In Too Deep
by FragrantPrincess
Summary: When you lose everything that ever mattered you have no choice but to start over. For Ella, her life begins again in Ipswich. But what horrors and wonders await her behind those Baby Blues? Rated for sensative topic and intense situations. Not smut. Ty/OC
1. When It All Changed

**A/N Hello guys, I'm back after a sabbatical. First Covenant fic. I ask that you give it a couple chapters. You'll appreciate the background information later. Review please! If you're a returning reader you know my policy: updates come after 5 reviews a chapter!**

The cheering didn't stop for miles. People littered the sidewalks and the streets chanting their approval of victory. The whole town was in an uproar. Hell, the whole county was ecstatic.

Two young men were waiting on the soccer field where several players and fans were still celebrating. It was going to be one hell of a night. Partying, drinking, and general celebrating was in store. It wasn't everyday a small private school beat out a larger, public school to become state champions!

"There's Ella," the older of the two men said to Germaine, the younger as he pointed to a short brunette girl. She was running toward them, her soccer jersey pulled off and hanging from the elastic in her shorts. She screamed her excitement as she reached them, dropped her bag, and jumped into the older man's arms. "Hey Ellie," he said laughing.

"We won! Did you see?" she asked, her large brown eyes brimming with tears of joy. The older man, Jeremy, only laughed. "Hey, you," she said turning to the younger man. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You were amazing," he said fondly and pulled her into a kiss. Blaming the adrenaline rush, Ella deepened the kiss, not that Germaine minded.

"Over protective older brother standing right here," Jeremy said with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Ella laughed as she pulled away but kept her arms wrapped around Germaine's neck. "Come on kid, let's get out of here. We have parties to attend!" Ella jumped on Jeremy's back as he gave her a piggy back ride off of the field and into the parking lot.

"Ella!" a girl yelled as she ran toward the trio. Ella hopped off of Jeremy and embraced her friend. "You were…I mean, and then you, it was like…God you were so good!" Ella laughed and hugged her friend again.

"Thanks Jules." Julie looked almost as excited as she did. "I say we blow this Popsicle stand and party till we drop.

"I don't know," Julie said with unease. Julie, the ever present good-girl was hardly the partying type. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't argue Jules, Ella always gets her away. Especially after winning a game. Nothing will defeat _her_ ego." Ella punched Jeremy's arm. "Ow!"

"I have every right to be arrogant right now; did you not see who scored the tying goal?" Jeremy rolled his eyes and ushered Jules to his awaiting car. "Oh come on, it was an amazing shot!" Ella yelled after them. "You saw it right?" she asked Germaine.

"Yeah, I saw it," he said smiling proudly. Ella melted at his smile. She kissed him quickly before fitting her hand in his. He grabbed her bag for her and the two strolled to the car.

"Wow, so they're giving you a full scholarship?" Jules asked. She was sitting in the front seat, Jeremy in the driver's seat, and Germaine and Ella slipped into the back.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. I'm totally stoked though," Jeremy admitted. "I've already started packing."

"Ha, loser, throwing all your crap into a hamper is _not_ packing," Ella chided from the back seat as Jeremy pulled out of the parking lot.

"Can it, Eliza!" Ella kicked the back of Jeremy's seat. He reached behind him and slapped her leg. She grabbed his hand and bit his arm. "Ow!"

"I win!" Ella yelled in triumph. Julie was laughing and Germaine grabbed Ella's arm pulling her onto his lap. "Oh, PDA, my favorite part," she giggled and Germaine kissed her.

"Still in the car…" Jeremy complained but the couple didn't separate. "Any day…ok seriously its getting gross now…Ella! Let the man breathe!" Ella flipped him off and laid her head against Germaine's shoulder.

"So where is this...party?" Julie asked. Her trepidation was apparent in the tone of her voice. Julie wasn't exactly what St. Thomas Academy considered 'popular' so it was unusual for her to be partying around two soccer captains, Jeremy and Ella, and a football quarterback, Germaine. Sure at school the four of them were tight, but when it came to social hierarchy…some things just didn't make sense.

"Talon's house," Ella answered as she unzipped her duffle bag. She pulled out a pair of torn denim pants and a black tube top.

"Are you seriously changing in the back seat?" Jeremy asked as he looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Would you rather I change up front?" she asked sarcastically. Ella broke into a fit of giggles as Germaine began tickling her bare sides.

"God, I am going to be so scarred…" Jeremy muttered and returned his gaze to the road.

It wasn't long before the four of them arrived at the large house. Jeremy parked and they poured out.

"Hey," Talon, the host, yelled from the front door. "It's about time you got here," he called to Ella. "Come on in, drinks are in the kitchen."

"Ah, you read my mind," Ella said smiling. She grabbed Germaine and Julie by the hand as she pulled them inside. "Last one sober is a party-pooper!" The party seemed to swing in full force as the four of them entered.

The self proclaimed Fantastic Four, always known for hanging together. They'd been friends since elementary school. The inseparable group of friends who were likely to be together until death, nothing could break them apart. Almost.

X

The party was roaring. Ella was sitting on the kitchen counter next to Julie knocking back shots when Jeremy stumbled over to her.

"Hey," he said with a lopsided smile. He tried to hop onto the counter next to her, but fell and landed on the tile floor. Ella laughed so hard she began falling as well, but two strong hands caught her.

"Hi Germaine," Ella said as she fell into his arms. He chuckled and helped her into a chair. "Jeremy fell over!" she said pointing at her brother. Germaine helped him to his feet and Jeremy looked offended.

"I'm fine, don't touch me," he said trying to play it cool; however Ella made it difficult with her wild laughter.

"We should go," Germaine suggested. "I give it a half an hour before the cops show." Jeremy nodded. He was sober enough to realize an arrest would ruin his future soccer career.

"Come on Ella," Germaine said and tried to help Ella up. She made a pouting face and pushed him away.

"I want to dance more," she said and staggered to her feet. She grabbed Julie by the arm and began dancing drunkenly with her.

"Come on superstar," Germaine teased as he grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Oh my," Ella said dazed. Julie was laughing hysterically as she and Jeremy followed behind. The crowd parted and stepped aside making way for the exiting crew.

"Good game Conroy," Talon yelled from the couch where a blonde girl was sitting in his lap.

"It was a lovely party, Talon, thank you for inviting us," Ella slurred. Everyone who overheard burst out laughing. Typical Ella.

It was a cold night in late fall. Germaine set Ella on her feet when they reached the car and she leaned against him heavily.

"You get the boyfriend of the year award," she said looking up at him. He chuckled as he unlocked the car. "No really, I'm-I'm ganna make you a plaque or something. Maybe like a thingy that they gave you in kindergarten for learning your alpha-butter, alpha-better-bet…your letters!" Ella stopped her foot in exasperation. "Yeah with stickers on it too."

"That would be nice," Germaine said and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get you in the car."

"I wanna drive!" Ella exclaimed and tried to grab the keys. Germaine only laughed and held them above her head. "No not fair! I'm taking away your stickers!"

"I can live with that, get in the car, Ella," Germaine said as he struggled to keep from laughing. Ella practically collapsed into the passenger seat.

"Hello," she said looking back at Jeremy and Julie. "You guys-you guys are awesome, you know that?"

"Everyone buckled in?" Germaine asked from the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the long driveway toward the highway.

"Hey, now it's your turn to tell _me_ that I'm awesome," Ella scolded as she turned around to look at Jeremy and Julie who were both about to pass out.

"You tell yourself enough, no one else needs to do it," Jeremy scolded and snuggled up to Julie who clearly wasn't about to complain.

"You-you're a jerk, you know that? I-I don't like you any more. I'm telling mom to put you up for 'doption."

"You mean _a_doption?" Jeremy asked with sarcasm in his voice. Ella blew a raspberry and turned to Germaine.

"You knew what I meant, right?" she asked as he pulled onto the interstate. "See that's why I love Germaine more than-more than _Jerk_amy." Ella collapsed in a fit of giggles. She sat on the floor of the passenger seat rolling with laughter.

"Ella, sit down and put your seat belt on," Germaine said sternly. Ella didn't listen. "Seriously Ella, I'll pull the car over!"

"Oh, that sounds promising," she said and climbed back into her seat. "I like that idea." She leaned over and kissed his neck.

"Ella," Germaine scolded. "I'm not joking, put your seat belt on." Ella only laughed as she nibbled his ear. "Jeremy, will you do something. I'm trying to drive here."

"Ha, she's your problem now," Jeremy said and closed his eyes. Germaine sighed and put the car into park as he reached a red light. He turned to Ella, pushed her shoulders until she was sitting back and buckled her in.

"Be good," he ordered and she smiled innocently at him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said looking down into her eyes. She placed a hand on his face and tried to kiss him, but he sat back in the driver's seat.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" Ella snapped as Germaine pulled into the intersection. "What is it with you and seat belts anyway? You have some kinda seat belt fetish?" Ella grinned and clicked the button on his seat belt. "Oh, now look who isn't buckled in!"

"Damnit, Ella," Germaine cursed and reached for the belt. "That's not funny. What if something had-"

"Look out!" Julie screamed. There was a blinding white flash, another scream, and then the sound of metal being ripped in half. Gravity was momentarily forgotten as Ella felt herself suspended in air. Another crash followed by yet another one. She felt something heavy land on top of her. Then…nothing. Everything was silent. Eerily so.

"Germaine?" Ella asked. She opened her eyes but had to close them again because that same light was in her eyes. "Jeremy? What happened?" Had she been sleeping? She felt cold.

"Oh my God, don't move!" someone was saying. It was a woman, but it didn't sound like Julie. Ella closed her eyes. Just for a moment. She was tired. They snapped open again as she heard something like rocks being scraped along a sheet of metal.

"Germaine?" Ella asked again. The light was no longer in her eyes and she took in her surroundings. She was still in the car, but she was pressed up against the door. She couldn't breath. "Ow," she cried as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt. Her hand hurt really badly. Hot tears were leaking from her eyes as she managed to unhook the seatbelt. She fell farther against the door.

"It's going to be alright, we'll get you out," a man said. She looked up and out the driver's side window. Up? How could that be up? And what was on her chest? There were red and blue lights flashing. Cops.

"Jeremy? Julie? Answer me!" Ella screamed. There was definite movement to her left. Someone was crying. "Julie is that you?"

"Ella? Ella I can't see anything. Oh God, help me." Ella felt panic pierce the fog that her mind was in.

"It's ok, I'm coming." Someone was telling Ella not to move, but she didn't listen. She never listened. Ella climbed into the back seat and saw Julie laying against the broken window. Then there was a loud scream.

"Jeremy! What's wrong?" Jeremy was still in his seat, but he was pinned. The car had collapsed clutching his knee. It was covered in blood and something was protruding. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," Ella wept. "Someone help!"

"We're trying to get the door open miss, please just stay calm," the officer said. "Alright guys, on three, pull! One…two…three!" Ella covered her ears as metal scraped metal. The door was loose. "Give me your hand."

"Come on, Julie," Ella said. She grabbed Julie by the arm and pulled her over the back of the passenger seat. The officer grabbed her around the waist and pulled her free. She moved over to Jeremy and tried to pull him free.

"Don't, don't touch me," he said through gritted teeth. Ella felt herself begin to sob. "God it hurts Ella." He said leaning his head back against the seat. "Think mom's going to be mad?" The two siblings made eye contact.

"Come on, give me your hand," the officer yelled. Ella tore her gaze from Jeremy's and looked to the officer. She shook her head.

"Not without Jeremy," she protested. "You-you have to get him out first." There was already someone at Jeremy's door trying to pry it open. A fireman.

"Ella, just go," Jeremy said. His voice sounded strained. He must have been in a large amount of pain because he looked ready to pass out. "Go!" he yelled. Ella hesitated but there was someone gripping her arm and yanking her up toward the gaping hole in the car where the door was.

Jeremy's door was removed and two firemen were pulling Jeremy from the car. He was screaming in pain. That's when Ella looked back toward the passenger seat and saw him.

"Germaine!" she yelled. He was crumpled in a heap against the window. "Let me go!" she screamed and tore herself from the cop when she was halfway out of the car. She fell against the steering wheel.

"Hey come on, we need to get you out," the cop hollered. He grabbed for her but she was already crawling toward Germaine.

"Germaine, wake up," she pleaded as she shook him. She took hold of his shoulders and rolled him over. She gasped. His eyes were open and he starred vacantly at her. "Germaine?" she whispered. She placed a hand on his face and stoked his cheek. "Germaine!" she yelled. "No let go of me!" the cop had climbed in the car and had gripped her around the waist. "Germaine! No let go of me, Germaine. Germaine!"


	2. Burried and Reborn

**A/N Ok, here's chapter two. Normally they wont come this fast, but I understand that the story is going to be hard to get into with just the first chapter. Thanks to .roses for reviewing! If you'd like to see pictures of the characters, there is a link on my homepage!**

Ella stood on soft grass. Her black dress was blowing in the wind. Mascara streaks stained her face as they lowered the coffin. To her left her mom stood holding an umbrella. Jeremy was sitting in a wheel chair next to her and to his left stood Germaine's parents. His mom was weeping uncontrollably while her husband had his arms wrapped around her.

Ella's eyes flickered up and she briefly made eye contact with Julie who was standing next to her mother across the plot. Julie tried to give her a soft smile but only managed to make herself cry harder. Her mom led her away. Then Germaine's parents left, soon followed by her own mother and Jeremy. Ella remained. She watched the sand cat pour dirt over the black coffin. For a fleeting moment she considered throwing herself into the hole. It's where her heart was, why not join in body?

Footsteps approached from behind her. She didn't turn even as the taller person stood next to her.

"Hey kiddo." _Dad?_ Ella looked up at the older man. His soft blue eyes looked down at her with sympathy. He wore a black suit, his tie hung loosely around his neck. "Mom called and told me what happened. Lizzie, I'm so sorry." Ella turned back toward the plot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The shock in her voice was evident. He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "No, I know, 'mom called', but that doesn't explain why you're here." She looked up at him. "Nothing but birthday cards and some lame Christmas check for five years and all of the sudden here you are. Why?"

"I…" he paused. "I never wanted to leave, Lizzie." Ella snorted. "Look, what happened between your mom and I, it had nothing to do with…"

"Bullshit!" she yelled. "Why do parents always think that? Are you dense? Of course what happens between you and mom effects us! How could it not! You're my parents!" Ella took a shaky breath to try and calm herself.

"Lizzie, I-I don't know what to say but that I'm sorry. I came because… I thought you might need me." The tone in his voice was breaking her heart all over again. It was too much. "I wanted you to know that, if you need anything from me, I'm here." A silence passed between them. It wasn't awkward…it was almost…comforting. "I don't know Lizzie, I guess I wanted to invite you to spend some time with me at my house, I guess." Ella looked up. "Maybe once you finish the school year you could come stay with me for a bit. You and Jeremy."

"He won't come, you know that." Her dad nodded. "I think…that would be nice." She forced a small smile and her dad hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. It was the sort of hug only a father could give.

X

His arm was still around her as they walked into the two story house where the reception was being held. Black clad people littered the house. As the two entered the living room, the talking ceased and all eyes turned to Ella. She faltered.

"Dirk," Ella's mom said as she stood from the couch. She smiled and approached the two placing a kiss on her ex husband's cheek.

"Hey Hannah, how are you?" Hannah smiled and nodded but they both knew that things were tense. "Ella, why don't you get your father something to drink?" Ella only nodded and took the opportunity to avoid stares as she slipped into the kitchen. She poured a glass of punch careful not to spill on the cast on her left wrist. She turned and nearly dropped her glass as she saw Julie and Jeremy sitting at the kitchen table staring at her.

"Hey," Julie said softly. Ella forced a smile and walked over to them. The three sat in silence. Truth be told, they looked as horrible on the outside as they felt on the inside. Ella had a long gash running across her forehead that was covered in a bandage. She'd broken her wrist in two places and cracked a rib. Julie had a black eye and her lip was swollen from a cut. But other than that she wasn't injured.

Then there was Jeremy. Multiple breaks in his right knee. Shattered kneecap. Two broken ankles. Dislocated shoulder. It made sense for him to be injured more than the other two. The semi had struck his side of the car. Had he not been wearing his seat belt…the one that Germaine insisted everyone wear.

"Julie!" a woman snapped. The three looked up and saw Julie's mom, Mrs. Parson, had entered the room. She was glaring at Ella. "We're leaving, now!"

"But mom, I was hoping to…" Julie was pulled to her feet by her mother. Julie shut her mouth and dropped her gaze.

"This is all your fault," Mrs. Parson said her watery eyes still murdering Ella. "If it hadn't been for you none of this would have happened.

"Excuse me?" Ella asked in shock. A cold chill crept up her spine. Was this happening?

"You heard me! You think Julie would have been at that party if not for you! My Julie is a good girl. She never once got into trouble and now…she was almost killed because of you. How can you stand to look at yourself in the mirror!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Hannah asked as she, Dirk, Germaine's parents, and several others poured in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a problem," Mrs. Parson said to Germaine's mom. "But I won't have that slut hanging around my daughter anymore."

"Hey, don't talk about my daughter that way!" Dirk argued. Mrs. Parson eyed him for a moment. "This isn't Ella's fault."

"That goes to show how much you know about your daughter. Did she tell you it was her idea to go to the party? A party she knew there would be drinking?"

"They're teenagers, they were celebrating!" Dirk defended. Somewhere, a woman began to cry. "No one forced your daughter to go."

"Julie told me everything. It was Ella who pressured her into going and to start drinking."

"Enough!"

"Amanda," Hannah added. "How can you say that? Julie and Ella have grown up together. You know Ella is a good kid."

"I thought I did, but now I see her for what she truly is. A scandalous tramp who killed her boyfriend and nearly killed my Julie in the process."

"Mom!" Julie screeched at the same time Hannah cried "Amanda," Dirk's face was beat red.

"Take it back!" he yelled. His voice reverberated off the walls. "Ella may have been drinking, but she wasn't driving. It was an accident!"

"No!" Ella yelled and everyone was silent. "It was my fault, ok! I invited everyone to the party! I was the one who pressured Jeremy and Julie into drinking! I was…messing around in the car and I…I unclasped Germaine's seatbelt just before the accident."

"Eliza?" Hannah asked in a whispering voice. Ella was crying again. She moved around the table to Germaine's mom.

"I'm so sorry…please, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Germaine's mom didn't look up from her husband's shoulder. "Mrs. Elliot?" Ella pleaded. "Please."

"See, I told you. She admits it! I'll have you know I'm pressing charges. I won't rest until I see you in jail!" Ella looked around the room. No one was making eye contact with her. Not Julie. Neither of her parents. Not even Jeremy.

"I think you should go now," Mr. Elliot said to Ella. She turned to him. His face was cold. At one time she'd considered him like a father. But that was all forgotten now. Ella nodded and walked from the room, the house, the neighborhood.

It was a lonely walk. No one had come after her. She hated herself for wanting someone to come. Germaine…She didn't stop until she reached her house that was only three blocks from the Elliot's. How many times had the two of them snuck over to one another's house over the last ten years? The summer nights they'd stayed out late, both completely enamored with one another. And now he was gone…forever.

Ella collapsed on the floor of her bathroom. She pulled her shoes off and kicked them aside. She was cold. The front door opened and closed. She didn't care.

On trembling legs she stood and put the stopper in the sink filling it with hot water. She splashed her face and washed her make up off.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" Ella looked in the mirror and saw Jeremy sitting in his wheel chair in the doorway. There was something folded on his lap. "Read it," he said extending it to her. Ella didn't argue.

"_Dear Jeremy Conroy, we regret to inform you that in light of your recent injury we are receding the scholarship that was extended to you this last August in full...New York University._" Ella felt a wave of nausea. "Jeremy…I…"

"Just save it, Ella," he snapped. His normal friendly brown eyes were red and stern. "God…did you even stop to think that your actions would have consequences?" Ella felt slapped in the face.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. Jeremy rolled his eyes, tears falling from his eyes. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything." It was true, but it didn't help. "Clean yourself up, you look like hell." He left the doorway and Ella shut the door. She raced to the toilet and retched until her throat bled. Her own reflection caught her eyes. Blood shot eyes. Blotchy skin with broken blood vessels from the strain of vomiting. Wavy brown hair. She closed her eyes. She could still feel Germaine at her side holding her, kissing her face, stroking her hair. Then Solid. Rock. Her heart froze over. She glared at herself in the mirror and grabbed something from the soap dish. She raised it to eye level. A razor. One of Jeremy's. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and cut. Short. Not short enough.

"Ah!" she screamed as she nicked her finger. She watched the blood trail from her finger down her wrist. Good idea. So she cut. Skin. Blood. It was deep. Not deep enough.

"Ella?" there was a knock on the bathroom door. She didn't answer but kept cutting. "Ella, its dad open the door!" He pounded harder. "Ella!" The door broke open and her dad grabbed her around the waist. "Stop, stop, Ella!" he tore the razor from her hand. "Hannah!" her mom appeared at the door and screamed. There was blood all over the bathroom floor. "Call an ambulance." Hanna disappeared.

"No, no you should have let me!" Ella wept. Dirk didn't let her go as they sank to the floor. He grabbed a towel and pressed it over the gash in her arm.

"Baby, don't, don't ever say that." Her father was crying. "It wasn't your fault…"

X

Ella turned the radio louder. It was one of her favorite songs. _My Boo_ by Usher. It always reminded her of Germaine. Her first everything.

Boxes littered her room. She had an opened suitcase on her bed and she was carefully placing her folded clothes inside. When it was full, she zipped it shut and set it on the floor. That was it. Her life contained in six boxes and three suitcases. Not much. The full length mirror on the bathroom door caught her eye.

Black and white vans. Light wash and worn jeans with large holes in the knees. white t-shirt. Black and white hoodie. Short…short pixie hair. She'd kept it short. She liked it better.

"Still can't believe you're doing this," Jeremy said from the doorway. Ella turned to him in surprise. He wasn't making eye contact. He usually didn't.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing here for me," Ella said bitterly and moved back to her closet. It was empty, but she didn't want to have to face Jeremy.

"You have me and mom," Jeremy said and Ella snorted. "It's better than living with Dad in the middle of Nowhere, Massachusetts."

"You know, I was thinking the exact opposite," Ella snapped. "I'd rather live with strangers than here." Jeremy limped into the room walking with only the use of a cane. He was still in physical therapy even ten months after the accident.

"Some how I don't believe that." Ella slammed the closet door shut. "I think you're running."

"Damn right," Ella said turning to face him. "Do you have any idea what it's been like this last year having to walk the school halls hearing people whisper about how you killed your boyfriend? Or seeing the look in your mother's eye when she drops you off at therapy? Or the look in _your_ eye every time I enter the room!" Jeremy, for a fleeting moment, looked guilty. "I know you blame me, I get it, I blame me to. But don't expect me to walk around this town as a way of punishing myself. I can only take so much Jeremy. I'm done."

"You're so selfish," he muttered shaking his head. "Sure it's hard for you here, but do you know what it's going to be like without you? Ella you're my sister."

"I haven't been your sister in ten months, so don't give me that shit. You can't pull the sister card whenever it's convenient for you. You think I'd forget that you abandoned me this school year? How about the time the guy's football team chased me off campus? Where were you? Or what about all those times I was humiliated in front of the school? Did you stand up for me? No, I stopped being your sister when you stopped being my brother."

"Oh go to Hell, Ella," Jeremy snapped. Ella gave him a bitter smile as she shoved him out the door.

"I'm in hell already Jeremy. Hell is my life."

X

"Bye mom," Ella said and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I'll call you when I get there." Hannah sniffled and brushed the bangs from Ella's face.

"You tell your father I said hello," she instructed and Ella nodded. She looked up at the front window. Jeremy stood watching. When he saw her looking at him he limped out of sight. "He loves you, no matter what he says now."

"Sure mom," Ella said just so she'd drop the subject. An awkward silence passed. "Well I'd better…"

"Uh you'll make sure to see Dr. Kim every Tuesday right? I know he's not your usual therapist, but I hear good things about him."

"Yeah mom, got it. I'll go." Hannah sniffled again. "Bye," she said shortly and slipped into the driver's seat of her silver PT cruiser. The back was loaded with all of her stuff. Ella slipped her sunglasses on before clicking her seatbelt and pulling out of the driveway.

X

Ella felt her jaw drop as she pulled up to the gate of the house. She double checked the address. Yep, this was it. As she approached the gate opened and she pulled into the gravel driveway which led to a massive six door garage. She parked and turned the car off before exiting. The front door opened and her dad came running out.

"Lizzie!" he called and Ella felt a real smile cross her face. Thank God for her dad. If not for him…she may not have made it through the last ten months. He wrapped her in a tight hug lifting her off the ground.

"Hey Daddy," she said and he brushed a hand across her face. He was smiling broadly down at her.

"You look great, come on in, dinner is almost ready," Dirk said and Ella faltered as she looked back at her car. "Oh, don't worry; I'll have the attendant bring your stuff up to your room."

"Attendant?" Ella asked with a chuckle. "You've really done well for yourself dad, I mean look at this place it's huge!" Dirk chuckled. "How many families do you have living in there?"

"Only one, Ella, remember that," Dirk said and Ella felt her smile fade. The stone building was even more massive inside. High ceilings, marble floors, pillars supported a winding staircase that led to the second of five stories. Elegant furnishings of ivory and navy blue decorated the foyer and the living area to her left. But by far the most elegant thing was the blonde woman approaching from the kitchen.

"Hey there, you must be Eliza," the woman said as she wrapped an arm around Dirk's waist. Ah the step-mom. "Dirk has told me so much about you."

"Yeah, its Ella actually," Ella said setting her shoulder bag on the ground. The woman winced.

"Yeah, right I knew that. Ella. Sorry." Ella shrugged. "I'm Denise Garwin or I guess its Conroy now." Denise chuckled and Dirk smiled down at her. Ella felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yeah ok then," Ella said and the two caught the hint. "Can I just crash in my room? I'm not all that hungry. " Dirk looked like he was going to argue but Denise place a hand on his arm.

"I think that would be alright. I'll show you to your room." Dirk smiled at Ella as the two women walked past him toward the stairs. Ella was looking around as though she were in a museum. He chuckled. "So what do you think of Ipswich so far?"

"Quaint," Ella answered shortly as the stairs led into a wide hallway. They passed two doors on the left before a smaller hallway on the right made a T with the hall they were in.

"It's just down here," Denise said and led her to the last door in the smaller hallway. "I picked the room myself." Denise opened the door and let Ella enter first.

She had to walk up four steps before the room opened. It wasn't a room. It was an apartment! Directly across from her was a four poster bed with orange and white bedding on a raised platform with end tables on either side. The room over all was very open and lacked furniture. There was a small reading desk and a loveseat next to a fireplace and a mini refrigerator built into the wall.

"The bathroom is through here," Denise said opening a door next to the bed platform. Ella took a few steps farther into the room. The wall to the left was composed of large windows that overlooked the driveway when the orange colored curtains were pulled back. "There's a closet back here," Denise rambled as she moved to the other side of the bed and opened a door to a walk in closet. "Do you like it?" Ella had stopped. She suddenly realized why the room was so empty. Against the wall with the entrance door was an indoor soccer net with a brand new soccer ball sitting in it. "It was my idea," Denise said as she approached Ella. "Your father said you played and I thought you'd like it." Ella didn't respond. "You know, Spenser Academy has a girl's soccer team. I got some information for you. Try outs are next week if you'd…"

"I don't play anymore," Ella snapped. Denise looked shocked at her outburst and Ella quickly forced a smile. "But thank you." Denise forced a smile as well and nodded.

"I'll leave you to get comfortable. Your things should be brought up soon. Uh…towels are in the linen closet if you would like to shower." She began to leave.

"Thanks, Denise, for the room, it's great," Ella said kindly. Denise smiled for real this time and shut the door behind her. Ella tossed her bag on the bed and moved into the bathroom. Large basin sink made of ivory porcelain, white marble floor, bathtub and separate shower. She just might be able to get used to it.


	3. At First Sight

**A/N Here's chapter three my friends. After this chapter I'm goign to start up my five reviews before an update. I think this will give you enuogh of the story to get an idea as to what's going on. Just wrote chapter 5 last night...it's pretty good if I say so myself. Mwahaha. Guess you'll have to wait and see! Oh, and there's pictures of the characters on my homepage. Link is on my profile.**

The next evening, Ella emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a large fluffy towel. Apparently Denise had gotten the scoop on Ella. Everything in the room was orange or white, Ella's favorite colors. Even the soap in the bathroom was orange.

When Ella stepped into the bedroom she saw the boxes from the car sitting in the middle of the room. It was nearing dark as Ella changed into a sweat shirt and shorts. She sat in the desk chair near the open window towel drying her short hair when her dad knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ella called but didn't look at him. He'd obviously just gotten home from work because he was still in his suit. He cross the room and leaned against the window.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to you being here," he said breaking the silence. Ella looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Not that I don't want you here," he quickly amended, "you know, it's just weird…different, but good different."

"Chill, I got it," Ella said looking back out the window. Ella had no intention of pursuing a conversation. She didn't really want to talk.

"Denise told me that you said you don't play soccer any more. Is this because of what happened last October?" That was _exactly_ why Ella didn't want to talk. Everyone always made everything about the accident. Ella only nodded. "I don't think it's the best choice, to completely give up on something you love."

"Like you gave up on mom?" Ella snapped. Dirk looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean that." Ella felt the familiar clenching of her chest.

"It's not going to be easy adjusting. The only reason I agreed to have you move in was because I'm convinced it's for the best." Ella looked up at him again. "I want you here, don't get me wrong, but I won't allow my house to be a place that harbors runaways." Ella nodded. "Things back with your mom weren't helping you. I think that life here…you could get better. I want to help. I'm sure your shrink tells you that you shouldn't quit on your old life, but there are certain situations that require you to start over. This is a new opportunity for you. New school. New friends. New house. So…make the best of it."

"Thanks dad," Ella said smiling. He wasn't perfect by any means, but he always managed to say what Ella needed. He stared at her fondly, his blue eyes glinting with pride. She hated that look. It made her self conscious.

"And uh, do me a favor," he said in a lower voice. "Just _try_ to get along with Denise. She was really excited for you to come live with us." Ella nodded. "Thanks kiddo," he said and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

He was gone maybe five minutes before Ella tucked her feet inside a pair of slippers and shuffled from the room. She stuffed her hands inside her sweatshirt pocket as she descended the stairs. There was no sign of anyone in the foyer, but Ella heard the clanking of dishes in the kitchen.

Denise was sitting at the island sipping coffee and reading a book. There was a maid standing in front of the sink doing the dishes.

"Ella," Denise said with delight as she looked up. "How are you dear? I haven't see you all day." Ella wanted so badly to hate this woman, but there was something almost…pleasant about her face. She had long bright blonde hair that had thick waves at the tips. Her bright blue eyes were honest and the small lines around them made her look more maternal. She wore a black pant suit with a purple button down shirt underneath.

"I'm good," Ella said and sat on the stool across the island from her. The two stared at one another for a moment. "So…where do you work? I mean what do you even do?" Ella asked.

"I'm a realtor consultant with Braham and Stoker," Denise answered. Another silence passed where they stared at each other.

"How did you meet my dad?" Denise looked surprised by the question. She set her coffee cup down and folded her hands on the counter.

"Well," Denise began. "We both attended the same Business Associate Conference in Boston. I think I met him through a friend of a friend."

"When was this conference?" Ella asked. She was aware that her tone was severe, but she felt a loyalty to her mom to be a jerk to her step-mom.

"Three years ago?" Denise said and paused. "Yes, three years ago this November." Ella nodded and Denise sipped her coffee.

"So…was it love at first sight?" Denise smiled. Crimeny! Even the woman's teeth were perfect.

"Actually, I thought your father was rather…roguish. He showed up to the conference the fist night wearing jeans and a sweatshirt under his blazer jacket." Ella laughed. That was her dad. "Then when he joined my group for drinks that night I found that he was actually very brilliant. His business savvy was quite impressive."

"So…you go for the intellectual types?" Denise laughed and even Ella smiled. How had this conversation become…comfortable?

"Definitely, I find that a man's mind reveals a lot about his character. The way he conducts himself is very revealing." Denise's eyes grew distant for a moment and her face flushed. She really did love Dirk. "What about you, any special men in your life back home?" And there it was…where all conversations led.

"No," Ella said shortly. "Not since…" Denise sighed. She remembered and by the look on her face she was kicking herself for forgetting. "Don't worry about it." Ella said and stood to leave the room.

"Ella," Denise called after her. "I-it was nice talking with you." Ella smiled, surprisingly easily, and nodded. "Can we talk again later?"

"Yeah…I'd like that." Ella turned and walked back into the foyer. As soon as the door shut behind her she sprinted up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. The gaping wound in her chest reopened and her heart bled. She grabbed a pillow off the bed, stuffed her face in it and screamed. Her first instinct was to run to the bathroom and drive her fist into the mirror…again, but that would result in more therapy sessions. Then she saw the soccer ball. She slammed her bare foot into it. She could easily explain a broken window with the indoor soccer net. The ball soared through the air and instad of breaking the window as she hoped, it flew directly through the open window. _Shit_…

Ella stuffed her pending rage and sulked out of her room and down the stairs. She made it to the front door and opened it. There she saw a boy her age, perhaps older, standing holding the soccer ball looking up at the window.

"Um, excuse me," Ella called. The boy, broad shouldered wearing a black thermal shirt with a black vest with ripped sleeves over it, baggy jeans, fingerless gloves, and a black beanie looked over at her. "Can I have my ball back?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. It was three parts rude, seven parts flirting. If this was who Ella thought it was, she was seriously grossed out.

"Reid?" Denise asked. Apparently she had heard the commotion and had come to stand in the doorway. The boy pulled his beanie off revealing blonde hair that matched his mother's perfectly.

"Hey mom," he said as he removed the shoulder bag he had been carrying. He hugged her as she came up to him and she kissed his cheek.

"I wasn't expecting you until Friday," Denise said brushing the hair out of his eyes. Reid picked his bag up and shouldered it again.

"Yeah, Tyler and I caught an earlier flight. Cancun is only fun for so long," he teased as the two walked toward Ella.

"Oh excuse my manners," Denise said as she remembered Ella. "Reid this is Ella, Dirk's daughter. Ella, this is my son Reid." Ella folded her arms over her chest as a sign she was not going to shake his hand. She raised an eyebrow at Reid. He cringed as he realized he had been close to hitting on his stepsister.

"Right…Ella," he said slowly. "Nice to meet you Ella." That was a lie if she's ever heard one.

"Ditto," Ella lied. Hell, if he was going to lie she wasn't going to change the rules. "Can I have my ball back?" He tossed it to her and she caught it.

"Play soccer?" he asked.

"Nope," she retorted sarcastically.

"Then why do you have a soccer ball?"

"Do you rob banks?" Ella inquired snottily. Reid furrowed his brow before answering.

"Uh…no."

"Then why are you dressed like a thug?" Denise glanced between the two before forcing a laugh.

"Oh you two are going to get along really well," she said optimistically. Reid looked at his mom bewildered. "Anyway, Ella why don't you help Reid bring his stuff in from the car."

"Oh really, can I?" she asked in a sarcastically chipper voice. She was still pissed that her temper tantrum upstairs had bee interrupted. Denise only chuckled and stepped aside as the two teens walked toward the black Yukon. Reid opened the back end revealing two suitcases.

"That one's heavy," he said pointing to the larger one. Ella grabbed it anyway. Reid rolled his eyes and took the smaller one. Ella stepped aside and let Reid lead the way to his room. Up the stairs and the first door on the right just after the hallway that led to her room. She dropped his suitcase on the floor. "Careful!" Reid scolded.

"You're welcome," Ella replied and left the room. He was following her. She rolled her eyes as she reached her bedroom door. "What?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"You're not a very nice person," he commented and Ella wanted to laugh. It was true. That's why it was funny.

"Yeah, you're right." He was shocked by her acceptance of his statement. "So you should probably avoid me at all costs so as not to happen upon one of my bitch-fits. Night!" she entered her room, shut the door and locked it. Since throwing things wasn't an option anymore, she sat on the floor and opened the first box of stuff she had yet to go through.

"You're going to Spencer right?" Ella looked up in surprise. Reid was standing by her bed looking at a picture she'd placed on her nightstand. It was one of her and Jeremy in their soccer uniforms.

"I thought I locked the door," Ella said ignoring his question. Reid looked over at her, the grin back on his face.

"There's not a lock in this house that I can't pick," he said arrogantly. Ella rolled her eyes. "Thought you said you didn't play soccer."

"I don't," Ella said crossing the room and snatching the picture from him. He chuckled and sat on her bed bouncing a few times as though testing the mattress. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he responded and lay back on her bed, his shoes dirtying her comforter. "Are you going to answer my question?" he asked looking over at her. She raised her eyebrows still in shock at his brusqueness. "Are…you…going…to Spencer…Academy?" he asked slowly as though she were mentally challenged.

"What if I am?" she asked in return. He grinned, then smiled, then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'd _love_ to see you at Spenser Academy," he answered. "So there's this party," he said abruptly changing subjects. He rolled onto his side and looked at her. "I don't want you to go, but my mom told me I had to invite you."

"Well since you're making me feel so welcome…" she began. "Don't wet yourself with worry; I wouldn't go even if you asked nicely."

"I did ask nicely," he defended. "and…why not? It'll be lots of fun. Rowdy high-schoolers, short-short skirts, new babes…"

"I'm a girl…"

"Yeah well you seemed a little…"

"I'm not gay!"

"It's totally fine with me if you are."

"That's nice, but I'm not!"

"Anyway, dancing, booze, the works. It's the last big party before the school year so you should definitely go."

"No," Ella answered shortly. Reid looked put out but shrugged. He hopped off her bed and made for the door.

"Oh well, I did my part in asking. Nice chatting with you Ellie." He saluted her and moved outside her room.

"It's Ella!" she shouted after him. His only reply was to shut the door. Oh…this was going to be fun! Her stepbrother was Satan!

X

Friday afternoon. It had taken Ella two straight days to get the room to her liking. Posters of her favorite bands hung on the walls, her laundry hamper was overflowing in the corner, a few well placed candles, blasting stereo on the desk, and some rearranged furniture made the place look homier.

Ella pulled on her faded dark wash denim jeans, a black tube top and a white zip up hoodie before adorning her black vans. She grabbed her satchel bag and stuffed her car keys in her pocket as she jogged down the stairs.

"Where are you headed?" Dirk asked from the living room. Ella walked to the doorway and he stood.

"Just headed into town to pick up a few things for school," she answered. Dirk cleared his throat as he walked around the couch toward her.

"Yes, about that." Uh Oh. "Well, I know that you were hoping to stay here, but Denise and I were talking…." _Not good_. "She-we think it would be best if you stayed on campus."

"What?" Ella practically shouted. You say private school…fine. You say uniforms…tolerable. But now…shared living space? Hell no!

"Now Lizzie, hear me out. You don't have any friends in town yet. It would be best for you to have someone who you can relate to. I spoke with the Provost about your condition…" _Condition?_ "And he hand selected your roommate. This is for the best."

"I-I-I'm going to walk away...right now…" Ella stammered. She was beyond angry. Dirk offered her a smile and she turned her back on him as she walked out the front door. Her car was still sitting in front and she climbed in, slamming the door. She buckled her seatbelt and peeled out of the driveway.

X

"I am so ready to get shit faced tonight!" Reid exclaimed as he and Tyler poured out of the movie theater. He wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulder and the two of them laughed. "Hey hold up a sec," Reid said as he felt his phone vibrating.

"Sure," Tyler said and pulled his own phone out of his pocket as Reid sat on a bench under a bus stop. Tyler flipped his phone open. _No Messages_. He sighed and as he went to shut it, he accidentally dropped it. "Shit," he cursed and picked it up trying to slip the battery back in place. As he looked up, he dropped the phone again.

Across the street he saw a girl he'd never seen before. She was climbing out of a silver PT cruiser. She shut the door and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. They momentarily met eyes but he was certain she hadn't seen him. Her eyes were unfocused as though she were thinking about something. She put earphones in and began walking down the sidewalk. Long legs despite her petite height. Short wispy brown hair. _Christ_…

"Hey, Hey," he said moving over to Reid but keeping his eyes on the girl. Reid swatted Tyler away as he was still on the phone. Tyler grabbed the phone and closed it successfully hanging up on the person.

"Dude, what gives?" Reid snapped. He turned to look at his friend, but Tyler was still starring after the girl.

"Who-who is _that_?" he asked and pointed to the girl. Reid looked to the girl he was pointing at.

"What, Ella?" he asked in surprise. Tyler looked down at him with wide eyes. "Er…she's new in town, met her the other day."

"Met her as in met her like normal people or met her as in _met_ her," Tyler inquired. Reid swallowed bile.

"Just normal met her, Tyler, God that's disgusting…" Tyler furrowed his brow. "Uh she's…uh…gay."

"What?" Tyler exclaimed. "No she's not! How do you know?" Reid faltered for a moment. The last thing he wanted was his best friend dating his psycho stepsister.

"Uh, well I hit on her and she wasn't having it. She's a total lesbo Tyler, let it go and move on." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"The fact that she isn't into you only proves that she's smart. Uh I should have known. She looks smart, doesn't she?" Reid was speechless. "I'm ganna go talk to her." Tyler practically fell over himself as he crossed the street. Reid cringed. This was going a bad direction.

X

Ella walked the aisle of the store and grabbed a package of pens. She wasn't looking for anything high tech, just something to take notes. After loading her basket full of spiral notebooks and pens she moved to the check out counter. She quickly purchased her items and exited the store. She bumped shoulders with someone who was entering, but didn't turn to apologize. They should watch where she was walking.

Tyler cringed. He'd smacked right into her and he was sure his shoulder was going to bruise. But she hadn't even looked up. He followed her as she went next door to the convenient store. She was browsing beverages.

"Uh," he cleared his throat as he stood behind her. "Sorry I ran into you," he said lamely. She didn't turn around. "It was my fault," he added. She turned, but away from him rather than toward him. She opened one of the glass doors and grabbed a case of soda. He saw the earphones still in her ears. _Duh_.

She paid for the drinks and left the store. Tyler felt suddenly very self conscious and instead of following her he sauntered back over to Reid.

"Well? Are there wedding bells in the future?" Reid asked and Tyler glared at him. "You struck out didn't you?"

"Man shut up, I didn't even get to talk to her," Tyler defended. Reid started laughing.

"I think that might be worse than striking out? Too shy to even talk to her. Have I taught you nothing, Baby Boy?"

"Shut up!" Tyler said shoving Reid's shoulder. "I'll talk to her tonight at the party."

"What makes you think she'll be there?" Reid asked.

"Everyone is going to be there," Tyler reasoned. Reid kept his mouth shut. _Not everyone_.


	4. Roomate

**A/N Hello readers! Let me explain something for you new people *waves to new people*. If and when I receive 5 reviews for a chapter, i am obligated out of commitment to post another chapter immediately. I write two chapters at a time, so this is completely possible. I check my stats at least two times a day. So via your amazing deductive reasoning, this means that you could easily get two chapters out of me a day. All you have to do is review :) I am currently working on chapter 8 so go ahead...submit reviews...I can have chapter 5 up by dinner time if you review enough :) Have a nice day!**

Ella grunted as she yanked her suitcase up the last step. Saturday morning she'd decided to move into her dorm room seeing as classes started on Monday. Denise had insisted that Reid give her a hand, but alas he'd been no where to be found. _Probably sleeping it off_. Ella thought.

The school was massive, but luckily Ella found out that classes were only in two of the red brick buildings. The others were reserved for dormitories, an auditorium, separate building for the cafeteria, and an administration building.

_4206…4208…4210_. The second to last door on the left was her room. She slipped the key that Denise had provided into the lock and turned. Typical dorm room. Two twin sized beds, bland carpeting, a long wooden dresser, and a small adjoining bathroom. Ella was pleased however to see a TV and an almost full sized refrigerator.

Half the room was decorated. Pink and black bedding, a satin scarf covered the lap on the nightstand and cast a pinkish tint to the room. Posters of some all boy Asian band littered the wall.

Ella tossed her stuff onto the floor and began unpacking her clothes first. As she was making her bed, the door to the room opened again and a fairly tall Korean girl Ella's age entered. She was on her phone speaking in rapid Korean so Ella ignored her.

"Are you Eliza?" Ella turned when she heard her name. The girl had closed her phone and was now sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I am, but call me Ella. I hate my full name," Ella said and the other girl laughed as though she'd told a joke.

"Try having the name Hee-Jin in the middle of New England," the girl said and Ella had to agree. "But call me Maya, everyone else does." The two shook hands. "So do you need help unpacking your stuff?"

"No, I think I got it," Ella answered as she stood up straight. Maya only nodded and she began brushing off her white mini skirt.

"I was about to go get something to eat with some friends, you wanna come?" Maya asked in a cheery tone. Her slightly Korean lilt made everything she said sound adorable. It was mildly annoying when Ella was in such a bad mood.

"Yeah…not really, I think I'll pass," Ella replied and groped in her bag for her mp3 player. Maya stood there silently for a moment.

"You know, I was really shy when I first got here, too, but most people here are really cool." Ella only nodded as she lay on her bed. "The provost said that you play soccer. That's cool; I'm on the school soccer team. So are most of my friends. I bet if you tried out you'd make the team…"

"I don't play soccer anymore, alright?" Ella said in a snappish tone. Maya only smiled. Did anything bother this girl?

"Oh, well, that's cool too," Maya responded. "Our team isn't very good anyway. Our coach is really lame. She doesn't even show up for practice sometimes." Silence fell. "Do you still want to come get food?" _Still?_

"No, I'm really not hungry," Ella said with as much patience as she could muster. Maya was standing next to Ella's bed now.

"Ok, I'll just bring you back something. Here's my cell number call me if you change your mind." Ella took the piece of paper from her and waited until Maya left before turning her music on. It was going to be a long year.

X

Ella woke to the sound of her alarm beeping. Monday morning. Ella groaned and rolled over. She wasn't looking forward to a new school year; even if it was her last.

"Wake up lazy bones, I got coffee!" Ella pulled the pillow off her head and saw Maya standing next to her bed with two starbucks cups in hand. Ella looked up at Maya suspiciously. "Don't tell me you don't like coffee…"

"No," Ella said sitting up. "I like coffee I just don't know why you're bringing me a cup." Maya giggled, not an unpleasant annoying one, but that was just her laugh. "Thanks," Ella said taking the cup from her.

"No problem. Your uniform is hanging in the closet and your schedule is sitting on the desk. It looks like we have most of the same classes." _Convenient_.

"Nifty," Ella managed to say as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She showered and when she exited the bathroom Maya was looking at a book. "Please don't touch that!" Ella snapped and Maya dropped the book.

"I didn't read it," Maya said quickly. "It was on the floor, I was just looking to see what book it was." Ella only needed to know Maya five minutes to be convinced it was impossible for her to lie.

"Its ok…it's just my, um…diary I guess." Maya carefully picked the book up and handed it to Ella who stuffed it under her pillow. Classic.

"I really like your hair," Maya said suddenly. Ella looked at her skeptically as she removed her uniform from the closet. "It's really flattering for your face. Did it used to be really long?"

"Yeah," Ella said shortly. She remembered the day she'd hacked off her hair. Blood had mixed with her hair. Another memory Ella didn't want to revisit.

"I was thinking, maybe you'd want to come by the soccer field later and kick the ball around with me and the girls after school. Practices start next week."

"I told you I don't play soccer anymore," Ella muttered as she pulled her skirt on. What idiot thought up pleated skirts? Honestly. Navy blue skirt with red and white plaid, a blue sweater vest over a white blouse, red tie with navy and white trim completed with a blue blazer. Ewe.

"I know," Maya said as she adorned her own uniform. "But I though maybe you would want to play for fun? Or give us some tips? We could use all the help we could get."

"No thanks," Ella replied and pulled on her knee high socks and blue flats. Maya seemed unfazed by her rejection.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the uniform look good on anyone, but it looks great on you." Ella resisted an eye roll. It was hard to hate Maya. She was sickly sweet but every ounce was genuine. She reminded her of Julie…maybe that was it. Maybe that's why Ella was having a hard time receiving her.

"Thanks Maya, you look nice too," Ella complimented. She hoped it sounded genuine. Maya smiled from ear to ear.

"We have English first period; do you want to walk together?" Maya asked and Ella forced herself to nod. _Make one friend, appease dad…move back to the house. _It was a stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless.

"Sure."

X

Tyler ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long, but he liked it. He sat in the courtyard waiting for Reid to show up. They were going to be late for English.

Much to his disappointment, the mystery girl, Ella, hadn't shown to the party. He'd pestered Reid about her all night but for some reason, Reid was hesitant to talk about her. Eventually Tyler had dropped the subject…but he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

There was something unusual about her. He couldn't place it, but it was evident in the way she walked. She seemed like the kind of person he could spend hours trying to get to know only to walk away feeling as lost as ever…

Tyler shook his head. That was stupid. He'd been reading one too many Homer novels lately. Still…he felt there was something more to the girl than just looks, and she had those in spades.

"Morning Baby Boy," Reid said as he slammed his shoulder into Tyler's. "Why so forlorn?"

"That's an awfully big word for you, Reid. Did you get hit in the head with a dictionary or something?" Tyler asked with a chuckle.

"You're funny," Retorted sarcastically. The two entered the building and the halls were littered with students rushing to class.

"Morning," Tyler said to Caleb who's locker was right next to his. Caleb pulled a book from his locker and stuffed it into his bag. "You ok man?"

"Yeah," Caleb lied. Caleb could never lie. He was too…Boy Scout to pull off a good lie. "Long night."

"Get any?" Tyler asked and Caleb glared at him. Tyler chuckled. He knew that there was something going on between Caleb and the new public school transfer student, Sarah. Speaking of which, Sarah, Kate (Pogue's girlfriend), and the new kid, Chase Collins were approaching. "I'll catch ya later," Tyler said and waved to Caleb before shouldering his bag and heading to class.

The classroom was almost full by the second bell. Tyler walked up the steps in the lecture room and took his seat next to Reid who was busy falling asleep. His eyes began to roam, and that's when he saw here enter.

The picture of perfection. Her eyes were focused straight ahead as the girl she was with…Maya? led the way to an open seat. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she ascended the steps next to him. Maya stepped in front of her for a moment and she met his eyes and smiled. He returned it politely but mentally he was begging for her to move. Maya took the seat in front of Reid and Ella sat directly in front of him. She hadn't met his eyes. Tyler nudged Reid who sat up instantly.

"What?" Reid snapped when he realized there was no good reason for him to be disturbed. Tyler pointed to Ella and Reid rolled his eyes. "Hey Ellie…" Reid said in a droll tone. Ella turned in her seat and glared at him.

"Why are you acknowledging my presence in public?" she asked venomously. Reid chuckled and nudged Tyler.

"Because my best friend wants to sleep with you and I owe him a favor." Ella's jaw dropped and Tyler blanched. Ella didn't say anything else as she turned back around and promptly ignored them.

"Dude," Tyler whispered as he turned to Reid. "Why did you say that?" Reid smiled and shrugged. "You are such a dick!" Reid only chuckled and lay his head back down as the final bell rang. The Professor came in and set his briefcase on the desk.

"Miss…Eliza Conroy?" he asked looking at an attendance sheet. Ella stiffened and raised her hand. "Provost Higgins would like to meet with you after class today." Ella only nodded but inwardly she sighed. Great. Principles.

"Don't worry," Maya whispered. "Provost Higgins is really nice. He probably just wants to welcome you in person." _Thanks Sunshine_.

X

"Ah Miss Conroy, please come in," the Provost said as Ella stood in the doorway. "Have a seat." Ella set her bag on the floor and sat in the chair opposite his desk. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water perhaps?" _Typical sucking up before the bad news_.

"No I'm good, but thanks," Ella said. The provost was your typical principal. Old. Slightly overweight. Balding white hair.

"Good, good, then I'll get right to it," Higgins said as he sat back down. He flipped open a file and began to scan it. "You have a very interesting record, Miss Conroy." Ella rolled her eyes. _Here we go_. "I must say your soccer career is very impressive. State champions last year, congratulations. You know, Spencer's Girl's soccer team could really benefit from your talents…"

"I don't play anymore," Ella said cutting him off. Higgins looked up at her and frowned. He set the file down and cleared his throat.

"We here at Spencer take great pride in our sports teams. Many of our athletes have gone on to play professionally. However, these last few seasons our girl's soccer team has had…less than a winning season."

"I don't play anymore," Ella said sternly. Did this guy really not get it? Higgins folded his hands on the desk and gave a soft smile.

"Yes of course." His tone was too pleasant for a man who's just been rejected. "I am well aware of the accident that took place last October as well as you hospitalization due to self injury. It is to my understanding that you are seeing a psychiatrist?" Ella's only response was a slight inclination of her chin. "I think it would be wise to also see the school psychologist." Ella opened her mouth to argue, but Higgins held up a hand. "What kind of Provost would I be if I didn't present every opportunity to my students? Don't you agree?"

X

Ella threw her bag against her locker. The halls were empty as students were in second block. She kicked her locker for good measure and cursed. There was an arrogant laugh from the other end of the hall and Ella turned her eyes to see Reid approaching.

"Anger issues?" he asked as he leaned against the locker next to her. Ella glared at him.

"Violent issues, too. Wanna see?" Reid only laughed harder. "Go away; I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Ah come on, tell Reid all your problems. Maybe I can help." Ella snorted as she opened her locker and grabbed her manuscript.

"Currently my problems are manifested in a balding fat guy on a power trip and a blonde delinquent with a fetish for pissing off his stepsister," Ella retorted. Reid grinned.

"Provost Higgins giving you a hard time? Don't worry, he does that to everyone." Ella looked at him bewildered. "What?"

"Are you…trying to comfort me?" she asked in shock. Reid only shrugged. "Why are you being nice to me? Isn't it a cardinal rule for stepsiblings to hate one another?"

"I suppose…" Reid tapped his chin with his fingers. "But I like you, Ellie, ya got spunk." Ella closed her locker and the bell rang.

"Get lost, I don't want anyone to see us together," she said shoving his shoulder. As she bent to pick up her bag, Reid began yelling.

"Oh I see how it is!" Reid hollered. "You don't want anyone to know that we're in the same family now!" Ella paled as she saw that everyone pouring into the halls was watching the scene. "My stepsister doesn't want to be seen with me!" Ella pushed Reid.

"I hate you," she muttered and glared at him before shoving her way through the crowd. Reid chuckled.

"Love you too sis!" he called. Immediately the crowd burst into fervent whispering. Reid had to congratulate himself. Pestering people and causing controversy had always been a hobby of his…and he'd just gone pro.

X

Ella slouched in her seat. Theater was held in the auditorium which she was grateful for. Maya had already gone to her next class and Ella wasn't sure how to get there. However, the auditorium was a completely separate building which was a little hard to miss…

"Can I sit here?" Ella looked up out of sheer curiosity. The source of the abnormally deep voice was a tall, dark and beautiful guy with a big smile. Ella tucked her knees into her chest and the guy scooted past. "Thanks," he said taking the seat next to her. "You're name is Ella right?"

"How could you possibly have known that?" Ella thought alloud. The guy chuckled and it sounded more like a bark.

"I'm Caleb Danvers, one of Reid's friends," he said smiling. Ella resisted an eye roll. "Yeah…I saw the scene outside. Reid can be a little…"

"Satan comes to mind," Ella finished for him and Caleb laughed again. Caleb stuck his hand out and she hesitated before taking it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ella," he said politely. She didn't return the compliment, but that didn't seem to faze Caleb. "I gatta say I'm a little surprised. Reid never mentioned you. Have you been living here long?"

"Last Tuesday," Ella replied shortly and Caleb nodded. Caleb must have expected her to be more talkative because he was silent but kept looking at her.

"Are you enjoying your first day at Spencer?"

"Yep, it's great. Can't imagine life before it." Caleb caught her sarcasm and only laughed. What was it with all these optimistic people?

"Are you a big fan of theater?"

"Nope. Needed the credit."

"Yeah, me too," Caleb replied. "I hear Mrs. Watford is a little…insane. Oh great…" Ella looked up and saw Caleb glaring at a guy who was walking toward her. "Abbott."

"Hey Danvers, you going to introduce me to your new friend?" The curly haired boy looked down at Ella and grinned.

"Ella, this is Aaron. Aaron, this is Ella. Reid's sister."

"Stepsister…"

"You related to Garwin?"

"Stepsister!" Ella said more loudly this time. The boy looked confused for a moment than a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Ah, now I get it. I thought you were too beautiful to be related to that jackass." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Does that line _ever_ work?" Aaron, again, looked puzzled. Did the boy have any other facial expressions?

"It wasn't a line. But I could give you one if you want," Aaron said raising both eyebrows suggestively.

"Just get lost Abbott, you're bothering the lady," Caleb defended. _What? Is he part boy scout?_ Aaron glared at Caleb before returning his eyes to Ella.

"I'll see you later, Ella," he said grinning. Ella rolled her eyes and sank farther into her chair.

"Can't wait…" Aaron walked off and stood next to a red haired girl who looked put out. "Is everyone at this school annoying?" she thought aloud again. Caleb must have heard because he leaned over to her.

"Nah, that's just Aaron and Kyra. You'd be smart to avoid them," he advised. "Most people here are pretty cool. I can introduce you to the gang at lunch if you want."

"No thanks." Caleb looked like he was going to say something, but they both became distracted by the woman who was struggling to climb on stage. She had moppy white hair and large glasses. Her brown sweater was at least two sizes too big and her black stockings had a run in them.

"Welcome young thespians, welcome," she said and beckoned everyone closer to the stage. No one moved. "This semester we will be taking a look at famous works by William Shakespeare. More particularly, we will be reading through Hamlet. One of William's best works! Now, now, gather around I'm going to partner you off."

"This should be fun," Caleb said as he stood. It took everyone a few minutes to line up. Caleb stood to Ella's right and that jerk Aaron insisted on standing to her left.

"There, there," Mrs. Watford paced up and down the group of about fifteen people. "I can't think of a better Hamlet then you Mr. Danvers," she said and pat his shoulder. "And this lovely young lady, you shall be Queen Gertrude. Mr. Abbott will you be so kind as to read King Claudius?"

"Sure," Aaron said and grinned at Ella. _Ewe_. Ella pulled her script out of her bag and flipped through the first few pages until she came across the lines she would have to read.

"Miss Snyder, you will be our fair Ophelia," Mrs. Watford said and a few people snickered. Ella changed a glance at Caleb who looked ill. She grinned. Sometimes life was just too ironic.

Class continued while people worked in scenes. At first, Ella was in a group with Caleb and Aaron. Then when her scene was finished she ended up watching Caleb read with Kyra, and the two guys playing Polonius and Laeretes. Not soon enough, the bell rang. Ella grabbed her bag and practically ran out the door. She was almost to her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Caleb said as she spun around. "Want to eat lunch with me and the guys?" he asked in a kind voice.

"No thanks," Ella said and forced a smile. Caleb nodded, but he looked slightly offended. Ella continued to her locker, grabbed her math book, dumped her English book and her script, pulled out her mp3 player, and stuffed them in her ears. She was about to turn it on when she heard her name.

"Yeah, that's Ella Conroy, Reid's new step-sister." The voice sounded familiar. Ella turned her head enough to see Kyra talking with two other girls. "She's a total slut. You should have seen her in Theater. She was all over my poor Aaron and then couldn't keep her eyes off Caleb Danvers."

"What a skank!" one of the girls shrieked. Ella rolled her eyes. "And poor Reid, he actually has to share a house with her. Do you know why she transferred here?" Ella felt her heart sink. _Please say no, please say no, please say no…_

"I'm not sure, probably for sleeping with a staff member." _Thank God!_ That rumor was certainly better than the truth in Ella's opinion. "We should go talk to her." Great. Now they were coming over. Ella quickly turned her music on. As the girls approached her, Ella walked right past them without making eye contact. "See. Total bitch."

X

"How could you not tell me she was your stepsister?" Tyler asked as he set his food tray down next to Reid.

"Must have slipped my mind," Reid said before taking a bit of his sandwich. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Tyler said incredulously. "Come on man, you know I kinda…got this thing for her."

"More like an obsession," Reid murmured. "And you're only obsessed with her because you don't know her."

"Who is Tyler obsessed with?" Pogue asked as he sat across from them. Tyler made to protest, but Reid interrupted.

"My new wicked stepsister," Reid answered.

"Does that make you a blonde woman who talks to mice?" Caleb asked as he sat down. Reid flipped him off. "Very attractive."

"I'm not obsessed!" Tyler defended. "She's just…you know…really hot," he said trying to find the right words.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute," Caleb replied. Everyone stared at him. "We have Theater together. She doesn't seem very friendly."

"The woman's the devil!" Reid proclaimed and Caleb laughed.

"That's what she said about you."

"Whatever, I don't care what you guys say about her. She seemed perfect…" Pogue and Caleb exchanged looked. "Er…perfectly nice to me," Tyler corrected.

"Nice save," Pogue said sarcastically. "Have you even talked to her yet?" Tyler shook his head. "And you're already obsessed with her?"

"I'm not…" he had meant to finish his sentence. But that's when he saw her walking across the courtyard carrying a lunch tray. Her eyes were steady and focused straight ahead.

She walked with utter focus. Her posture wasn't rigid like most of the prudish girls on campus. She seemed to float through the air as though she owned the room and everyone in it. He wondered what it would take to turn her head. To make her look his way. To meet his eyes.

"Yeah…you're not obsessed," Pogue said reasonably. Tyler glared at him. "Dude, just go talk to her." Tyler only nodded before standing and following after her. She was walking across the grass toward a tree. She set her bag down and her tray next. Her left sock fell around her ankle and she bent to pull it back up. Her tan leg was more exposed as she did so. Tyler's eyes traveled up her leg, her arm, to her throat, then as his eyes reached her face he took a step forward and felt himself falling. Staircase. He crashed to the ground rather painfully and landed on someone who dropped their tray.

The group of people sitting outside on the deck erupted into laughter at the scene. Tyler looked up from the ground and saw Ella hadn't so much as looked his direction.

"You ok man?" the guy he landed on asked as he helped him up. "Sick!" Tyler looked down at his sweater and saw it was covered in mustard.

"Shit," Tyler said and figured his chances with Ella were over for the day. He sighed and began walking back toward his room. The table with Reid, Pogue, and Caleb happened to be in his path and all three of them were struggling not to wet themselves they were laughing so hard. He made eye contact with Reid who looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. His eyes flashed. "Oh you're such a douche bag!" Tyler yelled and stormed off to the sound of all three of them laughing hysterically.


	5. Dr Kim's Psychology

**A/N See...isn't this nice! I get my 5 revies...you get your chappy early. It's a win win situation, especially since this is one of my favorite chapters. I'm eager to see what you think! Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to answer them asap! You guys rock (I'll check my stats later today...there's more chapter awaiting!).**

Ella would have loved Tuesdays. They easily could have been her favorite day of the week. Her only class for the day was History to which she didn't share with anyone she knew. She'd intelligently taken two study halls, one before lunch and one after, and a literature appreciation class that only met every other week. After checking in with the professor, receiving a copy of The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe, she was free for the day. Except therapy. It was for this reason Ella hated all Tuesdays. While the school shrink wouldn't be in until the following week, Ella still had to see Dr. Kim, the quack her mom had hired.

Ella sat in Dr. Kim's office waiting for him to show up. She deduced that all therapists must have hired the same decorator because all of their offices looked the same. Brown and beige leather furniture. Some kind of ornate thrown rug covering hard wood floors. A cherry wood desk neatly arranged with bookends resembling an animal, Dr. Kim's being eagles, a book shelf full of thick books no one on the face of the earth had ever read, fake plants, and a globe. Typical.

Ella snapped her gum impatiently. The door to the office eventually opened and Dr Kim, a tall Asian American man entered. He had black hair and brown eyes. His skin is what gave away his ethnicity. While it was too pale for Asian, it was too yellow for American. He sat in the chair across from her and smiled.

"Good afternoon Eliza, how are you today?" Ella fixed him with one of her best glares. No way in hell was she going to open up to this guy. "If you're thinking that there's no way in hell you're going to open up to me, then I strongly urge you to reconsider." Dr. Kim smiled at the shocked look on her face. "I know…how does he do it? Well I'll tell you: Ancient Chinese secret." He chuckled at his own joke. Under normal circumstances Ella would have liked this guy. But he was her shrink, so she hated him.

"Look Doc," Ella began. "The only reason I'm here is because my mom is making me. I hope you're not expecting some tearful confession of my innermost thought life because it's not going to happen. The last three shrinks all quit on me and you hardly look the type to have a strong constitution. No offense."

"None taken," Dr. Kim said still smiling. "We don't have to talk about your, innermost thought life, if you don't want. Why don't we just start from the beginning?"

"Well I was born at a very young age…"

"You're a very funny girl, Ella." Ella's eyes widened for a second time. "It is 'Ella' isn't it?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, then you can call me Henry."

"Henry?" he nodded. "Ok then, _Henry_, your approach, while clever, is worn out. The way I see it, shrinks try three different approaches. The first being the professional standpoint. They ask a provoking question, and then they shut up for the next hour expecting the patient, in this case me, to spill their guts. The second being the overbearing jerk. They let the patient state the basics about themselves, where they were born, how old they are, where Uncle Jimmy touched them, then they bark orders at you telling you all the ways you should fix yourself. And then there's the third way. The best friend. The shrink will come in and make a clever joke, like mind reading being an _ancient Chinese secret_, and then they'll brush past the specifics and ask you to call them by their first name, _Henry_. When they think that you're buying it, they swoop in and delve into your life as if they know you. And do you know which tactic I hate the most?"

"I'm beginning to think so…"

"You're not my friend, Dr. Kim, I don't like you and I can imagine after my little tirade you don't like me either. So let's cut the crap, I'll put in my music and do homework for the next hour and you can play solitaire on your computer while still getting paid. Sound like a plan?" Dr. Kim removed his reading glasses and sat back, a small smile on his face.

"You're clever too," he said after a long moment of silence passed. "But you're wrong about one thing." Ella raised an eyebrow. "I don't hate you. In fact, I wish more of my patients were as honest as you." He tossed the folder on the table and crossed his legs. "You wouldn't believe how much time I have to spend on patients just trying to get them to tell me the truth. I can see we're going to make a lot of progress here."

"I'm not broken Doc, and even if I were, I highly doubt you'd be the one to put me back together."

"Tell me about Germaine." Ella felt her throat constrict. Her eyes began to water and she quickly looked away. "Mmhmm."

"Look, there's nothing to say," Ella said in an elevated voice. "He was my boyfriend and now he's not. End of story."

"I don't think that's the end of the story. You two were childhood friends. You started dating sophomore year of high school then he died tragically in a car accident two months into your junior year."

"Accident? You mean after I murdered him. Just say it Doc, everyone else does. If I hadn't been drunk and messing around in the car, Germaine would still be alive today. You don't have to go and paint some pretty picture over the ugly truth."

"Is that what you think? That you killed him?"

"Obviously, that's what I just said isn't it?" Damnit. Ella was crying. She furiously brushed her tears away. She glared at Dr. Kim but felt it nearly impossible to hold because his eyes were so full of compassion. Damnit!

"Have you taken the time to read the police report?" he asked and opened the file that he had tossed onto the table. Ella didn't want to, but her eyes betrayed her as she glanced down at it. On top were pictures of the wreck. The car looked as though it were a tin can that had been gnawed on by a bear. "There is no possible way to determine that if Germaine had been wearing his seatbelt that he would have lived."

"It's a nice sentiment, Doc," Ella said closing the file. "But I grew out of fairytales a long time ago." Dr. Kim smiled at her.

"Really? You know my eldest daughter still believes in fairytales. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, that's your problem?" Ella furrowed her brow in confusion. Dr. Kim leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "You stopped believing that you deserve a happily ever after."

X

The week had been painstakingly long after her first two days, but fortunately having honed her evasive skills, she was able to escape attention for the most part. When she did happen to run across someone she didn't want to encounter, namely Reid, Caleb, Kyra, or Aaron, she would blast her music louder and pretend she didn't see them. Worked well enough for the time being.

Ella was lying on her bed Friday after classes when Maya came in followed by two friends.

"Hey Ella," Maya greeted in an overly friendly voice. "This is Brittani and Allison, they're on the soccer team with me."

"Hey Ella," Brittani said. She had brown hair cut in choppy layers with black staining the tips. "I think I have history with you on Tuesday right?" Ella shrugged.

"Yeah, we do," Allison confirmed. She had very curly blonde hair that was pulled behind her head in a clip. "Mr. Stoker's class. He's such a jerk, isn't he?" the other three laughed. Ella didn't.

"We're going out to eat and I thought you might want to come," Maya invited. Ella opened her mouth to protest. "And you can't say no!"

"Then you aren't really asking are you," Ella said and it caused the others to laugh. She wasn't trying to be funny.

"Come on Ella, you have to come! I invited you last time and you say 'next time'."

"I believe I said _maybe_ next time." Maya rolled her eyes and hopped on the end of Ella's bed.

"Please come! It won't be any fun if you aren't there! Besides, it's the weekend! You can't stay cooped up in this room all weekend."

"I'm not, I was just picking up a few things then I'm headed home till Monday." Maya looked on the verge of tears. Ella couldn't help feeling guilty. She was good at feeling guilty. "I suppose I could come for a little bit."

"Yay!" Maya exclaimed and tackled Ella in a hug. "Ok, hurry up and change." Ella looked down at herself. Basketball shorts and a t shirt. "Or…I guess you could wear that, but um…lots of people from school will be there."

"Never mind, I'm not going," Ella protested and sat back down on the bed.

"No, you said you were coming!" Maya pouted. "You can't say yes, and then say no!"

"Yes I can!"

X

That's how Ella found herself sit cruiser with Allison, Brittani, and Maya dressed in dark blue hip huggers and a black halter top. It had taken Maya nearly an hour of pleading before Ella consented on the condition that Maya stop talking.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Reid Garwin's stepsister?" Brittani practically shrieked from the backseat.

"Because it's not like it's something I'm proud of," Ella muttered. "You try begin related to him."

"He's only one of the most popular guys in school!" Allison reasoned. "Who _wouldn't_ want to be related to him…or dating him." Ella dry heaved. "Oh don't act like you're not living up the spotlight. The whole school is buzzing about this _mystery transfer_."

"Great," Ella sighed. She couldn't deny it however. She couldn't walk the halls without people starring at her. It was all too familiar. With so many people trying to figure her out, it wouldn't be long until someone did. Ella prayed that day would never come. She couldn't handle it again.

"Leave Ella alone, she doesn't like all this high school drama!" Maya said turning around to glare at Brittani and Allison. "Besides, she's right. The rumors flying around school are stupid. Don't worry Ella, people at Spencer lose interest real quick. They'll get over it."

"Thanks," Ella said before she could stop herself. It was probably the first nice thing she'd said in a long time.

"Here it is," Maya exclaimed. _That's it?_ The way the girls had talked about Nikki's you would have thought it was the hottest night club to hit New England. But this? It was barely above a double wide trailer.

"Come on, Ella!" Allison said. Apparently Ella had taken so long in her discrimination that all three girls were waiting outside the car for her. She heaved a self-pitying sigh and exited the car.

"You have one hour then I'm heading home," Ella stated and the other girls laughed. What was with them always laughing? She wasn't telling any jokes for Christ's sake!

The stepped inside the crowded bar that was overrun with high school students from Ipswich. It smelled like stale bread, cigarette smoke, and burning hamburgers. There were three pool tables that Ella could see, a couple foosball tables, and an old fashioned jukebox.

"I'll order us some sodas, wanna snag a table?" Brittani asked and Maya nodded. She grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her to one of the tables in the corner of the room. It had old plates of food and a stale basket of fries.

"So, what do you think?" Maya asked over the noise of the room. Ella pulled her jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair.

"Real five star restaurant, Maya," Ella said sarcastically and Maya laughed. Again with the laughing. "What exactly do you do for fun here?"

"It's called 'being away from school in a social environment not being confined by propriety'." Ella arched an eyebrow. "My parents are psychology majors."

"Ah, that explains a lot actually," Ella chided and Maya laughed. Ella felt herself smiling. At least Maya laughed when Ella was _trying_ to be funny.

"Ladies, here are your drinks," an older man with a serious beer belly said. "I'm Nikki, you ladies just let me know if you need anything." He winked at Ella in a friendly manner and she smiled at him. He was quite the walking contradiction. On one hand he looked like your standard biker who could tear you in half, but his demeanor was pleasant and friendly. Ella decided she liked him.

"Ella, look your brother is here," Brittani said as she sipped her drink. Ella looked over at the door and saw Reid entering with another boy right behind him, but she didn't bother to take a good look. "You should invite him to sit with us!"

"Hell no, and he's not my brother he's my stepbrother." Brittani rolled her eyes but didn't press the subject. "Let's just finish our drinks and leave please," Ella pleaded.

"Not before I get a dance from someone!" Ella groaned and didn't bother to hide her disdain. Reid had come up behind her and had both hands on the back of her chair. She didn't need to turn to see who it was. It was written all over Brittani and Allison's starry-eyed expressions. "You going to introduce me to your friends, Ellie?"

"No." Everyone at the table laughed and Ella envisioned herself punching someone in the face. Namely Reid.

"I'm Brittani, this is Maya and Allison," Brittani said taking the initiative. Reid shook hands with all of them and offered flirty winks to Allison and Brittani who giggled like idiots.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Reid Garwin and this is my friend Tyler Simms," Reid said and stepped aside so his friend could be better seen. Tyler began shaking hands with everyone and his eyes darted to Ella who was glaring at the table without looking up.

"You're Reid's sister right?" Tyler asked. Ella clenched her jaw and stood abruptly.

"Excuse me," she said in anything but a polite tone and headed toward the bathroom. Tyler looked at Reid who was grinning.

"What's her problem?" Reid asked the group of girls, but they only shrugged. "Mind if we join you?" he asked turning the charm back on. None of them objected so Reid and Tyler pulled up chairs.

"I'm just going to go check on Ella," Maya said with concern in her voice. No one was paying very much attention, except Tyler, so she stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Ella was sitting on the bathroom sink staring at her phone. Julie's number illuminated the screen, but she hadn't dialed yet. The thought of calling Julie crossed her mind at least a dozen times a day. They'd only spoken four or five times since the accident. Julie had convinced her mom not to press charges against Ella (not that it would ever stand up I court) but her mom still refused to let Julie or Ella speak to one another and as Julie's mom was a teacher at their old high school it was easily in her power to separate them. Ella could really use a friend at that moment.

"Hey, are you ok?" Maya asked as she entered the bathroom. Ella quickly closed her phone and forced a smile. "You're not fooling me, what's the matter?"

"Look, I know you're trying to be my friend and all, and I really appreciate it. But I'm really _not_ a social person. I don't like being around people and I especially don't like being around Reid."

"Why not?" Maya asked as she sat on the counter next to Ella. "I know he has a reputation around school for being a player, but you're his sister. It's not like he's going to hit on you." Ella chuckled.

"I know, but he prides himself on getting under my skin. And he's _not_ my brother, he's my stepbrother. Huge difference!"

"So…don't let him get under your skin." Ella tapped her fingers on the counter. Why hadn't she thought of that? _Just…don't let him get to you_. Hell, she did that with everyone else, why not with Reid too. "You seem like the kind of person who has a lot more life experience than the average high school student…" _you can say that again_. "But I think it would be a dumb decision not to at least _try_ to make some friends here. I know you're new in town, but not everyone here is as shallow as Brittani and Allison can be. Most people are pretty cool, if you give them a chance."

"Wow…" Ella said taking a deep breath. "Sorry I've been such a bitch…I just don't adjust well."

"Not to worry. You're in a new environment surrounded by people you aren't comfortable with. This can be a highly stressful situation. Besides, I can be a bitch too." Ella actually laughed. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of Maya being anything less than sweet or the sound of her accented voice saying the word bitch. "Now come on, this place may not be a Boston night club, but it has its charms." The two stepped out of the bathroom and Ella nearly ran into someone.

"Uhg, you were saying?" Ella asked Maya as she was faced with Aaron Abbott. He grinned down at her and openly checked her out.

"Hey there," he said in an attempted sultry voice.

"Bye there," Ella retorted as she grabbed Maya's hand and pushed past him. Aaron grabbed her arm.

"Hey save me a dance later," he called. Ella threw him a sarcastic smile and an eye roll as she pulled away from him and continued through the crowd.

"The prodigal sister returns!" Reid practically shouted as Maya and Ella rejoined the table.

"Yeah, and you're in my seat," Ella said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Reid ignored her and went back to his conversation with Brittani.

"You can sit here." Ella turned toward the voice at the same someone shoved their way over. They knocked Maya into Ella who stumbled into the person next to her who happened to be Tyler. Strong hands gripped her upper arms, but Ella was busy steadying Maya to notice.

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass!" Ella snapped. It was Aaron. "You know Abbott, despite what Kyra might be telling you, stalking is _not_ an attractive quality."

"You should be so lucky," he chided and turned his glare to Reid. "You owe me a rematch." Reid folded his hands behind his head.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Abbott, so make me an offer I can't refuse." Aaron looked from Reid to Ella who was still being held onto by Tyler.

"Ok then; me and Douglas verse you and Simms. Winner gets fifty bucks…and a dance with your sister."

"Like hell you'll get me to dance with…."

"Done!" Reid called slapping the table. He stood and tossed his jacket to Brittani. "Take care of that sweetheart." Brittani swooned. "Come on Baby Boy, we got a game to win!" Ella tore herself from Tyler's hold never once looking up at him to say thank you.

"Reid!" Ella yelled as she stormed over to the pool table they were setting up at. "You can't wager a dance with me! It's…me!"

"Yes, and you're being an awfully good sport about this," he said in a mock British accent. "Now be a good sister and hand me a stick." Ella all too eagerly grabbed a stick and Reid cowered away as she raised it to hit him.

"Easy there," someone said catching her arm. She turned and saw Reid's friend, Tyler, holding onto her arm. "Relax." He said in a gentle voice. "Reid and I never lose." Ella was too infuriated to register his words. She jerked her arm away from him and shoved the stick into his hands.

"I'm outtta here," Ella made for the door but Aaron grabbed her around the waist. He picked her up and set her on a stool. She swung at him, but he ducked in time.

"Now, be good," he said as though he were talking to a child. Ella swung at him again, but he caught her wrist, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before moving over to the pool table.

"Oh God, I'm going to get syphilis!" Ella muttered and wiped her hand on her jeans. Maya sat next to her. "I'm leaving."

"Come on Ella, the guys are just having fun." Ella glared at her but remained in her seat. _Why am I not leaving?_

_Because you're curious_…

_Curious about what?_

_To see what happens. You've missed this. Admit it._

_I'll admit nothing…_

_You miss hanging with a group of friends. Playing jokes on one another. Jeremy would have made the same bet with a guy and you know it. That's why Reid bugs you so much. He's a lot like Jeremy. The old Jeremy._

_Yeah…he is…_

Ella tore herself from her internal conversation at the sound of pool balls banging together. The game had begun. Brittani and Allison brought over their drinks and Ella sipped hers furiously as she watched. All four boys playing were good. Ella was never one for pool.

"So you stuck around?" Reid asked as he leaned against the wall next to her stool. "Don't' tell me little Ellie is actually enjoying herself."

"Drop dead Reid," Ella said and watched as Reid's friend Tyler shot a combo. "He's pretty good," Ella commented. Reid grinned.

"He's single too." Ella glared at him. He chuckled and pushed himself away from the wall. Tyler _so_ owed him after this. Aaron took a turn and sank a ball followed by another one. The way Ella saw it, Reid and his friend needed to sink four more balls, but Aaron and Douglas only had one. Aaron shot and missed.

"Watch and learn Abbott," Reid said and exchanged looks with Tyler. Reid lined up his shot, Tyler leaned against the wall next to Ella, but she was watching Reid. He clipped the white ball, knocked the orange and blue ball in the corner pocket. A few people applauded.

"No way he's going to make that shot," Aaron said as Reid lined it up. Reid seemed to overhear and stood upright.

"Care to bet on that?" He asked arrogantly.

"What did you have in mind?" Aaron asked in an equally arrogant but somewhat more annoying tone.

"I sink both balls first the 1 ball, then the 3 ball and then the 8 ball in the side pocket in one shot and the winner gets…" Reid looked at Ella and her eyes widened. "a date with Ella."

"No!"

"Deal!" Aaron and Reid shook on it, both trying to break the other's hand. Aaron looked more smug than ever. "But Tyler has to take the shot."

"Perfect," Reid said and grinned at Tyler. Ella actually looked up at him but he was stepping forward. "Hope you like sushi, Tyler is a sushi freak!" Reid said sitting next to Ella. She shoved him off his stool and the nearby onlookers laughed.

"You idiot, that's an impossible shot, he'll never make it," Ella snapped. Reid picked himself up and glared at her.

"Just watch," he snapped back. Ella folded her arms over her chest and turned to the table. Tyler already had his shot lined up. Reid glanced down at Ella to make sure he wasn't looking at him. No one was looking his way. Perfect. His eyes darkened.

Tyler smacked the tip of the stick into the ball. It collided first with the yellow ball which collided with the red ball. They flew to opposite ends of the table and went in, yellow first then red. The white ball bounced off the wall of the table came back and sank the 8 ball into the side pocket. Everyone erupted into cheers.

"No…way…" Aaron said in shock. "You cheated!" he yelled and lunged for Tyler. He grabbed him by the collar and Tyler raised his hands.

"Hey, I won fair and square Aaron, pay up," Tyler said with a grin on his face. Aaron looked as though he were about to hit him.

"That's enough boys, take it outside if you're going to fight," Nikki called from behind the counter. Aaron immediately released Tyler and slammed his stick on the table. He glanced at Ella who couldn't help smiling in satisfaction. That was, until Reid grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Ella said and tried to pull her arm away. Reid was pulling her onto the dance floor. He stopped just short of the jukebox and began shuffling through the songs. "Reid let go of me!"

"Oh hush, I'm picking a song," Reid said as he slipped a quarter in and punched in the number.

"Are you serious? I'm not dancing with you! That's…ewe!" Reid looked over his shoulder at her and scowled.

"What do you take me for? Of course I'm not going to dance with you. He is." Reid pointed to someone behind Ella and she turned around. It was Reid's friend Tyler.

"What?" Tyler asked looking equally as puzzled as Ella. Reid rolled his eyes and pulled Ella over to Tyler as the song started.

"You took the shot, you get the dance and the date…duh!" Reid pushed Ella into Tyler and he caught her before she tripped. "Just try to have her home before dawn." Reid patted Tyler on the cheek and walked off. Tyler looked down at Ella who was glaring after Reid.

"We uh…don't have to dance if you don't want to…" Tyler said trailing off. Ella snorted.

"Of course I don't want to, but the last thing I need is Reid following me around and pestering me about it. Let's just get this over with." Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat as Ella placed her hands on his shoulder. He felt heat rush to his face and neck as he placed his hands on her waist. He so owed Reid for this. He looked down at Ella again, vaguely aware of her perfume, but she wouldn't look up at him.

"You-uh-enjoying Spencer?" he asked lamely. Ella chuckled and shook her head as though she were trying to rid herself of a thought.

"Sure, it's amazing." Tyler caught her sarcasm.

"Where did you transfer from?"

"St. Thomas Academy," she answered shortly. "Are you going to ask another question?"

"Not if you make this situation a little less awkward by talking." Ella looked up at him in shock. His tone hadn't been rude, per say, but it had been forceful. She furrowed her brow as she looked up at him. "What?" he asked as he searched her face. God she was pretty.

"Nothings it's just…nothing." She looked away from him again. Maya was sitting at the table next to Reid and smiling at her. She waved enthusiastically and gave her thumbs up. Ella couldn't help laughing. "It was a good shot," she said suddenly.

"Uh…thanks," Tyler said and found that his hands were beginning to sweat. He was nervous. "Sorry you got stuck in the whole Reid vs. Aaron war. Those two hate each other."

"I gathered as much. But hey, I'd rather be dancing with you than with that jerk Aaron." Tyler smiled.

"Why is that?"

"Because I've been talking to you for longer than five seconds and you haven't hit on me. That's more than I can say for Aaron." Tyler laughed and Ella smiled. She accidentally stepped on his foot and he winced. "Sorry…" she said stepping away from him. "I'm not much of a dancer." Tyler only grinned.

"Yeah…I'm not either." They stood their awkwardly for a moment. Neither of them made eye contact. Ella shook her head again and smiled to herself.

"Thanks for the dance," she said and walked past him. Tyler thought of a thousand things to say at that moment. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any of them until the next morning. Instead, he watched her walk away with her friends and out the door. Tyler sighed and moved back over to the pool tables.

"Play again?" Reid asked as he began to chalk the tip of his stick. Tyler grinned at his friend.

"Yeah, my break."


	6. Movie Night

**A/N See how easy that was? 5 reviews came quickly so you get two chapters in one day. Life's a peach! and all of you rock! Thanks for the feedback my friends, it is greatly appreciated!**

Ella spent the better part of Saturday lounging around her room at her dad's doing homework. She was lying on her stomach on her bed when she heard her phone ring. It was the ring tone she had set for when her mom called. She stood and crossed the room to her bag where she fished it out of a pocket and answered.

"Hey mom, how's it going?" Ella asked.

"Hello Ella." Her mom sounded upset. "Why didn't you call me last night?" Ella pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

"Uh…sorry I must have forgotten. I went out with some friends last night." There was a long silence on the other end. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey, I'm here. So…you've made some new friends?" Ella snorted but covered it with a cough. "That's-that's great."

"Yep." Ella didn't even attempt to hide the sarcasm.

"What did you guys do?"

"Went to a local bar, ate some fries, drank some soda, played a little pool, danced, sold drugs to kids, you know. The usual."

"Eliza that's not funny and you know it."

"It was a little funny."

"And did you drink any alcohol?"

"I think so, but when I passed out I hit my head so I don't really remember anything."

"Eliza!"

"Mother." Ella stood on her bed and jumped up and down on it for lack of entertainment. "Did you need something, or is this third degree an act of impulse."

"I have a right to ask about my daughter!" Hannah snapped from the other end of the phone. "You may be living in another state now, but I'm still your mother."

"And I _still_ am not going to share my life with you. Moving to Ipswich hasn't made me any more open to talking to you than when I lived in Vermont."

"Fine." Hannah was silent for a moment and Ella picked at the dirt under her fingernail. "How was your session with Dr. Kim on Tuesday?" The woman never quit!

"Well, I didn't feel like staying for the whole session so I agreed to sleep with him and he let me go early." Ella had to cover the phone as she laughed at her mother's horrified and frustrated scream.

"Eliza Conroy I am _sick_ and _tired_ of your attitude. I'm just trying to help you and all you can do is throw sarcasm into the mix. I swear if you skip _any_ of your sessions, I'll transfer you back to St. Thomas by the next morning. Do you hear me!"

"You're screaming at me so I don't see how I couldn't!" Ella yelled back. She was angry that her mom could so easily manipulate her into going to sessions. She hated that her mom had leverage against her.

"Let me speak to your father." Ella scoffed. "Eliza, put your father on the phone right now…"

"He's not here," Ella replied. "He's out on his…" she was going to say 'date with Denise' but some things…you just didn't day. "He's not home." Hanna sighed.

"Fine. I'll call him tomorrow." They were silent again. "Are you-are you having a good time there?" Ella sighed.

"Yeah mom, it's great." Ella was lying. She wasn't much happier here than she had been back in Vermont, but some things you just had to lie about. Parents couldn't always handle the truth.

"Good, I'm glad that you're happy." _Happy? What's that?_ "Wait a moment…" Ella could hear Hannah speaking to someone in the room on the other end. "Jeremy it's your sister…just say hello!" Ella clenched a fist at her side. She could visualize Jeremy glaring at their mom for even asking. "Oh um, Jeremy is on his way out but he says hello." _Yeah right_. Parents needed to get better at lying. They really sucked at it.

"Sure he did mom. Look I have to go. I got…homework or something to do. I'll just talk to you later ok?"

"Alright honey. I'll call again in a few days if I don't hear from you. Goodnight. I love you." Ella hung up without returning the sentiment. It's not like she didn't lover her mom. It was her mom! But, since the accident…she hadn't really said those three little words to anyone. She wasn't sure at this point that she would ever say them again.

Ella felt physically and emotionally exhausted as she plugged her phone into the wall charger. She needed a break and there was a pint of ice-cream in the freezer downstairs with her name on it.

X

Reid unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Tyler followed him inside carrying two grocery bags full of food. Movie night.

"I'm going upstairs to change, meet you in the Den," Reid called as he jogged up the stairs. Tyler set his backpack on the floor near the door. He'd been able to talk Reid into doing homework with him at the library, though only one of them had actually gotten any work done. Reid spent his afternoon hitting on the library assistant. She was a leggy redhead who helped out at the library to earn credit hours for college. Then they'd disappeared for awhile. Tyler didn't ask.

He turned to enter the kitchen but he stumbled and dropped both bags of groceries as he saw _her_ walking out of the kitchen wearing an orange sweatshirt and black short shorts with orange fuzzy slippers. She was eating a pint of ice-cream from the carton. As she walked across the foyer she stopped and starred at him with a furrowed brow. Tyler quickly picked himself up and closed his mouth.

"Uh h-hi," he stuttered. Ella arched an eyebrow and glanced down at the spilled groceries. "Oh I um dropped them on-on accident." Ella nodded once and turned, continuing her walk toward the living room. Tyler kicked himself. "I'm such a loser…" he muttered and gathered the groceries.

Why hadn't he known she would be here? It was easy to forget because as long as he'd known Reid he'd known he was an only child, but really? He hadn't stopped thinking about Ella since he'd first seen her. Of course she'd be home on the weekends! He was pouring chips into a bowl when he heard Reid yelling from the other room. He grabbed the bowl and the twelve pack of soda before walking across the foyer to the Den.

"No, I don't care!" Reid yelled. Ella was sitting on the couch casually eating her ice-cream and Reid was standing near the armrest with his arms crossed. "We _always_ have movie night Saturday night…its like…like…"

"Tradition?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, tradition!" Tyler snickered. He'd never seen Reid so flustered.

"Do you even know how to spell that?" Ella asked.

"It spells –get the hell out!"

"That was retarded. I think my IQ just dropped." Tyler laughed louder than he meant to. Both of them looked over at him. Tyler adverted his eyes from Ella's and set the food on the table.

"Tyler, Ella is invading on man time!" Reid hollered. Tyler looked at Reid in surprise. What was _he_ supposed to do about it?

"Man time? There are like…a thousand rooms in this house. Go find another one with a TV and watch your Goddamn movie!"

"No fuckin' way! This room has the blue-ray with surround sound. I'm not just going to _find another room_."

"And I'm not leaving. I was here first. Cardinal rule to life. First come first served." Reid gawked for a moment.

"Yeah well…I-I was _born_ first. That gives me divine right to everything first. And stop eating my ice-cream." He reached for it and Ella smacked his hand away.

"I swear to God Reid if you touch my ice-cream you'll be the first to _leave_ this world too." Tyler laughed again and Ella looked over at him. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. He felt his smile fade and his throat tighten.

"Ellie!" Reid whined like a two year old. "Just leave. Pogue and Caleb will be here any minute!"

"No, we're here now." The three turned and saw that indeed Caleb and a guy Ella had never met before were entering the room. Caleb had been the one to speak.

"What did we miss?" Pogue (or the one Ella deduced was Pogue) asked. He set a motorcycle helmet on the lounge chair.

"Absolutely nothing. My dumbass stepsister is just getting in the way," Reid complained. Caleb smiled down to Ella and she returned it with sincerity.

"Hey Ella, good to see you again," Caleb said with a chuckle. "Have you met Pogue yet?" Ella turned to the long haired boy

"Hey, I'm Pogue Perry," he said extending a hand. Ella set her ice-cream aside and took his hand.

"I'm the dumbass stepsister, but on a good day people call me Ella." Pogue chuckled as he shook her hand.

"Ok, now that the introductions are over, can we get back to the point? Ella needs to leave so we can watch the movie."

"I'm already watching a movie," Ella added.

"We can find another room," Caleb offered and won a smile from Ella.

"No _we_ can't!" Reid argued.

"Reid it's not a big deal, just chill," Pogue commented.

"Why don't we all just watch a movie in here…together?" All eyes turned to Tyler and he shifted his weight. "I mean, Ella you don't mind do you?" She shrugged.

"Cool," Pogue said moving his helmet and sitting in the chair. "Pass the chips." Ella complied.

"What movie are you watching?" Caleb asked as he sat on the other side of the couch from Ella.

"_Hostel_," Ella said nonchalantly. Caleb cringed and Ella laughed. "You aren't scared are you?"

"No!" Caleb defended but it was obvious that he didn't care for gory movies. Reid was watching with an open mouth.

"Reid, you're going to catch flies," Pogue teased and everyone, including Ella laughed. He glared at Pogue then Ella before settling into a chair leaving only one spot open for Tyler. The middle of the couch right between Caleb…and Ella. He took it.

"Stupid stepsisters," Reid muttered as Ella dimmed the lights with the remote and rewound the movie to the beginning.

"Reid quit your bitching, you're going to ruin the movie," Ella said as the movie began to play. He flipped her off and she threw a pillow at him. He turned and threw it back at her.

"Kids, play nice!" Caleb scolded as he settled into the couch. Ella stuck her tongue out at him but was smiling in the process. Ella grabbed the pillow and hugged it to her chest. She justified letting them stay because she was too tired to argue. Then again…part of her was glad to have company. Sometimes…her life was lonely. Not that she'd ever admit it.

X

Tyler kept sneaking glances at Ella during the movie. He had concocted a brilliant plan. He'd wait for her to get scared and kindly offer her a reassuring arm. It always seemed to work in the past. In fact, most girls exploited that. They would watch scary movies with guys with the intent to be comforted. So why not Ella too?

It was brilliant! That is, until he realized that Ella wasn't getting scared at the movie. In fact, he hadn't seen her so much as flinch during the gore scenes. Sometimes when he looked over at her, she wasn't even watching the movie. She was starring at the carpet or playing with a fringe on the pillow; her eyes would always be vacant like she was thinking about something serious or unpleasant.

The screen went dark as the scene changed and Caleb grabbed the remote from the coffee table and hit pause.

"Bathroom break?" he asked and everyone grunted their consent. Ella and Tyler stood at the same time. He leaned across the table to grab another soda; his eyes distracted by Ella. She was stretching her arms above her head and her sweatshirt came up in the back revealing an ink tattoo. He swallowed hard and stared at it trying to make out what it was.

From next to him Caleb cleared his throat. Tyler stood upright and chuckled nervously. Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head as he left the room. Tyler took a step forward and tripped landing painfully on the ground at Ella's feet. She laughed

"What the hell…" he looked down at his shoes and saw his laces were tied together. Reid was laughing.

"Too easy Baby Boy," Reid said as he snatched the soda from Tyler's hand. Tyler flushed and felt his eyes darken. Reid popped the cap to the soda and it sprayed all over his face. He yelled and jumped back holding the can in front of him. Ella laughed again.

"Too easy," Tyler mocked and Reid turned to glare at him. Ella only laughed harder as soda dripped from his face. He threw the can at Tyler before sauntering from the room.

"You alright?" Tyler looked from her hand to her eyes. "And I thought Reid only got angry with _me_. I see I've found a rival."

"Yeah, fine," he said and let her help him to his feet. "I don't think Reid is going to like our game very much," She shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but all the cool kids are playing it." They both chuckled. "I'm just ganna use the bathroom. Don't let Reid start the movie without me."

"I promise…" he watched her leave the room. His eyes trailed over her legs as she walked up the steps and into the foyer. Then he heard laughing from the other end of the room. He'd forgotten Pogue was still there.

"_I promise…_" Pogue teased. "Yeah, you're not obsessed or anything." Pogue laughed again as Tyler blushed.

"Shut up…"

X

By the time everyone had returned and finished the movie, Ella was asleep on the couch. Tyler noticed first as he heard a soft moan from her. He looked over and saw her resting her head on the arm rest, her knees tucked into her chest. He elbowed Caleb who grinned. _How could _anyone_ fall asleep during Hostel?_

Tyler pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and gently placed it over her. She snuggled deeper under the warmth.

"Think we should take her upstairs to her room?" Tyler asked. He looked up at Caleb who shrugged.

"If you want to risk waking her up. Ready to go Pogue?" Pogue stood and grabbed his helmet.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off. I gatta meet Kate," he said slipping his jacket back on. Then Caleb and Pogue left. Tyler looked to Reid for support, but Reid looked appalled at the insinuation.

"Dude, at least show me where her room is…" Reid rolled his eyes. That was as good as compliance as Tyler was going to get. He knelt and gently touched the side of her face. His eyes went black. The last thing he wanted was her waking up and screaming at him.

"Hurry up will you," Reid called from the door. Tyler tucked one hand under her knees, the other behind her back and lifted her. He cleared his throat as he followed Reid upstairs. She wasn't as light as she looked, but Tyler marveled at the back his hand was touching her bare knee. They took the hallway to the right and Reid opened the last door in the hallway. The room smelled nice. Tyler set her on the bed and moved away. "Come on Tyler, lift the spell and let's go."

"Shut up, Reid," Tyler said and placed his hand on Ella's face. His eyes shifted black and Ella's skin flushed before she took a deep breath. Tyler grinned as she leaned into his hand. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. _Maybe I am a little obsessed…_


	7. Fairy Stepmother

**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm auditioning for a dance team called Potter's Desire in a couple weeks and I spent all day yesterday choreographing a routine...still don't have one ready, lol. Thanks for my faithful reviews!**

Ella woke the next morning and felt a shiver run down her spine. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Her body was a little sore form sleeping in an awkward position but other than that she felt great. Completely rested.

After showering and dressing in ripped jeans and a white t-shirt she went downstairs and into the kitchen. Dirk, Denise and Reid were all sitting at the counter talking.

"Good morning sweetheart," Dirk said and Ella gave him a side hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah actually," Ella said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I must have been pretty tired; I don't even remember going upstairs." Reid snorted in his drink and coughed a couple times. "Didn't you learn that inhaling fluids is a bad thing?"

"Yeah sorry, I must have learned that from the same person who taught you manners…"

"Reid, Ella, please," Dirk said but he was smiling. Ella winked at him as she sat down to drink her coffee. "Reid said you watched a movie with his friends last night."

"Nope, but _they_ watched a movie with _me_," Ella retorted. She loved being difficult. "What of it?"

"Nothing," Dirk said shaking his head. "I'm just glad to see you making friends. Reid had managed to get himself a good group of close friends."

"Speaking of which," Denise interrupted. "Reid, has Caleb decided what to do for his birthday?" Reid choked on his cereal. Denise slapped his back as he coughed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, yeah I'm fine," Reid said but Ella could tell he was lying. Never lie to a liar…they always know the truth. "Um I think Caleb is just ganna do something with his mom. You know the Harvest Dance at school is the same day as his birthday so he's not having a party or anything."

"That's a shame," Denise said with concern. "The dance sounds like fun. Do you have a date yet?"

"I was actually not going to ask anyone this year. I think me and Tyler are just going to crash it…" Reid stopped as Ella took her turn choking on her drink. "What?" he snapped harshly.

"Nothing, nothing…just didn't realize you and Tyler were so…I don't know…_close_." Reid glared at her and Ella laughed harder.

"Oh yeah, Reid and Tyler have been best friends since they were babies. All four of them really: Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid." Ella bit her lip to keep from laughing. Obviously Denise didn't catch the insinuation. "What about you Ella? I bet lots of guys have asked you."

"Not if they want to live," Ella murmured. "Sorry, no fun gossip. Not a single guy has asked me." She sounded proud.

"Oh well, I bet Reid can find someone to take you." Ella tasted bile. "Reid, why don't you get Tyler to take her to the dance?" Ella opened her mouth to argue but Reid cut in.

"That's a _great_ idea mom. You know Ellie agreed to go on a date with Tyler just Friday night." Denise looked like a kid in a candy store and Reid wasn't far behind.

"What?" Dirk and Ella asked at the same time.

"Did you forget, _Ella_?" Reid said emphasizing her name as though he were speaking to a child. "After the pool game just before you and Baby Boy danced the night away."

"Oh how sweet," Denise said placing a hand on her chest and sighing. Ella envisioned herself stabbing Reid with a butcher knife.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten," Ella replied through clenched teeth. "How silly of me. Reid, can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Ella we'll have to go shopping for a dress!" Denise exclaimed. "I know just the place. If you aren't doing anything this afternoon I'd be delighted." Ella cast a desperate look at her father.

"Uh, Denny, don't you have a meeting this afternoon?" Dirk asked hoping that he had provided enough assistance.

"Oh it's nothing I can't reschedule. Besides, the dance is next weekend. We won't have time during the week." Dirk looked back at Ella and shrugged.

"Reid. Foyer. Now!" Ella said standing up. Reid took his sweet time standing from his stool and following her out of the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Being a good older brother and setting my baby sister up on a date. You know, seeing as you can't find one of your own," he chided.

"I don't _need_ a date and I don't _want_ a date. I don't date! At all! Ever! So whatever sick twisted plan you have of setting me up with your friend, just forget it."

"Oh Ellie," he said patting her on the head. "So young, so naïve…" she slapped his hand away and he laughed. "Besides, you need to get laid. Maybe you'd be a nicer person."

"Ha! If I screwed everything in my path l then I'd be just like you! A selfish, spoiled, arrogant son of a…"

"Is everything alright?" Denise asked from the doorway. Ella turned to her, face beet-red with anger.

"Everything is fine mother," Reid answered. Denise smiled and moved to wrap an arm around both Ella and Reid's shoulders.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along. I knew that you would." Reid stifled a laugh. "Ella, let me just grab my purse and make a quick phone call and we'll be on our way." Ella was speechless.

"Oh you'll have such a lovely time shopping with, mother," Reid teased. Ella punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

"You're going to rot in hell; I hope you know that…." Reid just laughed as he jogged up the stairs.

X

Ella winced when she looked at the price tag of the dress Denise had just handed her. She had to hand it to Denise, the woman knew how to shop. With a single phone call, Denise had managed to close down the entire department store so that when she and Ella arrived in the ritzy shopping center in Boston, there were salesclerks ready to dote upon them like royalty. Another perks Ella figured she could get used to.

"Here, try this one too," Denise said handing Ella a frilly pink strapless dress. Ella's lip curled. "What, you don't like it?"

"I don't wear pink…ever," Ella stated. Denise laughed and ushered Ella into a dressing room. Ella sighed and pulled her shirt off over her head.

"You know, they sell clothing here. Maybe after we find you a dress we can look for some jeans and maybe a few tops. Would you like that?" Ella rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing the pink dress.

"This is really nice of you Denise, but I'm not a life-size Barbie. I don't like playing dress up," Ella said as politely as she could. A saleswoman began fussing over the hem of the dress and Ella glared at her.

"I know I just thought this would be a good time for us to get to know one another…" Ella looked over at Denise and saw the woman had her eyes on the ground. It wasn't natural for such an elegant woman to look so…vulnerable. Ella sighed.

"Yeah…I guess it would be. We can shop for more clothes if you want…" Denise's ace lit up and she smiled.

"You know, I don't think I like the pink one as much as I thought I did. Can we try another one please?" Denise asked the saleswoman who nodded and left. Ella sighed in relief.

"What about that one?" Ella asked. Denise turned to the manikin and nodded her agreement.

"I like it too," Denise complied. "Excuse me miss, can we try that one?" The saleswoman was quick to remove the blue silk taffeta dress. Ella slipped back into the dressing room and tried the dress on. It was small than she thought it would be and it hugged her abdomen and chest tightly.

"It's too small!" Ella called to Denise. She could hear the saleswoman saying that it was the last one they had.

"Ella, why don't you just come out and show me, maybe it's not that bad." Ella opened the door and stepped out. Denise's eyes widened. "Ella you look….stunning."

"My boobs are falling out," Ella complained as she tried to pull the straps up, but alas, with the small size the fabric didn't budge. Denise laughed.

"We can always hem it later if we need." Ella resisted a snort. She doubted the woman had sewn a day in her life.

"Yeah ok, then let's just get it and go…" Ella muttered. She disappeared back into the fitting room and changed back into her clothes.

"So are you excited to go with Tyler?" Denise asked once Ella had emerged. Ella handed the saleswoman the dress and she began folding it.

"Um yeah about that…I don't think I'm going to go with him." Denise looked horrified. "I mean, I don't know him and even if I did…I don't date."

"Oh, I see," Denise said but it was clear that she didn't. "A young girl your age should be dating more, if you ask me though. I mean, love could be waiting for you just around the corner."

"I had love, Denise," Ella said firmly. "I was very much in love with Germaine and now…the thought of dating anyone else just makes me sick." Denise placed a hand on Ella's shoulder and she forced herself not to slap it away.

"I understand." Ella snorted. "You may not think that I do, but my husband was taken away from me when Reid was only eight. It was a difficult time. I never thought I would find love again and I didn't want to…but then Dirk came into my life. Something you have to remember Ella: you may not want to find love, but that doesn't mean love isn't looking for you."

"Yeah, I guess…" Ella was sifting through a rack of shirts not really paying attention to the clothes…

"_What's the big deal, Germaine!" Ella exclaimed as she kicked the soccer ball into the air and bounced it off her knee._

"_It _is_ a big deal, Ella! I've told you like a million times how I feel and you've never once said it back." Germaine replied as he sat on the ground watching her. It was late. The stars shone over the soccer field. It was Ella's favorite date location. No surprise._

"_That's so not true! I said it that one time…" Ella retorted lamely and kicked the ball into the net._

"_No!" Germaine snapped as he stood and walked toward her. "You said, 'I love being with you'." Ella shrugged. "There's a difference between saying 'I love you' and 'I love being with you'. You could say that to anyone."_

"_Not true! I _don't_ love begin with _everyone._ Just you…and Julie…and Jeremy…and sometimes my mom…and my fuzzy slippers…"_

"_Did you really just compare the amount of love you have for me to the love you have toward those stupid slipper?"_

"_They're not stupid…" Ella pouted. She knew Germaine was right. She also knew it hurt him…but it was no easy thing he was asking of her._

"_You have commitment issues…"_

"_I do not!"_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_Well…if I do then I blame it on my family structure! How am I supposed to know if I'm in love when I've never seen an example of it?"_

"_Because," Germaine said as he stood in front of her, one hand on her face. "Because I'm showing it to you. Every time I tell you that I love you and you never say it back, it doesn't stop me from loving you." Ella closed her eyes and let Germaine hug her. "I know you love me Ella, because you've shown it to me too…but sometimes it'd be nice to hear it."_

"_Are you sure _I'm_ the girl in this relationship." Ella chuckled and Germaine held her at arm's length with a scowl on his face. "I was just kidding…"_

"_I know…always with the jokes." He sighed in frustration and his eyes dropped from hers. Ella felt as though someone had reached into her chest and was wringing her heart like a wet rag. The despair on Germaine's face devastated her. He really did love her…and she was hurting him by not swallowing her pride and saying it back. He started to move away and Ella grabbed him by the shirt successfully pulling him back._

"_I…love you, Germaine," she said and his eyes shot up to hers. She smiled nervously, her hands shaking. _Now what?

"_You don't have to say it because I asked you to…" Ella grabbed him by the side of the face and kissed him._

"_I'm not." He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her kissing her again._

That night had been their first time together…Ella sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Before she realized it, Denise had pulled her into a hug. Ella stiffened but eventually hugged her back. It was awkward at first, but Ella, for a fleeting moment, let herself be comforted.

"Why don't we go get some coffee?" Denise suggested. Ella laughed in relief and nodded her head.

"You read my mind." Denise kept her arm around Ella's shoulder as they headed for the closest caffeine stand.

X

"No way!" Ella said as she sipped her blended coffee. Denise was laughing and shaking her head. "Uhg, I'm so ashamed to be related to him!"

"Oh your father is sweet, he's just…" the two just started laughing again as Denise couldn't find the right words to finish her story. "Oh look…" Ella turned around and saw Pogue and Caleb walking the mall with two girls Ella hadn't met. They spotted the pair and walked over. "Hey boys," she said standing.

"Hi Mrs. Garwin," Caleb said smiling. "Hey Ella." She smiled and offered a small wave. The two girls were looking at her strangely.

"Hey Mom," Pogue said with a grin and took his turn hugging the blonde woman. "Ella this is Kate my girlfriend and her roommate Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Ella, we've heard a lot about you," Kate said shaking her hand. Ella arched an eyebrow and looked at the two boys.

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad," Sarah added and she and Kate laughed. _More laughing girls…great._ "What are you two up to?"

"Well Ella needed a dress for the ball Saturday night…" Mrs. Garwin started.

"Have you found one yet?" Kate asked excitedly. Ella only looked to the bag that was sitting next to her chair.

"We're here looking for dresses too," Sarah said smiling brightly. She and Kate were the pink of perfection. Ella, had she been a shallower person, would have been jealous.

"Who are you going with?" Kate asked with glinting eyes.

"No one!" Ella said quickly before Mrs. Garwin could answer. "Probably just sit on the wall and skulk with malice," she teased and Caleb and Pogue laughed. At least _they_ found it funny.

"You should come with us," Sarah suggested. "We're all going in a big group. It'll be fun." Caleb looked like he was going to protest, but Kate's excited chatter cut him off.

"Yeah it will be great. Really you should come!" she insisted. Ella only offered a forced smile. "Great. Why don't we pick you up around…ten?"

"Sure, why not," Ella sighed. Looks like she wasn't getting out of this one. Maybe she could throw herself down the stairs and break a leg or something…

"Hey, me a Pogue have to meet Reid and Tyler for swim practice. Meet up with you two later?" Caleb asked turning to Sarah. She nodded and smiled sweetly. He kissed her on the cheek, Pogue and Kate sharing a kiss.

"See ya around Ella," Pogue called as he and Caleb walked off. The two were acting strangely. Then again, how would she know? She'd just met them…

"You girls care to join us for more shopping?" Mrs. Garwin asked. _More shopping?_

"Yes!" both girls exclaimed and then laughed. _And more laughing…great_.

X

Ella struggled into the foyer as she was weighed down by several bags of clothing. She grunted as she dropped them on the floor and sat down. The walk from the car was longer than she had thought possible.

"What is all of that?" Reid asked as he entered from the living room. Ella blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Your mom's handy work. I think she bought out the whole store!" Reid smiled. Not a grin. But a smile. It was weird…but a good weird.

"Yeah, that's my mom. Where is she by the way?" Reid asked as he crossed the room to her.

"She had a dinner thingy, she just dropped me off." Reid extended a hand to Ella and she looked at it suspiciously before taking it. He helped her to her feet. "How was swim practice?" Reid arched an eyebrow. "Swim…practice…" Ella said slowly.

"There's no practice on Sundays," Reid said as though it were obvious. Ella furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"That's weird…we ran into Caleb, Pogue, Kate and Sarah at the mall…Caleb and Pogue cut early because they said they had to meet you and Tyler for swim practice."

"Oh…oh, um yeah, yeah, I forgot. Swim practice. Awesome. It was awesome." Ella rolled her eyes at Reid's horrible lie.

"Whatever, keep your secrets…not like I care anyway." Ella began picking up her bags of clothing and she noticed Reid helping her. "Why are you being nice to me? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Despite what you may thing, I'm not a jerk _all_ the time," Reid defended. Ella snorted and Reid rolled his eyes. Ella didn't respond as the two of them walked up the stairs and to her room where Ella promptly threw the bags on the floor again. "What all did you buy?"

"Ha! What _didn't_ I buy would be an easier answer. It started with a formal dress and went downhill from there." Ella plopped on her bed and grabbed the alarm clock. "Uhg! Six hours of shopping…really?" Reid only laughed. "I still have to get back to campus…" she thought aloud.

"There's a party at the Dells tonight, you should come," Reid interjected. Ella didn't look over at him as she pulled a pair of jeans from a bag and pulled the tag off.

"No thanks," she muttered and refolded the jeans before pulling out another pair. She heard the door close and assumed he had left, but a moment later she heard Reid dribbling the abandoned soccer ball.

"You're not normal, you know that?" Ella snorted.

"That's the understatement of the year!"

"I mean, you own a soccer ball and net, but you say you don't play soccer. You're a girl, yet you hate shopping, and you're in high school and you don't party…"

"Make your point already," Ella said as she began putting clothes in a duffle bag. Reid leaned against the bed post.

"You're just weird, is all I'm saying." There was a silence. Ella wasn't intending on starting up a new conversation. She knew where it would eventually lead. Where _all_ conversations led. "Why is that?"

"Why what?"

"You know what?"

"Obviously not."

"Why are you always such a pain in the ass?"

"This coming from _you_?"

"See what I mean?" Reid asked harshly.

"Nope, but I'm betting you're going to elaborate." Reid scoffed and tossed the soccer ball back into the net.

"I don't know. You just…shut down or something. Every time someone asks you a question you don't want to answer you get sarcastic." Ella stopped folding for a moment. There was a time she evaded uncomfortable conversations with jokes…when had she gotten mean? _Oh yeah…last October._

"Well, stop asking me stupid questions and I won't be sarcastic," Ella reasoned as she continued her folding.

"Or you could just answer the question and get it out of the way." Ella chuckled bitterly. "Seriously, if you only answered once then people wouldn't keep asking." It made sense. Too much sense.

"What do you want, Reid?" she asked and turned to face him with her arms folded over her chest. "Is there some point to all of this?"

"Maybe," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Am I annoying you?" Ella gave him a 'duh' look. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. You answer one of my questions honestly and I won't bug you anymore."

"Ever?"

"Well no, not never, but at least a few days."

"Do you really expect me to go for that?"

"Hmm…" Reid thought as he tapped his chin with his fingertips. "Ok, I'll get you out of the dance on Friday." Ella pondered it for a moment.

"One question?"

"One question."

"Fine." Ella watched Reid as he seemed to ponder what his question for a minute. She couldn't help feeling she'd been set up as he grinned mischievously.

"Why don't you play soccer anymore?" Simple question. Ella thought about it. When had she decided to stop playing? After the accident. But why? Jeremy couldn't play anymore. Germaine would never see her play again. Everyone in her high school back home hated her so it was likely she'd get kicked off the team.

"I guess," Ella said as she sat on the edge of her bed. "It lost all meaning to me. It stopped being important." She shrugged her shoulders. That hadn't been so hard.

"Why did it stop being important?" Ella grinned as she shook her head slowly as though to emphasize her point.

"One question," she said her grin broadening into a wicked smile. Reid's face fell and he looked like a child who'd been denied dessert.

"But…that wasn't a real answer!" Ella only laughed at his whining tone. "I need to know Ella!"

"Why is it so important?" Ella asked.

"Maybe I just want to get to know you better…"

"Yeah right, what's the real reason?" Reid sighed and sat on the other end of the bed.

"Because…I'm thinking about quitting the swim team and I guess I was wondering what motivated a person to…you know…stop doing something they love." Ella eyes him as though trying to deduce if he was telling the truth. She sighed. He needed her advice. _Why me?_

"I quit because I found out that there are more important things to life. It's the same reason I don't party, or…shop like a maniac, or all the typical high school crap that teenagers do. One day…it all just stopped mattering. The drama. The homecoming court. Soccer. Friends. It just doesn't matter anymore."

"What does matter then?" Reid's voice had dropped to a lower tone and Ella assumed that hers had as well. She shrugged again.

"I don't know. But I'll let you know if I ever figure it out."


	8. Don't Save Me!

**A/N So...funny story of the week. I went on a camping trip thing called Mountain LTE (Life Transforming Event) with my class to Big Bend National Park. Yeah...a little back story on my left knee, poped kneecap in ninth grade, shattered kneecap in twelf grade, and a plateau fracture this last september...so needless to say climbing a mountain wasn't easy. I'm on my way to the doctor to get fluid drained. Doesn't that make your stomach churn? Lol. I'll be back in about an hour to check my stats and see if ya'll get another chappy. Everyone should be in love with my reviewers. Without them, this story wouldn't exist :) P.S. If you like Supernatural, check out my new Story!**

Ella sauntered through the hallway at school. She didn't care that her pace was more than leisurely. That last thing she wanted was to be on time for her therapy session. Who decided it would be on a Monday anyway? What a way to start the week.

All too soon Ella was standing in front of the guidance counselor's office. She stood there for a moment glaring at the fogged out window hoping that the fire alarm would sound. Maybe she could pull it…

She sighed as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Typical office. Fake plants. Leather couches. Ugly carpet. Dark wooden desk. Ella's jaw dropped.

"Miss Conroy, we meet again," Dr. Kim said from behind the desk. Ella's bag fell to the floor and Dr. Kim smiled. "Please have a seat. Let's get started." Ella numbly sat on the couch. "Didn't you know I was the school psychiatrist?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"No!" Ella shouted. She hadn't meant it to come out that loudly, but the strange part of rediscovering one's voice is that volume control can still be an issue.

"Well, what a lovely surprise." Henry chuckled. "You see my wife Jennifer actually holds this position, but when I heard that you were on the list of students who would be attending sessions, I requested that I cover your hour."

"Forty minutes."

"Close enough," he said with a wink. Ella crossed her arms. "Let's pick up where we left off last time, shall we?" It was rhetorical so Ella didn't answer. "Now after your father left, what kind of relationship did you maintain with him?" Ella didn't answer. Instead she glared at the floor. "Mmhmm. And what about your brother? How did he respond to the situation?"

"How do you think he responded? Our dad walked out on our family!" Ella snapped. The thing she hated most about therapists was their lack of concern. They were only interested in analyzing and understanding. She hated that she was treated like a rubix cube: find the right twists and turns until the puzzle is solved.

"Why do you think he did that?" Henry asked. Ella glared at him. She found a new 'what she hated the most' about therapists: when they _pretended_ to care.

"How the hell should I know…the only explanation I got was _hey, you know that older guy who's been sharing a room with mom? Yeah, he packed and left this morning. Hope you said goodbye_."

"So you never spoke with your mother or father about this?" Ella didn't answer. "You never asked what happened?"

"Of course I asked!" Ella defended. "I asked my mom about it for the first three years. Then when my dad got remarried it stopped mattering why. He had his new family and that's all he wanted. A better family." She smiled bitterly. "It's like he traded us in for a new model or something…like we're an old cell phone. Just purchase an upgrade…"

"What about your dad?" Henry asked. "You said that you asked your mom about the divorce, have you ever asked your dad?"

"Considering I've only been speaking to my dad for the last ten months, I'm ganna have to say no."

"But you _do_ get along with him?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess…" Ella said shrugging. "I love him and all that, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurt when he left and when he got remarried."

"Have you tried talking with him about this?" Henry suggested. Ella wanted to punch a wall.

"Why does everything have to relate back to talking? I don't like talking! Words are meaningless most of the time so why use them? I don't want to talk about my dad anymore."

"Alright," Henry said as he wrote something on a piece of paper. "Why don't you tell me about what happened after Germaine's funeral?" Ella felt a new wave of anger wash over her. Who the hell was this guy to pry into her life? How dare he say Germaine's name so fluidly as if he knew him! "Ella?"

"What!" she snapped. "I cut my wrist open, is that what you want to hear? Or do you want to hear about how I was _feeling_ when I did it? It felt great! In fact I think about doing it a lot but I know that I can't because if I do then I'm going to get stuck seeing _you_ more often!" Henry waited patiently for Ella to finish. She was breathing heavily.

"I can see I'm only upsetting you." _No shit Sherlock!_ "Are you going to the dance on Friday."

"Not if I can help it." Ella and Henry had a stare off. She refused to blink or look away. Henry must have been thinking the same thing.

"I think it would be good for you to go," he said bluntly. "And before you argue, I'm going to tell you why." Ella again remained silent. "As a form of self preservation you've alienated yourself from high school life. While I don't condone most of the social activities that occur in high school, you are still only seventeen years old Ella. You need to embrace as much of your youth as you can before you're too old to enjoy it. I think that a few years down the line, you will regret not seizing every opportunity to be young…"

"You mean stupid? Hasn't my stupidity gotten me into enough trouble as of late?" She asked knowingly.

"Stupidity is a choice at your age. If you want to act like an idiot, that's your prerogative. I'm talking about experiencing the joys in life. You live inside your own mind all day and from what I gather, your mind is an emotional torture chamber. You may be strong, but it will eventually drive you to madness. It's called self-destruction or self-inflicted pain, hence your cutting. It's a physical manifestation of the abuse you put yourself through every day." _Makes sense_. "If not for any other reason, be selfish and enjoy _something_. For your own sanity." Ella sighed. He was making too much sense. She hated it.

"I don't want to date…" she muttered. Henry's eyes crinkled as he smiled broadly and let out a short laugh.

"I never said anything about getting a date; in fact I think it's wise that you not become attached to a male figure at this moment in time other than your father." _Why?_ "I'll tell you what; I'll see to it that my daughter accompanies you."

"I don't need your help." Henry's smile fell for a moment and he nodded his head while scorching her with his eyes.

"If we're going to be perfectly honest with one another Ella, I think you need my help more than you realize."

X

Ella glared at her locker as she tried the combination for the millionth time. _30…26…21_. In her frustration, she'd forgotten it. The bell rang, doors opened, and students began filing out of classrooms. _30…12…26_… Ella inwardly rejoiced when her locker popped open. However, she no sooner released the door then it was slammed shut. She growled in frustration.

"Hey there," Aaron said as he leaned against the locker starring at her. Ella mentally kicked herself. She'd forgotten her mp3 player in her room. She ignored him regardless and began entering her combination again. "So I was thinking…"_He was capable of thought?_ "You and me should hit the dance on Friday together." _How about I _hit_ you?_ "I think we could cause quite as scene." _Just what I want_. "What do you say?" _Drop dead? Get lost? Hope you liked that line because I'm going to choke you with it?_ They all seemed like reasonable answers; so she said nothing. "I take it your speechless. It's not everyday I take the time for a personal invitation."

"Gee, I feel so lucky," she said in a droll tone. She opened her locker and blocked his face from sight. He moved around to the other side.

"So what are you wearing?" _Seriously? I mean…Seriously?_ "Just make sure its something easy to get out of…" he whispered in her ear leaning closer. Ella's eyes widened in anger as she felt his hand on her back; his fingers brushing the bottom of her shirt. She spun and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm in the wrong direction. "Ow!" he cried as he sank to his knees.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again," she said in a dangerously low voice. People were starring as Aaron whimpered. She released him and he fell backward.

X

Tyler exited English class the moment the bell rang with Reid hot on his heels. Ella had been absent from class. He wondered why.

"God that class is boring," Reid complained as they each began opening their lockers to switch books. Tyler only nodded though he knew Reid couldn't see him. Tyler grabbed his math book and slipped it in his bag. His stomach churned. He saw Ella standing in front of her locker…with Abbott…his hand on her back.

"What the hell…" Tyler said as he nudged Reid. He turned and his eyes widened. Tyler felt heat rush to his face. Then it happened in one swift motion. Aaron was on his knees crying in pain and people stopped to watch.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" she snapped, her voice deathly stern. She let go of his arm and he fell backward. Tyler grinned. Ella returned to her locker and rummaged through it. Aaron stood and was glaring at her.

"You can't talk to me that way!" he bickered. "No one says 'no' to Aaron Abbott." Ella turned and chuckled, obviously at his stupidity.

"Oh…I'm sorry, did I leave you with the impression that I was saying 'no'?" Tyler furrowed his brow as did Aaron. "I'm not just saying 'no'…I'm saying hell no!" Aaron grabbed her arm. Tyler was moving without thinking. As Aaron gripped her arm, tightly by the looks of it, Tyler was across the hall. He grabbed a handful of Aaron's collar, drew back his fist and hit him. Aaron bounced off the lockers clutching his nose; blood ran through his fingers. Kyra appeared from nowhere and was trying to coddle him, but he pushed her away. He turned to Ella.

"Are you…

"I don't need your help!" she interrupted angrily. She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and walked quickly through the crowd that swiftly moved aside.

"Ella!" Tyler called as a rush of guilt overcame him. He chased after her and had almost reached her when they both stopped in their tracks. Higgins was standing with his arms folded glaring at them.

"My office…now!" _Great…_

X

"I have _never_ in my life been so ashamed of any of my students." Ella, Tyler, and Aaron were sitting in the Provost's office; Ella stuck between the two of them. "I have a half a mind to suspend all of you…and that includes not being able to attend the dance!" _I should be so lucky_…Ella thought bitterly. "However, I'm going to give you this _one_ chance to explain yourselves. So make it good." Higgins sat down and no one spoke at first.

"Sir," Tyler said and cleared his throat. "I saw Abbott grab Ella inappropriately so I reacted. It was my fault. Ella had nothing to do with this." _Oh go polish your armor and feed your freakin horse! I had it covered…_

"Whatever," Aaron argued. "That's not what happened. I was simply asking Ella to the dance on Friday and Simms flipped."

"Is this true?" Higgins asked. Ella didn't hear anyone answer so she looked up from the floor and saw that the question had been directed toward her.

"Um…" Ella said as she thought. If she sided with Tyler he would get the satisfaction of thinking he had saved her but if she sided with Abbott…_uhg never mind, easy decision_. "Tyler's right. Abbott was being a prick."

"Language, young lady!" Ella rolled her eyes.

"He was being _most_ ungentlemanly," she amended with heavy sarcasm. Higgins didn't' catch it.

"Mr. Abbott I'm very disappointed in you. Miss Conroy is a new student here and I fear you have given her the wrong impression of our young men. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban you from the dance this Friday while you serve suspension until next Monday."

"What?" Aaron yelled as he stood to his feet. Higgins didn't bat an eye in his direction as he looked over to Tyler instead.

"Thank you Mr. Simms for rectifying the situation. Though I don't agree with your methods, I can certainly understand your position." Tyler glanced over at Ella and she looked away quickly. "Mr. Abbott, Mr. Simms, if you'd be so kind. I'd like to speak to Miss Conroy alone." _Great, now what_. Tyler looked at Ella again before exiting the room behind Aaron. He left the door cracked. "Miss Conroy, I heard report from a student that _you_ were the one to initiate physical violence."

"Aaron grabbed me first," Ella said nonchalantly. Higgins' jaw tightened and he folded his hands on the desk.

"Yes, I don't doubt that he touched you in some way; however, there is no history of violence or inappropriate contact from Mr. Abbot. You however, do have a history of…shall we say, unusual behavior." Ella glared at him. "I fear that your conduct cannot go unpunished."

"What?" Ella snapped. "Tyler freakin _hit_ the guy and I'm the one getting punished?" Higgins held up a hand. As if _that_ was going to calm her down.

"Mr. Simms came to your defense. It was a noble act."

"I was _defending_ myself. I didn't need him to interfere."

"Mr. Simms would not have had to execute physical violence if you had not first provoked it."

"Provoked it? What the hell are you talking about? I was minding my own damn business when that jackass grabbed me!"

"I won't tolerate your language, Miss Conroy," Higgins warned. "Here at Spencer we handle conflict with our words not our fists."

"Oh I'm sorry, next time Abbott sexually abuses me in the hall I'll call him a fucking cunt instead of hitting him!"

"That's it!" Higgins roared as he stood. His face was red and he was shaking with restrained anger. Ella was too angry to be frightened. "Your behavior is unacceptable!"

"Fine whatever, ban me from the dance, I don't give a shit." Ella folded her arms and slumped in her chair. Hell this was working in her favor.

"Oh no," Higgins said shaking his head. "I'm aware of Dr. Kim's standpoint on you attending that dance. Not only is it _required_ for you to be there, but I'm assigning you extra curricular work after school." Ella skulked. Fine. Bang a few erasers, empty a few trashcans…anything to get out of the office. "Starting tomorrow you will be assisting Coach Stout; she is the girl's soccer coach."

"Convenient!" Ella spat. Higgins looked all too satisfied as he made a note of it in a folder Ella assumed was hers.

"You will report to the girl's soccer field everyday at three pm sharp. I better not hear of you skipping either, or I'll suspend you. Do you hear me?" Ella glared. "I expect an answer to my question."

"Anything I have to say you won't want to hear, _Provost_," she muttered. He only nodded and gestured her out of the office by waving his hand as though shooing a dog. Ella grabbed her bag and stormed from the room.

"Hey," Tyler said as he stood from a chair outside the office. Ella glared at him before marching down the other end of the empty hall. "Hey wait up," he called as he jogged after her. Ella stopped in front of her locker and fiddled with the combo. Damn…she forgot it again. _30…12…_ "I'm sorry about Higgins…I-I didn't think you'd get in trouble."

"Well that makes everything perfectly alright now doesn't it?" Tyler winced. Here she was, the girl he dreamt about at night, looking sexy as hell when she was angry… and completely hating his guts.

"I can go back and talk to Higgins. I'll tell him that it was my fault," He suggested hopefully. _30…21…26_…Damn! Why wouldn't it open?

"Don't strain yourself. I'd hate for you to ruin your golden reputation as the superhero of Spencer Academy." Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I…." he paused. Ella glanced at him. He looked devastated. Oh well. "I was just trying to help…"

"Yeah thanks a lot." Her sarcasm was cutting. He couldn't admit it to himself, but his esteem for her had dropped. "Damnit!" Ella cursed and banged her hand on the locker.

"Here," Tyler said and nudged her out of the way. "What's your combination?" Ella snorted.

"If I could remember then I wouldn't be struggling with the damn thing now would I?" Tyler rolled his eyes and turned his back to her. He fiddled with the lock, his eyes flashing black, and it popped open. "How did…" Ella trailed off. Tyler turned to face her, his eyes normal once again. "Thanks…" she muttered and dug around in her locker. She forgot what she was looking for.

"You're welcome," he said quietly. He was standing close to her. Too close. She went rigid and he took the hint and backed up a step. "Hey um, I know you missed English class today…do you want to copy my notes?" Ella peeked around the door of her locker to raise an eyebrow at him. "I-um you sit in front of me…usually, that's why I noticed….I mean I don't stalk you or anything." _Smooth_.

"Yeah, sure, thanks," she said and ducked back into her locker. Had she not, she would have seen the smile on Tyler's face.

"I have a study hall second block tomorrow, you wanna do it then?" Ella grabbed her manuscript and shoved it in her bag. "Or I could maybe come by your room tonight." Ella closed her locker.

"Tomorrow sounds great," Ella said forcing a smile and walking past him. Tyler was momentarily disappointed, but the promise of tomorrow made him smile.

"Ok then," he called after her. "I'll see you in the library tomorrow!" The bell rang and students flooded the hall blocking her from his view. Tyler couldn't have stopped smiling if he wanted to.


	9. Attention to Detail

**A/N Hellllllllllooooooo! 5 reviews in one day. Good job everyone! Bahaha! Sorry...pain medication is making me a liiiittttlllleee loopy. Congrats to **HopeRiley044 **for guessing about Maya and Dr. Kim first!**

Ella shuffled from the room after history class and made her way to the library. She didn't want to meet Tyler, but the last thing she needed at this point was to fall behind in class. Spencer was the sort of school that if you missed one class and didn't catch up, you could be in a world of hurt. Ella didn't need more pain. Especially not today.

"Hey," Tyler said standing from the long table when Ella made her way over. She set her bag on the table and sat across from him. "How's your day so far?"

"Peachy." Tyler sat and pulled a notebook from his backpack. He flipped through the first few pages and handed it over to Ella. She had her own notebook open and began copying in silence. Tyler watched her closely.

"You're left handed," he said in attempt to start a conversation. "That's cool."

"Thanks, but I really didn't have much to do with it…" Tyler chuckled and began bouncing his knee. It grew quiet.

"You know," he said suddenly. "In medieval times it was considered a handicap to be left handed?"

"Fascinating." Her tone portrayed that it wasn't fascinating in the least. Tyler closed his mouth and started popping his knuckles. Ella paused in her writing and looked up at him. His breath caught. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all…" he said quickly. "Um…did you need something?" He asked with confusion.

"No….that's just…gross," she said and realization struck him. He nodded and placed his hands in his lap. "Damn," she said and began shaking her pen. She scribbled on the page. Tyler grabbed one from his bag.

"Here," he said extending it to her. She dropped her own pen and took his. Their fingers brushed. A pop of electricity shocked both of them and they pulled their hands back quickly. "Sorry," he said as their eyes met again. It was strange…there was something strange about Tyler and Ella couldn't put her finger on it. How had she not noticed how good looking he was? Maybe it was that she'd never really stopped and looked at him before. She swallowed her thoughts and dropped her eyes. That was dangerous thinking.

"You take good notes," Ella said breaking the silence. "This really helped, thank you." She handed him the notebook; careful not to touch his hand again.

"You're welcome," he said smiling. _He has a nice smile too_. Ella shook her head to rid the thoughts, and returned the smile, surprisingly with no sarcasm. Ella grabbed her bag as though to leave. "Hey, um, me and Reid were going to go to Nikki's for drinks after school. You wanna come? Maybe play a little pool? I promise no bets this time." Ella laughed. A real laugh too. She caught herself and stopped abruptly.

"Um, I don't play pool."

"I could teach you…I mean _we_ could teach you. We're pretty good."

"Yeah…I know."

"Oh…"

"No thanks."

"On the pool or the drinks?"

"The pool…_and_ the drinks," Ella said quickly. "I have extra curricular after school, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right," Tyler said nodding. Then another silence. "You uh, playing on the girl's soccer team?"

"No!" Ella snapped. "Um, I mean, no," she amended more politely. "Just, you know, going to pick up equipment, stuff like that."

"We could go when you're done…"

"That's sweet, but I'll probably want to crash afterward. You know, finish my homework and all," Ella said.

"Yeah, maybe another time," Tyler suggested. Ella nodded. "We usually go on the weekends. How about Friday night?"

"That's the night of the Harvest Dance, remember?" Tyler's eyes widened with awareness.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Another silence. Ella shifted her weight. She was suddenly very eager to leave the room. "You going?"

"Yeah, I have to. Provost orders. I guess it'll make me more socially acceptable." They laughed awkwardly. "You?"

"Probably…." _Just ask it Tyler_, he thought to himself. "You uh-you going with anyone?"

"You mean do I have a date or am I going with a group of people?" Ella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Like-like a date, like a man-person…" Tyler felt his mouth going dry so he licked his lips.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Sarah and Kate wanted me to tag along with you guys, but I think I'm going with this other person…"

"You should come with us!" Tyler said or rather blurted. Ella looked startled for a moment and someone shushed Tyler from the other end of the room.

"I'm not sure if I can. See there's this…um guy he wants me to go with his daughter to um…keep her company or something, but I'll probably blow it off."

"Oh. Ok." Tyler bit his tongue and Ella avoided his eyes. _Why is this weird?_ "You uh…want to go with me?"

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Like a date?"

"We don't have to call it a date…"

"Then what are you asking?" Tyler pondered for a moment. _Don't be a wuss. What would Reid do?_ Tyler got a mental image of what Reid would do to the girl he liked and when he substituted he and Ella, his face flushed.

"Um, Yeah…then I guess I am asking you on a date." _That wasn't so hard_…_Why isn't she answering?_

"I-uh…don't date," Ella replied hoping her tone was kind. She was frustrated that this was awkward. _Why is this awkward!_ She screamed to herself.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You mean you don't date at all, or you don't want to go on a date with me?" Tyler asked before he lost the nerve.

"At all…" _or you…_ but she thought that too mean and didn't say it. Tyler nodded his eyes downcast. He looked positively adorable…er pathetic when he was sad. "But maybe I could save you a dance?" Tyler's eyes brightened.

"I'd like that." They held each other's eyes for a long moment. A silent moment. It wasn't so awkward anymore.

"I'll-uh, see you later," Ella said shouldering her bag. Tyler smiled and Ella returned it.

"Yeah, definitely." _What did he mean by that?_

X

"So what color is your dress?" Henry asked almost the moment that Ella sat on the leather couch.

"Is this supposed to be some psychological question that reveals my inner most thought life?" Ell inquired. Henry laughed.

"No, my daughter is curious. She is a very detail oriented person. She likes to know these things." _Oh right…the daughter_.

"Bluish purplish with some black stuff," Ella said to the best of her ability. Henry chuckled and wrote something on his clipboard. "What did you write?"

"Oh…just a note. Apparently you are not as detail oriented as my daughter. It's a good thing to know," he answered.

"I thought it wasn't a question that was supposed to analyze me?" she asked defensively. She wouldn't have offered the information had she known.

"It wasn't, it's just a good thing to know. All the ancient Chinese know how to find the deepest answers in the simplest of questions."

"Are you even Chinese?" Ella asked incredulously. Henry laughed again. _More laughing_.

"No actually, I'm Korean." Ella nodded and tucked her right leg under her left as she leaned on the arm rest. "I heard about what happened at school yesterday."

"Wasn't my fault."

"I didn't say it was," Henry said plainly. "I'm concerned though." Ella snorted. "You seem to have a lot of pent up aggression."

"I could have told you that."

"But you wouldn't." Ella looked at him in surprise. For the first time since meeting him, his voice was cold. "Ella…do you _want_ to get better?" It was a simple question, but when she opened her mouth to retort, no words came out. "I'm starting to see a pattern of behavior. You seem almost content in your situation."

"Would you rather I be discontent with my life?" Henry sat back in his chair with his eyebrows raised. Her own words sank in. "Oh…" she said and dropped her eyes. _Do I want to get better? What _is _better?_ "What if I don't know how to be…not like this."

"What do you mean 'like this'?"

"You're the shrink, you tell me!"

"I might be the _shrink_, but it's _your_ life. Tell me what you aren't happy with and we'll go from there."

"I…" she stopped.

"Ella…please talk to me." Ella felt herself getting angry…but this time, she ignored her anger.

"I hate my life!" she exclaimed. "I hate that I'm always upset and that my life is meaningless. I hate that I can't talk to my mom about anything, I hate that Jeremy hates me, I hate that my best friend Julie won't call me, I hate that Denise is perfect. I hate that Germaine is dead and that ever since the accident everything is so complicated. I hate that I'm alone and that no matter what I'm always going to be alone." Damn, she was crying again.

"I think I may be able to help you with that…"

"Yeah, what are you going to do, rewind time?" Henry didn't laugh this time and a part of Ella was grateful. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"No, but trust me, if I could, I would." He even sounded genuine. "But maybe, we can work on the root of all of this."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Ella's bitterness snapped.

"You say that you hate things about other people, but the only thing I'm seeing is that you really hate yourself for what happened." A long silent moment passed before Ella spoke again.

"Yeah…yeah I guess I do."

X

"Ella!" Maya shouted across the soccer field. Ella pulled one of her ear pieces out and smiled softly as Maya ran over to her. "Did you decide to come out for the soccer team?"

"Uh, no not exactly. I'm supposed to help Coach Stout with…whatever," Ella answered and Maya chuckled.

"Coach Stout isn't here…she's _never_ here." Ella furrowed her brow. "She's usually in her office or she'll watch from the sidelines."

"So…you guys don't have a coach?" Maya shook her head. "Ok then." Ella sat on the bleachers and went to hit play, but noticed Maya was still watching her. "What?"

"Oh…Well, don't you want to come play with us?" Maya invited. Ella looked over Maya's shoulder and saw about a dozen girls all wearing soccer uniforms watching her.

"Look, I don't play anymore. I'm only here to serve my punishment and get it over with." Maya nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then, if you change your mind just let us know. We could always use another player." Ella smiled her appreciation. _Appreciation?_ Maya rejoined her group and they began warm ups. Ella watched for only a minute. The smell of the grass…the sound of a sneaker against the ball….it was painfully familiar. She groped in her bag for her phone and when she found it she quickly punched in her house number. Talking to her mother would be better than watching…

"Hello?" That wasn't her mom…Ella felt a wave of panic. She should hang up. He didn't want to talk to her. "Hello?

"Uh hey, Jeremy, is uh…mom there?" Silence on the other end. He was probably going to do the hanging up for her.

"No, she's gone right now. At work I think. Did you try her cell phone?" Ella kicked herself. She should have assumed.

"No, but I will…thanks." Ella went to hang up, but hesitated. "H-how are you?" Jeremy sighed from the other end.

"Fine, I guess." He still sounded bitter. "Just got back from physical therapy."

"How did it go?"

"Same as always. Painful."

"Yeah…I can imagine."

"Can you?"

"Look I'm really not in the mood to get chewed out today, alright. I've had a shitty week."

"It happens to the best of us." Ella rolled her eyes. "You sound different."

"How so?"

"You sound…I don't know…like you're doing better." _Really?_ "You are…right? I mean…doing ok?"

"Yeah…yeah I guess. It's a lot different here then it is back home. People here are pretty cool for the most part."

"Yeah? You sound like you've run into both types of people. Who's on your hit list? The stepmom?" Ella chuckled.

"No, Denise is pretty cool actually. A little sugary for me, but she's nice. There's this guy at the school named Aaron. He's made it his life's mission to nail me, and then there's Provost Higgins who just loves to piss me off."

"You always were good at making friends," Jeremy teased and Ella laughed. "I-uh…have an interview for college next month. I'm going to see if I can get into NYU for the winter semester."

"Jeremy, that's…great," Ella said as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm really proud of you."

"Yeah well…can't let what happened last year destroy us forever, right? I mean…I need to do _something_ with my life."

"Yeah, totally, I understand. It must be hard."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…"

"Um, hey look I uh-I'm pretty tired I think I'm ganna crash."

"Ok, I'll-uh talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Jeremy."

"Bye." _Click_. Ella closed her phone and slipped it into her bag. That had probably been the longest conversation the two had shared without arguing since before the accident. _Hmm…_

"Hey Ella!" Ella looked up and saw Maya waving her over. Ella sighed, stood, and walked over to the semi circle of girls. Allison and Brittani smiled and she returned it halfheartedly. "We're having a small problem," Maya explained. "See, we're trying to put together a play but it's not going very well."

"It's horrible, that's what it is!" a brunette girl snapped. Ella looked over at her. Clearly this girl was used to being in charge.

"Can you take a look, please?" Ella stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Ella complied. _Maybe they'll leave me alone…_Maya handed Ella the piece of paper and she studied it for a moment. "Who are your forwards?" The brunette from before raised her hand and a shorter blonde girl did as well. "Ok…and your mid fielders?" Brittani and Allison raised their hands. "Offensive?" Brittani nodded. "Ok here's your first problem, blondie is too short. Have her fall back to defender and…Maya, take forward."

"I've never played forward before," Maya said with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"It's easy, just wait for Allison to pass you the ball, pass it to Bad Mood over there and she'll do the rest."

"That's not what the play says to do, and my name is Parker thank you very much," Bad Mood said indignantly.

"Yeah it is, I just switched which side of the field you're on." Everyone crowded around the paper and Maya nodded.

"But I play _right_ forward, I don't like to play on the left. It throws me off," Parker complained.

"Fine, continue to play on the right and don't score goals, its no skin off my nose," Ella countered.

"Let's just try it you guys," Maya suggested. After a moment of bickering from Parker, they decided to run it. Ella moved to the side of the field and watched.

_Ella…what are you doing? You don't play anymore._

_I'm not playing…I'm helping._

_Why?_

_Because I'm supposed to. Provost Higgins said so._

_Really? Then why are you so happy about it?_

_I'm not happy…_

_Yes you are. You're smiling_. Ella reached up and touched the corner of her mouth. Definitely inclined.

_Ok…maybe a little_

The sound of the ball hitting the net broke her from yet another mental conversation. Ella smiled. It worked flawlessly.

"Ella, that was amazing!" Maya hollered as she ran over to her. "You have to help us with more plays! We've never done so well!"

"It was only _one_ play," Parker reminded everyone. Maya rolled her eyes and turned back to Ella.

"Can you help us, Ella, please! This is most of our senior year and we don't want _another_ losing season," Maya pleaded. The others echoed their agreement. Ella sighed.

"Alright. I guess I can help…a little."

X

"I think today was the most productive practice I've ever been to," Brittani declared as the four girls entered Ella and Maya's room.

"You're plays are really good," Allison complimented. "Why don't you play anymore?"

"Lost interest," Ella said as she kicked her shoes off and removed her tie. "Why don't you guys get a new coach?"

"We would, but _Parker_ likes being in charge," Brittani said and flopped on the floor next to Ella's bed. "She's such a bitch."

"Yeah, but she's the best player on the team. We need her," Allison argued though she didn't sound too happy about being right. Maya opened the fridge and tossed each of the girls a soda.

"Yeah, well now we have Ella," she said with a bright smile. Ella glared at her and Maya laughed. "Only kidding, I know you don't play anymore."

"Oh my God!" Brittani exclaimed. "Maya is that your dress?" All fours sets of eyes turned to the closet.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Maya pulled it out and held it up to herself. The green dress was perfect for her skin tone.

"It's gorgeous," Allison said and brushed her fingers over the fabric. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"I'm going with Ella," Maya said laughing. Ella furrowed her brow. "Didn't my Dad tell you I wanted to go with you?" Silence.

"Your dad?" Ella asked as she found her voice. "Your dad is my shrink?" she exclaimed.

"Shrink?" Allison and Brittani asked at the same time. Maya only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Ella only gaped. "Don't' worry, he doesn't tell me anything you two talk about," she said with laughter in her voice.

"Why me?" Ella muttered. She shook her head as though trying to decide whether she was angry or not. "You know, I don't care. Whatever. Life is ironic. I don't know why I expect anything more."

"Why do you go to a shrink?" Allison asked. The room settled into silence. All three girls looked as though they were very interested in Ella's answer.

"Um…my-uh…mom's idea. You know how parents get, right?" It wasn't a total lie…it just wasn't the whole truth. _I don't owe them an explanation_.

"Yeah, totally, my mom wants our family to go into group therapy. She thinks it will make us _communicate_ better," Brittani said and Allison laughed.

"Therapy can be very useful," Maya defended. "My family gets along great and both my parents are psychologists." Maya seemed almost offended that they were making fun of group therapy. Allison and Brittani only looked at each other and laughed. Ella threw Maya an apologetic look and Maya forced a small smile.

"You guys want to go to Nikki's tonight?" Allison asked. Ella looked at Maya who was picking at a spot on her comforter.

"Uh, no thanks, maybe next time." Allison shrugged as she and Brittani left the room. "Hey Maya?" Ella asked when the door had shut. Maya looked up. "Why-uh…why don't you try your dress on for me?" Maya's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Ok. Sure."


	10. What am I Supposed to Feel?

**A/N Hey everyone. Check out the link to my homepage for a profile on Ella (and a little foreshadowing). Pics are up of the characters!**

"Hey that was really good, you guys," Ella called to the group of girls on the soccer field. By Thursday the team was regularly rotating three plays that Ella had helped set up and they were almost perfect.

"Thanks Ella," Maya called and gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Ella chuckled and shook her head. "You wanna fill in for me while I get water?"

"No," Ella said and Maya shrugged innocently causing Ella to chuckle again. Then her phone rang. She pulled it from her hoodie pocket and opened it. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey honey…" _uh oh_. "Can-um can you come home for dinner tonight? Denise and I need to talk to you about something…" _Double uh oh!_

"Yeah, sure, is everything alright?" _Of course not. No one ever says that they 'need to talk' and have something good to say._

"Well…we can talk about it when you get here. Say about seven?" Dirk asked. Ella rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm on my way now." She hung up and grabbed her bag. "Hey girls, see you tomorrow!" she called and waved to the group. "Maya, my house tomorrow at noon, right?" Ella asked as Maya sipped her water.

"You're on," she said smiling. Ella returned it before running toward her car.

X

Ella stirred her mashed potatoes. It was annoyingly quiet. Denise and Dirk weren't talking. Ella looked up from her plate and made eye contact with Dirk. He looked away. Her eyes shifted to Denise who forced a smile. Ella sighed and noisily dropped her fork causing both adults to look up.

"So…not that this isn't…_fun_, but is there a reason you asked me to come over for dinner?" Denise and Dirk exchanged glances.

"Well," Dirk began. "We uh…We wanted to tell you this in person because of…past events…"

"Honey," Denise said gently. "Pogue was in an accident on his bike. He's in the hospital." Ella felt blank. She hardly knew Pogue…but something about those words hit something tender in heart.

"Is he ok?" Denise walked around the table and sat in the chair next to Ella rather than across from her.

"The doctors are hopeful, but he's pretty banged up." Ella only nodded. She must have looked upset because Denise pulled her into a hug.

"Are you alright? Do you need to talk about anything?" Ella looked at her father who was still sitting and his eyes were wide with worry.

"No…no I think I'm ok. I'm just going to go upstairs. Is that ok?" she asked and Denise nodded. Ella left the table and quickly walked to her room upstairs. She sat on the end of her bed.

She felt strange. There was a familiar sinking sensation in her stomach. It was the same feeling she got when she was younger and was afraid she was in trouble. There was no other way to explain it. Things felt wrong.

Images of her own horrific car wreck flashed in her mind. But…this wasn't _her_ car wreck…this was Pogue's. She hardly knew the guy, but that didn't mean she wanted him to get into a car wreck…but at the same time she didn't care. This was beyond her. She groped in her pocket for her phone, flipped it open and reluctantly hit the third speed dial. _Why I entered his number…_

"Dr. Lee's office, how can I help you?" the overly friendly secretary said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, my name is Ella…I'm one of Dr. Lee's patient's. Can I uh…I mean is he available to…"

"I'll put you through." There was a click and then typical watered down eighties rock filled the receiving end before another click.

"Yes, Ella, how can I help you?" Ella opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Hello? Ella?" _this was a mistake…_

"Pogue was in a car accident." She'd yelled it. Not because she was angry. But because the disconnect that had occurred between her brain and her mouth had frustrated her to the point she was now yelling. "Pogue Perry. A boy I know…sort of. He's Reid's friend. It's bad. He's in the hospital."

"Ella, I'm so sorry." He sounded like he meant it too. "Do you need to come in? I have a free hour tomorrow afternoon…"

"No…no I don't need to come in, I'm just…I mean I'm sad that it happened but I-I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be feeling right now." Pause. "Dr. Lee?"

"Yes, Ella I'm here." She could hear a smile in his voice. "First of all, you're fine. Nothing to worry about. You're experiencing shock. This is normal especially with your past." Ella nodded…not that Henry could see… "If you're feeling up to it, I think I have an idea that can help the grieving process."

"Ok." Ella's voice was shaking. _Why?_

"Reid will undoubtedly be having a hard time right now. I want you to comfort him, be there for him if he needs to talk. I really believe this is going to help both of you. It is often that when someone loses a loved one, they enter a form of therapy that involves actively helping others who have experienced a similar situation."

"I don't know…Reid and I might be related, _technically_, but I wouldn't exactly call us…friends." Ella didn't like the idea, but at the same time, it offered insight to her emotional confusion.

"Well, then take the opportunity to become his friend," Henry said with a chuckle. "You can do this Ella. I believe in you." Ella pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it strangely. _Did he just say…_ "Ella?"

"Yeah, um, thanks Doc…I gatta go," she said quickly. "And uh…thanks, I guess."

"You're free to call me anytime," he said sincerely. Ella felt herself smiling softly as she hung up the phone. She lay on her back starring up at the ceiling.

To say that she was surprised with herself was an understatement. Her first instinct in the situation hadn't been something self destructive…_progress?_

Ella hopped off her bed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. She did some of her best brooding in the shower.

After finishing, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room not bothering to turn the light on. She crossed it and began opening drawers in the closet looking for her extra pajamas. She'd just have to wake up early and drive to school. Not like it was _that_ far.

"Hey." Ella cursed and jumped away from her dresser spinning toward the direction the voice came from.

"Holy shit Reid!" Ella snapped as she clutched her towel tighter around herself. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," he said shrugging his shoulders. Ella quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that were sitting on the floor. Reid turned around as she slipped them on. "Have you heard?"

"About Pogue?" Ella asked as she zipped up her sweatshirt. "Yeah, I heard. I'm…uh I'm really sorry, Reid. It must be hard." Reid turned around when he felt Ella approaching. He was starring at the ground.

"Yeah…he's uh…pretty bad." Ella sighed, not in irritation, but because she could feel her walls crumbling. She actually felt sorry for him. She took a hesitant step forward and Reid looked up. She offered a small smile before wrapping her arms around his middle and giving him a hug.

"It'll be ok, Reid. Pogue is strong," Ella said trying to break the awkward moment. Ella wasn't sure that everything would be ok and she had no idea if Pogue was strong, but in times like this, lying was acceptable. Reid returned the hug after a moment. No doubt he was overcoming his shock. She broke the hug and Reid nodded.

"Yeah, Pogue is strong it's just…" Reid adverted his eyes. He was hiding something. She could tell. "Things are complicated right now and I can't do anything to fix it."

"What's complicated?" she asked sincerely. "Maybe it's something that I can help with?" Offering her assistance had come naturally….wow.

"I doubt it." Ella felt slightly offended at his sarcastic tone. "I mean, it's just something between us guys ya know…our friendship and stuff." Ella nodded but she didn't actually understand.

"How's Caleb and Tyler holding up? Are they doing alright?" Reid scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh well…Caleb's sort of… doing what he usually does. You know, taking control of the situation and not letting anyone else help him because he's an arrogant ass hole who thinks he's stronger than everyone else even though we all have the same…" Reid clamped his mouth shut and Ella laughed.

"Pent up anger?" she asked and Reid only nodded. "It's ok, we all do it. Welcome to adolescence."

"I guess so. Tyler is coming over in about an hour. He and I got some stuff to talk about you know…" Ella nodded.

"Yeah, it's good that you two can talk and stuff. It helps to have friends at a time like this."

"What happened to your friends?" Ella blanched. Had she heard him correctly? "When your accident happened." _He knew?_

"How-how d-did you…you know?" she asked but struggled to actually form words. Reid looked guilty.

"I don't know much, really…but when Dirk left last October I overheard him saying you were in an accident and that someone died. Someone close to you. He wanted to go to see if you needed support." Ella felt a shiver of panic overcome her. They were talking about it. Where _all_ conversations led.

"I…I'm ganna…" Ella didn't bother finishing her sentence as she walked past him into the room. She flipped the light on and walked across the room. She stopped when she reached the window. She didn't know where she was going…

"You never answered my question," Reid said from near the closet door. Ella turned and looked at him. "Did your friends help you through it?"

"No," she said shortly. "I didn't have any. Not after the accident." She blamed her confession on shock.

"They left you?" he asked and Ella didn't answer. "Who died? I mean…in the accident, who was it that was killed?"

"I…I don't want to talk about this Reid," Ella said shaking her head. Once again, Reid ignored her request.

"Why not?" he sat on the end of her bed. "I'm just curious." If he had been in one of his annoying moods, she could have handled this. But as he sat there, his shoulders slumped and his eyes wide with vulnerability, Ella felt tears come to her eyes.

"My boyfriend." She felt the blood in her legs go cold so she sank into the desk chair. "His name was Germaine."

"Wow, I…" Even Reid was having a hard time speaking. So they sat in silence for a long moment. Reid felt a new wave of respect and understanding for Ella wash over him. "And after that you quit soccer." Ella felt her anger rise.

"What does it matter, Reid. Really? This isn't about me, it's about you! I was supposed to be the one to comfort _you_ so stop asking _me_ questions!"

"Sorry," he muttered and he sounded sincere too. Ella sighed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I quit soccer after that. We got in an accident the night my team won state championship…but you can't tell anyone else, ok! I don't want anyone know how fucked up I am."

"Ok…I won't." Ella looked up at him in surprise. There was no untruth written on his face. "I don't think you're fucked up…a little bitchy sometimes… but I like talking to you. I guess that's why I came up here. You…you don't paint pictures of things that aren't real. You're honest. It's…refreshing."

"No, I'm pretty fucked up…" Ella said with a small smile. _Why am I smiling_. "You wouldn't believe some of the crap I've pulled on my family." Reid arched an eyebrow as if to provoke her into sharing. "Ok," she said sitting cross legged on the chair. After the funeral I went home and completely hacked off my hair. It used to be past my shoulders…." Reid chuckled.

"Yeah? That's nothing. When my mom started dating again, I once threw myself down the stairs as she was leaving for a date so she wouldn't go." Ella laughed.

"Oh come on, what did you get, a skinned elbow? That's child's play. As I was hacking off my hair, I decided it take a little skin with it." Ella walked across the room, rolled her sleeve up, and showed him the long scar that ran from wrist to mid-forearm.

"Damn," he said taking her wrist in his hand. "Take a look at this," he said rolling up his own sleeve. "Sophomore year when my girl cheated on me, I stuck a cigarette in against my arm."

"Oh my God!" Ella laughed as she studied the circular scar. "We are so fucked up!" she said and they both began laughing hysterically.

X

"Tyler, I wasn't expecting you," Denise said as she stepped aside and let the dark haired boy inside. "Are you looking for Reid?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to hang tonight…" Denise nodded and hugged him tightly. He returned it.

"Of course. I'm not sure where he went. I saw him about an hour ago. He said he was going to talk with Ella. He's probably in his room. Go on up."

"Thanks Denise," he said and smiled politely. He made it to the top of the stairs when he heard the laughter. It led him to Ella's door and he knocked, but no one answered. When he heard another round of laughter, he pushed the door open and stood with a furrowed brow. Ella was sitting on her bed with a bag of popcorn and Reid was leaning against the far bed post sipping a soda.

"Hey Tyler, you're early," he said as he caught sight of his friend. Ella turned and smiled at Tyler. His heart skipped a beat.

"No I'm not, I'm…" he checked his watch. "Thirteen minutes late." Reid looked from Tyler to Ella and they both burst out laughing. Tyler couldn't help smiling, but he didn't know why.

"Oh Christ, we're so fucked up we've been comparing idiot stunts for over an hour….and I still have more!"

"Me too," Ella agreed and they both started laughing. Tyler set his backpack on the floor and shut the door.

"Mind filling me in on the joke?" he asked as he passed Ella and crossed over to the side of the bed Reid was on. He didn't sit.

"We," Ella said pointing between herself and Reid. "Are really…really….really fucked up." She nodded once for good measure. Tyler looked at Reid who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Are you guys drunk?" Ella and Reid laughed again and Reid raised his hand as though he were in school.

"Mass amounts of alcohol in an attempt to numb the pain," he practically shouted as though it were something to be proud of.

"Oh, good one. See I never did that. Alcohol was what got me in trouble in the first place. I prefer self mutilation and isolation."

"You shouldn't do that though…you're a cool person. We like you!" Reid said gesturing between him and Tyler. Ella smiled softly.

"I'm at a loss, guys…really. Whatever you're smoking, you should probably stop." Tyler suggested.

"Drugs?" Ella asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nah….couldn't ever find someone to sell me any." Both Reid and Ella laughed again. Tyler was beyond confused. He was beginning to question the sanity of the two people in front of him.

"I'm just…ganna go," he said and walked back around the bed. He felt someone grab his hand pulling him to a stop.

"No, stay, we're done, I promise," Ella said making eye contact with him. He looked down at her hand that was still in his. She pulled hers away, but not rudely. "Reid and I are just…blowing off some steam. Come, sit, eat away your sorrows," she said extending the popcorn. Tyler smiled, kicked his shoes off, and sat with his back against the head board with some space between him and Ella. Reid glanced from Tyler to Ella and nodded in his direction.

"So, Ty, how are you holding up?" Ella asked quickly as she felt on the spot. The nickname escaped her attention…but not Tyler and Reid's.

"It's um…rough. Pogue is like a brother to me. To us, really. We're all really tight," Tyler said as he popped his knuckles.

"Yeah, I understand," Ella said. "It'll be ok though. Pogue's going to be fine." Tyler nodded. He and Reid exchanged glances. Ella looked between them. "Chalk it up to female intuition but the two of you look like you're not sharing something with the whole class."

"It's nothing," Reid and Tyler said at the same time. Ella chuckled and Reid and Tyler avoided eye contact.

"Right," Ella said with a small grin. "Hell boys, we all have our secrets. You two want to talk about it, I promise my feelings won't be hurt." Reid returned her grin and Tyler looked mildly shocked.

"Come on Baby boy," Reid said climbing off the bed. "You know, you should give Kate some pointers." Ella furrowed her brow.

"See you later, Ella," Tyler said and stood. Ella smiled and offered a small wave as the two headed for the door. As Ella reached over to her nightstand for her mp3 player she noticed Tyler had stopped at the door. She smiled and he quickly ducked out the door. _Odd_…

X

Reid ran a hand over his face as he sat in his room. Tyler was sitting in a chair across the room with his head in his hands.

"We have to do something," Reid said breaking the silence. "We can't let Caleb face Chase alone." Reid looked up when Tyler didn't respond. His friend's eyes were fixed on the door. "Tyler!" Reid snapped and Tyler jerked his head back to Reid.

"What?" Tyler asked for fear that he'd missed something important. Reid sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tyler, focus, please," Reid pleaded. Role reversal much? "We need to think of something. There's no way Caleb can take on chase by himself."

"Yeah, but Caleb isn't going to let us come with. We already tried that, remember?" There was an edge in his voice. Both of them.

"We tried _asking_. I say we just go and screw whatever Caleb thinks," Reid suggested. Tyler heaved a heavy sigh.

"You know we can't do that. Caleb wants us to look after Sarah at the dance. We can't just…"

"Fuck that!" Reid said standing. "Let Caleb take care of his own girlfriend. We're not _bodyguards_. This fight is just as much ours as it is Caleb's!"

"I know, man, I know," Tyler said trying to keep his calm. "But Chase is targeting Caleb. That's why he got to Kate, and Pogue, and he'll undoubtedly go for Sarah if Caleb doesn't show tomorrow night."

"And how long will it be until he goes after us?" Reid asked. "Caleb…Pogue…they're family." Tyler nodded his agreement. They were silent for a moment. Reid pinched the bridge of his nose. "We have to do something."

"We will…" Tyler said but he had no idea what. Neither of them did. Killing wasn't an easy subject…Reid scratched the back of his neck.

"This is heavy," Reid sighed. "What if…I mean what if Caleb doesn't make it out of…"

"Don't man…just don't talk about that," Tyler said sternly. "No one is going to die. Except Chase." Reid could only nod. They sat in silence again. Reid wondered if Ella always felt this horrible. One friend in the hospital fighting for his life another about to enter the same…it wasn't easy to think of a loved one dead. Dead like his father. Dead like Ella's ex-boyfriend. Dead like they would all be some day, possibly premature because of their powers. Their stupid powers. Suddenly…using didn't seem so appealing…

X

"Hey, you can crash here if you want and we'll head back to campus in the morning," Reid suggested as he walked with Tyler in the hall. They talked for nearly three hours and nothing was getting solved so they decided to get some rest.

"Nah, I still got homework to finish," Tyler said and then chuckled at his own words. "Actually, I think I'm just going to blow it off."

"This coming from _you_?" Reid asked with raised eyebrows. Tyler nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's weird I guess…now with this battle…with Pogue and Caleb…the small things just don't seem to matter anymore." Reid nodded. Tyler sounded like Ella in that moment.

"I know what you mean. Life seems just a little but deeper now doesn't it?" It was Tyler's turn to nod.

"Oh man…" he said stopping in his tacks. "I left my bag in Ella's room." Reid stopped and turned to Tyler who was looking back up the staircase.

"Do you need it? I can bring it to you in the morning," Reid offered.

"It's got my keys in it…"

"You could always…" Reid stopped himself. He was going to suggest using to start the car…but something churned inside of him at the thought.

"I'll be right back," he said and jogged upstairs. He turned down the hall toward Ella's room and stopped short of her door. His heart was pounding. He knocked lightly. No answer. He knocked again. Same result.

He gently turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was dark. He could vaguely see Ella's sleeping form on her bed as moonlight streamed through the open window. He took a step forward and almost tripped on the step. He caught himself, looked toward the bed, saw no movement and continued.

His bag sat a few feet from the bed where he'd dropped it. He slowly slipped it onto his shoulder and that's when he noticed Ella's mp3 player was still on. He cautiously took a step forward, plucked it off the side of the bed where it had been abandon and turned it off. Ella shifted in her sleep and Tyler froze, his heart climbing into his throat.

Her eyes opened and Tyler felt like a deer in headlights. She seemed to be caught between dream and reality as her eyes searched his face. He saw the moment she fully woke up because her eyes hardened.

"Tyler?" she asked in a groggy voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat and fiddled with her mp3 player.

"Uh…left my bag. Sorry to wake you up," he said in a soft voice. Ella's eyes dropped to his hand. "You left it on," he explained and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed.

"Thanks," she said and smiled sweetly. Tyler returned it. "Well…" she said after a moment of silence. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh yeah right," Tyler said taking a step backward. "I'll see you at school tomorrow sometime…I might ditch," he said and they both gave a short laugh.

"You'll still be at the dance right?" she asked and Tyler furrowed his brow but nodded. "Good, because I think I remember promising you a dance." Tyler felt his stomach flip.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Ella smiled one last time before rolling over. Tyler watched her a moment longer before slipping out of the door and closing it quietly.


	11. Look at Me

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry it took so long. You wouldn'y believe how horrific this last week was at work! Anyway, its extra long for you! Enjoy!**

Ella felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and carefully reached into her pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ella, it's Maya," the cheerful voice on the other end called. "Where are you?" she asked with confusion.

"I'm sitting under a hair dryer," Ella laughed as she leaned forward. "Denise kidnapped me at lunch and took me out for a beauty day before the dance tonight." Maya laughed on the other end.

"Lucky!" she called. "History was so boring today. Mr. Padlack has something gross stuck in his teeth for the first twenty minutes of class. It was so gross!" Ella rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Definitely, you'll be at my house around eight right?" Denise walked past her as a hairstylist sat her in the chair next to her. "Maya," Ella whispered as Denise looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Hmm, make it seven thirty, I need _lots_ of time to get ready," Maya teased and Ella laughed.

"That's fine with me, you still have the directions right?" Ella asked as she closely examined her freshly manicured nails.

"Yep, got them right here," Maya answered happily. There was shuffling on the other end of the phone and Ella could hear a male voice. "My dad says hello. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah…Maya?" Ella asked. "It's weird enough this whole your dad being my shrink thing…let's not milk it." Maya laughed.

"Alright Ella, I'll keep it on the DL," Maya whispered and Ella laughed. Sometimes Maya was too goofy for her own good. "I'll see you tonight!"

"Yep, talk to you later." They both hung up and Ella slipped the phone back into her jeans pocket.

"So how is Maya?" Denise asked as Ella settled back into her chair and repositioned the blow dryer over her head.

"She's good, she'll be over tonight around seven thirty," Ella answered and reached for her blended coffee. Yep…five star all the way!

"Oh I wish I'd known you two were going to get ready together, I would have invited her along," Denise said as she picked up a magazine.

"Don't worry about it," Ella said shrugging. "I'm sure she has plans of her own to get ready."

"Will you be meeting up with Reid at the dance sometime?" Denise asked. Ella shrugged.

"I'll probably see him. Really not sure how long I'm going to stay," Ella muttered. Denise furrowed her brow.

"Oh well…" Denise couldn't think of anything to say to that so she turned back to her magazine. "You know something Ella," she said suddenly. Ella looked up from her own magazine with a raised eyebrow. "I've always wanted a daughter to do this with." Ella felt like someone has thrown cold water in her face. "I'm not saying you have to think of me as a mother, I would never impose myself on your life that way…but…I never had a daughter of my own and I'm…I'm just glad you're here, staying with us." Ella felt herself smiling.

"Thanks Denise…I'm enjoying myself too." That seemed to be the right answer because Denise smiled. The funny part was…Ella hadn't lied that time.

X

"I love this song!" Maya squealed as she turned up Ella's radio. They were both sitting in her room finishing getting ready when Baby Boy, by Beyonce and Sean Paul blared. Ella only laughed as she pulled her sweater off over her head and dropped it on the floor.

Maya was already in her dress and stopped straightening her hair to dance around the room. Ella rolled her eyes and kicked her jeans off before walking to her closet and pulling her dress out.

"It's so pretty!" Maya exclaimed over the music. Ella stepped into the dress and zipped it up. "Here let me help," Maya said and zipped the dress up the rest of the way. "Is it too small?"

"Yeah a little," Ella said as she took in a deep breath. "But it was the last one so I got it anyway," Ella explained.

"Well it looks great on you," Maya said sincerely as Ella turned. She shrugged the compliment off and went into the bathroom to apply make up. She was never usually one for make up, eyeliner at the most, but hell why not? Ella furrowed her brow as she heard loud thumping from the bedroom.

"What are you doing in there?" Ella asked as she brushed a bronze eye shadow over her lid.

"Jumping," Maya called. Ella chuckled and shook her head. Maya would never cease to entertain her. Ella stepped back from the mirror and appraised herself. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She looked good…really good.

"Hey Maya," Ella said as she left the bathroom. Maya was no longer jumping on the bed, but was sitting cross legged on the bed eating a bag of chips and watching TV. "Having fun?" Ella asked with amused sarcasm. Maya only nodded. "So I was thinking about something," Ella said as she turned the radio off and sat on the edge for the bed. "Why don't you have a date to the dance?" Maya dropped her eyes to the bedspread, but quickly looked up and shrugged.

"No one asked me," she said. Maya was horrible at pretending to be alright when she wasn't. Ella felt her eye's widen. Maya might have been a little…weird, but she was gorgeous. "But that's alright, now _you're_ my date…I didn't keep you from going with someone did I?" Maya asked with a gasp. Ella only smiled.

"Trust me Maya, there's no one I'd rather be going to this dance with than you," Ella said sincerely. Maya's face brightened and she grabbed the remote turning the radio back on. "What are you…" Maya grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her to a standing position on the bed as she began dancing. Well…more like flailing her arms wildly while simultaneously jumping up and down. "Dance with me!" Maya pleaded. _Why not…_ Ella grabbed Maya's hands and they laughed as they attempted to dance on the bed. Then the music abruptly shut off.

"Why wasn't _I_ invited to the party?" Reid asked from the middle of the room. Ella momentarily felt embarrassed, but then she remembered it was just Reid.

"Girls only," Ella said with a grin. To her left Maya was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at Reid. "Uh Maya, you know Reid right?"

"Yes, we met at Nikki's," Maya said in a small voice. Ella looked back at Reid and gave him a stern look.

"Oh, uh yeah, right. Maya, hey nice to see you again, you look beautiful," Reid said and threw a charming smile at her. She blushed again. _Laying it on a little thick Reid…_

"Thank you, you look nice as well," Maya complimented. Reid looked like a felon. Fingerless gloves didn't go well with a suit. Ella jumped off the bed and picked her shoes up off the ground.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Ella asked as she began strapping them on. Reid ran a hand through his hair.

"Well Tyler's picking me up in a few minutes…"

"That's so sweet; did you get him a crasoge?"

"No!"

"Oh…you're the girl? I guess I could see that."

"You're such a bitch."

"No sweetie, that' _your_ title tonight."

"I can think of a few titles for you. Who exactly are you trying to impress?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cleavage much?"

"Incest much?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Reid." Maya started laughing from her position on the bed and both of them looked over at her.

"You two argue like siblings," she commented through her giggles. Reid and Ella looked at one another with disgust.

"Yeah whatever," Reid said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Mom and Dirk want to see you two so they sent me up here…I'm not the damn butler," he muttered before leaving the room.

"Come on," Ella said grabbing Maya's hand. Ella picked her bag up from the floor as they headed downstairs.

X

Tyler stepped inside the Garwin-Conroy house and gave Reid a small smile as he shut the door behind him.

"You ready?" he asked hoping to make it to Caleb's as quick as possible. His plans were cut short as Denise came rushing in.

"Tyler, I was wondering if I was going to see you tonight or not," she said smiling. He gave her a quick hug. "Oh now look at you, your tie is all crooked."

"Mom," Reid scolded as Denise undid Tyler's tie and began redoing it. Reid gave Tyler an apologetic look and Tyler just shrugged. He heard giggling from the staircase and turned his head to see who it was. He faltered for a moment. Ella was coming down the stairs first followed by her friend Maya. They were laughing about something and as Ella turned her head she made eye contact with him. He hoped he wasn't imagining that her smile grew wider.

"Hey Tyler," she said as she reached the landing. "I see you've fallen prey to Denise's perfectionism." Maya and Ella laughed.

"I'm just being a mother, I have that right don't I?" Denise asked as she stepped back and studied her work. "There now, he looks handsome, doesn't he Ella?" _Way to be subtle…_

"Yeah, Ty, you look great," Ella complimented. Tyler smiled and Dirk entered the room. "Hey dad," she said and Dirk kissed Ella on the cheek. Denise elbowed Tyler.

"Oh um, yeah, you look good too Ella," Tyler said and rubbed his side where he'd been hit. Dirk raised an eyebrow at Tyler.

"Thanks, you guys headed out now or what?" she asked looking from Tyler to Reid. Denise took hold of Dirk's arm.

"Yeah we should be going," Reid answered. "Caleb is probably waiting for us."

"Oh, don't go yet, just let me get a few pictures!" there was a collective groan as Denise rushed for her purse. She pulled a digital camera out of her bag and returned to the group.

"Mom we're already late," Reid complained as he was force to take a picture with Tyler.

"Then a few more minutes won't hurt anything," Denise said in a sing-songy voice. "There now, let's get one of Reid and Maya."

"We're not on a date," Reid complained and Maya giggled. He reluctantly stood next to her and forced a smile.

"Ok, Ella you and Reid now." Ella enthusiastically wrapped her arms around Reid and squeezed.

"Jeeze woman!"

"Just want to make a nice picture with my _favorite_ stepbrother," Ella teased and gave the camera a large cheesy smile. Ella and Maya took a picture next and to Reid's entertainment, Denise suggested Tyler and Ella into a shot. Ella stood there awkwardly and Tyler shifted his weight.

"Oh come on now, at least _try_ to look like friends," Denise said. From behind her Dirk cleared his throat but she ignored him. Ella sighed and stepped closer to Tyler, He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both smiled. "Ok, just one more outside."

"Denise," Dirk said warningly.

"Got to go mom," Reid said and grabbed Tyler's arm. "Run before she breaks out the mistletoe early." Tyler felt heat rush to his face and Ella rolled her eyes. "See you two later," Reid called before slamming the door shut. Ella and Maya looked at one another and laughed.

"Come on old man," Ella teased grabbing her father's hand. "Let's fill your wife's obsession with pictures." Dirk laughed as she jumped on his back. Denise smiled and happily clicked away.

X

Two hours later Ella was sitting at a round table in the school's gym completely board out of her mind. Maya was off talking to Allison and Brittani and Ella retreated to the solitude of the corner.

The evening had all the potential to be fun. Hell, she was still a teenager. Gorgeous dresses, even if hers was too small, cute guys, even though she didn't date, dancing, food, friends…so why was she so miserable?

_Because Jeremy, Julie, and Germaine aren't here…_Was life really so meaningless without them? These last few days had proved that she could still have some semblance of fun even without them…so why was she sulking in the corner. _Self mutilation and isolation…_

Ella stood and cross the room to the punch table where she poured herself a cup of punch. She smiled to the teacher who was monitoring the drinks and turned back around. She nearly spilled punch on the person standing behind her.

"Oh look who it is, The Spencer Skank," Kyra cooed. Ella rolled her eyes and moved around her, but Kyra grabbed her arm. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Keep away from Aaron, he's mine."

"Hey, psycho," Ella snapped, "I stick to my own species. Now get your grimy hand off my arm before I break it off and beat you with it." Kyra instantly released her, but scowled. Ella moved back over to her table and sat. Now she remembered why she liked sulking in the corner of the room.

X

"So you're sure that Caleb is fine?" Tyler asked as he and Reid stepped into the gym. Reid nodded his head.

"That's what he said. He didn't go into detail, but I guess the barn is toast," Reid and Tyler stopped in the doorway and spoke in hushed voices.

"What about Chase?" Tyler asked. Reid waited until a group of people walked past them before answering.

"I guess he's dead. Caleb is waiting for the cops to recover a body." Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "This is heavy…"

"Maybe we should just head out, you know, go and check the place ourselves," Tyler suggested.

"No, Caleb wants us to stay here. The four of us have already been seen in one too many suspicious places this last month. We can't all be tied to the scene of the crime." Tyler nodded. He didn't feel much like partying, but sometimes Caleb knew what was best.

"So what exactly do you want to do, I mean neither of us got…" Tyler stopped mid sentence. For some reason, every time he caught sight of her his mind went blank. She was crossing the room with a glass of punch and sat at a table by herself. "See ya," Tyler said as he made his way over to Ella. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Ella turned around in her seat and when she saw him she smiled.

"Sure," she answered and he took the chair next to her. "Where have you and Reid been all night. I couldn't find either of you."

"Sorry, we we're uh…" Tyler couldn't think of a lie quick enough. "Flat tire?" Ella raised an eyebrow. "Yeah didn't think you'd but that. We were just hanging I guess, talking about Pogue and stuff." Ella nodded.

"See, isn't the truth easier?" she asked with a hint of teasing. _Practice what you preach…_ "Yeah, Maya and the girls from the soccer team seem to have collected on the other side of the room so I've been holding down the fort."

"Alone?" he asked in shock. Ella shrugged. "So this is twice I've come to your rescue, you know they say you only have to do something three times before it's a habit."

"Ok, let's get something straight, you didn't _save_ me from Aaron, I had it covered." Tyler snorted a laugh.

"Really? I beg to differ. You may have caught him by surprise with your little stunt, but Aaron is easily twice your size. If he'd pulled something, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Oh, really?" she asked crossing her arms. "And _you_ would have?" Tyler shrugged but it was hardly him being casual, it was more like him being arrogant. "I didn't need your help so you technically didn't save me so that only counts as one."

"So you agree I'm saving you now?" Ella opened her mouth to speak, but was taken off guard by his statement.

"Well, no I…"

"You said that I only have one, even though we both know it's two, so really you're accepting the fact that I'm saving you right now and are agreeing to dance with me, am I right?"

"What?" Ella asked in confusion. Tyler only grinned as he stood and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her onto the dance floor. He stopped and abruptly turned so she smacked into his chest.

"You owe me a dance remember?" he asked with the same grin on his face. He already had his arms wrapped around her waist, but Ella stood there in shock. How had she gone from moping in the corner to being held in some guys arms? Tyler sighed, grabbed her wrists and guided her arms around his neck before placing his hands back on her waist. "This is called dancing," he said slowly.

"I know that," she snapped but as it came out of her mouth she realized how stupid it sounded. She sighed and blew the bangs out of her eyes. "What is it with you and Reid always bugging the hell out of me?" Tyler grinned and shrugged.

"Why are you so easily aggravated?" Ella glared at him and Tyler laughed. "We wouldn't bug you if you didn't make it so much fun."

"You sound like a third grade bully, I hope you realize that," Ella commented and Tyler laughed again. Somehow, his laughing didn't bug her as much, but when she realized that fact, it _really_ bugged her.

"I thought third grade boys were afraid of girls, maybe that was just me."

"I think I would have liked third grade Tyler. He sounds nice," Ella said sarcastically.

"Well if you really want, I could throw dirt at you," Tyler offered and Ella laughed.

"And ruin my dress? No thanks, it took some serious sacrifice on my part to get a hold of this dress." Tyler looked down at her and Ella felt her cheeks flush as he seemed to study the 'dress' intently. "Well this is new…" Tyler furrowed his brow.

"Never had someone check me out so openly before. Well, except for Abbott," Tyler suppressed a grin.

"I was simply admiring the dress; the fact that you're the one in it doesn't really matter." If _that_ wasn't a total lie…

"Well if you like it all that much I'll let you borrow it sometime. Maybe it will fit you better than it does me." Ella paused in their dancing to try and pull her dress up to cover more of herself. Tyler swallowed hard.

"I'll keep that in mind…" he said and shook his head to rid the thoughts that had manifested in his brain. When Ella looked back up at him he was smiling softly.

"What?" she asked in a moment of insecurity.

"Nothing it's just…this is the second time I've danced with you and I still don't know that much about you."

"Well I'm a pretty boring person."

"I doubt that," he said forcefully and Ella raised an eyebrow. "You seem like an interesting person to me."

"You must be easily entertained."

"Humor me." The way he said it, a partial smile on his face, his eyes boring into hers, she felt her throat tighten.

"Well…" she cleared her throat. "I uh…don't really know what to say."

"Favorite book?"

"Anything with pictures," she answered and Tyler laughed.

"Color?"

"Orange."

"Really?"

"Uh…yeah."

"See, you _are_ interesting. Never met anyone who liked orange before."

"Let's pick a new game."

"I like this game," Tyler defended. Ella sighed and Tyler felt himself running his fingers over the fabric seam on the back of her dress. "Alright, new game," he relented.

"How's Pogue?" Tyler paled. "Is he any better than before?" The sincerity of her concern was refreshing. Even in the dimly lit gym, with only a few colored lights hanging from the ceiling, he could make out the sparkle in her brown eyes.

"He's better, I guess. Still banged up. His mom called us this morning and said Pogue should be out of the hospital sometime next week."

"That's great," Ella said smiling. "I'm really glad to hear that." They fell into silence and Ella saw Maya over Tyler's shoulder. She was still with Allison and Brittani but they were all looking at her. Maya gave her a thumbs-up. Ella turned so that her back was to Maya.

"You seem to attract quite a bit of attention," Tyler chuckled as he noticed the group of girls who were starring. Ella shook her head.

"Tyler, really?" she asked and he looked confused. "A group of girls is starring at us while we're dancing and you think they're looking at _me_?"

"Well what else would they be…oh," Tyler cut himself off and he cheeks turned light pink. Ella bit her lip. _Ok that was adorable_…

"I think you sell yourself short Ty, you're quite a looker," she teased. Tyler couldn't help the crooked smile. "Let's face it; everything at this school is about _the _Sons_ of Ipswich_…"

"Is that what _you_ think?" he asked suddenly. Ella felt her body temperature increase.

"Um well, you know lots of girls talk about you guys," she said lamely.

"Yeah, but most of them are mindless. I want to know what _you_ think. You're honest."

"Well I-uh you want to know if I think you're attractive?" Tyler nodded. Ella bit her lip, her mind racing for a way out of the answer. "Well let's see," she said and stepped back. She tapped a finger to her chin and Tyler shifted his weight while looking around nervously. "I suppose…in this lighting." Tyler scoffed and Ella started laughing. He reached for her and quickly pulled her back into him, she hit his chest again and her arms went around his neck instinctively.

"Do you always do that?" he asked as he held her closer than before. "Avoid awkward situations with jokes?" Ella felt a wave of something wash over her. Joy? Maybe…

"No, most of the time I use sarcasm. You must be a special exception," she teased and Tyler shook his head.

"I'm glad I'm special to you." Ella opened her mouth to reiterate and explain that wasn't what she had meant, but the song ended and Tyler moved back. "Thanks for the dance Ella." He took her hand and kissed the back of it all the while keeping his eyes on hers. There was something in his eyes that made Ella's stomach flip so suddenly that her hand flew to her abdomen.

"You're welcome," she said for lack of retort. He didn't let go of her hand as he turned and pulled her back toward the table she was sitting at before. It was nearly full now. Maya, Allison, Brittani, Reid and two boys Ella didn't recognize were sitting and eating their desert. Ella sat and she felt Tyler lean over the back of her chair.

"I'll be back," he whispered in her ear before disappearing. Ella turned and watched him walk away. She caught herself and quickly turned back around but everyone at the table was staring at her.

"What?" she asked abruptly. Everyone turned back to their respective conversations and Ella let out a slow breath.

"Having fun?" Reid asked from her left. She glared at him and he chuckled. "Oh come on, don't act like you aren't having a good time. I saw you dancing with Baby Boy."

"Why do you call him that?" Ella asked with annoyance.

"Just a nickname," Reid defended.

"Well it's stupid."

"Are you standing up for him?"

"No!" Ella snapped. "It's just…annoying."

"Mmhmm right," Reid said nodding, but he was clearly not convinced. Ella felt a knot of frustration in her chest. She was reacting irrationally and she knew it but what she didn't know was why.

"Here." Tyler had returned and set a plate of cheesecake in front of her. "Thought you might want some." He smiled at her and Ella felt uncomfortable as he put his arm around the back of her chair. This was starting to feel like a date.

"I feel sick," Ella said suddenly and stood. Tyler was standing slowly and everyone at the table was looking at her again. "Excuse me," she said grabbing her bag and quickly heading for the door.

"Miss Conroy, what a _surprise_," Provost Higgins was monitoring the door and Ella stopped when she saw him. "Leaving already?" he asked with an arrogant smile. Ella pushed past him and began heading toward her car. She fished in her purse until she found her keys.

"Ella!" someone called but she didn't turn. It wasn't until someone took hold of her arm did she spin around. It was Tyler. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," Ella said forcing a smile. "I'm just not feeling very well. I think I'm just going to go home. Higgins saw me, so I'm punishment free." She forced another smile but Tyler didn't release her arm.

"Ok," he said nodding, but he still looked puzzled. "You should go tell Maya though she's worried."

"Shit," Ella cursed. "I forgot Maya rode with me."

"Why is that a problem? She lives in the dorms doesn't she?"

"Yeah, but I promised I'd drop her off at her house. She was going to stay at her house this weekend."

"Ella!" Both Tyler and Ella turned to see Maya and Reid walking toward them. "Are you alright?" Maya asked and Ella quickly pulled her arm away from Tyler.

"I'm fine. Do you mind leaving early? I'm not feeling well…" Ella asked and Maya looked mildly disappointed.

"What's the problem?" Reid asked. Ella started to say something but Tyler cut her off.

"Ella's not feeling well and she wants to leave early, but she promised to drop Maya off at her parents house," he explained. Again Ella tried to speak, but this time Reid spoke first.

"I'll take her," Reid offered. Ella looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"You don't have a car," Tyler commented.

"I'll borrow Ella's."

"How am _I_ supposed to get home?" Ella asked.

"I'll take you," Tyler suggested.

"Good, it's done. Thanks Ella," Reid said grabbing the key's from Ella's hand. Before Ella could think clearly, Tyler had taken her arm again and was pulling her farther into the parking lot.

"Bye Ella, hope you feel better!" Maya called with a slightly sad expression. Ella saw the arrogant grin on Reid's face and envisioned herself stabbing him with her shoe. Ella pulled her arm away from Tyler and followed him. He opened the door to a black hummer and she climbed in. She let out a frustrated sigh as he walked around to his side of the car.

"I'm ganna kill him," she muttered and glared after Reid as she watched he and Maya make their way back inside. She set her bag on the floor of the car and yanked her seatbelt on.

"Do you need anything at the store?" Tyler asked. His concern only proved to aggravate Ella more.

"No thanks," she said shortly. She was trying as hard as possible not to be rude to Tyler. He was sweet. Maybe that's what bugged her about him. He was always nice. Too nice.

They drove in silence. Tyler had the radio playing softly and Ella stared out the window. She could feel eyes on her and looked at the reflection in the window and saw Tyler kept glancing at her.

What was _with_ him? He was weird…one minute she thought she had him pegged. Spencer's golden boy, one of them anyway. Studious, shy, a little quiet, took good notes so he must have been attentive, his hand writing was _way_ too nice for a boy. He was a regular Remus Lupin, just without the 'dark secret'. Right?

Then at other times, when he'd look at her, there was something in his eyes that almost frightened her. Like the person look out of his eyes was much older than the average seventeen year old. Something ancient in his eyes. Something…something…she couldn't think of the word!

"Ella?" Ella gasped as she heard Tyler say her name so abruptly. "Sorry, we're uh…we're here," he said unbuckling himself and opening the door. He walked around the car and opened it for Ella. She quickly got out and smiled politely at Tyler.

"Goodnight," she said and walked quickly toward the door. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. At least he wasn't following her. She got to the second step before she remembered her bag. She turned too quickly for her high heels and felt herself falling backward. She gasped as a par of arms caught her right before she hit the ground.

"You ok?" he asked as she gripped his shoulders. Ella was startled for a moment. Not by the fall, but by his eyes. They were…glowing? No that was impossible. "Ella? What is it?" he asked as she gaped at him.

"N-Nothing I just…never notice how blue your eyes were," she said shaking her head again. He helped her to her feet but kept his arms around her. "My bag…" she said and Tyler looked back at the car. He grinned and set her on the top step.

"Don't move," he ordered. "I might not always be here to catch you," he teased and ran back to the car. Ella felt speechless. Her mind was struggling to wrap around what had just happened. She pulled her shoes off and noticed the heel of one of them was broken. _Perfect_… Tyler returned and she stood holding her shoes by the straps in one hand.

"Here," he said extending the bag to her. She took it. Their fingers brushed again. Ella swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Goodnight," she said suddenly and ducked inside the house. She closed the door and leaned against it. She heard someone walking from the kitchen so she ran upstairs to her room locking the bedroom door behind her. She watched Tyler get into his car and drive off before collapsing on her bed. Her whole body felt like it was tingling as though her limbs had fallen asleep and the circulation was just coming back.

She placed a hand on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. The whole evening was starting to become a blur. It was easily one of the weirdest nights of her life, but she didn't know why…the way it felt. The look in _his_ eyes…The only thing she was certain of was that Tyler Simms was mysterious…yeah….mysterious.


	12. Swimming

**A/N Hey all of my lovely readers. There's a few things I had intended to mention a couple chapters ago, but I completely forgot. So...I'm going to mention them now.**

**I, in NO WAY, condone self inflicted injury. In fact, if you hadn't guessed by the message in my story, I am completely against it. I understand that there are things in this world that cause people to decay inside much like Ella's car accident. I know what it's like to feel hopeless and lost and completely alone. I too once suffered from the addiction of cutting, but by the grace of God I was freed from that. Please don't take this story as something that justifies cutting or any other form of self inflicted injury. That is not my intention at all and I hope that if you do struggle with it, that you will seek out help.**

**Ok, I'm off my soap box. Sorry if that was rambling, but it was something I felt needed to be said in defence of my story. Thanks all of my amazing readers. You all bless my life! Enjoy this chapter (I know I did).**

"Why shouldn't I have an attachment with a male figure other than my father?" Ella asked the moment she stepped inside Henry's office Monday morning. He looked up from his book with a furrowed brow.

"What?" he asked as he removed his reading glasses. Ella sat on the couch and tucked her right leg under her left.

"You said last week that I shouldn't be attached to a male figure other than my father. Why?" she reiterated. Henry stood from his desk and sat in the arm chair across from her.

"Sometimes females who are hurting tend to look for comfort in boyfriends. Ultimately this only causes more emotional damage." Ella nodded. "Why the sudden curiosity? Someone caught your eye?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No!" Ella snapped. Henry looked at her with one eyebrow higher than the other. "I was just thinking…this weekend about…"

"Dating again?" he asked knowingly. Ella nodded. Henry sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "It's natural for you to think about dating again," he began. "It's been almost a year since Germaine passed."

"I know but…" Ella interrupted. "It feels…wrong." She shook her head. "Germaine and I we were… in love and I don't think I could have that kind of connection with anyone else."

"And you won't," Henry said leaning back. "You'll never be able to recreate a relationship. What you had with Germaine was special, but that doesn't mean you can't have an equally special relationship with someone else."

"But you said you didn't think it was wise," Ella argued. Henry nodded his head, this time no hint of a smile on his face.

"I want you to be careful," he said slowly. "You're improving greatly," he encouraged, "but I don't want you to jump into anything you're not ready for." This time Ella nodded. "So who is he?" The smile was back on his face.

"No one," Ella said quickly. Henry narrowed his eyes. "It's…not like I think of him like that, it's just…he's…."

"He's intrigued you," Henry finished. It was amazing how he was able to read her before she could even figure herself out. It was nice having someone who understood.

"Yeah," Ella said and her eyes grew distant. "We were at the dance on Friday and I ran into him…at first it was nice having someone to talk to, then it got really weird and uncomfortable…but then…he's just so…hard to read."

"How well do you know him?" Henry asked. If Ella had been thinking straight she would have realized that she was sitting in a shrink's office talking about a boy. The whole picture seemed a little too high school for her, but at the moment, it's where she needed to be.

"Not well at all," Ella answered. "I've only talked to him a couple times, but it seems like every time I see him it's like I've known him for longer, but at the same time, he's so confusing."

"You're an observant person, Ella, probably the most observant person I've ever met," Henry said sincerely. "You're used to being able to figure people out which is why you feel like you know this boy already. You've observed him. Watched him, subconsciously probably. I'm guessing you do this with everyone. It's why people feel so comfortable around you _despite_ your obvious detachment." Ella blew the bangs out of her eyes. "You understand people. You gage them and you know their tendencies. If anything, it's a good thing that you can't read this boy. Not everyone in this world is meant to be understood. A little mystery never hurt anyone."

"But its so…frustrating!" Ella said in aggravation. "He's…annoying!" Henry laughed and crossed his right leg over his left.

"Ella," he said in a fatherly tone. "Listen to yourself." Ella didn't want to. She was afraid of what the results would be. "My advice to you is, don't force anything. Let nature take its course. Just make sure that you're ready for any relationship that may come your way. Whether it's dating or friendship, you need to maintain at a healthy emotional level." Ella nodded. "So," Henry said after a moment of silence triggered the transition. "How are classes?"

X

The buzz around school was deafening, Ella decided as she made her way to theater class. Apparently, the night of the dance, Caleb and his girlfriend had come across the old Putnam Barn and it was on fire. They'd seen some kid from Spencer, Chase Collins, run into the barn and never come out…strangely though, there was no body.

"Any scorch marks?" Ella asked with a grin as she took a seat next to Caleb. He looked up from his cell phone with wide eyes. "Friday night?" Caleb's expression sobered and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he said nodding. He grew silent and Ella folded her hands in her lap. "Did-uh you hear anything from Reid about what happened?" Ella shook her head.

"Nope, just good old fashioned bathroom gossip," she said frankly. "I haven't seen Reid since the dance on Friday. How's Sarah? I bet she's having a hard time with the whole Chase thing."

"Chase thing?" Caleb asked. He sounded paranoid.

"Yeah…they didn't find his body…it's weird you know. I hear the police say the body was incinerated." Caleb nodded again. He was acting strangely. Then again, it must have been a hard situation for him as well. "How are you holding up?"

"Uh-I'm-uh, alright I guess. It was a rough night. If you don't mind I don't really want to talk about it," he said adverting his eyes.

"Yeah no problem," Ella replied. "How much do you want to bet that Mrs. Watford makes us do some interpretation of Hamlet through _the movement of our souls_." She said the last part with a dreamy sigh that sounded like Mrs. Watford's voice. Caleb laughed

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder why I didn't sign up for a regular art class," he said with a smile still on his face.

"It's full," Ella stated. "I checked," she said in a softer voice. Caleb chuckled again, but a moment later Ella groaned. "Look who's off suspension," she said and gestured to the door. Abbot walked in and almost immediately spotted Ella and glared at her.

"Don't worry about him. If he gives you any trouble just come tell me or Reid. We're used to handling him," Caleb said in what sounded like a protective voice.

"Thanks, but I can handle him. I've dealt with his type before." Caleb gave her a hesitant look and she just smiled and stood. "Come on Hamlet, I'll help you run lines." He let Ella help him to his feet and pulled his script from his back pocket.

X

"Mind if I join you?" Ella looked up from her history book and saw Tyler approaching. She shrugged and he set his lunch tray down before sitting. Ella turned back to her book. "Aren't you eating?" he asked. Ella glanced at her lunch tray, grabbed her apple, took a bite, and set it back down. "You weren't in English class again today, do you need the notes?"

"Sure," Ella said as she swallowed. She turned the page in her history book and continued to read. She could feel Tyler's eyes on her, but at the moment, she didn't want to meet his gaze.

"How come you keep missing English class?" he asked and Ella stopped reading. "Is everything alright?"

"Um yeah, you know, just…missed my alarm," she lied. She glanced up at him and saw him nod before turning her eyes back to the book.

"That stinks," Tyler commented. "Me and the guys have our first swim meet tonight, you wanna come?" Ella looked up at him then. His blue eyes were wide and slightly obscured by his bangs.

"Sure…" she said before realizing she'd answered. In fact, the only indicator that she had spoken was the smile that lit up his face.

"Cool," he said and Ella felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth. "Maybe Maya could come too."

"Why?" Ella asked with a furrowed brow. Tyler shrugged.

"You two are friends right?" Ella nodded. "Why wouldn't you want her to come?"

"I don't, I mean I do want her to come but do _you_ want her to come?"

"Sure, she's pretty cool."

"Oh, so you like her?"

"Yeah, wait do you mean do I like her or do I _like her_…"

"Either one."

"Does it matter?"

"No I'm just curious."

"Well…what do you think?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking."

"Oh well…I just like her as a person. I don't even know her that well," Tyler explained and Ella nodded.

"Ok," she said and turned back to her book. Tyler was beyond confused. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Would it matter if I _liked_ her?" Tyler inquired. Ella closed her book and stuffed it into her bag.

"I gatta get to my next class. See you later Ty," she said and smiled before leaving the table. Tyler turned and watched as she walked past him. Ella was the most confusing girl he's _ever_ met…

X

"Look guys this just isn't going to work, alright!" Parker snapped. Ella was walking onto the soccer field and the cluster of girls turned to look at her.

"Ella, thank God!" Maya said as she ran to her. "Emily's grandfather died and she went out of town this afternoon. She's going to miss the game on Wednesday." Ella shrugged.

"So we'll sub someone else in for goalie, it's not the end of the world Maya," Ella said with a laugh, but everyone's grace faces silenced her.

"The only sub we have for goalie is Brittani and if Brittani plays goalie then _I_ have to play midfield for her and our only other forward is Jackie." Ella struggled to retain the information.

"Ok, remind me which one is Jackie?" the short blonde girl stepped forward. Ella sighed. They were back to square one. "Alright, so we'll teach someone else to goalie."

"Against Lexington Heights? Yeah right!" Parker said with a scoff. "They have the best offence in the league. We _need_ an amazing goalie. Brittani is the only one."

"Awe, thanks Parker," Brittani said and Parker glared at her.

"Ok, so someone else can pick up midfield," Ella reasoned. "Any volunteers?" No one elected themselves. "Anyone?"

"Let's face it, there's no way we can teach someone a new position by Wednesday and stand a chance. I say we forfeit," Parker suggested.

"Parker shut up," Maya snapped and Ella raised both eyebrows. "No one is forfeiting. Ella is going to play."

"What?" Parker and Ella asked at the same time. Maya turned back to look at Ella with hopeful eyes.

"Some on Ella, we all new it was going to happen eventually. This is just how things work out. It's why Higgins put you here to begin with. Our team needs a strong player."

"I don't play anymore," Ella said incredulously. "What part of that don't people understand?"

"The part where you quit doing something you love!" Maya practically yelled. Ella refused to have this conversation so she turned to walk away. "One game Ella, if you don't want to play after Wednesday then fine. Emily will be back before our next game and then we won't need you. But for now, we do. So…so…"

"So suck it up and get in the game!" Allison added and everyone, save for Parker, cheered. Ella turned back to face them.

"One game?"

"One game."

_Why do I have the feeling this is going to bite me in the ass…_

X

A whistle blew and seven men dove into the water. Ella and Maya came in from soccer practice and made their way through the bleachers. They sat near the front and watched.

"I've never been to a swim meet before," Maya said and Ella nodded her agreement. "So whose who?" she asked.

"They guy on the far left is Caleb," both girls turned and saw Sarah sitting a few rows behind them. Ella smiled at her and Sarah moved to sit next to her. "I had a hard time following too. Usually the announcers name off the swimmers before each round."

"Yeah, we missed the beginning," Ella explained. Another whistle blew signaling the end. Caleb had won. The crowd cheered as the swimmers exited the water. "Damn…"

"I know," Sarah said with a grin. "My favorite part." Ella laughed despite herself and Caleb walked over to his team. That's when Ella saw him. He was standing next to Reid with his arms folded.

"Is it hot in here?" Ella asked as she removed her hoodie. Maya and Sarah shrugged. "It's uh…a little hot in here," she muttered to herself.

"_Next up we have breaststroke. Starting in lane 1 we have Adam Shackle, lane 2 Jonathan Parilla, lane 3 Jentre Olson, lane 4 Bryant Lewis, Lane 5 Michael Patton, Lane 6 Reid Garwin, and lane 7 we have Daniel Wallace._"

Ella clapped as she watched the swimmer's take their stance. Reid stepped up onto his platform and Maya stood.

"Yay Reid!" Her outburst turned heads as the stands were mostly quiet for the moment. Reid looked up and grinned shaking his head. Ella felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Tyler looking directly at her. She smiled softly. He waved. Ella forced her eyes away from his as the race began.

"He's really good," Ella said as she saw Reid take the lead by almost a full arm's length.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "At least he has _one_ thing he can brag about and back up." Ella laughed and Sarah looked guilty for a moment. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. He's your brother." The slip of the tongue didn't catch Ella's attention.

"Yeah, that gives me a divine right to call him on his shit. I'm glad I'm not the only girl who can give him a hard time." Sarah laughed. The race was over. Reid won. Ella stood with the others and clapped their approval.

"Tyler's race is up next," Sarah said as they sat back down. Ella only nodded. "I hear you two went to the dance together on Friday.

"What?" Ella asked as she snapped her head to look at her. Sarah was startled for a moment. "Who told you that?"

"Caleb," she answered. "He heard it from Reid. Is it not true?" Ella shook her head. "Oh…sorry, my mistake."

"Well, technically they didn't go together," Maya interjected. "But they did spend an awful lot of time together while they were there. Let's see, they danced and he brought her desert and then drove her home…"

"Thank you Maya," Ella said sarcastically. "It was coincidence," Ella said turning back to Sarah.

"I don't know why she didn't just say yes when he asked her to the dance. You guys spent all your time together…"

"Maya!"

"He asked you to the dance?" Sarah inquired. Ella looked like deer in headlights. "And you said no? Why?"

"I-he-it's…I don't date!" Ella exclaimed louder than she meant to. A few people behind them turned to look. Sarah shrugged.

"Ok." That was relatively painless. At least Sarah wasn't the type to ramble on and on about the subject. "Look there they go!" Ella turned to watch the race. The swimmers made their first turn and Ella was wringing her hands in her lap.

_Exciting race, isn't it?_

_Not really…_

_You seem excited._

_I'm not…_

_Really? Could have fooled me._

_I _am_ you._

_You know what I mean._

_Shut up._

_Tyler looks good._

_Does he? Hadn't noticed._

_Is that why your cheeks are flushed._

_No, it's hot in here!_

_Sure about that?_

_Yep. Now be quiet the race is almost over…_

People jumped to their feet and applauded as Tyler touched the wall first. He removed his goggles to check his time and a smile brightened his face. Ella smiled too. He pulled himself out of the pool and Ella swallowed hard.

Tyler pulled his cap off and turned to look back up at the stands. He made eye contact with her as though he seemed to say: see what I did_?_

_Looks good…doesn't he_.

_That's the understatement of the year…_


	13. Math or Chemistry?

**A/N *tear sniffle sniffle* So many reviews in only one day. I'm sooooooo proud! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the encouraging reviews....hmmm....there was someone I was going to give a shout-out to...but for the life of me I can't remember who. Oh well, I'll save it for next chapter (pssssssst it's a good chapter too).**

_A cone is formed with an arc length AB equal to 20 cm. As the cone is formed from a sector of a circle with angle 72 degrees, determine the radius of the circle from which the sector is taken, and the radius of the base of the cone formed by sector ABC._

"Hey." Ella jumped at the voice. "Sorry," Tyler said with a grin as he sat across from her at the table in the library. "Got the notes you need," he said removing a spiral notebook from his bag.

"Thanks," she said taking it from him. She pulled out her English notebook and began copying the notes from class.

"I missed you after the swim meet yesterday," Tyler commented. Ella looked up for a brief moment. "Maya said you left suddenly."

"Uh, yeah I did." Tyler waited for a further explanation, but she didn't seem to catch the hint.

"So…what happened?" he asked. Ella didn't pause in her writing and she didn't look up when she answered.

"Uh…chlorine…it uh, makes me sick." Tyler furrowed his brow.

"Really? That's a bummer…because we swim in fresh water pools." The led to Ella's pencil broke.

"Shit…um yeah, I-I know, but I think it's psychological or something. You know, you see a pool and you think chlorine…" _Can I get anymore pathetic?_

"Yeah, no I get it," he said but he obviously didn't. "Hey maybe I'm just being paranoid, but are you avoiding me?" Ella looked up. "Ever since Friday you've been acting kinda strange. Is everything alright?"

"Yep." Ella looked down again. _Kill me now…oh won't someone kill me now…_ She sang to herself.

"Oh, ok." He was silent for a moment as Ella pulled out another pencil. "You sure?" _Kill me now…_

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Thanks for the notes," she said handing him the notebook back. Tyler nodded as he took it. She'd practically thrown it at him. She grew silent again as she began working on something else.

Ella was definitely acting strangely. No sarcasm. No jokes. No eye contact. She was clearly avoiding him at all costs.

"What are you working on?" he asked as she sighed in frustration. She tilted the cover of her book up so he could read. "Ah, math, glad to be done with that. I finished my three years last year."

"Lucky." Ella sighed again, set her pencil down, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I hate math," she muttered.

"Need any help?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm good." Tyler ignored her answer and moved to sit next to her. "Really Tyler, I got it, but…"

"What's the answer to number three then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ella looked at the problem and tapped her pencil.

"Nine centimeters squared?" Tyler laughed. "Thanks, really, that-that boosts the self confidence…"

"Sorry," he said resting his arm on the back of her chair. "But you're so completely wrong…"

"Yeah, got that part…"

"Ok, when solving for the radius what's the first thing you need to do?" Ella ran a hand through her hair.

"Stab myself in the eye with a pencil?" she asked and Tyler grinned.

"No, that's the second part…" Ella laughed and leaned against the back of the chair. His arm hit her shoulders. "Oh, sorry," he said removing his arm. Ella tensed for a moment but forced a smile.

"You uh-need to first figure out the circle part. So uh…how many sections of a triangle can fit into a 360 degree circle if the angle is 72 degrees?" Ella scratched away at the paper. "Yeah, that's right then multiply…" he was sorely tempted to place his arm back around the chair so he folded his hands on top of the table.

"Then…divide by four?" she asked. Tyler scooted his chair closer, looked at the paper and nodded. She went back to solving the equation. He could smell her perfume…it was something citrus with a sweet after scent. He cleared his throat and began popping his knuckles. Nervous habit. Ella's hand shot out and covered his.

"Ty?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Ye-yeah?" he asked.

"That's gross," she said flatly. He nodded and she removed her hand, but his skin still tingled. "Ok, so…now what?" she asked. Tyler put his arm around her chair again as he leaned forward. "Solve for X?"

"Yeah," he said and she began subtracting the two numbers. He was about to lean back when she looked up at him. He swallowed hard, their faces mere inches apart.

"4 centimeters cubed?" It seemed to dawn on her how close their proximity was as she asked the question in a hushed whisper. Her question didn't even register to him. Their eyes were locked and neither one was looking away. That is, until his eyes darted to her lips. So close…he could feel her breath on his face. He leaned forward ever so slightly. "I have to go!" Ella declared as she stood. "I'm late for a…thing." She grabbed her bag and ran from the library.

"Hey you forgot your math…book." She was already gone. Damnit!

X

"I need drugs!" Ella said as she burst into Henry's office. He looked startled and turned from his computer screen. "Some prozac, some seroquel, xanax, whatever. Just none of that chewable vitamin crap you guys pass off as the real stuff!" Ella was breathing hard.

"How was your day?" Henry asked coolly. Ella nearly exploded as she dropped her bag on the ground.

"I'm asking you for drugs and you're inquiring after my day? How the _hell_ do you think it went! Bad…no worse than bad. Horrific. Horrendous. Disastrous. Take you're pick. I'm fucking fulminating here, Henry! Give me some drugs!" He sat back in his chair.

"Your vocabulary is quite impressive, Ella. I'm glad to see Spencer is taking the time to educate you so fully."

"Henry!" He chuckled and stood.

"Alright," he said sitting in his usual seat. Ella collapsed on the couch. "Tell me what happened."

"He-we were…in the library taking notes and he-and my math homework then I-no _he_ with his eyes and the leaning and uhg!" Ella clasped a hand over her face. Henry stared with his mouth slightly open. This was a new side of Ella.

"I take it this is about that certain boy…"

"George?"

"George…" Henry said nodding. "I gather you two spent some time together this morning?" Ella nodded. "And it didn't go so well…"

"No it did that's the problem. Him and his stupid…stupidness!" Henry laughed but quickly shut his mouth as Ella glared. "He did that whole… 'I'm perfect and you know it' thing again. He acts all innocent and sweet until I let my guard down and then next thing I know he's trying to kiss me!"

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Ella nodded prematurely…maybe he hadn't been trying to kiss her. Which one of them had leaned forward first? "Well, I think that in situations like this, until he makes a declaration of his feelings, you shouldn't assume anything."

"But he-"

"No assumptions, Ella," Henry said sternly. Ella nodded, took a deep breath and relaxed. Maybe she was imagining it all. She wasn't exactly the poster child for emotional stability. "I hear you're going to play in the soccer game tomorrow. I thought you didn't play anymore."

"I don't." Henry looked confused. "We're short a player, I'm just helping out. I probably won't even get any playing time…" it was a lie, but saying it made her feel better.

"I think you're taking great strides, Ella," Henry said sincerely. "I think that given the circumstances you're in, that you're making a great new start. I'm proud of you."

"Uh-thanks Henry, but it's just one game. It's not like I'm going to play all season."

X

Dirk looked up from his book when he heard the front door open. He heard footsteps running up the stairs. He closed his book and followed the sound. It led him to Ella's room. She was sprawled on her bed, still in her uniform, digging underneath the bed.

"Ella?" he asked as he stepped farther into the room. She looked up and smiled to him.

"Hey dad," she said before resuming her dig underneath. She crawled onto the floor and began disappearing under the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle. Ella's reply was muffled as only her feet were visible. He walked around to the other side and lifted the cover. He knelt and saw her crawling out on his side. He laughed and helped her out.

"Just looking for my cleats," she said holding them up by the laces. Dirk furrowed his brow.

"You…you're playing soccer again?" he asked. Ella blew the bangs out of her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well…sort of. There's a game tomorrow and I sort of got roped into playing. Speaking of which, I'm going to be late for practice. See you later Dad." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. Dirk stared after her with a smile on his face. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. It went to voicemail.

"Uh…Hannah, it's Dirk. I-I know that you were hesitant to let Ella stay here, but I-Ella is doing well, here. She-uh she's playing soccer tomorrow and I…I just wanted you to know that…"

X

Ella pulled her socks up to her knees before slipping her feet into her sneakers. It was a familiar sensation on her feet. The tight grip of the shoes as she laced them was almost comforting.

"You ready?" Maya asked as she poked her head around the corner of the locker. Ella smiled as she stood. "Don't you look like a soccer player," Maya teased. Ella wore white soccer shorts with a green stripe down the side and a matching white soccer shirt with her last name and number stitched in green on the back.

"Let's just get to practice," Ella said as they two exited the locker room. The weather had started to take a turn for the worse and dark clouds rimmed the horizon. It was warm but there was a cold wind. Perfect weather for soccer.

"Look who decided to show up," Parker said with folded arms. "We've been waiting for ten minutes." Ella raised her eyebrows.

"So…why didn't you just start warm-ups?" Ella asked. "Are you _that_ dependant on me?" Parker rolled her eyes and picked up a soccer ball. "You guys are going to have to teach me your warm-up routine," Ella said as they circled up.

"What warm-up routine?" Allison asked. Ella looked at her with wide eyes.

"You guys don't have a warm-up routine?" she asked for clarification. No one answered. "Perfect…you guys realize that a warm-up routine is incredibly important right? It's like…half the battle."

"The battle?" Maya asked with a furrowed brow. Ella ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"Intimidation factor," she explained. "Alright…we'll start with my old warm-up and work from there. I need offence on one side defense on the other. Go!" the team quickly split into two lines. "Alright, we'll start with a three man weave, two defense, one offence. Take the ball to the center and split, offense on the right defense on the left. Then another group will bring it back to the goal. When you split on either side head to the goal post and pull out a set."

"A set?" Parker asked. Did she _have_ to say everything with that obnoxious bitchy tone? Ella nodded.

"Pull ups? A set it ten." Maya raised her hand and Ella looked to her.

"I don't think most of us can do pull ups…"

"Well, you're going to learn. By the end of next week everyone is going to know how to play every position on the field. Ladies, soccer isn't just a game…its war."

X

The routine was nearly perfected by the end of practice. Granted, practice went an extra hour that day.

It started with a three man weave. The offensive player dribbled the ball and avoided the two defenders who were attempting to steel. Then they split, ran along the sideline back toward goal and onto the goal post where they did a set of ten pull ups. When finished, they dropped, sprinted to center field, and did a two man dribble (one person dribbles from ground, to foot, to knee, then passes to the second person and vice versa). Once everyone was gathered in center field they broke in half. Offensive players began a scrimmage while defensive ran goal plays from the sideline. When they gathered back to center, they did toe touches with the ball, dropped and did push ups, then stretched it out. It was simple, but when executed with precision, the team actually looked like they knew what they were doing.

"I'm dying," Brittani said as she lay on her back near center field. Ella laughed as she grabbed a soccer ball.

"Alright, you guys can call it a night. Get some good rest tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." There was a collective sigh of relief as everyone picked themselves up and dispersed.

Ella started dribbling the ball. It was a good feeling. She loved the sound of a sneaker against the rubber of the ball. It was a crisp sound.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Maya asked. Ella had the ball balanced on top of her head, but she dropped it down to her knee, then her toe, and then tucked it behind one ankle and held it up against her thigh as she looked at Maya.

"Sure, if you want," Ella said and Maya stood. "The trick is to never take your eye of the ball. Gauge how it's going to move when you hit it, and then balance." She dropped the ball and passed it to Maya. She picked it up and bounced it off her toe. It passed from her foot to her knee but as she went to catch it with her foot again, it dropped. "That's alright, try again," Ella encouraged. She passed Maya the ball, but when she caught it, Maya was looking over Ella's shoulder. She turned.

Tyler was standing on the sideline next to the bleachers with his hands stuffed in his sweatshirt pocket. Ella turned back to Maya.

"Just a second," Ella said and walked toward Tyler. _What is he doing here…_ Tyler straightened as Ella approached. He smiled. "Hey," Ella greeted.

"Hey," Tyler responded. "You-uh play soccer." Ella didn't bother to correct him. If she declared that she didn't play anymore he'd want an explanation and she was too tired to give him one.

"Yeah, I do…" she fiddled with the hem of her shorts for lack of pockets. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Tyler said as though he had just remembered. "You left your math book in the library." He dug around in his backpack for it and pulled it out. "I went by your room after swim practice, but no one was there. I called Reid and he said you might be at home, so I called and your dad answered. He said you were at soccer practice."

"Sounds like you went through a lot of trouble to give me a book you could have just given me tomorrow in class." Tyler shrugged.

"I-uh, just wanted to make sure you had it is all." He handed it to her and she took it. "So…here you go."

"Thanks," Ella said and held the book at her side. They stood there silently for a moment. Both were trying to think of something to say.

"You…you guys have a game tomorrow, right?" Ella nodded. "That's cool. Mind if I come and watch?" Ella looked surprised. "I mean, you came to my swim meet so I figure I owe you one."

"I went to watch Reid too," Ella said. It was a lie. She'd forgotten Reid was on the swim team until she'd seen him there…but Tyler didn't need to know that.

"Oh...right, yeah I knew that," Tyler said shaking his head. "But-uh, I'd still like to come tomorrow, if that's ok." Ella smiled softly.

"Hey, what's a team without the support of their school?" Tyler chuckled and smiled as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow," he said and grabbed his bag. Ella nodded as he headed toward the parking lot. He turned halfway there and looked back at her. They smiled to each other again before he turned back and Ella made her way back over to Maya.

"Ok, so where were we?" Maya was smiling softly and Ella promptly ignored her.


	14. Beyond Intensity

**A/N Yeah....its 5:30 in the morning.....I want coffee! You guys should review because you pity me. **

"Remind me again why _I_ have to be here?" Reid asked as he and Tyler crossed the soccer field toward the bleachers. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Dude, she's your sister," Tyler reasoned. "She went to our swim meet so we're going to her soccer game."

"Whatever," Reid sighed. "People come to swim meets because we _win_. Look at this, there's like…eight people out here." It was true. For a sporting event this was a horrible turn out. There were a few parents and some younger siblings, but not a single Spencer student except for Reid and Tyler. "Mom?'" Reid asked. The blonde haired woman turned and smiled at her son.

"Hello Reid, I didn't know you were coming to the game. How kind of you to come and support Ella."

"Yeah, whatever," Reid muttered. "Hey Dirk," he greeted the older man. Dirk smiled and clapped Reid on the shoulder.

"Reid, good to see you…and Tyler," Dirk's eyes grew a little colder when they looked at Tyler. "What are you doing here?" Denise placed a hand on Dirk's arm. "Just a question, Denny."

"Same as Reid," Tyler answered. "Just came to support Ella." Dirk and Tyler had a stare off. Tyler lost.

"Well then, let's take our seats. I sure hope it doesn't rain and ruin the game," Denise said as she sat next to Dirk. Tyler and Reid moved down the bleachers a little and sat.

"What's between you and Dirk?" Reid asked once they had taken their seats. Tyler zipped his hoodie up and leaned back against the bleacher seat behind him.

"Pretty sure he hates me," Tyler said nonchalantly. Reid raised his eyebrows. "You know he's had a problem with me ever since…you know." Reid nodded.

"Yeah, I know Dirk is a little wary of us, but…he really hates you. What did you do to piss him off? You didn't use in front of him did you?"

"No," Tyler answered. The girl's soccer team was taking the field. I'm not sure why he hates me…" Tyler trailed off as he saw Ella jogging onto the field.

"Never mind," Reid said. "I figured it out." Tyler looked at him with confusion. "Dude, have I mentioned how glad I am to be here…" Reid said as he caught sight of one of the girl's stretching. "God I love shorts…" Tyler chuckled.

A large router bus was parked near the field and fans from the other school began to file out. The team from Lexington Heights was already stretching on the sidelines. Ella was finished leading warm ups and their team began to stretch. She moved away from the group and jumped onto the crossbar of the goal post and did a set of pull ups. He grinned. _She would…_

She dangled from one arm and then the other. Her blue shorts with a red stripe down either side blew in the breeze as she dropped to her feet. She looked so intense in that moment. Her eyes were glazed over and her hands were balled in fists. A whistle blew and the refs met in the middle. Both teams circled up with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

"Alright team," Ella said. "First game of the year, let's set the pace. For all they know we're undefeated."

"Ha, yeah, with ten losing seasons behind us," Parker said with an angry laugh. Ella glared at her.

"Shut the hell up Parker, you wanna talk like that sit your ass down. This is a new season, a new year, a new team. What happened in the past is over. It's time to move on and kick some ass." The girls laughed and some even cheered.

"Captains!" a ref called. The girls all looked around at one another. And eventually their eyes settled on Ella.

"Go," Maya said elbowing Ella.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Maya, I'm here for one game, I'm not a captain…"

"But we _want_ you to go…" Jackie, the short blonde, said. Parker was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Ok, ok fine," Ella said to quiet everyone down. "Me _and_ Parker will go." The two girls broke from the rest and headed toward the referees.

"You're not taking this team away from me," Parker snapped. Ella rolled her eyes, but chose not to respond. The soccer field wasn't the place for petty arguments.

"Shake hands," the ref said to the four girls who were standing there. The other captains, a tall brunette and a slightly shorter black girl, exchanged forced smiles as they shook hands. "Lexington, call it in the air."

"Heads,'" the black girl said. The coin fell to the ground and everyone but Ella looked. She was gauging the two captains.

"Tails," the referee said and turned to Ella.

"We'll take left goal," Ella answered. The black girl gave Ella a once over before turning. _Harrison….so the enemy has a name._

"Alright let's go!" Ella called as she turned back to the team. As if on cue a clap of thunder rolled in the distance. Parker gasped next to her.

"It's going to rain…" she muttered and Ella grinned as she took her place in the center with one foot extended toward the ball. Harrison across from her.

"Yeah…it is."

The whistler blew and Ella got to the ball a fraction of a second too late. Harrison had it and passed it across the field to the other captain, _Bushen._ Ella was on her. The noise of the crowd cheered as Bushen moved around her, Ella sprinted for her and stole the ball as Bushen tried to veer left.

Ella took the ball down field. An attacker was on her. She faked right and moved left dribbling the ball from her left foot to her right foot.

"Ella!" She didn't need to see Parker to know she was already there. She passed and Parker bounced the ball off her chest.

"Wolf! Wolf!" Parker passed the ball back to Ella before the attacker from behind could snatch the ball. Ella was past the defender by the time the ball got to her. She stepped over the ball with her left foot, hit it with her right heal, popping the ball into the air and kicked it with her left foot. It soared through the air. The goal dove…nothing but the crunch of the ball against net.

Ella smiled. _God that felt good…_The girls behind her screamed and Maya attacked her in a hug. Ella returned it as the group fell back. Parker said nothing. There were several cheers from the crowd, but seeing as there was maybe a dozen people in the Spencer seating, it was hardly the roar that came from the other end of the field when Harrison stole the ball from Parker.

Harrison darted past Jackie, passed the ball to Bushen who maneuvered around Maya, and passed back to Harrison who headed the ball toward the net. Brittani dove, it grazed her fingertips, but rolled into the net behind her. The vast majority of the crowd cheered.

Brittani booted the ball down field and one of the midfielders, Danielle, brought the ball passed the center line on Parker's side.

"Danielle!" Ella called when she was open. Danielle looked up and passed it to her. Bushen flew out of nowhere and caught the pass. She didn't make it far however, as Maya stole the ball from between her legs. Maya drew her foot back to pass it on to Ella when Harrison slide tackled for it. She missed the ball however, and her cleat connected with Maya's ankle.

"Maya!" Ella yelled as the girl fell to the ground with a cry of pain. A ref blew his whistle and everyone gathered around Maya. Ella pushed Parker out of the way and sank to her knees. "Are you ok?" she asked and took hold of Maya's ankle.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok…" Maya said as Ella slowly rotated it. Ella gave her a warning glare. "I promise, I'm ok."

"Ganna take a time out?" a ref asked and Ella shook her head. "Alright, blue ball on the sideline."

"Take it, Maya," Ella said as she helped her stand. Maya tested her ankle, found it was alright, and made her way over to the sideline. Ella and Harrison made eye contact. Harrison winked. Ella balled her hands into fists and forced herself to walk away.

Another peel of thunder followed by lightening struck the sky as Maya took the ball from the ref. She threw it overhead and Ella bounced it off her chest, let it fall to the ground and took off down the field.

_Splash_…the first rain drop.

"Ella!" Parker called. Ella slammed her foot into the ball and it soared over the midfielder's head and Parker got to it first. She headed toward goal. Ella was down the field as quickly as she could get there. Both defenders were on Parker.

"Hey, I'm open!" Ella called. Parker looked up, but didn't pass. She made it around one defender, but the other stole the ball and passed it down the field.

A midfielder for Lexington joined Harrison and Bushen and the three of them took it to the defenders. Bushen got the ball and shot. It went wide and Brittani picked it up. The ball soared down the field, Danielle picked it off, and passed to Ella. She dribbled the ball between her feet. A defender came up behind her and leaned into her. She did her best to keep the ball in front, but when the defender tugged her jersey, she fell off balance, and the ball was stolen.

"Come on ref!" she yelled and the man shrugged with the whistle held between his teeth. Ella swore under her breath and ran after the ball.

It was raining harder now. The ball went from midfield back to Lexington's goal. Ella shot, but their goalie caught it.

Another flash of lightening and clap of thunder. The weather was beginning to rage. A ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the period.

"Captains!" he called and the four girls sprinted to the center of the field. "Weather's turning bad. We're ganna have to call it."

"No, we can keep going," Ella said and Parker nodded her agreement. The ref's turned to Lexington."

"We can handle it," Harrison replied. The three refs looked at one another and one of them murmured something.

"We'll talk to the coaches," the head ref said. Ella paled and looked at Parker who shrugged. Ella looked to the sidelines. Coach Stout hadn't shown. Something caught Ella's eye. She ran toward the sideline.

"Denise," Ella called. The woman was sitting underneath an umbrella and looked startled as Ella approached her. "You have to do me a favor," she said.

"Sure Ella, what is it?" she asked.

"Our coach baled on us and we need someone to stand in. all you have to do is tell the coach that we want to keep playing. Ok?" Denise looked confused, but Ella's eyes were begging.

"Alright," she said and ducked out from under the umbrella. Ella nodded to her dad and turned to head back to the field. Then she saw him. He was sitting next to Reid and both of them were starring at her. He smiled softly and she returned it. "Ella?" she turned and saw Denise waiting for her. Ella jogged over. The other coach was standing there with his two captains, the three refs, and Parker.

"It's getting dangerous out here with the weather. We're ganna call the game," the head referee said. Lexington's coach, a tall man with short brown hair nodded.

"I think my girls want to finish the game," he said folding his arms. "We'll keep playing if Spencer does."

"Spencer?" the ref asked. Denise looked from the other coach, to the ref, to Ella, then back to the ref.

"What happens if we decide not to keep playing?" _what?_

"Well since it's a tie game and there's no clear winner, we'll postpone the game until later in the season on account of weather. No forfeit necessary," the ref answered.

"Alright, we'll do that."

"What!" Ella snapped. The ref ignored her as he blew his whistle loudly. Everyone in the stands seemed to understand, because they all quickly ran for cover. "Denise, that wasn't the deal!"

"Ella, I'm sorry, I know you want to keep playing, but the referee is right. Storms here can get pretty bad. It'll be better to wait until later in the season." Ella was seeing red.

"No, you don't understand! Damnit Denise, couldn't you do this one simple thing for me!" Denise looked hurt by Ella's outburst, but Ella was already walking away. She ran a hand through her hair and cursed.

"Ella come on!" Maya called. The girls were lining up and clapping hands as a sign of sportsmanship. Ella forced herself to join. The last person in Lexington's line was Harrison. Ella grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Pull that shit next time we meet, and it'll be the last game you play," Ella threatened. Fear flashed through Harrison's eyes, but she grinned wickedly.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later in the season, Conroy," Harrison cooed. Ella released her.

"Count on it." Ella sauntered away from them and headed for the locker room. Mud squished under her soccer cleats and there were blades of grass sticking to her legs.

The team had already begun to change when Ella slammed the door open. They all paused and looked to her. She said nothing as she made her way over to her locker and slammed it open.

"Well…" Brittani said breaking the silence in the room. "We didn't lose, that's a plus."

"Shut the hell up Brittani," Parker snapped. "If you'd done your job and blocked that goal we wouldn't won!"

"Excuse me?" Brittani asked defensively.

"You heard me."

"If you'd passed Ella the ball when she was open, she could have scored unlike your worthless ass!" The bickering continued and Maya looked at Ella expectantly. Ella only turned back to her locker, grabbed her towel, and headed for the shower stall.

"Cool it you guys," Maya shouted over the noise. "We're all upset that the game was postponed, but look, we played really well. Lexington is a tough team and we tied. Let's be proud of what we did and we'll work on the rest at practice tomorrow." No one chimed in their agreement, but the fighting stopped.

Ella let the hot water wash the mud down the drain. Her heart was slamming against her chest. She forgot how much adrenaline coursed through her body when she played. It was a natural high. The best she'd ever found.

It was a familiar sensation. The tingling in her legs, the sting of the wind against her face, her own heart beat pulsing in her ears. It was addictive and she'd just given herself a heavy dose. She knew in that instant, that game was _not_ going to be the only one she played that season. In fact…it would be the _only_ game she didn't finish.

"Are you almost ready?" Maya asked as Ella pulled her shoes on. Maya was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green tunic tube top with a white shirt underneath and a pair of green mary-janes.

"Yeah," Ella said standing up. "Why are you all dressed up?" she asked and Maya smiled. "Maya?"

"You'll see," Maya said in a sing-songy voice. Ella didn't like the sound of it. Maya led her out of the locker room and into the hall where four people were waiting: Allison, Brittani, Reid and Tyler. All dressed to kill (Reid literally with his stupid gloves).

"This can't be good."

"Come on superstar, we're headed to Nikki's to blow off some steam," Reid said pushing himself off the wall. Ella groaned.

"Ok, you guys have fun. I'm going to bed," Ella said and when she tried to move around them, Reid grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. "Reid let me go!" she yelled and Reid complied.

"You don't want me to drag you?' he asked and Ella gave him a 'no shit' look. "Ok then," he said and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Reid Garwin!" Ella screamed. From behind him Maya, Allison, and Brittani were in stitches. "Put me down or I swear to God I'm going to castrate you!" The cursing didn't stop as they reached the front door of the school

It was still raining outside and Ella felt water droplets on her back as Reid approached a car that was parked along the front curb. Before Ella could blink, she was being thrown into the back of a hummer. Tyler's hummer. "You son of bitch I'm going to-" Ella's voice was cut off as Reid shut the door. Maya climbed into the front seat and Brittani climbed in the other side. Ella reached for the doorknob, but the doors locked. Ella looked to the front.

"Sorry Ella," Tyler said with a grin. "But uh-can't let you out. It would defeat the purpose of kidnapping you." He winked at her and Ella felt the words on the tip of her tongue vanish.

"Here, put this on," Maya said tossing her some clothes. Ella picked up a shirt and examined it. "They're Allison's," Maya explained.

"I'm not changing in the back of Tyler's car…"

"Well you're going to look pretty stupid walking into Nikki's with sweatpants on," Brittani said with a laugh. "And trust me; I _will_ drag you in there." Ella sighed. Might as well get this over with.

She climbed into the very back of the hummer and pulled her sweatshirt off over her head leaving her in just a bra. She glanced nervously toward the front, by Tyler's eyes were on the road. That is, until she turned her attention back to the shirt.

Tyler did his best not to look in the rearview mirror, he really did. But there were certain temptations that no one could overcome. He swallowed hard as he saw the black lace. His face flushed as she adjusted the bra to accommodate the shirt she was pulling over her head.

It was easier to focus on the road as she changed her pants because she disappeared behind the seat entirely. This was going to be a long night…

X

Ella jumped from the hummer wearing dark blue jeans with faded knees and a black off the shoulder shirt that clung to her abdomen and stopped just short of her pant line.

Everyone ran to the door in an attempt to remain relatively dry. It was hardly pouring anymore, but more of a steady drizzle.

"Alright, I'll get the drinks, you grab a table," Reid said from behind Ella when they had reached the door.

"Hey Reid," she called and he turned. "One more thing…" she drew back her fist and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell!"

"Told you to put me down…" he glared at her and Ella smiled in triumph. She turned back to the group and led the way to a table just past the pool tables.

It was crowded for a Wednesday night, but none of the teens looked familiar. They must have been public school students.

Ella sat and the chair to her left immediately slid out. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. His presence was unmistakable. He seemed to dominate the room just by entering it and his arm on the back of her chair didn't go unnoticed.

"Drink up me hearties!" Reid said as he set a tray of drinks on the table. Ella reached for one, but her hand brushed someone else's.

"Oh, sorry," she said looking up at Tyler. He grinned.

"Go ahead." She smiled and took the drink. "So it was a really intense game out there," he commented. Ella nodded. Her stomach churned when she thought about not finishing the game. "I had no idea you could play so well."

"Not good enough," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said forcing a smile. She took a sip of her drink and tried to join the conversation that Maya, Brittani and Allison were sharing with Reid.

"It stinks that you didn't get to finish the game," Tyler said holding her in conversation. "You would have won."

"I'm not so sure about that," Ella said turning back to him. "They were a tough team and a lot more organized than we were. We have a lot of work to do."

"Hey, no more talk about work!" Reid yelled over to them despite the close proximity of all their seating. "This is fun time!"

"All the time is fun time for you Reid," Ella stated and he smiled. She rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Come on, someone's playing pool with me!" Reid said standing up. Tyler stood too signaling he was in.

"Partner?" Ella looked at the hand he was extending to her.

"I'm not very good," she admitted, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I can handle that." She smiled and took his hand. She slid her chair back and moved around the chair. He didn't let go of her hand until they reached the pool table. Her skin tingled. "Here," he said handing her a stick. "No you use this to hit the balls."

"Funny," Ella said sarcastically and Tyler smiled. Reid and Allison were standing on the other side of the table and Reid was setting up the balls.

"Let's see if you can shoot as well as you play soccer," Reid said with a wink. Ella hoped she wasn't. "Ladies first."

"So what are you waiting for?" Reid gave her a sarcastic smile and Ella set up to break. Her stick connected with the white ball which in turn bounced off the triangle of white balls. None sank.

"My turn," Allison said and shot. She sank a red ball. Reid grinned and wrapped his arm around Allison's shoulders.

"Looks like all the luck is on my side," he cooed and Allison giggled.

"Hopefully it will compensate for you," Tyler chided and Ella laughed. Reid and Allison might have been a better team, but Tyler and Ella were keeping up verbally. Allison shot again and sank one more ball before missing on her third shot. Tyler took his turn sinking two in one combo.

"Maybe I should let you shoot for me," Ella said smiling as she sat on a stool next to the table. Tyler grinned up at her. He kept eye contact with her even as he leaned over the table and made another shot. Ella bit her bottom lip trying to keep the heat from rushing to her face. Her eyes flickered to the table in time to see the ball he'd hit sink into the corner pocket. "Show off," she said allowing herself to be impressed.

"Is it working?" he asked walking over to her. Ella didn't answer but the smile never left her face.

_It's definitely working…_

"Will you take your shot already!" Reid demanded. Tyler turned back to the table, but missed his next shot by far.

"What was that?" Ella asked as he sat on the stool next to her. Tyler only shrugged.

_Duh…he did it so he could sit next to you._

_You're crazy. He did not._

_He's starring at you…_

_That's not starring, it's…it's glancing for an extended amount of time._

_Some people would call that starring…_

_Shut up._

"Ella?" Ella jumped as she saw Tyler standing in front of her. He looked at her with confusion and she forced a smile. "It's your shot."

"Oh," she stood and moved over to the table. Tyler stood next to her as she surveyed the table. Only two balls left for her side and one for Reid and Allison's. Ella set up for her shot, it was fairly easy seeing as the cue ball was right next to the blue and white ball. She tapped it into the pocket.

"No way you're going to make that shot," Reid said as she set up for shot two. The 8 ball was sitting on the edge of a pocket and if she didn't hit the ball just right, she'd tap it in. Ella sighed and moved to the other side of the table for her shot.

_He's definitely starring at you…_ Ella glanced up to check and hen her eyes met his she inadvertently moved the stick and it hit the cue ball nudging it ever so slightly.

"Nice shot, Ella," Reid said laughing. She looked down and saw her mistake. "Best shot of the whole game I'll wager."

"Shut up Reid," Ella muttered and stood upright. _I really am pathetic…can't even look a guy in the eye anymore. _Needless to say Allison sank their last ball and then the 8 ball winning them the game. She felt like an idiot.

"Told you I wasn't any good," Ella said with a forced smile. Tyler looked like he couldn't care less. He smiled and shrugged.

"We all suck at something," he said casually. Ella chuckled.

"Well, you found my area of sucking, what's yours?" Tyler looked deep in thought for a moment then shrugged again.

"Don't have one." Ella snorted.

"You said everyone sucked at something…"

"Yeah…I lied; I was just trying to make you feel better." Ella scoffed and shoved his shoulder.

"You're such a jerk," she said laughing. Tyler chuckled, his whole face lit up with his smile. He stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, I kind of am," he said leaning against the table next to her. Ella grinned and looked at the floor.

_So…now you're flirting with him. _

_Was not._

_So were._

_Was not._

_Was too._

_Was not…_Tyler bumped her shoulder with his and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as more of a whisper. Ella swallowed hard. He did…he couldn't read minds…no there was no way he knew what she was thinking.

"I was thinking that…um I think I need some air. Excuse me," Ella said quickly. He handed Tyler her cue stick as she headed for the door. Suddenly, it was stifling in the room.

The air outside was still crisp from the earlier storm. A light sprinkle fell and Ella felt the cold sting against her cheeks. She paced along the building and leaned against an empty metal keg.

The earth smelled delicious after a rain. Fresh dirt in the air. The smell of water. It was like everything started over after a fresh rain.

The tavern door opened and Ella resisted a groan as she saw Tyler walking toward her. It didn't seem how hard she tried to avoid him he was always there. Maybe she should just yell at him, be rude and crass, and then maybe he'd leave her alone.

As soon as he was a few paces in front of her, she abandoned her scheme to be mean. The thought of yelling at Tyler suddenly slipped to the bottom of her to-do list.

"Hey," he said and leaned on a keg arms reach away from her. He didn't say anything else. Just _hey_. He wasn't even looking at her. His head was tilted back and he looked up into the sky.

"Did you need something?" Ella asked. Tyler didn't look at her as he shook his head. Did he realize what he was doing to her? Surely he knew how imposing his presence was. How on earth was she supposed to focus on anything else when he was in the room?

Did he always look so pensive? With his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes focused on the sky he looked almost…ethereal. It should be illegal for someone to look so…unearthly.

"Find anything yet?" Ella furrowed her brow. Tyler looked down at her. "You were starring." Ella blushed. "I can only assume you were trying to figure something out. Well…were you?" Ella looked down when she answered.

"Yeah…I guess I was," she folded her arms around herself. "Just trying to figure _you_ out." Tyler raised an eyebrow. "You…confuse me, is all." This was starting down a dangerous path.

"Yeah? I was thinking the same think about you." Ella was surprised by his statement. "You seem like the kind of person who has a lot of secrets." Ella looked away from him. "Are you?"

"We all have secrets, Tyler," Ella said softly. Tyler chuckled. _If only she knew…_

"Tell me a secret." Ella's eyes snapped back up to his. His expression didn't hold any humor.

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal, since both of us seem to be at a loss when it comes to figuring the other one out. You share a secret with me and I'll share one with you." It was an enticing offer.

"What do you want to know? Where was I born? Do I prefer blondes or brunettes? Are they real?" Ella asked as more of a joke, but he clearly wasn't joking. Tyler stepped closer to her.

"Why do you keep missing English class?" Obviously her lie about the alarm clock hadn't been as convincing as she thought.

"I have a therapist," she stated as calmly as she could. "We meet in the guidance councilor's office Monday mornings. I make up English quizzes during my free block on Tuesday." Tyler looked stunned. He chuckled and shook his head. "What?"

"Never would have guessed is all," he said with a smile still on his face. "So what do you go to therapy for?" Ella shook her head.

"Maybe we'll save that one for round two," she stated. "Your turn Mr. Simms, and it better be the truth."

"Alright," he said nodding. "What do _you_ want to know?" There were a million things that Ella wanted to ask. What secret do you have behind your eyes? Why can't I think clearly when you're in the room? What do you and Reid talk about when no one else is in the room…

"Why did you go after Aaron when Reid was standing right next to you?" Tyler held her gaze levelly. A muscle in his jaw twitched. Clearly he didn't like the memory.

"I…I couldn't stand the sight of him touching you." It was the answer Ella wanted, but when he said it, she suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Why?" Tyler stepped toward her.

"Are we on round two?" he asked. "If we are, then it's your turn." Ella chuckled under her breath.

"Point taken. Maybe we'll save the rest for a later time." Tyler nodded. She shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"Here," he said and pulled his hoodie off. Without waiting for her reply, he wrapped it around her shoulders and let his hands rest on the open sides. Ella looked up at him through her eyelashes not trusting herself to raise her head entirely. Tyler swallowed hard. "Uh…there was something I wanted when I came out here…"

_Oh, that sounds promising._

_Shut the hell up!_

"Pogue…he uh, he's been released from the hospital. Me and the guys were ganna have a party for him this Friday night…I was hoping to see you there."

"I don't date Tyler…" he chuckled.

"I'm not asking you out…" Ella felt a twinge of shock. "I just want to make sure you're there." Ella smiled.

"Alright. I'll think about it." Tyler grinned and yanked on the sides of the hoodie pulling her off the keg. "Tyler what are you…" his hand was reaching toward her face. Ella choked on her own breath. His fingertips lightly touched her face.

"Wanna know a secret?" he asked in a low voice. Ella felt herself shivering at the sound of it, heat radiating between the two of them. He leaned forward ever so slightly keeping distance between their forms, but his lips right next to her ear. "I prefer brunettes…"

_Me too…_


	15. Mixer

**A/N Bahhhhhhhhhhh!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!! FANFICTION WAS BROKEN!!!!! Am I the only one who couldn't log in for a week??? I hope not cuz I look like a noodge right now!**

**Anyway, check out my homepage (link is on my profile). New Pictures. New Characters. Oh, and I have photos for Virtue and Daedalean (my other stories) too.**

**Enjoy the freakin long chapter that I've been trying to upload for a bajillion years!!!!! Oh, and send me special loves...its been a long week.**

Ella slammed her hand down on the alarm clock as it blared in her ears. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She moved into the bathroom and turned the light on, it momentarily blinded her.

She grabbed her toothbrush from the mirror cabinet and closed it. She smiled when she saw her reflection. She had taken to sleeping in Tyler's hoodie the last two nights. Not because it was his, but because it was so comfortable.

_Keep telling yourself that…_

Ella brushed her teeth and went back into the dark room. She grabbed her pillow off her bed, walked over to Maya's and smacked her with it.

"Get up!" Ella yelled and Maya groaned. She laughed as Maya sat up, her black hair hanging in her face. "It's morning." Maya blew a raspberry and Ella tossed her pillow back onto her bed.

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" Maya asked as she rolled out of bed. Ella shrugged as she went about styling her hair. Maya stood behind her in the mirror hanging from the back of the bedroom door. Maya picked up a shoe off the floor and poked Ella in the back of the head with it.

"Will you stop that!" Ella said turning around and slapping the shoe away. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure aliens didn't abduct your brain!" Ella grabbed her pillow and smacked Maya again. "Come on!" Maya whined as she collapsed on her bed. "Why are you so happy?" Ella turned back to the mirror, her eyes darting to the hoodie. She pulled it tighter around herself.

"I guess maybe I'm just excited about the party tonight…"

X

Ella opened her English notebook and flipped to a blank page. Professor Rutherford opened his teaching booklet and faced the class.

"_The most important things are the hardest things to say. They are the things you get ashamed of because words diminish your feelings - words shrink things that seem timeless when they are in your head to no more than living size when they are brought out._" The professor glanced at the class as he set his book down. "Anyone have any idea what Stephen King meant by this?" No one answered, no one raised their hand. "Oh come on?" he asked provokingly. "No one?" he looked around again. "Thank you Mr. Simms." Ella turned in her seat and looked at Tyler. He glanced down at her.

"When people try to convey their feelings with words, it never seems as important once it's left your mouth as it did when you were thinking it to yourself," Tyler answered.

"Very good Mr. Simms," Rutherford said nodding. "Can you give me an example of such an occurrence?"

"Well…" Tyler said leaning back in his chair. "Like when you're trying to express great sorrow, great joy." He glanced down at Ella. "Or when you want to tell someone you care about them." He looked back up at the teacher who was smiling.

"Excellent, now we're going to begin to look at…." Ella furrowed her brow as she stared at Tyler. He glanced down at her again. No smile on his face, no glint in his eye

"What?" he mouthed. Ella shook her head and turned back around. So much for figuring him out…

… Ella gathered her notebook and textbook into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"So what are you going to write your paper about?" Maya asked as the two descended the stairs toward the door.

"Not sure yet," Ella replied, but she was lying. Mr. Rutherford had assigned a twelve line poem about a time when words were incapable of expressing emotion. "You?"

"I was thinking about writing about the time I told my mom about my first A," Ella laughed. "What? Isn't that deep enough?"

"It's your prerogative, but is that the best you got?" Ella asked as she stopped in front of her locker. Maya shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't think of anything. Nothing that huge has happened to me before." Ella opened her locker and began sticking her books in it.

"What about…your first date, or first kiss." Maya shrugged. "Wait Maya…you've kissed a guy before, right?"

"Sort of…"

"In other words no."

"No I mean I have, sort of. See there's this guy back home, In Korea I mean. His name is Hyun-Bin, but we call him Ben…" Maya was smiling brightly. "He and I _sort_ of dated, but when I came back to America we broke it off. He kissed me before I left."

"So you have kissed a guy."

"Well, technically yes, but _he_ kissed _me_. I just sort of stood there….I wouldn't want to write about that. It's too embarrassing."

"Alright," Ella said with a chuckle. "Has anyone in your family ever died?" Maya nodded.

"My grandma, but I was only five at the time." Ella closed her locker and leaned against it.

"Well that could work. You were too young to be articulate enough to express how you were feeling. That's basically the assignment." Maya looked contemplative for a moment before smiling.

"That could work, thanks Ella, you're awesome," Maya said and threw her arms around her. Ella laughed and pushed her off.

"Careful you might catch something." Ella groaned inwardly. The two girls turned to see Kyra and two of her friends standing across the hall watching them.

"Morning Kyra, frighten any small children yet this morning?" Ell asked sardonically. Kyra rolled her eyes and stepped toward her.

"I heard you slithered your way onto the girl's soccer team and that they actually made you captain…" Ella snorted. _Slithered, yeah, that's how it happened_. "I just wanted to let you know that as the president of the School Spirit Association that _no_ one cares about girl's soccer."

"You aren't the president, Kate is!" Maya argued. Kyra turned to her with a patronizing smirk that Ella wanted to slap off her face.

"Haven't you heard? Of course not…Kate Tunny went to spend time with her grandparents in Maine while she recovers from her allergic reaction, leaving _me_ in charge."

"You have to be voted into that position," Maya stated. "I'm a member and I don't remember voting on anything." Kyra rolled her eyes.

"No one is running against me, not that I can blame them, so it's only a matter of time before I take office…"

"Well good for you," Ella interrupted. "Send me a button, hell I'll even pick up a bumper sticker. Lord knows it'll probably be the only thing you win. Now if you'll excuse us, we actually have lives to get to." Ella grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her down the hallway. Kyra fumed.

"That bitch…I'll run her out of this school if it's the last thing I do," she said to her friends.

"Need a hand?" the three girls turned and saw Parker standing a few paces behind them. Kyra raised an eyebrow. "I'd do anything to get that little wanna-be off _my_ soccer team."

"Any ideas?" Kyra asked with a cruel grin. Parker's smile resembled hers almost perfectly.

"Plenty."

X

"That dress is a little short…who are _you_ trying to impress?" Maya asked from the corner of the room as Ella came out from the bathroom. Ella smiled sarcastically.

"It's a shirt," Ella said grabbing a pair of dark denim jeans and slipping them on underneath. The tube top shirt was an orange handkerchief material and flowed to mid-thigh. Maya on the other hand, was wearing a black mini skirt with a grey v-neck sweater that was wide on her collar with a black camisole underneath, black knee high socks and high-healed shoes. Ella, the more practical of the two, slipped on a pair of orange flats with an open toe. "Can I borrow these?" Ella asked as she held up Maya's silver dangling earrings.

"Hmm I don't know those are my favorite…I guess it's alright but only if I can borrow your black bracelet." Ella rolled her eyes.

"You're already wearing it." Maya hid her wrist behind her back.

"No I'm not." Ella laughed.

"It's fine if you borrow my stuff Maya, I don't care," Ella said as she put on the earrings. Maya was starring at Ella through the mirror. "Working on your creepy skills?"

"You look very pretty Ella," Maya said smiling. "I'll bet money that Tyler thinks so too." Ella nearly knocked the jewelry box over.

"What?" Ella asked with forced naivety. "Tyler and I aren't dating Maya, we're just friends." Maya snorted. A trait of Ella's she'd picked up.

"Ha! I might be Asian, but signals are universal! You two are _so_ into each other." Ella glared at her through the mirror. "What?" she asked in her high pitched Asian voice. "Don't you speak English?" she asked and rapped Ella on the back of the head.

"Knock it off, crazy Asian woman!" Ella yelled and pushed her off. "I'll call INS on you, don't think I won't." Maya laughed as she pulled her curled hair out of her eyes.

"Everyone needs a crazy Asian friend, consider your life complete," Maya stated as Ella put the pillow back on her bed.

"Alright, let's go...oh wait…" Ella reached under her pillow and grabbed the small brown booklet that lay under one of her pillows. She stuffed it into an outside flap of her bag and the two girls left the room.

X

"Wow…when Reid said party he wasn't joking," Maya said as Ella pulled into the driveway. Denise and Dirk had conveniently gone out of town for a conference in New York and Reid _generously_ volunteered their house for Pogue's welcome home shindig.

There were people littering the driveway and the front lawn, music was blaring, there was already an odor of alcohol, and if Ella wasn't mistaken there was someone hanging from a second story window by a bed sheet.

_Great…._

"Come on," Ella said with a heavy sigh. She got out of the car, her bag slung over her shoulder, and walked with Maya to the front door. The house looked completely different. The foyer had been converted into a dance floor and there was a live DJ along the wall leading to the kitchen.

"I guess they're letting _everyon_e into parties these days." Ella snorted as Kyra and Parker walked toward them.

_When did _they _start hanging out_?

"Dumbass, this is _my_ house," Ella said with an eye roll. Kyra blanched. Clearly she'd forgotten. "I'll take your purse upstairs, meet you back here?" Ella asked and Maya nodded as she handed Ella her bag. Kyra sneered at Ella as she passed her and Ella struggled to move through the crowd.

It took her nearly ten minutes just to make it to the hallway to her room. Luckily, people had taken to staying downstairs. For the most part. She turned the corner to her room and opened the door. After tossing the bags on her bed she left the room and on her way back toward the party she turned the corner and nearly ran into someone.

"Whoa," Ella said holding her hands in front of her. "Parker, what are you doing up here?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Parker recovered from her own surprise and smiled at Ella.

"I was looking for Tyler…Tyler Simms," she answered. _Why…_

"Why?" Ella asked bluntly. Parker giggled. _What?_

"He invited me," she said shrugging. "He said to make sure that I come. I'd hate to disappoint him…So have you seen him?" Ella felt her temper rise, but she shrugged it off.

"Nope." Ella walked past her toward the stairs, but Parker wasn't following. _Whatever, maybe she'll get lost and die…_

Ella made her way down the stairs and back through the throng of people who were dancing. She couldn't see Maya anywhere near where she'd left her. Ella looked around, but she didn't see her. Then she heard her loud laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Hey there!" Reid called from the end of the kitchen near the sink. Maya was sitting on the counter with a plastic cup in her hand.

"Hi Ella!" Maya called. Ella took the cup from Maya and smelled it.

"Jeeze, Reid what the hell is that?" she asked as the fumes made her eyes water. Maya took the cup back and drank more.

"It's a screwdriver, want one?" the guy mixing the drinks asked. Ella swallowed hard. She was by no means an alcoholic, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to abstain from drinking.

"No thanks, I don't drink." The guy laughed at her.

"Oh come on, everyone drinks," he said forcing a cup into her hands. Ella looked down at it.

"Dude, back off," Reid snapped and took the cup from Ella. "She said she doesn't drink." Reid took the cup for himself. Ella smiled at him appreciatively and he winked at her.

"How much trouble are you going to be in for throwing this party?" Ella asked as she hopped onto the counter next to Maya.

"None," he replied with an arrogant grin. "Mom and Dirk won't find out, and if they do…I'll just tell them it was your idea."

"Ha! Like they'll buy that. _I_ threw a party for _your_ friend." Reid looked contemplative for a moment.

"You're right…I'll just have to kill all the witnesses." Ella and Maya laughed, but Maya the loudest as usual.

"Speaking of Pogue, where is he?" Ella asked. Reid held up his wrist, pulled his sleeve back, and looked at the time.

"He'll be here in about…shit…" Reid dropped his cup and ran into the other room. Ella grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her along after Reid who had gone up to the DJ. The music cut out and people groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey everyone. Party boy is due any minute so get your asses in a hiding spot and we'll welcome him the good old fashioned way." People slowly moved to the sides of the foyer and crowded into the living room and the kitchen.

"Hey you guys almost here?" Reid asked into his phone. "Alright, the doors open so just come on in." Reid hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. "That was Caleb, they're just down the street." Apparently that was all the explanation Ella and Maya were going to get. Reid grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her toward the front door. He flipped the light off and the hall was completely dark

_Shit. Thanks Reid, leave me in the middle of the floor where I could trip over anything. Ass hole._

Ella moved toward what she hoped was the staircase. One hand was extended in front of her and she felt something crunch under her foot.

_I hope that was a cup…_

Ella gasped as her hand collided with something abnormally human feeling. She recoiled her hand, but the person in front of her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her farther along.

"What the hell are …" the rest of her words were muffled as a hand covered her mouth. Her back collided with the wall and the person stood in front of her. Ella squirmed in the grip.

"Relax it's me."

_Tyler?_

Ella instantly stilled. She swallowed hard and grabbed the wrist of the hand covering her mouth and moved it away.

"Tyler?" she asked.

"What?" his voice was amused and his hand gripped her waist tighter.

"Scare the hell out of me why don't you," she said in a harsh whisper. Tyler didn't respond, but she could feel him shaking. He was laughing.

The front door opened. Ella looked toward the stream of light coming from outside. Caleb stepped in first followed by Pogue, who was on crutches. The lights flipped on and everyone, save for Ella and Tyler, jumped from the hiding places with a collective.

"Surprise!" Pogue started laughing and Reid ran over to him. Half a second later the music was on and the party picked up as though it had never been interrupted. Ella momentarily forgot her position until she felt the hand on her waist slide down to her hip.

"You-uh…going to let go of me anytime soon?" Ella asked as she looked back up at Tyler. His eyes were sparkling with mischief.

_This is dangerous…_

_A little danger never hurt anyone before._

"You look nice," Tyler said without moving. Ella furrowed her brow. He hadn't even gotten a good look at her. She was about to argue this point when he stepped back. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd toward Reid, Pogue, and Caleb.

"Hey Tyler," Pogue said as the two of them reached the small group. "Ella,"  
he said with a smile.

"Hey Pogue, glad to see you're doing better," Ella replied with a smile. Tyler hadn't released her hand so she pulled it out of his grip. She momentarily felt relieved. It was hard to think when he was touching her. Her relief was premature however, because he stood behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Hope you guys don't mind, but I can only stay for about an hour," Pogue said interrupting the small scene. "My mom wants to see me before I take off."

"Take off?" Ella asked with confusion. She nearly jumped as Tyler's thumb began moving back and forth.

"Yeah," Pogue said running a hand through his hair. "I'm uh…headed to Maine for the weekend. Should be back on Monday." Ella put two and two together. Kate was in Maine. Pogue was going to spend some time with her. There was obviously some factor she was missing, but who was she to pry.

"Alright too much talking, someone owes me a dance," Reid called. Without waiting for anyone to answer, he and Maya were headed toward the center of the make shift dance floor.

"Those two are going to be trouble," Ella said shaking her head. "Is Sarah here?" Ella asked Caleb.

"Yeah, she's here…somewhere," he said laughing. "I should probably go find her. Call me when you want to go,' he said turning to Pogue. Caleb disappeared in the crowd.

"Come on man, you look like you could use a drink," Tyler said clapping Pogue on the shoulder.

"Whatever it is, make it a double. I'll be in the living room," Pogue said and crutched himself toward the far end of the room.

"Guess that leaves you with me," Tyler said smiling down at her. Ella felt her mouth go dry. He only chuckled as he took her hand leading her back toward the kitchen. Ella stopped just short of the bar as Tyler grabbed a cup off the counter and began mixing a drink. He turned with a cup in either hand. "Want anything?"

"No thanks," she said leaning against the counter casually. He grinned as he looked her up and down. It wasn't in a sleazy way like how Aaron would always do it, it was more of an…appraisal? "Are you objectifying me?" Ella asked once his eyes were back on hers. His grin grew into a smile.

"A little," he answered with a hint of arrogance. "Do you mind?" Ella only rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Come on," he beckoned and Ella followed.

They moved back across the foyer and to the living room where a group of people had gathered. Caleb had evidently found Sarah as she was sitting on his lap. Pogue was in an arm chair with his leg resting on the table, and a couple other people Ella didn't recognize were on the couch across from them.

"Here," Tyler said as he handed Pogue and Caleb their drinks. Ella sat on the arm rest of the couch next to Sarah and Tyler stood behind her, his hand on the couch next to her shoulder.

"There you are." Ella turned and saw Parker walking toward them. _Radiance just follows her. She brings happiness and joy wherever she goes…bitch._

"Hey Parker," Tyler greeted. "Glad you could make it." Parker looked him up and down as she bit her bottom lip.

"Wouldn't miss it," she said coyly. Tyler grinned. "What's a party without a little dancing though? Care to join me?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," he said with a chuckle. _That's right Parker, keep walking…_

"Well then," she said stepping closer to him, "I'll just have to teach you a few things." She took his arm and pulled him into the other room. Ella's jaw clenched as she watched them walk away.

"Looks like Baby Boy is getting laid tonight," Reid said as he and Maya passed the two on their way in. Maya plopped on the arm rest next to Ella.

"This is a great party!" she declared breathlessly. Ella forced a smile and looked back toward the dance floor. Parker and Tyler were just inside the door. Grinding had a new meaning. She was all over him.

"Ella?" she turned and looked back at the group. It was Sarah who had spoken. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied. "I think I'm going to get a drink. Maya want to come?" Maya stood too quickly and stumbled. Ella caught her and forced a laugh for good measure as she led the intoxicated Asian into the kitchen after avoiding the dance floor.

"Back for more water?" the guy behind the bar asked with a chuckle. Ella glared at him and he laughed harder. "Something stronger?"

"Anything as long as it's mixed with pineapple and kahlua," Ella answered. The guy nodded his head and reached for a bottle. He handed her a cup and Ella took a long drink. It had been awhile since she'd felt the burn of alcohol in her throat. It was a comforting familiarity.

"Sorry there's no little umbrella," the guy said with a soft smile as he watched Ella. She chuckled as she sat on one of the stools.

"I think I'll live."

"I want one," Maya said reaching for Ella's cup. Ella and the guy both shared a laugh and he began mixing a drink for her.

"Blaise," he said looking up and making eye contact with Ella.

"I'm Maya!" Blaise chuckled and Ella rolled her eyes.

"Ella," she introduced. Blaise handed Maya her drink and walked around the counter to shake Ella's hand

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you," Blaise smiled and Ella returned it. _He's pretty cute…_Blaise was definitely your urban coffee shop type. Short light brown hair spiked in a foe-hawk with brown eyes and a big smile. "You go to school at Madison?" he asked as he leaned on the counter across from Ella.

"No, Spencer," she answered and Blaise looked as though he were restraining a laugh. "Is that funny?" Ella asked.

"No offense, but-uh…you don't look like the private school type." Ella laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I don't. I take it that you go to public?" Blaise nodded. "Yeah…you look like the private school type."

"I'm insulted," he said placing a hand over his heart. Ella laughed again. "Nah, I know what you mean. All of us New Englanders start to look alike after awhile. My mom always wanted me to go to Spencer. I guess that's why I moved in with my dad."

"Parents separated?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Blaise answered. "Since I was about eleven. You?"

"Divorced five years ago. My mom lives in Vermont. I moved here a little over a month ago."

"So your dad lives in Ipswich? Anywhere I know?" Ella extended her arms as if to say 'here'. "Wow…no way. You're related to Garwin?"

"Only legally," Ella replied and Blaise laughed. "My dad married his mom." Blaise nodded his understanding. "Nah, Reid and Denise are pretty cool. Definitely the wealthy type, if you know what I mean…"

"Definitely. Not prejudice against the wealthy and all, but I'm a happy middle class America." Ella laughed and polished off her drink. "Want another one?"

"I'm starting to think that's all you do," Ella teased. Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"I only tagged along with one of my friends. I figured I'd stick to the bar so I could avoid…well…"

"The ex?"

"How did you know?" Blaise asked with a furrowed brow. It was Ella's turn to shrug.

"I'm psychic," Ella replied and Blaise laughed. "Anyone I should keep my eyes out for? You know, warn you if I see her coming?"

"Blonde hair, brown eyes, looks like she just got dumped…" Ella laughed and Blaise smiled.

"Look anything like her?" Ella asked pointing to someone over Blaise's shoulder. He turned and noted the blonde girl entering the kitchen from the dining room. She fit the profile….too well.

"Shit…"

"No way," Ella said incredulously. "I guessed her on the first try." Blaise raised his eyebrows, but there was something like fear in his eyes.

"Come on," he said and grabbed her hand. He began pulling her out of the kitchen. Ella turned back to Maya…

"Wait here, I'll be back," she said handing Maya her empty cup. Maya looked down at the cup and pouted before sitting on a stool and filling her cup with whatever was in the nearest bottle. "Looking for a hiding place?" Ella asked with a laugh as Blaise pulled her into the throng of people in the foyer.

"Know of any good places?" he asked sarcastically. Ella pulled him to a stop, turned him so his back was to the kitchen, and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"This work for you?" she asked as they began dancing. Blaise smiled down at her and placed a hand on her lower back.

"I can work with this," he teased. A thousand thoughts ran through Ella's mind as she moved closer to him; however none of them seemed to stick. The familiarity of being a reckless teenager and partying the night away was strangely addicting. That, and spending time with a strange guy she didn't know seemed to take her mind off of Tyler. Somewhere her mind hadn't been in days. It was nice.

X

"Maya," Tyler called as he entered the kitchen from the dining room. The dark haired Asian was sitting on a stool next to the counter with Allison and Brittani, two girls he recognized from Ella's soccer team. "Have you seen Ella?"

"Hey Tyler!" Maya said through a series of giggles. "Ella um…she-she went somewhere with that cute guy from behind the bar." Tyler's stomach dropped.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Maya scratched her head. Assuming that was all the answer he was going to get, Tyler ran into the foyer.

It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to ditch Parker after she'd dragged him onto the dance floor. The only reason he'd invited her was because she played on the same team as Ella. He'd assumed they were friends, but giving the way Parker had spent the entire time bashing Ella, he had assumed wrong.

The evening hadn't exactly gone the way he'd hoped it would. This was supposed to be his chance to get closer to Ella, and now she was missing with some _guy_. He didn't know if she'd had anything to drink that night…and let's face it, some guys take advantage.

Then he spotted her. She was on the far end of the dance floor. Her back was pressed up against some guy's chest and one of her arms was around his neck. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Tyler felt his jaw clench as he saw the guy's hands on her hips.

Tyler pushed his way through the crowd ignoring the fact that he'd knocked some guy over. He reached the pair, grabbed the guy by the shoulder and yanked him backward causing him to let got of Ella.

"Hey!" the guy snapped as he turned to face Tyler. "What's your problem?" Tyler ignored him and looked at Ella.

"Tyler?" she asked with a furrowed brow. Tyler stepped forward and took her arm and began pulling her away, but she ripped her arm from his grip. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on, we're leaving," he ordered. Ella raised her eyebrows and stepped away from him.

"Excuse me?" she asked in shock. The guy stepped up beside Ella.

"Hey, if this is your boyfriend, I didn't think that…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ella practically yelled. She glared at Tyler. "Right now he better have a damn good explanation if he wants to continue even being my friend." Tyler took her arm more gently this time and Ella let him pull her a few steps away from Blaise.

"The guy had his hands all over you," Tyler reasoned. Ella scoffed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh my God," she said with a sigh. "We were dancing, Tyler, seriously," she said emphasizing each word as though she were speaking to a child.

"_That_ wasn't dancing. Guys don't dance like that unless they're expecting more from a girl."

"Learn that lesson with Parker?" Ella bit back as she placed her hands on her hips. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I was just being polite," he muttered. Ella laughed.

"God, you have serious issues…"

"You're one to talk!" _I didn't mean that…_

"What?" Ella asked and Tyler looked away from her. "No, tell me what you meant by that!"

"I didn't mean anything!"

"Didn't sound like it! You think that because I see a shrink I can't take care of myself? Fuck off Tyler!" Ella turned, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Ella, you've been drinking, you aren't thinking clearly."

"You have until the count of three. 1…"

"Can we talk about this outside?"

"2…."

"Ella, will you calm down and let me…"

"3!" Ella turned and slapped him across the face. The smack was heard over the music. A couple people nearby laughed as they watched the scene. Tyler felt his eyes water with the blow, but he kept a firm hold of her arm.

"Ella!"

"Hey," Blaise had joined them now and stood next to Ella. "Let her go or the next hit is coming from me." Tyler looked from Blaise to Ella. He wasn't afraid of taking on the guy. He wanted to see Ella's reaction. She was glaring at him with cold eyes. He let go of her arm. Blaise placed his hands on Ella's shoulders and steered her away from Tyler. He watched them as they disappeared into the kitchen.

This night definitely did not go according to plan.


	16. Count on It

**A/N Yep...I'm horrible, I know, it's been a freakin long time since I updated. Life got a little crazy, but hopefully I'll have some time this weekend to get a head start on updating.**

Ella groaned as she woke up. She had fallen asleep on her stomach with her arm trapped underneath her. She sat up and flexed her arm trying to rid the sleep from it. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around. She definitely wasn't in her room.

_Oh…my…God…_

She wasn't in her house.

_Shit…_

Or the dorms.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…_

"Ella?

_Fuck!_

Ella pulled the comforter away from herself. Still clothed, that was a good thing. The door to the room opened and Maya stepped in.

"Morning," Maya said with a soft smile. Ella didn't return it. "Are you feeling alright?" Maya asked as she sat on the end of her bed.

"Am I at your house?" Ella asked. Maya nodded. Ella let out a breath. "Thank God. How did I get here?"

"After your fight with Tyler, you wanted to leave the party. Blaise gave us a ride back to my house." _Blaise…that's right…what happened?_

"Oh," Ella said and tossed the blanket aside. She set her bare feet on the floor and ran a hand through her hair again. "I should probably get back home."

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Maya asked. Ella felt her stomach lurch at the idea of food. She shook her head. "Alright, I'll have my dad drive you back."

_Dad?...uhg, Henry._

"Is there any way that _you_ could drive me back instead of Henry?" Maya looked confused for a moment but shrugged.

Twenty minutes later Maya was pulling through the gates of her house. The evidence of last night's party spilled onto the front lawn. The car ride had been silent except for the soft playing of music through the CD player. It was in Korean so Ella had no idea what they were saying. Oh well.

"Thanks for the ride Maya," Ella called as she left the car. Maya waved and waited until the front door shut behind Ella before driving off.

There was a thick layer of filth in the foyer. Plastic cups were nearly ankle deep. Ella trudged to the stairs nearly tripping on the rubbish as she made her way upstairs. The second floor at least remained in tact.

She opened the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. Her head was beginning to throb as she tried to remember everything that happened the night before. She hadn't had more than two drinks so it was relatively easy once she forced herself to remember.

_Blaise at the bar…nice smile…avoiding his ex girlfriend… dancing… dancing… Tyler being a dick… slapped him…. Talking with Blaise… kissing Blaise… leaving…wait what!_

Ella sat bolt up and winced as her head throbbed. What was that last part? Yep…it happened. After Tyler had attempted needless rescue number two, Blaise had taken her outside to cool off. Then she'd kissed him. Or had he kissed her?

_I think both…_

"Goddamnit I'm such a fuck up!" Ella yelled and threw one of her pillows off her bed. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. The worst part was, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Just about everything about the night before had been tolerable. Minus the fight with Tyler, the whole party scene was still alluring to her. Hell, it had been fun: the drinking, the dancing, the random guy… Still…a part of her ached on the inside.

Ella looked up as she heard something clank to the floor in her bathroom. She turned and looked. The door was closed but there was light coming out from the bottom of the door.

_Great, some hung over drunk person took up residence in my bathroom. They better not have puked on any of my stuff_.

Ella stood and crossed over to the door. There was water running. _They're taking a shower_? Ella pounded on the door.

"You have ten seconds to put something on and get the hell out of my bathroom before I call the cops!" Ella yelled. "1…2…3…" the water shut off and something else fell. "4…5…6…I'm dialing the number!" Someone cursed. "8…9…it's ringing!" the door flew open and Ella felt her jaw drop.

"You don't even have a phone," Tyler said from the other side. He was standing with dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped low on his hips. Ella forced herself to keep eye contact.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ella practically shrieked. Tyler's eyes were steely cold as he glared at her.

"You ask that question a lot, you know that?" he replied angrily. Ella was stunned by his rude tone of voice, but shook it off.

"Yeah, well maybe one of these times I can actually get an answer." Tyler has a small bruise under his left eye. Nothing big, but it was lovely shade of yellow.

"I'm taking a shower," he answered nonchalantly. "Reid is using his, I saw you weren't in here, and I figured I'd help myself."

"Do you normally take showers in other people's bedrooms without permission?" she snapped back.

"Yep." His sarcasm was infuriating. "So are you going to shut the door or do I need to finish my shower with you watching?" Ella's face flushed.

"Go shower somewhere else!"

"No, I already started."

"I can tell!"

"So leave!"

"It's _my_ bathroom!"

"And it's currently occupied, so get over it." Ella was fuming. "What are you going to do, hit me again?"

"I'm considering it," she answered honestly. Tyler's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. Ella backed away from him.

"Go ahead," he said as he continued to approach her. Ella clenched a fist at her side, but didn't lift her arm. "Not so brave without your boyfriend at your side are you?"

"I'm not scared of you," Ella retorted. Tyler grinned and took one more step toward her. Ella's back hit the wall. Tyler placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head.

"Sure about that?" he inquired in a low tone. Ella swallowed hard, but refused to break eye contact.

"You turned out to be a real asshole," she said through clenched teeth. Tyler's grin faded and he stepped backward. He shook his head and retreated back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. At this point Ella didn't care if he was going to finish his shower or not. She just wanted to…to…cry!

Ella hurried into the closet, shutting the door as tears misted her eyes.

_Stop it…stop it…don't cry!_

Ella grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on, slipping her dress shirt off underneath. It was a long orange sweatshirt that clung to her thighs. She pulled on a pair of light wash denim with holes in the knees. When she entered the room again, Tyler was sitting on the edge of her bed fully clothed in a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. He looked up. Ella looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said in a raspy voice. Ella ignored him as she shoved her laundry into her hamper. "Did you hear me?" Tyler asked.

"Yep."

"So…I apologized."

"We've deduced this."

"Are you going to say it back?"

"I'm not sorry for anything, and I'm not in the habit of lying." She was lying. About the not being in the habit of lying part. She in fact, wasn't sorry for anything she'd said or done. Maybe that was the problem.

"Fine." Tyler sounded hurt. _Good_. "Are you at least going to forgive me?" Ella looked up at him enough to glare before turning back to her laundry. Ella bent down and grabbed a fallen shirt under her bed and stuffed it into the hamper. She gasped as Tyler stood next to her. "Look, I'm sorry ok?" Ella looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "About last night with that guy and-and everything."

"Ok." Tyler sighed and ran a hand through his hair as she moved around him and headed for the door.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Tyler asked as he followed her. Ella rolled her eyes. _Because I like pissing you off!_

"Don't you have some old lady to walk across the street or a cat to rescue from a tree?" Ella retorted. She was moving down the stairs now and Tyler was hot on her heels.

"So you're angry that I was looking out for you?" he asked in shock. Ella shook her head with a bitter chuckle. She entered the laundry room which was in the back part of the house next to the drawing room. "Fine, how about I won't look out for you any more! I'll let you get ravaged by every guy who comes through town. Is that why you're so angry?" Ella spun on her heel and shoved Tyler's chest before he ran into her.

"No! I'm pissed because you think it's your _job_ to look out for me, and it's not. It never was and it never will be! God, Tyler I don't even know you and you're stalking me like-like-like I'm your girlfriend or something!" She may as well have slapped him again.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about your well-being!" Tyler yelled back. His face was starting to turn red and he had absentmindedly taken a step forward.

"You're _not_ excused," Ella said as she slammed the lid of the washer open and began pouring her clothes in. She was jerked around as Tyler grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. He hovered over her with a dangerous look in his eye. Ella returned the glare.

"It won't happen again," he said in a deep voice. Ella clenched her jaw as she scowled up at him. He took several deep breaths; his blue eyes were on fire. Ella swallowed hard as his eyes left hers and flickered down to her lips.

…_he's going to kiss me…_ it was barely a thought, more like a subconscious realization. _I might let him…_ again, the thought didn't register into words. It was an inclination at best. He leaned forward.

Then he stepped away. Just like that. He left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Ella let out a shaky breath and leaned against the washer.

_What the hell was that…_

X

"Hello?" Ella asked as she answered her phone. It was late afternoon when her phone rang. The caller ID had registered an unfamiliar number.

"Ella?" _Blaise?_ "How's it going?" Ella sat up on her bed and knocked her textbook off her bed as she stretched her feet out on front of her.

"Blaise, hey, yeah…things are good. How about you?" There was a slight chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I'm alright," he answered. She could hear the smile in his voice. At least one of them was having fun. "You don't remember anything last night, do you?"

"No, no I do." It wasn't a total lie. She remembered _most_ of the night. "At least I think I do? Why, is there video evidence of something I should know about?" Blaise laughed.

"No, at least nothing I'm willing to part with." Ella laughed. "Actually, I was hoping you and I could go for coffee." Why did her stomach just flip?

"Coffee?"

"You like coffee right?"

"I'm American aren't I?"

"Just checking." A slight pause on the other end. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to make sure neither of us are left with awkward memories of last night."

"That's sweet." _Woops, I didn't mean to think that out loud…_ "What time?" The idea of getting out of the house was overwhelming.

"Twenty minutes sound good?"

"Sure, yeah, I can do that. Where?" Ella nearly fell off her bed as she scrambled for a piece of paper in her abandoned notebook.

"There's a Starbucks in town," Blaise said, "Do you know where the Smart Mart is?"

"Yeah, I know where that is. See you in twenty?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"I'll be there." She hung up and tossed her phone aside. She rolled off her bed taking the comforter with her. Ella took one step toward the closet before falling flat on her face. The comforter had tangled around her feet. "Ow…"

X

Ella stuffed her car keys into her pocket as she entered the Starbucks. She looked around the dining room, but didn't see Blaise sitting anywhere. She ordered a drink and took a seat in one of the plush chairs in the corner. She flipped her phone open, but no text messages.

"This yours?" Ella looked up and laughed. Blaise was standing with her drink in hand. What made her laugh was the green Starbucks apron he wore over his black t-shirt and jeans. "Make me feel subconscious why don't you," he said while handing her the drink.

"No…I'm-I'm sorry," she said while forcing her laughter under control. "I just didn't think that you…yeah, anyway." Blaise grinned and untied his apron.

"Well hey, not all of us live in ritzy mansions. Some of us have to work for a living." He winked at her and Ella smiled with an eye roll. He sat in the chair across from her and propped one foot over his knee. "Don't worry about it, I'm off now anyway."

"You don't look like the type of person who would work in a Starbucks," Ella commented as she sipped her drink.

"Thanks…I think," Blaise said while furrowing his eyebrow. "I'm glad you came," he blurted out. "I didn't think you would."

"I'm full of surprises lately," Ella muttered to herself, but Blaise definitely heard. He chuckled and Ella blushed.

"Yeah, about that," he said while scratching the back of his neck. "You uh-mind explaining that one to me?" Ella took another long drink hoping to give herself time to think. Didn't work.

"I would…" she said looking at her cup intently. "But I don't really have an explanation…I don't even remember all of it. Something about the front stoop, being upset…"

"Attacking me," Blaise finished. Ella looked up in shock, but Blaise was failing at hiding a big smile. He was clearly enjoying her discomfort. "I'm teasing," he said and Ella nodded. "Hey, if you hadn't done it I would have, so don't worry about it." Ella arched an eyebrow. Blaise's smile faded and he shrugged. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we seem to have some chemistry. It just would have been the right ending to a good night. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it makes sense," Ella said nodding her head. She had to hand it to him, Blaise was a pretty straight forward guy. Honesty. She mentally noted it as an attractive quality in a guy.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not the typical one-night stand type of guy. Call me old fashioned, but last night…meeting you…It just makes me glad my friend dragged me to that party." Ella smiled. "So…if I ask you out, will you say yes?"

"You're asking me out?"

"No, I'm asking you if you will say yes _if_ I ask you out. It's a defense mechanism. See, if you say no then I never asked you out so I don't have to feel rejected, but if you say yes, then I can ask you out; again without fear of rejection." Ella silently chuckled and shook her head. "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe," she teased. Blaise grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. "But I wouldn't be afraid of rejection if I were you."

"Good." He smiled brightly. "Say Ella," he began. "There's this place called a movie theater in town, perhaps you've heard of it."

"Sounds vaguely familiar."

"Really? Good, then perhaps you know that _at_ this movie theater, they're showing a movie called Taken…"

"Taken…"

"Yes."

"Is it any good?"

"Well I haven't seen it yet, but I hear it's getting _great_ reviews."

"Hmm, might be worth checking out."

"That's _exactly_ what I was thinking."

X

Ella pulled her car into the garage and hopped out. From behind her, the headlights to Blaise's '99 prelude lit up the walkway. Ella waited for him on the front steps. He climbed out and smiled as he walked toward her.

"Do you always take right turns that fast?" he asked as she unlocked the door. Ella grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Do you always take right turns that slow?" She pushed the door open and led the way inside. Blaise moved past her and she shut the door.

"Looks different without all the plastic cups and sweaty teenagers," he commented. Ella shrugged.

"Yeah, we usually keep them in the basement and bring them out for special occasions." Blaise laughed. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," he replied and they entered the kitchen. Blaise sat at one of the bar stools and Ella grabbed two sodas from the refrigerator. Blaise took the drink and popped the top open.

The door swung open and Reid stepped in. He stopped and looked from Ella to Blaise.

"Hey," he said with a raised eyebrow. Reid looked back at Ella. "Friend of yours?"

"Nope," Ella replied. "Don't know who the hell he is. He just walked into the house with a ski mask on and a black bag thrown over his shoulder. But I offered him a drink. You know. Just trying to be polite."

"Are you ever sincere?" Ella only shrugged and Reid rolled his eyes before turning to look at Blaise. "Reid Garwin, Ella's step-brother."

"Blaise Pearson," he responded. Reid and Blaise shook hands briefly. "You throw one hell of a party." Reid arched an eyebrow. "I was here last night…that's how I met Ella?"

"Oh," Reid said as though he had realized something significant. Ella frowned. He and Tyler had probably talked. "Well, I'd better go. The guys are in the den. Movie Night," he said looking at Ella. "You coming?"

"Nah, I got homework," she lied. Reid shrugged and left. She looked back at Blaise who was tapping the side of his can. "Tyler is here," he said and Blaise nodded.

"Figured he was 'one of the guys'," Blaise stated. "Is my being here making you uncomfortable?"

"What? No, why? Are _you_ uncomfortable?" Blaise shook his head. "Good, don't be." Blaise smiled.

"I should probably go, though, it's late and I have church in the morning." Ella laughed. "What?"

"You _would_ go to church." Blaise laughed and stood. Ella led him through the foyer to the front porch. She closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around herself. The air had begun to turn quite cold. Blaise turned and faced her.

"No to give the typical end of the night phrase, but I had a really good time hanging out with you today." Ella smiled. "I'd like to kiss you goodnight…" Ella's eye's widened slightly and Blaise laughed. "Wouldn't be like it was the first time we'd kissed on your front porch." Ella laughed nervously.

"I know, but uh… I don't think that's the best idea right now…"

"Right now? As in…there could be a later?"

"I never said that…" Blaise stepped closer to her.

"I think there will be," he said with an arrogant smile. Ella looked up at him.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, what makes you think _I _want to kiss you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. See, I've heard that I'm pretty addicting and since we've already kissed, it's only a matter of time before we kiss again."

"A matter of time?" Blaise nodded and leaned forward.

"I give it about…5…4…3…" he bent his head down next to her ear. "2…1…" he gently brushed his lips against her cheek and stepped away from her. "Goodnight Ella," he said with a small smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

He turned his back to her and jogged to his car. Ella waited on the front porch for him to pull out of the driveway before walking back inside. She shut the door and a smile spread across her face. She shook her head and laughed a little.

When she looked up, her eyes met a penetrating blue. Tyler stood in the foyer a few feet from her with stoic eyes. For a fleeting moment, Ella felt…guilty? She pushed it aside as she moved past him up the staircase to her room.


	17. Striking

Ella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she entered Henry's office the next morning. She pulled it out and flipped the top up. It was a text message from her mother. Ella hit the ignore button.

"Good morning," Henry said turning around in his chair. Ella sat without a response. "You seem chipper this morning. Have a nice weekend?"

"It was tolerable."

"Chipper _and_ talkative. Whatever will I do with myself?"

"I think my sarcasm has corrupted you."

"It's likely." He winked and Ella couldn't help a small laugh. "I received a phone call from your mother this morning."

_Great_…

"She says you haven't called her in awhile."

"More like two weeks."

"Any particular reason?"

"I hate her?" Henry furrowed his brow. "You asked, I gave an answer."

"Do you really hate her or are you angry at her?"

"Does it have to be one or the other? From where I'm sitting it looks more like both."

"Now who's being sarcastic?"

"I'm the mentally ill one remember? I'm allowed to have dysfunctions." It seemed perfectly reasonable to Ella.

"You seem to hate a lot of things. It's no wonder you're so sarcastic. It's an outlet for all that bitterness inside of you." Ella felt the sting of his words. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the table. "I'd like you to try something." Ella was silent. "Tomorrow, no sarcasm." Ella looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Just one day see if you can do it."

"Why?"

"Don't think you can?"

"Never said that, just wondering the point."

"If you can do it I'll arrange it so you and I only meet once a week instead of twice."

"Done."

"One more thing." Ella scowled. "Call your mother."

X

Ella stared at her phone as her chin rested on her pillow. She'd decided to take the rest of the day off. Her only justification was her head had started to hurt after her session with Henry. The cause of such a headache, however, was the repeated pounding of it on her locker…

…The bell rang as Ella left Henry's office. The school was growing particularly rowdy as the Halloween season neared. It was no surprise that Abbott was one of the loudest in the hall. He stole a football from a black haired freshman and hurled it down the hall where a fellow senior caught it. Students parted down the middle and lined the lockers as they watched the ruckus.

The freshman stood between Abbott and the other senior trying to intercept it. Abbott caught sight of Ella as he received the ball. He winked at her and she sent him a scowl before turning to her locker.

"Give it back Abbott," Caleb said as he approached. _Always there to save the day_… Ella thought sarcastically. She turned her head slightly, hoping to avoid any interaction with 'the sons' and saw Reid and Tyler standing behind Caleb while Pogue, still on crutches, stood behind them.

_God, they all need costumes. They're the freakin' Fantastic Four_.

"Make me," Aaron challenged. Ella turned to watch. This was going to be good. Aaron and Caleb were glaring daggers at one another. Aaron chuckled and threw the ball back to his comrade just to piss Caleb off.

"What's going on?" Maya asked as she walked up to Ella.

"Too much testosterone for one hallway," Ella replied. Caleb and Aaron were shouting by now and a few people had started to goad on a fight. Pogue had grabbed Caleb by the arm and was trying to pull him back.

"That's right walk away," Aaron chided as Caleb finally let himself be led away. Reid made brief eye contact with Ella as they walked past her and Maya. Tyler didn't. "Guess we all know who replaced Kate." Pogue turned so fast, Ella jumped back and bumped into her locker.

"Pogue don't!" Caleb snapped, but Pogue had already shoved Aaron, his crutches falling to the ground noisily. Abbott shoved him back and Pogue tripped on his crutches and was knocked into the crowd. Reid leapt out of nowhere and tackled Aaron.

"Stop it!" Caleb shouted as he grabbed Reid by the shirt and hauled him up. Aaron clamored to his feet and rushed both of them. Caleb intercepted the blow catching Aaron's arm and pushing him backward. Aaron's friend slammed Caleb into a locker.

"Maya!" Ella called as her friend ran across the hall. Apparently Reid wasn't finished with Abbot because he had him pinned against the opposite wall. Maya tried to separate them, but as Aaron shoved Reid off, Maya went tumbling to the ground. Ella ran forward to try to help Maya up when a body slammed into her side. The next thing she knew she was landing painfully on her back with a heavy body on top of her.

It wasn't the fact that her legs were tangled with his, or the pressure of his chest against hers that made her breathing stop. It was those eyes again. Those damn blue eyes that seemed to hold something so peculiar and so fascinating that it made her skin tingle.

Ella could tell by the wideness of his eyes he hadn't expected the collision. His mouth hung open as though he were trying to think of something to say. Ella tried to squirm from underneath him, but only succeeded in pinning herself more.

"Teacher!" all heads snapped to the voice that had shouted. Students scattered like cockroaches when the lights are turned on. Tyler jumped to his feet and Ella gasped as he managed to take her with him. His arm was wrapped tightly around her.

The hallway emptied quickly leaving Tyler and Ella starring stupidly at one another. Ella gave his chest a firm shove successfully separating them. His eyes had changed however. Instead of wide and surprised, they were now narrowed and stern. Ella looked away. Tyler scoffed, grabbed his book bag off the floor and left the hallway.

Ella ran a hand through her hair and fumbled with her locker _3…12..26…_ It didn't budge.

"Damnit!" she slammed her head against her locker…more than once…

…now she was laying on her stomach on her bed glaring at her phone. It was easy enough for her to play out the conversation in her mind. Life was too predictable sometimes. Now it was just a matter of biting the bullet and dialing the number.

Ella flipped the cover of the phone open and hit the number 3 and the call button. It started ringing.

"Ella? It's about time you called!" her mother said from the other end.

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"So I've heard. What's this about you being in a fight at school?" _Figures that's the first thing she asks._

"Wasn't my fault."

"That's not what your principal said."

"He's a Provost."

"Don't get smart with me."

"Sorry, should I talk slower?"

"Damnit Ella, you know what I mean." There was a heavy sigh on the other line. Ella rolled so she was now lying on her back. "Dr. Kim says your meetings have been going well." _Really?_ "I don't understand. If your meetings are going well why are you fighting in school?"

"I told you, it wasn't my fault."

"And I'm telling you that your Provost told me on the phone that you initiated it. That's the same as starting the fight."

"Well it's not true."

"So the Provost was lying?"

"Pretty much."

"I find that hard to believe," Hannah said and Ella could hear the tension in her voice.

"So it's more likely that I'm lying?" Ella asked.

"Ella…" _that's a yes_. "Just tell me what happened."

"You've clearly made up your mind as to what went down, so me trying to explain anything is pointless."

"It's not pointless!" Hannah argued.

"Yes it is, because nothing I say will change your mind."

"But I'd still like to hear your side of the story."

"So you can accuse me some more? No thanks."

"Ella, just talk to me," Hannah pleaded.

"You just don't get it do you," Ella said sitting up. "I don't _want_ to talk to you. Why do you think I never call? I'm so sick of being wrong. Everything I do is wrong! Ever since the accident I can't do a damn thing right. Don't you think I have a hard enough time just waking up in the morning without having to have all of my faults thrown in my face by my own mother? God!" Ella pinched the bridge of her nose. She heard a sniffle on the other end. _Shit…_

"Ella…I-"

"You know what, I gatta go. I'll uh…yeah I gatta go." Ella shut her phone and turned it off. God she hated trying to talk to her mother. It was about as productive as beating your head against a brick wall…or a locker door.

X

Ella was out on the soccer field fifteen minutes before anyone else. As the girls started to file out of the locker room, Ella stood from the bleacher and took her hoodie off.

"Where did you go?" Maya asked. "I didn't see you in any of our classes." Ella shrugged and gave her a look that implied she wasn't going to answer.

"Ok guys," Ella said as the group circled up in the center of the field. "We have a game tomorrow. Hope all of you got a restful weekend." Ella could hear the terseness in her own voice, but ignored it. "We'll take it light today, but I still want to see some intensity out there. Let's warm up and scrimmage, Lex I want you to take goal today." The brown hair brown eyed girl nodded and everyone began their routine warm-up.

They took a water break an hour into practice and met around the bleachers. Parker and two girls, Megan and Kristin, were stretching as they sipped their water.

"We saw you and Tyler Simms at the party together," Megan said. Ella's ears pricked up and she inadvertently started listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah," Parker said and Ella's lip curled at the grin on her face. "Tyler is a _great_ dancer…"

"Is that what you two call it?" Kristin said and all three of them laughed. "So did you two hook up afterward?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Parker cooed and they all laughed again. _More laughing… _Ella's fist was clenched at her side and her teeth were sinking into her water bottle as she continued to drink. It was the only thing she could do to keep from punching the stupid smile off Parker's stupid face. "But I will say this, his moves aren't restricted to the dance floor." Ella choked on her water and ended up spitting it all over herself. "Oh, Ella are you alright?" Parker asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I hope you fucking get an STD…" she muttered.

"What?"

"Peachy keen!" Ella said forcing a smile. She tossed her water bottle onto the ground and began walking on the field.

"Don't listen to her," Maya said jogging up next to Ella. "I saw Parker leave the party alone. No one really believes her."

"What do I care?" Ella asked. "She can screw whoever she wants. It's none of my business."

"But I thought you and Tyler…"

"You thought wrong!" Ella snapped. Maya stopped walking and dropped her eyes. Ella thought she should apologize, but didn't. "Alright, let's get back at it!" she called.

Ella was breathing heavily as she ran the length of the field. Maya passed her the ball and she took it toward center field. One of the practicing defenders ran up to her and Ella shot the ball across the field to Parker.

"What the hell?" Ella asked as she stopped running. Parker, Megan and Kristin were standing on the sideline laughing and talking. "Excuse me, did you forget we're in the middle of practice?" Ella shouted. Parker looked over her shoulder at Ella.

"Oh I'm sorry, we were a little distracted," Parker called. Ella felt herself losing her temper as her fists shook at her sides. God how she just wanted to punch that stupid…

"Well, you three can have plenty of time being distracted from the bench tomorrow!" Ella yelled.

"What?!"

"Ok, practice is over!" Ella didn't bother going back to the locker room but instead went over to the bleacher and grabbed her hoodie.

"You can't bench me, you're not the coach!" Parker snapped as she stood behind Ella.

"Watch me," Ella said grabbing her phone from the ground as it had fallen out of her pocket. She brushed past Ella but Parker grabbed her arm. "Get your nasty hand off me before I catch something."

"You're just pissed because Tyler is _way_ more interested in me then he ever was in you," Parker sneered. Ella ripped her arm from Parker's grip and spun around on her.

"And you're dumb enough to think that I even care. Hell you can have Tyler I don't care. You two deserve each other. You've earned your right to be his bitch. That is, if you call stripping for him in my house earning anything."

"Oh I'm the bitch? This coming from you? That's a joke!" Parker said standing directly in front of Ella.

"Please Parker, give me a reason to hit you," Ella said while clenching both fists at her sides. Parker sneered and shoved Ella's shoulder. "Big mistake," Ella snapped as she drew her fist back. As she launched her fist forward, something caught her arm. Parker screamed and ducked, but Ella was already being restrained. "Get off me!" she yelled and shoved the guy holding her. It was Reid.

"Break it up," Reid said looking down at Ella with shock. "Parker I think you should leave." Parker scoffed again and folded her arms. "_Now_ Parker." She rolled her eyes but walked quickly off the soccer field. Ella pulled away from Reid and walked off. "Hey, you wanna tell me what that was about?"

"No."

"It wasn't a question," he said catching up to her.

"Sounded like one to me."

"Well its not!" he said standing in front of her. "Ella, you could have gotten expelled for hitting her."

"So?"

"So, then you'd get sent back home and back to the school you hate and the house that you hate in the town that you hate."

"It'd be worth it…"

"No it wouldn't," Reid said catching her lie. "Now what happened?"

"She pissed me off," Ella explained as she stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"Oh that's a great reason for hitting someone," Reid said sarcastically. Ella snorted.

"It seems to be reason enough for you and your stupid friends to start a fight in the middle of the hall." She had him there.

"Yeah, well…whatever."

"Great come back."

"Shut-up."

"What are you even doing here?" Ella asked feeling all of her anger start to be directed toward Reid instead of Tyler and Parker.

"You're little friend, Bozo or whatever was looking for you in the parking lot." Ella furrowed her brow. _Bozo?_

"Blaise?" Ella asked feeling her shock grow.

"Yeah, that's him. I said I'd come find you and it's a good thing I did."

"Yeah, its wonderful. You said he was in the parking lot?" she turned and began walking that direction.

"Hey I know it's none of my business, but Ella, you barely know this guy and now he's like your best friend. Doesn't it seem a little odd?" Reid asked.

"You're right," Ella said stopping. She turned and looked back at him, "it isn't your business." She moved around Reid and headed toward the parking lot. Reid was still following her, but she ignored him.

"Hey," Blaise said as he looked up and saw Ella and Reid approaching. He pushed himself off the side of his car and met them halfway. "Thanks Reid," he said smiling at the boy. Reid only nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked with a small smile on her face. "What are you, my personal stalker?"

"Pretty much," he teased. Ella felt her smile broaden. "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat."

"I'd love to," Ella answered. "Just let me go shower and change real quick. You caught me right after practice."

"So I see, you're going to have to explain to me why I didn't know you played soccer." Ella laughed a little and headed toward the dorm. "I'll wait here for you, ok?"

"Yeah…I'll be quick I promise," she said giving him a small wave and running up to her room leaving Reid and Blaise alone…

….Ella burst through the bedroom door and immediately shucked her clothing. She hopped into the shower while the water was still cold and quickly washed off before grabbing a towel and heading back into the room.

As she was pulling on a pair of jeans and fastening her bra, the door opened and Maya entered.

"Hey," Ella said as she grabbed a black sweater. When Maya didn't answer, Ella looked over at her and saw Maya sitting on her bed starring at the ground. "Who died?' Ella asked with a small laugh.

"No one."

"You mad at me?"

"Yes," Maya answered in a small voice. "You didn't have to yell at me on the field…" Ella ran a hand through her hair that was still wet and sighed.

"I'm sorry ok, I've just been…pissed lately."

"Lately?"

"Ok…I deserved that. But I really am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was wrong and I'm sorry, ok?"

"Ok," Maya said with a small smile. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked as Ella grabbed a blow dryer.

"Yeah, Blaise and I are going to get something to eat." Maya nodded sadly. Ella sighed again. "You-uh…wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Maya exclaimed and jumped to her feet. "Let me just change." Ella regretted inviting Maya, but she figured she owed her one so she remained silent and continued to dry her hair.

Ten minutes later, Ella was pulling on a pair of shoes and Maya was already dressed in a skirt and a v-neck t-shirt.

"Ready?" Maya asked. Ella nodded and the two left the room and walked quickly out to the parking lot. Blaise was still leaning against his car and he smiled when he saw Ella coming.

"Blaise this is Maya my roommate, Maya this is Blaise," Ella introduced. Blaise and Maya shook hands, both smiling at one another. "I invited her to come along…."

"Great, it's like a double date," Blaise chuckled. Ella furrowed her brow but saw who was sitting in the front seat.

"Reid?" she asked as Blaise opened the door.

"Wouldn't you know it, he had room for one more." Ella wanted to hit him, but decided it was for the best. Now Reid and Maya could distract one another.

"Fine, but get in the back," she said shoving him out of the seat before occupying it. Maya climbed into the backseat next to Reid and smiled to him. Blaise started the car and left the school parking lot rather quickly.

Much to Ella's relief, Blaise didn't take them to Nikki's. Instead, he pulled onto the freeway and took an exit into Rowley, the next town over. Another few minutes and they were walking into a bowling alley.

"Hope you got a reservation," Reid chided from behind them. "I hear this place is hard to get into." Ella was about to snap, when Blaise turned to him with a grin as he held the door open.

"Nah, I know a guy," he replied. As he stepped inside behind the three of them, an older man from behind the counter with the rental shoes waved. "My uncle," he explained when Ella looked at him quizzically.

"Seriously?" she asked and he only shrugged with a small smile. "Someone's got the hook up," she teased.

"Come on," he said placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her toward the counter.

"I've never bolwed before," Maya admitted as she removed her shoes. "Is it hard?" Blaise, who had moved behind the counter to get shoes for them, chuckled.

"Not really," Ella replied. "You just sort of chuck the ball at the pins and hope to knock some over."

"Takes a _little_ more skill than that," Blaise said as he tapped a picture on the wall. It was a younger version of him holding a bowling trophy.

"Wow…" Maya said with admiration.

"Seriously?" Ella asked for the second time.

"Dude…you have a bowling trophy?" Reid asked and Ella elbowed him. "I mean…that's so cool." _Convincing…_

"Yeah, my bowling league has come in first the last four years in a row." Call it the unashamed way he declared it with pride, but Ella couldn't help but be impressed by his genuine disregard for the fact that bowling was for old, fat, bald men with no lives.

Maya and Reid grabbed a lane while Ella was slipping her shoes on. Blaise walked over to her and leaned against the counter she was sitting on.

"So, how many cool points did I lose taking you here?" he asked and Ella laughed as she hopped off the counter.

"An insurmountable amount," she teased. It was Blaise's turn to laugh. "But you're slowly earning them back," she said as they walked onto the lane.

"Oh yeah, how's that?"

"You're putting up with Reid like a champ," she replied.

"Yeah…Reid," he said scratching the back of his neck. "Well, after my psycho ex, Reid's a harmless little puppy."

"Still a pain in the ass."

"Not going to argue with you there." Ella laughed again. "Who's up first?" he asked referencing Maya and Reid too.

"Well, Champ, I thought since you're the Guru here, you should show us how it's done," Reid stated.

"Well alright then." Blaise threw a smile over his shoulder at Ella before grabbing a ball from the line and walking onto the floor.

"He's a total loser," Reid said sitting next to Ella. She ignored him. "I mean…bowling? For a date?"

"As apposed to the back seat of a car where you take _your_ dates?" Ella asked turnign to glare at him.

"Never heard any complaints…" Ella gagged. "Just look at those stupid shoes. And his dad owns the place?"

"His uncle."

"Whatever, you know my point."

"No I really don't, Reid," Ella said in hushed anger. "Blaise is the most genuine person I've met since coming here. Its nice not to be around fake people for once."

"I'm not fake!" Reid defended.

"Please, Reid, you're the more insincere person I've met. I might utilize sarcasm, but you actually believe your own bullshit. You look at Blaise and automatically think you're better than him. Its pathetic."

"So I'm pathetic because I'm arrogent. But what about you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe I'm better than him, which I am, and that makes me pathetic. But you're using him to ignore your problems, what does that make you?"

"Reid its your turn!" Maya said interupting whatever it was that Ella was about to say. She suddenly felt a knot in her throat. Reid got up to take his turn and Blaise sat back down. He took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"You ok?"

"I-" she couldn't speak. Looking at the concern in Blaise's eyess wracked her entire body with guilt. Reid has been right. Henry had been right.

"We're getting drinks," Blaise said taking her hand and pulling her toward the small dining area. Ella sat in one of the booth tables and waited for Blaise to bring her a soda. "Hate bowling this much?" he teased as he sat next to her.

"No, its not that," she said shaking her head. _This is going to get sappy…_ "Blaise I don't think it would be a good idea for us to…um."

"Be in a relationship?" he finished. It wasn't that he knew what she was going to say, but the small hint of laughter in his tone that made her look up in shock. "I think you're right." Ella furrowed her brow. "Look, Ella…" _is he dumping me…already?_ "I thought this whole 'you and me' thing was just casual. You know? We both just got out of bad relationships and we could both use a good friend. At least that was the impression I got."

"Bad relationshis?" Ella asked still confused.

"Yeah. You know…me with Zoe and you with Tyler." _Tyler?_

"Tyler?"

"Wait you and he…you weren't…" Blaise's eyes widened. "I just assumed. God, Ella I didn't mean to make this-"

"No, no you didn't," Ella said holding a hand up. "Tyler is…complicated. _I'm_ complicated. That's why I didn't want you to think-"

"This was going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Well…is it?"

"No," Ella said honestly with a shake of her head. Blaise nodded and smiled. "Friends?"

"Definitely." He gave Ella a side hug as they carried their drinks back to the lane. Reid was trying to show Maya how to hold the bowling ball and failing. She drew her arm back to roll it when her elbow rammed into Reid. He coughed roughtly and doubled over.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Maya exclaimed, but in her flurry, she dropped the ball onto Reid's foot. Ella and Blaise started laughing as Maya looked horrified at the crumpled Reid on the floor. The night got better from that moment on.


	18. Last Chance

Ella was sitting in the library during lunch, her earbuds blasting music, her pencil tapping mindlessly on the desk, her eyes glazed over as she read about the women's right movement. Her attention was stolen however, as one of her earphones was tugged out.

"Hey!" she snapped and swatted at Reid. "Do you always have to be so annoying?"

"Just fulfilling my brotherly duties."

"_Step-_brother."

"Close enough," he said sitting next to her. He pulled a spiral notebook out of his backpack and flipped through the first few pages.

"You actually doing homework?"

"I know what you're thinking, beauty _and_ brains. What can I say I'm the total package." Ella rolled her eyes, but let him be. Fighting back only encouraged him. "Excited for your game tonight?" _apparently silence encourages him too.._

"Sure."

"Don't convince me."

"Ok, I won't."

"It's only Darrington, they'll be an easy enough victory."

"Game hasn't started yet, they could be good," Ella said turning a page in her history book.

"Yeah, but you're better," Reid replied.

"Careful, that sounded dangerously close to a compliment."

"Though you weren't supposed to be sarcastic today." Ella looked up from her book. "So far you're failing miserably."

"How could you _possibly_ know about that?"

"I have my sources."

"Not good enough."

"Maya told me."

"How did she….never mind!" Ella slammed her book shut and stuffed it into her bag. Much to her dismay, Reid was following her. "You and Maya seem to be getting awfully close lately," Ella said as she stopped in front of her locker.

"Yeah she's pretty cute," Reid said leaning against the locker next to hers. Ella gave him a stern glare. "Is that sarcasm?" She glared even more. Reid laughed.

"You shouldn't mess with Maya like that," Ella said as she began entering her combination. Pulling her locker open, a bright blue paper fell out. Ella picked it up off the floor and opened it. Her eyes widened. It was a printed copy of the news article about her accident. _The _accident.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"Nothing," Ella said quickly. She crumpled it up and stuffed it into her bag. "Just…don't mess with Maya."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid said allowing Ella to disregard whatever the paper was.

"Maya isn't your type."

"Again, what's that supposed to mean?"

"She won't put out."

"And that's my type?"

"In a word…"

"Don't even know why I bothered coming to you…" Reid pushed off his locker and stormed down toward the other end of the hall. Ella turned in surprise and saw his retreating back. Her feet took her a step forward to go after him, but she stopped and turned back to her locker. Pulling the paper back out, she unfolded it and looked at it again.

Turning it over, etched in black sharpy were two words: _Get out. Last chance_.

Ella felt an overwhelming sensation in the pit of her stomach. It was a mixture of guilt and nausea. She broke into a cold sweat and her vision began to blur. She was definitely about to pass out.

"Ella?" she stopped in her tracks as Maya rushed over to her. When had the hallway become crowded? "You don't look so good…do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No I just..." Ella couldn't finish her sentence. She shook Maya off and walked quickly out of the hallway and back to her dorm room.

At first she sat on the edge of her bed, but quickly stood back up. Then she walked into the bathroom, but turned and walked right back out. She stopped in the middle of the room between the two beds and stood there, her knees trembling and her heart racing.

_This can't be happening._

******

"Has anyone seen Ella?" Maya asked as she entered the locker room. A deathly silence fell over the room as all of the girls looked up. They stopped, mid dress, and looked around. Their fearless leader was indeed missing.

"Have you tried calling her?" Allison asked. This seemed to spark the life back into everyone because a ruckus of chatter started.

"I've been calling her for the last hour; her phone is either dead or turned off," Maya answered.

"What do we do?" Lexy asked. "We're supposed to be on the field in ten minutes."

"We can't go on without her!"

"Why not?" Parker snapped. "We were a team before Ella, we don't need her! Just finish suiting up and if she shows or if she doesn't, we still have a game to play!" A second silence engulfed the locker room as the girls finished dressing.

Exactly eight minutes later they ran onto the field. The stands were surprisingly fuller than last time. Even their dead-beat coach had shown.

"Maya!" she looked up and saw her parents waving. She smiled and waved back as she grabbed her water bottle from the bench.

"Where's Ella?" an older man she recognized as Ella's father inquired. Maya paled. The blonde woman next to him must have been Denise who was sitting next to Reid.

"We don't know," she replied in a timid voice. "I haven't seen her practically all day."

"She's missing?" Reid asked. Maya could only shrug.

"She's not answering her phone. I'm worried." Reid exchanged looks with the two adults before jumping to his feet and heading off toward the building.

"Come on Maya," Parker said taking her arm. "We have a game to play."

****

Reid had been searching for hours. Ella wasn't anywhere at the school nor was she back at the house. Her phone was still turned off and her car was missing from the school parking lot. Walking into her dorm room, the first thing he saw was her backpack sitting on her bed.

He grabbed it and opened the top zipper. The first thing he saw was the blue paper. Unfolding it, he read it over.

"Oh God…" he muttered Then he saw the back. Someone was messing with Ella and it had clearly gotten to her. Knowing Ella this would have pushed her off the deep end. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the first number he could think of.

"Caleb, I need your help."

***

It was late when Ella walked back onto campus. She was shivering from the cold and her face was red. She sniffled as she swiped her student ID card through the panel. The green light singled the dormitory door was now unlocked.

The warm air inside made her stomach lurch and she began to feel nauseous. Walking to the drinking fountain in the corner near the staircase, she took a long drink. Her throat was burning.

Sniffling again Ella stood upright and looked at the eerie hall. This place sure was creepy at night. Wondering just how late it was, Ella checked her watch. _2:16_. Later than she thought.

Walking up the stairs, she entered the hallway leading to her room. Her footsteps echoed off the walls and she tried to repress the inherent shudder. But then it wasn't just her footsteps.

Ella stopped and turned. There wasn't anyone behind her. No one in front of her. But there were definitely footsteps…no, they had stopped. Ella swallowed hard and turned back around and started walking again. So did the second set of footsteps.

Ella quickened her pace. She dug through her pocket and grabbed her room key, gripping it tightly in her hand.

A gasp escaped her as the curtain in front of her whipped out. She jumped backward, both arms raised over her head. When no attack came, she looked up. The window was open.

"Stupid…" she muttered to herself and looked out the window. Someone had clearly left it open. She grabbed the handle and pulled, but it was jammed. She pulled harder but still it remained open. That's when the rush of wind hit her.

"_Ella_…"She screamed and fell backward as the forceful blow hit her in the chest. Looking around frantically, all of the windows began opening. The curtains shot up in a flurry of wind that sounded like a thousand whispers. "_Ella…"_

Ella scrambled backward to the far wall, her back pressed against it. The window directly in front of her was jerking back and forth as though it were trying to close. She covered her eyes just in time for the window to slam shut and the glass to shatter. She could feel it digging into her skin. It was a strangely familiar feeling.

Then she heard it: the sound of metal being ripped. A car horn. Glass breaking. Sirens. Shouting.

Ella screamed, hot tears pouring from her eyes. Then. Silence. She looked up and uncovered her face. The hallway was empty. The windows were all shut. The one directly in front of her was still intact. No cuts on her arms. Not a sound.

Her breathing was still heavy and she stood on trembling legs. Had she fallen asleep? Walking to the window, she inspected it. The glass was solid. The lock was drawn.

"Ella?" She screamed as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Instinctively, her elbow shot out and collided with the person's face. "Hey!" Ella felt a wave of relief as she saw Caleb standing there nursing the left side of his face.

"Caleb, Jesus," she cursed and clutched a hand to her throat. She leaned back against the window and wiped a hand over her face.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Caleb said with a furrowed brow. "Are you alright?" Ella hardly knew what to say.

"Yeah…fine," she lied. "Just…startled, I guess." Caleb's dark brown eyes locked onto hers.

"No you're not…" _human lie detector now?_ "What happened?" his voice was uncommonly stern.

"I'm fine," Ella argued. "It's late. I should get to bed." She brushed past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Did something happen?" he asked and Ella looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly…

"Did you see it too?" she asked in a whisper. Seeing the confusion on his face, she pulled her arm away. "Nothing. I'm fine. I just…need sleep."

"Let me walk you…"

"No!" she cleared her throat. "No," she said more gently this time. "I'd like to be alone. Thanks though."

"Reid's been looking everywhere for you. He's…we've been worried." The look he was giving her made Ella feel guilty. Damn, Caleb was good at that puppy dog look. "You missed your game."

"Yeah well…" Ella looked at the ground. "Had other plans. Sorry to make you worry." Surprisingly, she wasn't lying about that. She really was sorry. Improvement?

"Alright, um…you should call Reid, let him know you're back." Ella nodded but only to make him go away. She had no intention of calling Reid.

"Well, goodnight," Ella said and turned toward the adjacent hallway. She paused in her strides, the hallway looking longer and darker than it had before. For a fleeting moment she considered taking Caleb up on his offer…but only a moment. Her back went rigid and she held her head higher as she entered the hallway. Alone.

**

Ella groaned as the alarm clock in the room went off. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt like she's used sand as eye-drops.

"Ella?" Maya asked in her usual soft voice. She groaned in response. "Are you ok?" Ella realized Maya must be referring to her absence at the game.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Ella replied as she pulled the pillow off her head. Maya's eyes were wide. She looked as though she wanted to be angry, but was more concerned about her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I couldn't make it…" Ella said sitting up. "I-" she stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Maya said nodding. She was clearly still upset though.

"Do you ever get mad?" Ella asked suddenly. Maya looked startled. "It's ok to be angry at me. You can even yell if you want."

"You want me to yell at you?"

"Not particularly, but if it makes you feel better, go ahead." Maya looked contemplative for a moment.

"I'm mad at you," she said suddenly, but her voice hadn't gone rigid in the least. Ella gave her an 'are you serious' look. "I mean…" she took a deep breath. "I'm so mad at you!" Ella was startled by the volume of her shout. "We really needed you there last night Ella and you didn't even bother to tell anyone that you weren't coming! I was worried! No one knew where you were, your parents kept asking me if I knew anything, which I didn't, and Reid and I looked for hours! Why do you have to be so selfish?" Maya covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at Ella with guilt.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah…I do."

"Good. I call dibs on the shower." Ella stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Save me some hot water!"

****

"I'm going to kill you!" Ella jerked her head up from the table as a book was slammed on it next to her head.

"Huh?" she asked rubbing her eyes. The whole day had turned into a blur as she zoned through her classes. She was currently sitting in the library waiting for Maya to get out of Geometry.

"Don't act innocent," Reid scolded.

"I'm not…"

"Do you have any idea how long I looked for you last night?"

"Can I phone a friend?"

"All night!"

"How about that," Ella said resting her chin on her propped up hand.

"Finally, I called Caleb to see if he'd heard anything and low and behold, he'd run into you already. Oh and the best part is he told you to _call me_! He stated.

"I knew I forgot something…"

"But did I hear from you…"

"You know how forgetful I am…"

"…not even a text message…"

"…at first I thought I'd left the iron on…"

"…I was really worried…"

"…but I don't own an iron…"

"…everyone was looking for you…"

"…which would explain the wrinkles in my shirt…"

"…Dirk wanted to call the police…"

"Can I borrow your iron?"

"What?" Reid asked looking at her with wide and aggravated eyes.

"Never mind," Ella said standing. "As much fun as this is, I'm about to die, so if you'll excuse me."

"Ella!" Reid called as he chased her out of the library. "You're not getting off that easily! Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"In society?" Ella asked with a sarcastic smile. Reid fixed her with a stern glare. "I went for a run, ok? Needed to clear my head."

"Well you obviously ran too far, because there's nothing but an empty space between your ears."

"Thanks."

"There were a lot of worried people last night, me included!" Ella stopped just short of her locker. She turned and saw Reid standing there awkwardly as though he'd just admitted something secret.

"I'm sorry, ok? It won't happen again," she said sincerely. Reid nodded.

"Damn right…" he muttered. "So what…do we hug it out or something."

"Not likely."

"Ok then." Ella turned and opened her locker for lack of anything better to do. "So…what really happened."

"Just…had a long day, couldn't handle things," she said vaguely, but despite her ambiguity, Reid nodded in understanding. In fact, he probably understood better than anyone.

"Have anything to do with the note in your locker?" Ella blanched. "I might be blonde, but I'm not an idiot." Ella arched an eyebrow. "You flipped after you saw it. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," he said calling her out. "First Kyra threatens you, then Parker goes postal, then you get a weird note in your locker, and Caleb told me he heard you screaming in the hallway last night and when he found you, you were starring out the window like you'd seen a ghost."

"That has nothing to do with this…"

"So you admit there's something?" Ella bit her bottom lip and inhaled sharply. She was aggravated that Reid wasn't dropping this, but more so, she was aggravated that she was about to tell him…

"It's just…" Ella opened her bag and pulled out the blue paper. Reid grabbed it and glanced it over. "It's a copy of the news clipping about my accident. Its old, the same one I keep in my journal."

"So?"

"So my journal went missing a few days ago. That's where I was part of last night. Trying to find it. I think someone stole it."

"Kyra?"

"Possibly. Which means she knows about the accident," Ella closed her locker and leaned against it.

"And she, what, wants you to leave the school?" Ella shrugged.

"Who knows what she wants. Honestly, I don't give a damn. But the last thing I need right now is this breaking out. I-I really don't want to go through this again." Reid nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Ella shrugged this time. "You aren't quitting the team are you?"

"It would save me a lot of grief…"

"I'm not so sure," Reid replied. "I think you should stick it out. We'll deal with Kyra or whoever when the time comes."

"We?"

"Yeah," Reid said with a serious expression. "We." Ella smiled softly. That sounded nice.

***

"Sorry I'm late," Pogue said walking down the cement stairs. The circular room was dark and dank, very greatly resembling a dungeon, save for the bookcases lining the walls. There were wax candles lit, which provided the only source of light in the room. No windows. No sunlight. Only one door at the top of a winding staircase.

Caleb, Tyler and Reid were seated on leather chairs around an old wooden table. Pogue took his respected seat and Caleb cleared his throat.

"What did you find out?" he asked looking over at Reid.

"Nothing. She wouldn't talk about it." Caleb looked upset. "I doubt it's anything serious."

"You don't know the look I saw on her face," Caleb replied. "She saw something. I'm sure of it."

"Well then why don't _you_ go and talk to her?" Reid asked defensively.

"Because you're her brother. She's more likely to talk to you than any of us," Caleb retorted. "We have to know for sure."

"Man, if something was happening, wouldn't one of us be able to sense it?" Tyler questioned. "If Chase was still out there, and using, Caleb…you'd know." Caleb nodded solemnly. "Is it possible you're just being paranoid?"

"It's possible," Pogue chimed in. "But we doubted last time and look what happened."

"So what?" Reid asked. "How can we know for sure?"

"All Hallows Eve is next Friday. We take nightly watches in the hallways until then. It might be a little drastic, but I'm willing to risk that for now," Caleb said and that seemed to be the consensus.

"What about Ella?" Tyler asked. "If she saw something, doesn't that mean she's in the crossfire? Like Sarah was last time?"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Reid said firmly.

"I'll have Sarah keep her eyes open too. We'll be more prepared if anything happens this time."

"What if it's Chase?" Pogue asked and the three looked to Caleb. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

"He'll wish he'd died at the barn that night."


	19. Right Here

**A/N I apologize for the delay. I went back over my notes and completely screwed up my timeline! I'm so mad at myself right now, but it goes back almost five chapters so its too late for me to try to salvage it which means I had to start over. New thoughts. New mile-markers. So much work!!!! But hopefully you can all bear through my time jumps. I'll try to make them as smooth as possible. Thank you to those who reviewed! You make my day birghter :)**

"No, no, no!" Mrs. Watford interjected and Ella felt her temper rising. "You must say it with more feeling! Miss Conroy, this is one of Gertrude's most famous lines. Please, attempt to do it justice." Ella clenched her teeth. "Mr. Danvers, again if you please?"

"Madam, how like you this play?" he asked and rolled his eyes. Ella smirked.

"The Lady doth protest too much…"

"No, no, no, Miss Conroy. With more feeling!"

"The _Lady_, doth protest too damn much!" Ella snapped. Mrs. Watford's face paled, her eyes wide and wet. For a moment Ella thought she was going to cry.

"Oh well done Miss Conroy!" she said and began applauding. "Marvelous, just marvelous. I knew you had it somewhere in you. Now, how comes my Ophelia and Laertes..."

"Think she's been sniffing too much of that lavender incense," Caleb said. Ella could only shake her head.

"Or eating the paint chips from the set pieces," she offered. Caleb chuckled and even Ella cracked a smile.

"You coming to the swim meet tonight?" he asked as the two hopped off the stage and took seats in the audience.

"Doubtful," Ella replied. "Got soccer practice anyway."

"The meet isn't until five. You have plenty of time to catch it," Caleb replied.

"You just want me to see you in a Speedo, is that it?" Caleb laughed. "What would Sarah say?"

"A lot," Caleb said and stuffed his script into his bag. "No, just thought you'd want to come support the team, you know, as a fellow athlete."

"Yeah…" Ella trailed off. "Not really brimming with school spirit."

"Or you could just support your four friends on the team?"

"Four? Ella asked furrowing her brow.

"Me, Reid, Tyler and Pogue," Caleb elaborated.

"Oh…" she said not wanting to offend him. "Yeah, guess I could do that." _Lie_.

"Besides, Sarah's been wanting to hang with you since the last swim meet, but hasn't had the chance to meet up with you."

"Not my fault she's in all the smart people classes," Ella teased and Caleb laughed again. The bell rang and Ella grabbed her backpack from underneath the seat.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Caleb asked with eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Sure," Ella said forcing a smile. He'd never know…

"Great, I'll tell Sarah." Ella gave him a small wave as she left the auditorium. As the hallway filled, Ella felt a hard slam in her shoulder that caused her to stumble into the lockers. A round of giggles behind her made Ella's cheeks flush with anger.

"Oops," Kyra said with a tone that indicated she was anything but. "Better watch your step." Ella took a step toward her when Reid intercepted her.

"Hey there," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her in the opposite direction.

"Will you stop interrupting my fights?" Ella asked in aggravation.

"We all know Kyra deserves a good bitch slap, I just hate to see you in trouble for it." Ella rolled her eyes and shrugged him off.

"Whatever," she said and stopped at her locker. "Did you need something, or are you filling your obnoxious quota for the day?"

"Both," he said grinning. "Dirk and my mom want to take us out to dinner tomorrow night."

"So?"

"So, consider the message delivered," he said as thought it were obvious. "They want us to drive over once we're off school. Think they want to spend the weekend with us now that they're back from their business trip."

"Nifty."

"Ella!" Maya called and ran over to her. She was breathing heavily and there was a large smile on her face. "Guess what?"

"Provost Higgins was hit by a car?"

"He was? That's horrible!"

"No…" Ella shook her head. "What were you saying?"

"I've been nominated for president of the School Spirit Association!" Maya gave an excited squeal and started laughing.

"Um…" Ella looked as though she couldn't care less, but Reid glared at her over Maya's shoulder. "I mean…yay!" Ella said and let Maya hug her. "Good for you."

"Who are you up against?" Reid asked and Maya regarded him with a smile.

"This girl Emmy Taylor, and Kyra," she said sticking her tongue out a little.

"Ah, you'll win for sure," Reid said casually.

"You really think so?" Maya asked with large eyes.

"Course," Reid said shrugging. "You're the most spirited person I've ever met."

"You mean it?" Maya asked. "You're so sweet." She gave him a hug and Reid grinned at Ella.

"Oh God…" Ella muttered as she gagged.

"What?" Maya asked turning to her.

"Nothing just threw up in my mouth a little. Come on. We're going to be late for practice."

"See you later!" Reid called.

****

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Parker snarled as Ella joined the circle of girls in the center of the field. "Forget something?"

"Look…" Ella began, but was interrupted by Allison.

"Parker, back off. You being bitchy isn't going to change Ella missing a game."

"Seriously," Brittani said, "just cut her some slack."

Ella and Parker both wore looks of complete shock. They looked from each other to the girls then back to one another.

"I just wanted to say sorry," Ella said recovering her voice first. "It won't happen again…ever," she said looking back at Parker.

"No worries," Lexy interjected. "We wouldn't have stood a chance in that game yesterday if you hadn't been helping us to begin with. Plus…you never officially joined the team, so we can't hold you to anything."

"Well, I promise I'll be at every game after this," Ella said in all seriousness. "Now let's get to practicing. We have a game next Tuesday!" The girls all cheered their agreement and began warm up drills.

"Every game?" Parker asked with folded arms. Ella turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Every. Game."

"We'll see about that."

***

"Ella?" Maya called from the locker room. "Are you still in here?" Reluctantly, Ella turned the shower off and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around herself she walked back into the open room.

"We're going to be late," she said checking her watch. Of course Maya was already dressed and ready. That girl could get dressed in a pitch black room and come out looking like a super model. Ella shrugged it off.

"Late for what?"

"The swim meet."

"Who says I'm going?" Ella asked as she grabbed her clothes and walked into a bathroom stall.

"Reid told me."

"How does he know?"

"Caleb told him."

"Doesn't anyone think to ever ask me directly?" Ella asked as she dressed. "Why don't you go on ahead without me?"

"Because if I do you won't go," Maya replied with a small laugh. "I've been around you long enough to know that much about you." Ella couldn't argue. It had been her plan…

"I just…don't want to go…"

"Still avoiding Tyler?"

"What?" Ella asked as she reemerged wearing jeans and a white tank top. "Who says I'm avoiding Tyler."

"Um…duh," Maya said with a laugh. "Ever since the party you've been avoiding him like the plague."

"Well…" Ella couldn't for the life of her think up a lie_. Hmm...must be an off day._ "Then I'd hate to break my streak and see him now."

"Will you just come on? You know I'm going to eventually talk you into it. Why don't we skip the talking and get right to the part where you reluctantly agree."

"I think I missed the quiet, timid Maya…" Ella said as she pulled a sweatshirt on over her head. "I'm not staying for the whole thing!"

**

Ella had successfully managed not to look up from her notebook through the entire swim meet. She quietly sat in the back row between Maya and Sarah (who were chatting eagerly as though she weren't there). However, the moment Tyler's name was announced, Ella's eye's flickered up ever so briefly.

And there he stood in all his glory perched on the edge of the pool in his swim cap and Speedo, jaw clenched with intensity, hands balled into fists, and knees slightly bent.

_Damn…._

"What?" Maya asked looking at her.

"What?" Ella asked in return.

"You said 'damn'," Maya explained.

_Shit…I said that out loud_

"Uh…"

"It's because _Tyler_ is racing," Sarah said with a small smile. Maya giggled and Ella stood up abruptly. "Where are you going?" Sarah asked as Ella shoved her stuff into her bag.

"Chlorine is bothering me…."she lied.

"It's a fresh water pool!" Sarah called loudly as the buzzer rang for the start of the race.

_Oh yeah…that didn't work the first time either…_

"Uh…psychological thing…water…chlorine…pool…gatta go!" without another word Ella climbed over the back of the bleacher and headed for the door. "God I'm the biggest idiot in the world!" she snapped at herself. This must have been a really off day for her.

_No…this is_ _Henry's fault. If he hadn't said that stupid thing about my sarcasm being a cover up I wouldn't have such a hard time thinking up bullshit excuses for leaving!_

_There's an upside to honesty…_

…_no there isn't…_

…_keep telling yourself that…_

Ella went back into the women's locker room and changed into her running shorts and a tank top. Sure it was freezing out, but after five minutes she'd be numb anyway. Grabbing her mp3 player from her locker, she stuffed her earbuds in, tucked her cell phone into her sock, and headed for the open road.

Running had a way of putting everything in perspective. As she passed the edge of the school and headed away from town toward the woods, the beat of the music in her ears and the pound of her sneakers on pavement reminded Ella of just how simple things could be.

Life gets tough. Run away. Drama bogs you down. Run harder. People start to get too close. Run faster. It was a simple strategy with a lot of success. Running. It was something she was good at. Something…she never got tired of doing.

**

It was dark by time she returned to school. The days had grown shorter as it neared the end of October. Halloween should be fun. Not.

Ella stepped into the steaming shower. Her muscles were loose but she could feel the strain. Her throat was raw from the cold air and when she coughed she could feel it low in her chest.

She leaned against the tile wall and let the hot water bombard her. Why was she in such a bad mood today? It was a different sort of bad mood. Not like her usual fun bitchy bad mood…but more of a depression.

That time of month? No. Nearing Halloween. Lame. October was a bad month…

_Wait…._

Ella opened her eyes and stood up straight. It was the 23. October 23.

"Oh God…" Ella's eyes instantly filled with tears. She shut off the water and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around herself, she sat on the bench. "Germaine."

"_Ella, we're going to be late!" Germaine called from the bottom of the stairs. He subconsciously straightened his tie._

"_Calm the fuck down!" Ella called from upstairs._

"_Language!" Hannah said from the kitchen._

"_Sorry, calm the fuck down please," she responded, but this time she stood at the top of the stairs. She was descending quickly, her shoes in hand. Her orange dress fell just below her knee and flared out, the sleeves sitting just off the shoulder. Her long hair was wavy and pinned back. She smiled when she saw Germaine. He was already beaming._

"_You look nice," he said and watched as she slid her shoes on._

"_I know," she said with a grin and kissed him. "Now come on we're going to be late." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door._

"_Have a good night!" Hannah called without getting up from her seat. As the door slammed Germaine turned her around and kissed her again. This time for longer._

"_We're late…" Ella teased._

"_Yeah? And we're going to be later. I have the limo all night…" Ella giggled as he winked. "I love you," he said with all sincerity._

"_I love you too. Now come on!"_

Ella was gripping the edge of the counter. She glanced up at the mirror to look at her own reflection. Her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed and her hair still dripping wet.

_I love you…_

It echoed off the walls as though someone had actually whispered it.

_I love you…_

The lights flickered.

_And you killed me!_

Ella screamed and slammed her hand on the mirror. She turned and grabbed her bag, launching it across the room. It slammed into a locker and clattered to the floor. She kicked the bench, knocking it over and bruising her bare foot in the process.

_You killed me!_

Ella turned in shock. Had she thought that…or had someone said it. She froze and again caught her own reflection.

_Murderer…._

Ella grabbed her water bottled from the ground and hurled it at the mirror. It broke and shards were strewn on the counter and spilled onto the floor. Ella collapsed to the ground in tears and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry…" she wept and leaned against the locker. Her chest heaved and she rolled her head from side to side. From next to her a piece of the mirror glimmered under the light. She picked it up.

_Do it…_

A small whimper escaped her throat as she held it. Something about this was so familiar.

_Do it….do it you murderer!_

"No!" Ella screamed and threw it across the room. She covered her face with her hands and took in several deep breaths. She felt like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe. She had to get out…

Struggling to her feet she reached for her bag. She managed to slip her jeans on before she heard the door of the locker room slam open. She turned abruptly and gasped.

"Ella?"

"Tyler?"

"What are you--what happened?" Ella looked around. The locker room was trashed. To say the least.

"Ghosts?" she asked pathetically.

"What?" Tyler asked with large eyes. Ella furrowed her brow at the serious expression on his face. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she lied and turned her back on him. "I'm getting dressed, go away." She picked her bag up and went to move toward the stall, but something sharp entered her foot. She cried in pain and sunk into the wall.

"Ella!" Tyler ran toward her and grabbed her by the arm. She pulled away and limped toward the bench. Setting it upright, she sat and propped her foot on her knee.

"Ow!" she said as she saw the blood and the piece of glass still in her foot. She made to grab it, but Tyler slapped her hand away.

"Let me see."

"No, I got it."

"Ella, I'm first aide certified. Let me look."

"No!"

"Your hands are shaking, you're going to make it worse."

"Sounds like fun…"

"God, why do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time?" Tyler asked sharply.

"Why are you even here?" Ella countered. She hated that she couldn't stand. Him towering over her like that was unnerving.

"Your little temper tantrum was echoing through the halls," he replied.

"Oh and you're just patrolling the halls like a good little soldier?"

"I don't even know why I try with you! Every time I try to help, you act all bitchy!"

"That's good incentive to _stop_ _helping_."

"Fine!" Tyler turned and made for the door. Ella instantly ignored him and set to work on the piece of glass. She barely touched it when searing pain shot through her foot. She leased a rather girlish sounding scream and her body tensed. "Jesus…" Tyler sighed and turned back around. He ignored her earlier protests and knelt in front of her.

"Tyler go away," Ella said sternly but he didn't so much as look up at her as he placed a hand on her ankle.

"It's deep."

"No shit."

"Want me to help you or not?"

"Not." Tyler sighed again and looked up at her. Eyes blue as ever.

"You can act all tough, but I see right through you," he said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Like it or not I'm not going to leave you here to bleed to death. So bite your tongue and get over it." The finalization in his tone made Ella forget any argument she may have come up with. Instead, she let him take hold of her foot and begin examining it again.

"You got a towel?" he asked. Ella turned bright red. He looked up at her when she didn't speak. As if realizing it just then, he noted she only had a towel covering her top half. "Oh…" he said lamely. He stood and looked around. Nothing. "You got an old shirt or…"

"Just, turn around," Ella said with a heavy sigh. There was no way to avoid the awkwardness so she may as well get it over with now. Tyler obeyed and turned his back. With the mirror smashed there was at least some potential for modesty. Ella grabbed her bra and tank top from her fallen bag and shifted to put them on while remaining on the bench. "Ok," Ella said when she was finished. Tyler turned and let out a breath as though he had been holding it.

"Let me see," he said kneeling again and taking the towel from her. He placed it under her foot and wiped some of the blood away. "Close your eyes," he said glancing up at her.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"If you don't look, it will hurt less," he reasoned. It didn't make sense, but Ella welcomed the opportunity to _not_ have to watch. She groaned slightly as she gripped the bench and closed her eyes. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"On the count of three…" Tyler waited to make sure her eyes were shut before his flashed dark. "1…2…3."

"Ow!" Ella's eyes snapped open and she saw the piece of glass in Tyler's hand. The pain had come, not from the removal, but the tight hold he had on her foot with the towel pressed against the wound.

"Wasn't so bad," he said with a small grin.

"Yeah? Wasn't your foot," she argued. "Now what?" she asked referring to the blood loss.

"Hold," he said and took her hand. He placed it over the cut with the towel stopping the bleeding while Tyler took the other end and ripped a strip off. "Here," he said tied the strip over the section of towel. He pulled it tight and Ella jumped as it stung. "Sorry," he said looking up, his eyes full of guilt.

"It's ok," she said smiling softly. Tyler returned the smile. Ella moved to stand to test the bandage and Tyler helped her up.

"Feel ok?" he asked still holding onto her. The closeness made Ella's heart throb in pain. Her eyes filled with tears and she sank into his embrace. Tyler was startled as she buried her face in his chest and even more startled that her shoulders were shaking from restrained sobs. Hesitantly, but eagerly, he returned the hug and held her tightly. "Ella?" he asked resting his chin on her head. "What happened?" He wished he hadn't asked because as soon as he did, she went rigid and pulled away.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Apologizing now? There _must_ be something wrong." He meant it as a joke, but her face turned cold.

"Everything is fine, just leave me alone," she said grabbing her bag and limping toward the door.

"Hey!" Tyler called as more of a warning. "Don't need you cutting another foot," he said taking hold of her arm and kicking a few pieces of glass out of the way. Ella was still shaking. "Can't you just tell me what happened? Whatever it is…however crazy it sounds…I'll understand." Ella looked away from him. She was uncomfortable with him being there but at the same time she just wanted him to hold her again. She was so confused. So upset…so cold.

"I just…"

"What?"

"I lost it ok!" she snapped. "I flipped and threw some stuff, is that a crime?" Tyler looked startled for a moment, but his eyes narrowed with concern.

"Ella…"

"Don't!" she said pushing his chest. "Just leave me alone." She made it a few half steps away from him before he blocked her path again. "Tyler, move."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on. Why are you so upset? This isn't like you. I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Yeah well…" there wasn't really an end to that sentence. "Get out of my way."

"Make me." Ella looked at him with surprise. Was he provoking her?

"What?"

"You want me to move, make me," he said shrugging. Ella contemplated hitting him again. Tyler crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"God do you have to be so annoying?"

"Apparently it's the only way to get through to you, so yes. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm making it my business."

"You can't just _decide_ that something is your business…there…there has to be some sort of understanding."

"Why can't you just tell me, Ella?" it was the way he said her name that made her eyes brim with tears. Ella. He'd said it just like Germaine had. So tender. Yet firm.

"I…" her throat had gone tight. "I-I don't want anyone to know," she said shaking her head and trying to back away. "Especially not you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she said with sincerity. She didn't know why she was so defensive with him…so cold and distant. Perhaps it was part of her strategy. Run. Don't stop. Just keep running.

"Look Ella," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I know that we don't exactly get along all the time…but…I'm here," he shrugged lightly. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain…you seem to have that in abundance. But…for what it's worth…I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

_It's worth more than you know_…

Ella nodded, her eyes on the ground. To ashamed to look him in the eye as she cried. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Goosebumps had covered her arms at this point.

"We should get you somewhere warm," he said suddenly. She was grateful that he broke the silence. "Need some help getting to your room?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned against him as he helped her out of the locker room and into the hallway.

"You still mad at me for looking out for you?" he asked. It was a serious question, but he'd somehow managed to keep his tone light. It was a simple realization that Ella didn't like serious conversations, so if he acted like it was casual she was more inclined to answer truthfully.

"If I say no are you going to say I told you so?"

"Possibly."

"Then yes, I am." Tyler chuckled and let her grab the railing as they climbed the staircase. Ella found that if she placed the majority of her weight on the outside of her foot, it didn't irritate the cut as much.

"You're not used to overprotective friends are you?" Again, casual tone.

"I'm used to taking care of myself, if that's what you mean," Ella replied. "I don't like people prying into my business." Tyler could relate.

"Not even if someone is trying to get to know you?"

"Doubt that anyone would want to…"

"I did," Tyler stated. Ella looked guilty for a moment. "I still do if you'd give me a chance."

"Trust me on this, Tyler, I'm not the sort of girl you want to get yourself mixed up with. I'm a wreck."

"I noticed," he said and Ella looked startled, but he smiled. "But I don't really like simplicity."

"You say that now…"

"And I mean it. You must be used to people lying to you a lot, because you sure don't trust easily."

_Aint that the truth_

"Yeah, guess we all have a history. Mine is just…a little more complicated than I would care to admit."

"Have anything to do with those scars on your arms?" Ella stopped so suddenly that Tyler let go of her. She'd forgotten that with her tank top on, her arms were fully exposed.

"I-um…" she ran a hand down her arm as though she were subconsciously pulling a sleeve. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Look," Tyler said in a low tone. "I-uh…I don't know anything about your life before Ipswich, hell I can't pretend to understand the first thing about you, but I know what it's like to have secrets. Big secrets. I know what it's like to walk around paranoid that everyone can see what's wrong with you. You're desperate to hide, but the more you hide the more transparent you feel. It's a hard road to walk…when you're walking it alone."

"Um…" Ella shifted her weight feeling slightly off balance. Her eyes were on the ground and she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "First thing you need to know about me Tyler, is that I don't do well around other people. It's uncomfortable." Tyler nodded. "And I can't give what I don't have. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do," he said as they started walking again. The hallway narrowed as they entered the dormitory section of the building and Ella fished in her pocket for her key. "Something that you need to know about me, though?" Tyler said drawing her eyes back up to his. "Is that I don't ask questions I don't want answers to…and I don't pursue what I'm not willing to work for." Ella swallowed hard. "Not sure what it is you're running from…or who it is in your past that's hurt you so badly…but I'm here."

"You don't give up do you?"

"Not easily."

"Just don't…" _hurt me_ "get any ideas. We're just friends, ok?"

"For now." He winked, that arrogant smile back on his face like it had never left. Ella smiled and shook her head.

"Good night, Tyler."

"Goodnight…Ella."


	20. What?

**A/N Sorry...its a filler chapter. No substance. Nothing important. Completely...annoying! UHG**

"What's with you today?" Reid asked as he sat up. He grabbed a towel from the floor next to the weight bench and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Nothing," Tyler said as he looked over at him. "Just…got a weird feeling is all."

"Weird feeling?" They made eye contact as though exchanging a silent conversation. The simultaneously stood and walked toward the corner of the weight room where Pogue was spotting Caleb at the bench press.

"What's up?" Pogue asked as he helped Caleb set the bar back. Reid leaned against the wall and nodded over to Tyler.

"Caleb I think you're right. There's something weird going on in the school," he said in a hushed tone so none of the other guys in the class could hear.

"What makes you say that?" Caleb asked.

"I was on patrol last night and I felt it."

"Felt, what exactly?" Pogue asked. Tyler took a deep breath and shrugged. "You're not exactly giving us a lot to go on here, Baby Boy."

"I know…I just can't explain it." Tyler ran a hand through his hair furiously. It was the sort of frustration that came when trying to explain something important, but being unable to find the right words. Caleb looked at Tyler sympathetically.

"Anyone else getting anything?" he asked and glanced around at the others. Pogue shrugged and Reid ever so subtly shook his head. Tyler looked at Caleb with pleading eyes. "Alright. I'll take watch with you tonight, Tyler, and see if I can pick up on anything."

"Thanks Caleb," Tyler said as the bell rang. He clapped him on the arm as he stood. "I owe you one."

***

Ella was sitting in her room doing homework when her phone rang. She glared at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey mom," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Hey honey," Hannah said in a delicate tone.

_Great…she wants something_.

"What's up?"

"I was just calling to see…how you were doing."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yep. Fine."

"Honey…" _patronizing…_ "You know what yesterday was, right?"

"Thursday?"

"No...I mean yes, but…Ella it was the one-year anniversary of your accident." _Duh._ "Ella?"

"I'm here."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom I'm fine. I already knew."

"And you aren't upset?"

"Well, what would you like me to say?" Ella asked as she closed her history book.

"I mean…you don't sound the least bit upset?"

"As I've stated twice now: I'm fine."

"Ella, it's not right for you to feel this apathetic about it. Germaine was taken from us in a horrible way…Jeremy almost died. He'll never play soccer again." _I know_

"I was in the car too mom."

"Yes, Ella, I know." She sounded exasperated.

"Did you call me to remind me of what a screw up I am mom? Did you call to rub it in my face?"

"No, Ella…I…"

"What, mom? Isn't this what you wanted? An emotional response? Jesus…why do you think I hate talking to you. This is all you do!" There was a knock on the door and it opened. It was Reid. Ella waved him in. "Mom. I have to go."

"Ella, don't end the conversation like this…."

"I have nothing left to say." She hung up. And turned the phone off. Their conversations were getting worse. Normally it took a good three or four minutes before they started yelling. Now, the phone calls didn't last more than ninety seconds.

"What was that all about?" Reid asked as he sat on the edge of Maya's bed. Ella rolled her eyes and stuffed her homework into her bag.

"I'm crashing at the house this weekend," she stated as she grabbed her bag. "You ready to go?"

"Is that a subtle way of saying you don't want to talk about it?"

"Subtle? No, I was trying to be overt. Guess I failed."

"Funny," Reid said opening the door for her.

"I thought so," Ella replied as she exited into the hallway. "Did Denise or my dad mention what this little _dinner date_ was about?"

"Not exactly. Something about needing to talk about something."

"God, hope Denise isn't pregnant." Ella had meant it as a joke, but as she said it Reid and her exchanged worried looks.

"Let's go," he said hurrying their pace.

**

The dining room table was set and the cook was brining in a platter of roast chicken by the time Reid and Ella entered the house.

"Reid, Ella!" Denise said with bright smile. She stood from the table and wrapped an arm around each of them. "So good to see you both."

_Saw you last week Denise…_

"Good to see you too mom," Reid said pleasantly. Ella marveled at how different Reid was around his mother verses the way he acted at school with his friends.

"Hey Dad," Ella said and her father picked her up in a large hug. The two of them were happy. Too happy.

"Please take a seat," Denise said sitting next to Dirk. Ella and Reid sat across from one another and exchanged worried looks.

"So…how was the business trip?" Ella asked as they all began dishing up.

"It was wonderful," Denise answered. "Your father and I had a very productive meeting on Sunday."

"Productive? How?" Reid asked. He and Ella made eye contact briefly.

"Well, we had brunch with a client who is looking to sell a substantial amount of real estate in New York. After we finished our meal, we had a tour of the building and the facility is absolutely gorgeous. We closed the deal over dinner."

"That _is_ productive," Ella said before taking a bite of food. The table fell silent as the conversation died. The only sound was of forks scraping plates and chewing. Ella gave Reid a stern look and he furrowed his brow. She nodded toward Denise and he shrugged. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Denise, are you pregnant?" Dirk choked on his drink, Denise dropped her silverware, and Reid visibly paled.

"Am I…what?" Denise asked.

"Pregnant," Ella repeated. "You called Reid and I saying you had something to tell us. So…"

"Well, yes we do have something to tell you," Denise said having recovered from shock. "But I'm not pregnant."

_Good_

"No, Denise and I are planning on celebrating our anniversary by renewing our vows."

_Anniversary?_

"Next February, on Valentine's Day, when Dirk first proposed, we're going to have a renewal ceremony."

"And we have decided, since we were married in small ceremony, we would do it right this time. Bridesmaids, groomsmen. The works," Dirk elaborated.

"Ella, I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

_What?_

"What?" Ella asked. She hadn't meant it to sound rude, but apparently it had because Denise looked hurt. "I mean…I'm shocked is all." She glanced at Reid, but didn't find any support there. He was equally dumbfounded.

"And Reid, I'll be in need of a best man," Dirk said smiling.

"Cool," Reid replied casually with a shrug.

_What?!_

Apparently Reid was more easily recovered than she was because Ella still couldn't find her voice, despite the fact that three sets of eyes were looking at her expectantly.

"Um…ok," Ella said lamely. Denise lit up like the fourth of July.

"Oh I'm so glad!" she said smiling from ear to ear. "It will be such a wonderful occasion. Ella, we'll have to start planning right away!"

_Great…_

"I don't know much about planning weddings, Denise," Ella stated. "I'm not sure how much help I will be."

"Nonsense, we're women. It's in our blood."

_Ha…that's rich._

"We'll wait until Christmas vacation for the more detailed planning, of course. I wouldn't want your grades to suffer because of this. Or your soccer team."

_Naturally._

Denise continued to ramble on taking little time to eat the food in front of her. Ella felt like someone had thrown cold water in her face. It was a rush of excitement and conversation that she had very little input on. However, as Dirk reached a hand to cover hers, she looked up and he smiled at her with a look that made the future suffering entirely worth it: he looked proud.

**

"How much is this going to suck?" Reid asked as he and Ella walked into the den. He set a bowl of chips on the table and took the box of soda from Ella.

"Suicide is our best option. What's your preference hanging or slitting your wrists?"

"Wonder if I can get my hands on some poison…we could do is Cult style," Reis suggested.

"God we're sadistic," Ella said chuckling. Reid grinned and shrugged. "Least we're partners in crime on this one."

"Hell no we aren't. Your dad is totally chill, my mom on the other hand…it's been nice knowing you, Ellie."

"Drop dead," Ella said shoving him onto the couch. "God…you don't think she's going to stick me in a dress are you?"

"Oh it's unavoidable."

"Uhg."

"It will probably be pink too."

"What?"

"Valentine's Day? You only have so many colors to choose from," Reid said and unfortunately his logic was sound.

"Here's hoping for red," Ella said crossing her fingers. "I'm going to take a shower and contemplate how to pull off a murder suicide…"

"You aren't staying for the movie?" Reid asked and Ella furrowed her brow in surprise.

"You mean I'm actually _invited_ this week? What happened to guy's night?"

"Well…you're kinda like one of the guys."

"Thanks."

"No, you know what I mean. Come on, it should be fun. The guys will be here. It'll be fun. Come blow off some steam with us." Ella sighed. Not because she didn't want to hang, but because she was upset at how much she wanted to.

_What happened to being antisocial?_

"Yeah, maybe I'll drop by," she teased and Reid smiled. Ella sure had changed since September.

There was a knock on the door just as Ella entered the foyer. Denise was already there ready to answer, so she continued up the stairs. When she looked back over the banister, the three guys were filing in. She managed to catch Caleb's eyes and they exchanged polite smiles. She offered a small wave as she continued up the stairs to her room.

Pulling her sweater off over her head, she tossed it onto the bed and began unzipping her skirt as she walked into the bathroom.

After showering and changing into a pair of black shorts and a white sweatshirt, she slipped on a pair of white socks and treaded down the stairs. She could hear the movie playing in the other room. Poking her head around the corner she saw the guys sitting in the dark.

Biting her lip, Ella turned and instead headed toward the kitchen. Why did she feel nervous?

She pushed the door open, not bothering with the light, and opened the fridge. A hissing sound to her left startled her ands he saw someone had turned the coffee machine on. Reaching for the button, a voice cut her off.

"Oh, I was making some…" Ella turned, her heart leaping into her throat, and saw Tyler sitting at the counter with an empty mug. "Jeeze, you always this jumpy?"

"Only when creepers in the dark startle me," Ella defended and turned the overhead light on.

"Creepers in the dark?" Tyler asked with an amused smile.

"Shut up." Ella grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door to the refrigerator. Sitting across from Tyler, she got a good look at him. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," he said with a furrowed brow, but rest his chin on his hand.

"What happened to you?" she asked noting the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Haven't slept much lately," he said covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Apparently. Sleep apnea or energetic bed fellow?" Tyler glared and Ella laughed. "Just kidding. Jeeze, you are grumpy."

"Sorry," he said sincerely. "Nah…just…homework stuff," he replied and moved around the counter to the coffee maker as it finished. "Want some?"

"Sure," Ella answered and he grabbed a second cup from the cupboard. "So boy-genius is having trouble with school? Wouldn't believe it if it weren't coming from him directly."

"Yeah," Tyler said chuckling. He handed her the cup and Ella used it to warm her hands. "Guess I need to pay more attention in class."

"Right, except you could write a novel with the amount of notes you take on a daily basis. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tyler said taking his seat across from her. "How's your foot?"

"Subtle conversation change," Ella said narrowing her eyes. "It's fine. Healing surprisingly quickly."

"Good," Tyler said with a smile, his eyes twinkling. Ella furrowed her brow and Tyler adverted his eyes. "Plans this weekend?"

"Game tomorrow," Ella said with a sigh. "Figured I'd go for a quick run in the morning to loosen up."

"You sure run a lot."

"Yeah…I love it though. Gives me time to clear my head."

"Must be a lot of cobwebs up there."

"Very funny!"

"Sorry," Tyler said trying to restrain his laughter. He took a drink of his coffee and they fell into silence.

"You should try it sometime," Ella blurted out before the silence could get awkward. "Running I mean. It's cool. You know…just you and the road."

"Is that an invitation to join you tomorrow?" he asked with a grin.

"No I just meant…"

"I'd love to," Tyler replied before Ella could finish her sentence. She looked startled for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Anyway it gives me an excuse to…"

"Tyler?" the door opened and Pogue entered. "Oh, sorry," he said looking between them. We were just wondering where you got to."

"I'll let you get back to the movie," Ella said standing.

"You're welcome to join," Pogue offered.

"Nah, I'm wiped from this week. Think I'll just head to bed."

"It's still early," Tyler argued. Looking between the two of them Ella felt like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Fine," Ella relented. "What movie?"


	21. Adrenaline pt 1

**A/N You know...I like this chapter. Hopefully you do to :)**

Ella was tying her sneakers when she heard the knock on the door. It was early. Too early, really, for anyone to be awake on a Saturday morning. But here she was, dressed in jogging shorts and a t-shirt ready to greet the day.

"Morning," Ella said with a smile as she opened the door. Tyler was standing on the other side with the sleep still in his eyes.

"Didn't realize when you said morning you meant four am," he explained. Ella smiled and closed the door behind her. "How long is this run?" he asked as he watched Ella begin to stretch. Not wanting to look like a newb, he copied her.

"I'll keep it light since I have a game. Three miles sound good?" she asked as she double checked that her laces were tight.

"Sure you're ok on your foot?" Tyler asked in return. The idea of running three miles wasn't appealing, but he'd take what he could get.

"Yeah, I taped it. I figure as long as blood doesn't completely fill my shoe I'll be ok." Tyler chuckled as they started down the street.

"Lead the way." And Ella did. She started at a slow enough pace for him, but as soon as they reached the hill Tyler could feel the strain. How on earth could she enjoy this?

"You ok?" Ella asked as she noted his breathing was heavy. Tyler gave her a smile and Ella laughed. "You don't run much do you?"

"Not unless I'm being chased," he joked. Ella laughed again.

"The key is breathing…"

"Thanks Gimli."

"No seriously," Ella said slowing slightly. "Pace yourself. Keep a beat in your head. Inhale…then exhale as you step. You have to keep it slow and controlled. Like you do in swimming."

"Got it," Tyler said with a smile. This was fun. Just running alongside her. Even if he hated running.

Ella glanced at Tyler out of the corner of her eye. A small smile tugged the corner of her lips. He was slowing her down, really, and he was clearly uncomfortable. She didn't imagine running was a regular exercise for a swimmer. The breathing was different. But it was entertaining watching him keep up. It was nice. Having someone there.

They passed out of the residential area toward the woods and Ella made to take a left at a fork in the road, but Tyler moved to the right.

"Ever been this way?" he asked and Ella shook her head. "Come on. If we hurry, we can catch the sunrise." Ella shrugged and fell into step alongside him.

The trees around them started growing taller and thicker, the orange and red leaves not quite having fallen yet, though there were several scattered along the road.

"That was the old Putnam Barn," Tyler pointed out in a heavy voice. Ella saw only charred remains in the clearing.

"Where Kate's friend Chase died?" she asked and they slowed to get a better view of it.

"Yeah," Tyler answered shortly.

"Man, what were Caleb and Sarah doing this far out? School is like…ten miles in the other direction." When Tyler didn't answer she looked over at him. He was staring straight ahead. "Tyler?"

"Probably making out," he said looking down at her. He smiled and Ella laughed.

"Right…dumb question." Ella shrugged it off as they passed the clearing and the road began turning upward. They ran the next ten minutes in silence, just heavy breathing and the pound of their feet on pavement until they reached the top of the hill. "Wow…" Ella said as the trees cleared.

It was a small overlook, only about thirty feet up, but with the break in the trees they could see for miles as the sun came over the ridge.

"Pretty huh?" Tyler asked as they came to a stop along the guardrail. Ella placed her hands on her head and slowed her breathing.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. Think I might have to change my usual route." Using the post she started stretching her calf muscles. Tyler was going to say something, but Ella spoke first. "Whatever happened to Kate?" Tyler paled.

"Went to Maine to visit her grandparents," he said quickly.

"Well yeah I know that, but wasn't that like almost three weeks ago? She isn't still sick is she?"

"No…no her health is fine. She actually transferred to a school up there. I don't think she's going to be moving back. Not for awhile at least."

"Wow…did she say why?"

"I think she wanted to be closer to family."

"Don't her parents live in Ipswich?"

"Yeah…they do." She was asking too many questions. "But she and Pogue had a bad breakup…think she wanted a change of scenery."

"I can understand that," Ella said and apparently that was the end of her questions. Tyler must have given the answer she was looking for. "How's Pogue handling it? Must be rough. Sarah said they were really close."

"They were," Tyler said leaning against the rail. "But it was sort of doomed to fail. They were both keeping a lot of secrets from one another." Oops.

"What secrets?" Tyler pretended to be coughing to buy himself more time to think of something.

"Not sure…just simple stuff I think…ready to head back?"

"Wow…" Ella said with a shake of her head. "And I thought _I_ was bad at evading dangerous questions."

"Yeah…sorry…just not sure how much Pogue really wants me to share," Tyler said honestly.

"No you're right. I should mind my own business. It's just weird how Kate kinda disappeared you know? Never knew Ipswich would be so exciting. Two deaths, two transfers, and Kate leaving."

"Yeah…weird," Tyler said playing along. He hoped Ella didn't make the connection that the weirdness involved all four of the boys somehow.

"You and the guys must be magnets for unusual circumstances," Ella stated with a chuckle. Tyler laughed nervously.

"Think Ipswich is a magnet," he said and they started back down the hill, for which he was grateful. It was easier not to talk when they were running.

Not soon enough for Tyler's liking they were turning down the driveway to Reid and Ella's house. Tyler came to a stop on the grass and Ella laughed as he lay on his back.

"Pansy," She said taking a seat next to him and stretching her legs.

"Can't believe you actually do this for fun. You're insane."

"Hence the therapy." Tyler looked up at her with guilty eyes but Ella was smiling. "It's a joke," she said laughing. Tyler shook his head and sat up.

"So what's with you and Blaise?" Ella arched an eyebrow. "Reid told me."

"Checking up on me, now?" She'd said it casually but there was a defensive twinge to her tone that caught his attention.

"Not exactly. It sort of came up."

"How?"

"Hey Reid, where were you? '_Bowling_'. Bowling? '_Yeah, with Maya, Ella, and Blaise. That blonde douche from the party_'." Ella laughed. Yeah, that sounded like Reid.

"Got it. Well to answer your question, nothing. We're just friends."

"Friends?"

"Are you my echo?"

"Sorry," Tyler said smiling slightly. "Just curious I guess."

"Mm hmm," Ella was glaring at him suspiciously but couldn't hide her amusement. "You coming to the game later?" She asked as she stood.

"Assuming I can move?" he teased. Ella laughed and extended a hand to help him up. He took it and followed her to the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could swing by," he said and Ella rolled her eyes. "It's a league game right?"

"Yeah," Ella answered. "If we win we move into first. We'll be tied with Lexington Heights, but we play them again at the end of November for League Standings."

"Cool. So what are you doing after?" he asked as they entered the kitchen. Ella grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator.

"After what?" she asked as she opened one and set the other on the counter.

"The game, smart ass," Tyler said taking it from her.

"My ass is smart, thank you," she replied as she took a seat on one of the stools. "Not sure what I'm doing. Probably getting dragged to something. Seems to be the usual routine."

"Any chance I can _drag_ you to dinner?" Ella swallowed her mouthful of water and eyed Tyler.

_Just say yes. You know you want to._

"Um…"

_Say yes. Say yes…damnit say yes!_

"I can't," Ella answered and immediately took another drink of water.

"Can't? I thought you said you didn't have plans," Tyler said in confusion. "Or did I miss something."

_You missed a whole hell of a lot more than you think…_

"No…I don't have plans. I just don't think going out to dinner would be the best idea right now."

"Why not?"

"I don't date remember," Ella said feeling her heart start to race. Why did this always have to come up between them.

"So we won't call it a date."

"Tyler…"

"Yeah, I know," he said looking disappointed. "Why is that?" he asked suddenly. Ella was taken off guard by the question.

_Think of something…quickly!_

"My last relationship ended badly."

_You were supposed to think of a lie!_

_Well then be more specific next time_.

"Badly? Like…how?" Tyler asked. More questions. There would always be more questions. Why couldn't anyone ever be content with just one?

"Um…I guess it ended so abruptly. Neither of us wanted it to…"

"So why did you break up?"

"Well we-um didn't exactly break up," Ella said in a small voice. Her breathing was starting to get heavier. It was like the air was too thin.

"So what happened?" Ella could only shake her head. "Ella," Tyler said softly. She looked over at him. Damn those eyes. He gently placed a hand over hers, but she pulled hers away quickly.

"I need to shower," she said standing up. Tyler looked slightly put-out but nodded.

"Yeah, you have a game later," he said as though the previous conversation hadn't happened. "See you later?" he asked hopefully. For all his prying, Ella was grateful that Tyler knew when to drop the conversation.

"Yeah. See you later." She smiled before brushing past him and out of the room. The door swung shut behind her and Tyler sighed heavily. Was she ever going to tell him?

**

Ella saw the look Maya was giving her as soon as she closed her locker door. Glancing over her shoulder, the rest of the team, having already dressed, looked nervous. Ella sighed knowing that the tension was thick. The death glares from Parker didn't help.

"You guys pumped?" Ella asked as she put on a brave face. All heads turned toward her. It was a look she recognized. The same look her former team would get from time to time. A mixture of anxiety, nausea, and nervous anticipation. "Come on. Let's go kick some ass," she said smiling and heading out the door that led to the field. After a hesitation, a chorus of cheers followed her. Short. Sweet. And to the point. Worked every time.

It was another perfect day for soccer. Cold. Overcast. And windy. Ella was standing next to Allison and Jackie stretching as they warmed up.

"Number six is tall," Jackie said using Ella's shoulder to balance as she bent her leg behind her to stretch her quadriceps.

"Yeah, and look at her calf muscles," Allison added. It wasn't the tall ones Ella was worried about. They were clumsy enough. Never growing past five foot five, she know all too well it was the short girls you had to watch. They played dirty. "No boobs either. I think she's actually a man." The three girls laughed.

"Alright, go take a couple shots on goal," Ella encouraged and the two ran off. Ella made her way toward the bench as Maya jogged up next to her.

"Crowd looks bigger," she said and Ella nodded. For the first time their bleachers were full. "Guess there's more turn out for weekend games."

"More turn out for games when the team wins," Ella concluded and Maya laughed. "No one wants to watch their home team lose."

"So we should make sure to win," Maya said laughing. Ella tossed her a water bottle before taking her own. "Think it will start raining?"

"If we're lucky," Ella said taking a seat on the bench. Maya rolled her eyes. Ella…always so dramatic.

"Oh look, there's your family!" Maya said pointing. Ella saw Denise and her dad walking hand in hand toward the bleachers. She smiled as Denise waved and returned the gesture.

"What no friendly gesture for us?" Ella turned and saw Reid followed by Tyler, Caleb Sarah and Pogue approaching from the opposite direction.

"I have a gesture I can give you," Ella said with a sarcastic smile.

"Aren't you pleasant today," Reid said ruffling her hair. She pushed him off and caught Tyler's eyes. They exchanged smiles. The warning whistle blew drawing Ella's attention away.

"Better get out there," Caleb said and Ella nodded.

"Good luck," Sarah called as Ella jogged onto the field. It was weird having friends in the stands. A good weird.

"I suppose you're taking the face-off," Parker said walking alongside her. Ella shook her head.

"You want it?" Ella asked nodding to the 5'8 girl who was waiting in the center of the field. Parker's eyes widened. "Didn't think so." Ella moved past her and nodded to the refs.

"Call it Red," the official said.

"Tails," the tall girls said.

"Tails it is. Taking it this way," he said referring to the goal to the left of their home stand. As the teams took their positions, Ella locked eyes with the girl. Light brown hair. Dark green eyes. Normally Ella would consider her pretty. But at the moment she was wondering how attractive she would look with her face shoved in mud.

"Good luck," the girl said extending a hand. _Damn…I hate when they're nice._ Ella forced a smile and briefly slapped her hand in a sportsmanlike gesture.

The whistle sounded and the ref dropped the ball. Ella took two steps back and let the taller girl take the ball. Surprised by the defensive maneuver, the girl hesitated on passing and that's when Ella stole the ball.

Ella grinned as the other girl cursed and chased after her as she took the ball down field.

"Parker!" Ella called. She passed the ball off already knowing where Parker was going to be. Ella ran toward mid field, the defenders moving forward. She slipped in between them.

"Ella!" she turned in time to see Parker passing her the ball. It bounced off her chest and she quickly had to back track before the defender stole it. Seeing that Brittani was open, she passed across the field. The tall girl ran past Ella to intercept.

_Sanderson. _

"Ella!" Brittani shouted. "Forward!" Ella ran toward the goal as she passed the ball. Catching it with her right foot, she drew her left foot back, kicked. The goalie slapped it away, but Parker had cut off the defender and rebounded. Net.

The crowd cheered and Ella ran over to Parker.

"Nice shot!" she said clapping her hand.

"Thanks," Parker said as they repositioned. There were no enemies on the field…save for the other team. "Heads up!"

Ella had to sprint down the field as Sanderson took the ball. _Damn she's fast, too._ Ella didn't get there in time as she shot. Jackie dove for it, but the ball was over her head directly in the corner of the net. Goal.

The opposite side of the stands erupted into cheers which only fueled Ella's anger which in turn only pumped that much more adrenaline through her veins.

"Alright guys, we'll get it back. Come on!"

**

At half time they were down by two points. The team sauntered into the locker room. Parker pushed her gym bag off the bench rather loudly as she took a seat. Her knee was bleeding from a dive she'd taken earlier. Apparently the groundskeepers didn't know how to keep rocks off the field.

"We're losing," Jackie said as she took a seat next to Parker. _Duh…_Ella thought dryly. It's what everyone was thinking, but no one echoed her sentiments. Maya looked at Ella expectantly. _Why can't someone else step up…_she sighed.

"Alright bring it in," she called and took a knee in the center of the room.

"What inspiring words do you have for us this time?" Parker asked rudely. Ella ignored her.

"Alright, let's set up a couple reverse plays," she suggested. Using the white board the coach usually held, she began drawing a course. "Brittani you come up a little on your side. Allison will feed you the ball. Fake a forward pass to Parker and kick it back to me, in center field."

"Sanderson is always center field. She's kicking our ass's out there," Parker commented. _Bitchy…but true_.

"Yeah I know, but she doesn't handle revere maneuvers. It's her blind side, trust me." No one argued. "Brittani, you cut to Parker's position, Parker you take mine, and we'll weave the ball to the net and whoever has an open shot will take it. I want everyone to play at least four steps forward than usual. We'll put the pressure on till they crack."

"That leaves our net weak," Jackie said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Shouldn't someone hang back?"

"Not when we're trailing by two," Ella said looking up at her. "You're just going to have to stay on point. Hopefully the ball won't even get to you. In the meantime, everyone go into full field press until the score is tied."

"Who's going to take Sanderson?"

"I will," Ella said. "She won't get past me again."

**

"Brittani!" the brunette turned and received the ball from Allison who tossed it in from the sideline. Glancing at Ella she got the nod.

"Parker!" she took the ball several feet along the sideline, farther than she anticipated, before drawing her foot back. A player stepped in to intercept it. Perfect. Instead of passing it forward, she passed it across and Ella, having flown under the radar, caught the ball.

Parker was in position so just as the defenders moved to block Ella, she faked drawing them away. Sanderson moved toward Ella and she revered in time to get Brittani the ball back. Brittani passed to Parker who dodged a midfielder, then a defender.

"Ella!" Parker booted the ball over the second defender's head. Ella caught it, dodged the goalie who had decided to play closer to the white line and shot at an open net. The cheers were encouraging.

"Get back on D!" Ella shouted. They wasted no time in running down the field. Everyone was amped from the goal that they cut off the attack from the opposing team before they could even get mid field. Parker snagged the ball and with Ella only ten paces to her right, they took it down field. A defender stole it from her, but Allison was there to get it back. She passed to Ella who passed to Parker who scored.

The electricity in the air was charged as the teams faced off with ten minutes left in the game which was now tied.

Once again Sanderson and Ella were faced off. The girl looked more fierce now than she had at the beginning. With the threat of losing, all the stops were pulled. As the ball dropped, Sanderson threw her hip into Ella knocking her over. She jumped up and chased after her.

Sanderson moved past Brittani and Allison. Maya ran forward and got a good kick on the ball, but was sidestepped. Ella sprinted toward the tall girl and kept her eye on the ball as she tried to kick it away.

"Wolf!" someone shouted. Sanderson glanced over her shoulder and saw Ella. She tried to move left thinking it her weaker side, but Ella, being left-handed, had the advantage and stole the ball. Sanderson tripped over Ella's foot and crashed to the ground. In turn Ella took a dive and landed flat on her face. The ref blew the whistle as the ball rolled out of bounds.

Ella was up first and extended a hand to Sanderson. The girl looked upset but took the hand. Several of the fans applauded the good show, but Ella was too distracted to notice.

"Blue ball!" the ref called. Ella took it from him, faked a throw to her left and tossed to her right instead. Jackie ran forward grabbed the ball and heaved it overhead. Ella was repositioned at the midfield line and ran alongside Allison. She took it from her and bypassed a defender to pass it off to Parker. She caught it, shot, but the goalie caught it.

"Claire!" Ella knew where it was going. She ran full speed back toward midfield where Sanderson was awaiting. The ball hit Sanderson's chest but as it dropped, Ella slid and kicked it out of her range. She was up on her feet again and took the ball back toward the goal.

"Shoot Ella!" Parker shouted. Ella didn't have to hear it twice. Kicking it as hard as she could with the top of her foot the ball soared over the goalie's head and into the net.

The team cheered as did the crowd. They were now a point ahead. Ella felt a wave of relief. It felt good to be winning again. The feeling was short lived as the ball came back into play.

Sanderson was on fire as she took the ball down field. There couldn't be much time left on the clock. Ella chased after her and tried to steal the ball, but Sanderson shot. Jackie was one step ahead though because she caught it. Ella sighed. Jackie took as much time as she could walloping the ball over head. Maya took it.

"Hold it!" Ella shouted. Maya passed to Ella who passed to Brittani. "Hold, hold, hold!" Ella shouted. They needed to kill time. The other team, knowing this, started double teaming.

Brittani held the ball as long as she could before forcibly having to pass to Parker before the ball could be stolen. Parker took it and juggled it back and forth.

"Wolf!" Allison cried. Parker glanced over her shoulder and saw Sanderson running toward her.

"Shoot Parker!" Ella called. It might be a giveaway, but they'd have to risk it. The goalie ran forward, Parker faked, and shot. The whistle blew signaling the end of the game. Parker turned to look at the ref who was signaling 'no goal'.

"Shit," Parker cursed. Ella ran toward her. "No goal," she sighed. Ella clapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, it was a good shot. We still won," she said beaming. Parker couldn't help but smile.

"True," Parker said smiling as well. The two were tackled in hugs by the other girls and they all laughed and cheered.

The two teams lined up and clapped hands with one another. One team with smiles, the other with restrained tears. It was a tough game.

"Conroy!" Ella turned as she headed toward the locker room and saw Sanderson running toward her. _God…am I going to get my ass kicked?_

"What's up?" Ella asked as the other girl fell into step with her.

"You're a really talented player. You're a senior right?"

"Thanks…and yeah, I am." Ella wasn't sure where this was going.

"I play for a summer league called the Violet's. You should look into it."

"Isn't that the rookie team for ECAD?" Ella asked coming to a stop. Sanderson smiled.

"Yeah. Only juniors and seniors can make the team, but its great standings with colleges. Especially if you're looking for an east coast college. Here's the card with the website. My mom is an assistant coach." Ella took the card and glanced it over.

"Thanks, I'll give it some thought." The girl smiled and Ella returned it. _I hate it when they're nice. Makes hating them so much harder…_

"Cool. Great game!" Ella watched the girl run back toward her team before heading into the locker room. Everyone was standing around in a huddle and they looked up when Ella entered. _Not good_.

"What's up?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well," Brittani began. "We figured since you never officially joined the team…"

"That tonight we should initiate you," Allison finished. Ella arched an eyebrow.

"Just go get cleaned up and put on something nice," Parker stated. Ella was slightly surprised.

"Better escort her," Maya chimed in. "Come on, Ella," she said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. "You're coming out whether you like it or not."

"Isn't that how it always goes?"


	22. Confusion

A/N I'm heartbroken.....120 people read the last chapter and only 2 people reviewed :( Well, this update is coming because of those amazing two reviewers!!!!!

"This is my initiation?" Ella asked as Maya pulled her into Nikki's an hour later. She hadn't put up a fight this time. Chalk it up to experience but she knew it wouldn't do any good trying to argue with Maya. Somehow she always gave in…besides, after an intense game like the one they'd played, Ella could stand to blow off some steam. So she dressed in a black and white halter, black jeans and a pair of flats hoping for a good time.

"Come on," Maya said leading the way through the bar toward the back room. Most of the team was assembled already with faces Ella recognized from around school and even some from the game. Food and drinks were being served and the music was playing loudly.

"Good game today," Parker said taking a seat next to Ella. She looked over at her with confusion.

"Careful Parker, you're starting to sound human."

"Don't read too much into it. I still can't stand you…but we're cool?" Ella stared intently for a moment before smiling softly.

"Yeah, we can be cool," Ella agreed. She doubted the two would ever be good friends, but no sense in fighting non-stop with a teammate.

"Hey everyone!" Allison said calling attention to the crowded corner. "We're not just celebrating a win today; we're also welcoming the newest addition to the team. Ella Conroy!" _Not much of a speech._ Ella thought dryly but she smiled as several people applauded.

"Ella!" Maya said plunking down into the seat on the right, "can I use your phone? My battery died."

"Sure," Ella said pulling her phone from her pocket. "Just don't send any sext-messages," she teased.

"What's a 'sext-message'?"

"Never mind," Ella laughed and shook her head. As she turned back to the table full of excited chatter she saw the door of the bar open and five familiar faces pour in.

"Hey, hey!" Reid called. Ella stood and walked over to greet them. "Good game, Ellie," Reid said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ella shrugged him off and rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you call me that," Ella complained.

"That's why I do it," Reid teased. He turned from her to the large group. "Ladies, who's up for a dance?"

"Makes quick work, doesn't he?" Caleb said from behind her. Ella only shrugged as Reid was pulled onto the dance floor by Allison.

"Yeah, whatever keeps him out of my hair," Ella teased. "Thanks for coming out to the game."

"Yeah no worries," Pogue answered with a smile. "I guess chick's soccer doesn't completely suck."

"From you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's about as close to one as you'll get," Tyler chimed in. Ella smiled when she saw him. Caleb and Pogue exchanged looks.

"Come on guys, let's get a table before they're all taken," Sarah said taking Caleb's hand and leading him toward the crowd.

"So you must not be too exhausted if you were able to come," Ella commented as she and Tyler followed a few paces behind the others.

"Yeah, that two hour nap I took this morning helped. Besides, I promised I was going to come to the game didn't I?" He pulled the chair out for her as they took a seat, the second round of drinks and fries making their way over.

"I guess I owe you one then," Ella teased.

"Great so you'll come to my swim meet tomorrow."

"What?"

"You said you owe me one. I came to your game; you come to the swim meet. Sounds fair if you ask me," Tyler replied.

"I guess it does. It's at seven, right?" Ella asked and Tyler raised an eyebrow. "I live with Reid, remember?"

"Should have known. I'm surprised Reid still swims. He was talking about quitting earlier in the season."

"Yeah, he mentioned that to me too," Ella said taking a sip from her water glass. The room was starting to fill to max capacity and every time the door opened more people piled in. "I wonder why…"

"I think we're all going through similar crisis right now…trying to figure out what we want to do with the rest of our lives. Reid has it the hardest I think."

"What makes you say that?"

"Reid's dad died when he was eight. I mean the rest of us lost our dad's when we were teenagers. But Reid? He's had to be the man of the house for almost ten years."

"Wow that's rough," Ella said and glanced at Reid on the dance floor. She had a new appreciation for him. "Wait," Ella said shaking her head. "All of your father's are dead?" Tyler paled.

"Um…" Ella was staring at him skeptically and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what to say…or what to lie. "Well Pogue's dad died in an accident when he was fifteen. Reid's of cancer when he was eight. Mine died when I was twelve and Caleb's dad…a few years ago."

"So all four of you only have mothers now? Wow, what is the world coming to? I bet it's really brought the four of you closer." Tyler let out a slow breath.

"Yeah. It's just one more thing we all have in common I guess." Ella looked like she was going to ask another question, but someone came up behind her suddenly and covered her eyes. Ella jumped slightly and looked behind her.

"Blaise?"

"Hey there," he said smiling. "How come I wasn't invited to this little shin-dig?" Ella said from her chair and gave him a hug. A muscle in Tyler's jaw twitched.

"Sorry, didn't even think to call…"

"I know. Guess you're lucky to have Maya. She called me about ten minutes ago."

"Oh so that's what she was up to…" Ella trailed off as she scanned the room looking for her devious friend.

"Well, since I'm here now, care for a dance?" Ella looked at Blaise and he grinned. She rolled her eyes. An endless flirt. He and Reid would get along. "Unless…I'm interrupting something," Blaise said looking down at Tyler. Ella had almost forgotten he was there.

"Go for it," Tyler said smiling. It looked forced. Blaise took Ella's hand and she glanced back at Tyler as she was pulled away. They'd have to finish their conversation later.

**

"Dude, why are you all emo in the corner?" Pogue asked as he walked over. Tyler shrugged and stirred his soda with the straw. Following his line of vision, Pogue saw Ella sitting at a four person table with Sarah, Caleb, and Blaise. "Just go ask her to dance."

"She's with Blaise, I can't just walk up and ask…"

"She said they were just friends, right? So what's the big deal?" Tyler shrugged again and dropped his eyes to the table.

"She's not interested, man, I'm telling you." Pogue shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, seriously. Do you like her?"

"Well…yeah."

"Then stop sitting over here like a little bitch and do something about it?"

"Yeah, like what?" Tyler asked in a defensive tone. Pogue turned his eyes back to the table and let them flash dark. The soda on the table tipped suddenly and fell into Blaises's lap. He slid his chair back quickly and Ella started laughing.

"Like that," Pogue said looking back at Tyler. "Now go get your girl." Tyler gave Pogue an appreciative smile and slapped his shoulder. He made his way over, passing Blaise who was on his way to the bathroom to dry his pants off.

"Oh my God, that was classic," Ella said still laughing. She looked up as she saw Tyler approaching and smiled. "Hey, thought you disappeared."

"Just making my rounds," he teased and took Blaises's seat. He regarded Caleb with a nod and smiled at Sarah. "Having a good time?" he asked looking back at Ella.

"Yeah, actually. Having a lot of fun."

"Big difference from your usual anti-social evenings," he teased. Ella shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"It's getting hot in here," Sarah said fanning herself with her hand. "Think I'm going to get some air."

"I'll come with," Caleb said standing. He took Sarah's hand and gave Tyler a knowing look.

"Feel like some air?" Tyler asked Ella. She looked from Tyler to Sarah who gave her a knowing smile. No wonder she and Caleb were dating…

"Love to," Ella replied. Tyler stood and let Ella go first as they made their way through the crowded bar to the door. They had to squeeze past a couple who had occupied the door frame to get out.

It was definitely an October night. The air was crisp and smelled like wet leaves, but the rain had held off and the clouds were sparse revealing the night sky.

Caleb led Sarah off toward the parked cars and sat on the hood of his Porsche while Tyler and Ella walked to the keg barrels. Ella hopped on a crate of potatoes and tucked one leg under another.

"So…" she said noting Tyler's silence. Tyler looked up at her with a slightly amused smiled.

"So…" he repeated. Ella looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"You going to tell me what you're hiding?" she asked also with a small laugh. Tyler swallowed hard.

"Um…what do you mean? I'm not hiding anything…" _Lie…_ Ella's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Uh huh…ok then. So why do you evade certain questions and look nervous when I start to bring up anything about Kate?"

"Speaking of evading questions…" Tyler countered and Ella's mouth twitched. They both looked at one another for a long moment then simultaneously looked away.

"So…" Tyler spoke after a long silence. "I guess we're both hiding something then."

"So you admit you're hiding something?"

"We all have secrets, remember? That's something you yourself said," Tyler defended. "I'm just not sure what you think I'm hiding. I'm curious to know."

"Ok, I'll tell you," Ella replied. Her tone had become terse. "I think there's more going on with you four than you're telling." _Crap…_ "And I think it has something to do with Kate."

"That's a little vague…mind elaborating?"

"I think something went down between Kate and Pogue and the rest of you are trying to cover it up like it never happened."

"What do you think happened?"

"Well if I knew that, then I wouldn't be having such a hard time figuring it out." Tyler nodded. He'd known from the moment he met her that Ella was smart. She was starting to piece it together…but it was a big leap from relational problems to a hidden power shared by four, previously five, descended members of Wiccan families.

"Uh huh…so you want me to tell you what I think happened to you?" Tyler asked hoping to divert the conversation. Ella arched an eyebrow in a challenging member.

"I think there's more to this former boyfriend then you're letting on."

"Now who's vague…"

"I think he was abusive." Ella faltered. "I think he hurt you so badly that it's petrified you about all relationships. Every guy now has to pay for what happened because of what he did. Am I right?" Ella hopped off the crate and stood directly in front of Tyler. She couldn't blame him for guessing wrong. She was good at hiding the truth. But she felt a defensiveness rise up in her that anyone would speak poorly of Germaine.

"You couldn't be more wrong," she replied angrily. "Germaine was wonderful in every sense of the word. He was perfect and he loved me as much as I loved him. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss him so badly that it physically hurts."

"So what happened?" Tyler asked in a quiet voice. His eyes didn't leave hers. Didn't falter. He didn't even look upset. He was steady…and infuriating.

"Forget it," Ella said turning away from him. "The last thing I need in my life right now is confusion."

"And I'm confusing you?"

"Yes!" Ella said turning back to face him. "I've never been so confused in my whole life!"

"What's confusing you?" Tyler asked in a raised voice. "I thought I'd been pretty clear about how I feel." Ella backed away from him, her head shaking slightly.

"I'm not confused about that…" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"Then what, Ella? What?"

"I'm just…" A car behind Ella beeped loudly and she glanced over. "Great," she muttered and Tyler broke eye contact to look. It was Kyra and Aaron.

"Well here I thought we'd have a pleasant evening. Guess Nikki forgot to take out the trash," Kyra cooed in her obnoxious voice.

"Evening Kyra," Ella said in a pleasant voice. "It's always a pleasure to see you." Aaron knocked shoulders with Tyler as they passed and Tyler clenched his jaw. Ella took a step toward him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Look who's got you a tight leash," Aaron chided. He looked over his shoulder as Caleb and Sarah quickly made their way over.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked looking from Aaron to Tyler and back again.

"Nothing that involves you," Aaron answered. "Call me when you're ready for a real man," he said looking down at Ella.

"Why so you can take notes?" Ella asked. He stopped and took a step toward her and Tyler instinctively pulled her back. Caleb stepped in between them. "Tyler, Caleb," she said warningly. "Don't."

"Yeah guys," Aaron repeated as he and Kyra continued to the door. "Just _don't."_ Ella rolled her eyes and turned her back to them to face Tyler. He looked infuriated.

"Wonder what Nikki would say if he knew there was a murderer in his bar…" Tyler's eyes widened. _They can't know about Chase._

"What did you say?" Ella asked turning around. Kyra and Aaron came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Kyra with a cruel grin on her face.

"What? Have you forgotten already? Tsk tsk," she said clicking her tongue. "It's only been a year Ella and already you've forgotten what happened to…oh…what's his name again…Germaine?"

Before Ella knew it, she was lunging forward. Her fist collided with Kyra's jaw and the curly haired girl shrieked. Ella pulled her arm back for another swing, but Aaron grabbed her.

"Hey!" Caleb snapped and shoved Aaron. As the guys were distracted, Kyra swung at Ella and slapped her across the face. Ella tackled her and grabbed a fistful of hair before hitting her again. Before a third blow landed, she was hauled backward.

"Get off me!" she yelled and struggled against Tyler's hold. Kyra clamored to her feet and grabbed onto Aaron's arm. "I swear to God if you _ever_ say his name again, I'll kill you!" Ella shouted.

"Just another notch to add to your belt, then isn't it!" Kyra retorted. Ella tried to run toward her again, but Tyler was too strong.

"Aaron, get her out of here," Caleb warned.

"Or what?" Aaron asked haughtily.

"Or I'll have Tyler let her go," he replied. Aaron looked from Caleb to Ella, whose eyes were doing enough killing. The door behind them opened and he saw Reid and Maya standing there.

"Come on," Aaron said pulling Kyra back toward the car.

"Careful Simms, or you'll end up dead too," Kyra purred. Ella spat at her and Kyra flinched. Tyler waited until the car pulled out of the drive before relaxing his arms. Ella pushed him off.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked as he looked to Ella. Her eyes were still on the car as it drove away.

"Ella?" Sarah asked in a gentle voice. "What were they talking about?" Ella turned but didn't bother looking at them. She walked right past them and toward her car.

"Ella!" Reid called as he ran down the steps. She didn't respond or stop walking. "Hey, hey come on," he said as he caught up to her. She was standing next to her car and fishing in her pocket for the key. "Hey, talk to me," he said taking her arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she snapped and pulled her arm away. She grabbed her key and shoved it in the lock.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm giving Kyra what she wants."

"You're leaving?"

"No, I'm going to find her and kill her!" She pulled the door open but Reid slammed it shut again. "Back off, Reid," Ella yelled. He grabbed her keys from her and hurled them into the darkness. "Reid!"

"What? You think I'm just going to let you get in the car and go off like this? You're crazy. I'm driving you back to the house."

"I missed the part where this is _any_ of your business!"

"I'm making it my business! That's what family is for."

"You're not family," Ella argued.

"Yeah, well I'm the closest thing you have to it right now!"

Ella wanted to argue with him. She wanted to scream and hit him and rip her hair out all at the same time. There was this unnatural anger that was burning so hot inside of her she thought she might explode. Before she could decide what to do, Reid pulled her into a tight hug. She stiffened at first, but squeezed her eyes shut and hugged him back.

"It's ok, Ella," he said gently. "It'll be ok."

She didn't believe him. But it was still nice to hear.

**

Ella waited until she was sure that everyone was in bed before slipping from her room. Reid was true to his word and didn't let her drive home. She was still too angry. Driving angry was worse than driving drunk…her mother had told her that once. She never listened.

She quietly opened the front door, retied one of her shoe laces, before heading onto the road. Running again. It was always her release. It cleared her head. Gave her an outlet for all that anger.

Thoughts flooded her mind and mile after mile only proved to put her emotions more on edge. She ran a familiar path back to the school. She knew Maya was at home for the weekend which left the dorm room empty. Ella needed some alone time. Alone…where Reid couldn't talk her down. Couldn't distract her. Where Denise and Dirk couldn't invade her with questions or sympathetic looks.

Ella was breathing heavily when she reached the school parking lot. Her body ached. Too much running for one day. Slowing to a walk, she crossed the parking lot with her hands resting on her head.

Ella jumped when she heard the beep of a car alarm. Looking to where the lights had flashed, she saw a shadowy figure exiting a black hummer. It was Tyler. She stopped and hoped he hadn't seen her.

"Ella?"

_So much for alone time…_

"Yeah?" she asked in vexation. Tyler walked over. He had a duffle in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"Thought you were at home for the weekend…"

"Needed to go for a run," she answered slowly. "Hoping for some alone time." _Take a hint and take a hike!_

"Yeah? That was…pretty crazy what happened back there." _Crazy? Yeah…that's a good word for it_. "What exactly did happen?"

_Oh here come the questions…_

"Kyra pissed me off," Ella said and started walking toward the building. Damn her muscles hurt.

"Yeah I noticed," Tyler said falling into step. "Look Ella, I'm not going to waste your time with questions…"

_Good._

"…because I know you already know what they are and you've already decided not to answer them…"

_True._

"…but I still would like to know. Whatever Kyra was talking about…whatever she meant about your ex boyfriend, Germaine…"

_Don't say his name…you don't know him!_

"…it obviously really upset you and I think it would help if you talked with someone about it…"

_No, you want me to talk to _you_ about it._

"… and well…I'm here." They stopped at the door of the school and Ella turned to face him. He looked sincere. He'd proven he was sincere. Maybe she should tell him. It couldn't hurt…could it? "I mean…what could it hurt, right?" Ella shook her head. Had she said that last part out loud?

"Um…" she didn't want it to be like this. She didn't want…well…what did she want? Why did things have to be so confusing?

_Just tell the truth. Things are only confusing when you're trying to hide what's really going on._

There was logic in that…

"Germaine died, Tyler," Ella said after a moment's hesitation. "In a car accident a year ago. It was after a soccer game. We went to a party. We had some drinks. Germaine was driving us home; me, my brother and my best friend. I was fooling around in the car, distracting Germaine and we were hit by a truck going fifty miles an hour. Germaine died in the car before help had even arrived. My brother Jeremy was injured so badly he can't even walk without it hurting and my best friend Julie is forbidden to _think_ of me ever again. I lost everyone I loved that night."

"Ella…I-"

"Don't," she said abruptly. "Please don't. Don't try to say anything consoling. Don't try to play it off as not a big deal. Don't try to comfort me and for the love of God, please, please don't look at me like…like I'm a tragedy." Tyler remained silent as instructed. Ella sniffled. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were stinging suspiciously. She closed them tightly and ran a hand over her face.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier…" Tyler said gently. "It was wrong what I said about Germaine. I was wrong."

"Yeah…" Ella agreed. "But I didn't exactly leave you with any other impression, did I."

"I'm glad you told me."

"Why, because now you can get out before anything gets too…" Ella jumped as Tyler placed a hand on her face. She looked up at him in time to catch his eyes before he kissed her softly. Barely a kiss. Just a brush of his lips on hers. She took in a sharp breath as he stepped back. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want to you be confused anymore," he replied and dropped his hand from her face. "And because you need to know you aren't alone."

But Ella was confused. Now more than ever. Because as much as she wanted to be angry at Tyler…and much as she wanted to hate him…she didn't. Not even a little. Looking up into Tyler's eyes…those damn eyes…she forgot all about Germaine. But when she looked away, thoughts of him flooded her mind…and brought an overwhelming sense of guilt.


	23. Hopefully

**A/N Sorry guys! You were all so amazing with the reviews from last chapter, I feel horribly that it's taken me this long to post another chapter. And…I feel twice as badly that this is a filler chapter. But hey, there's some cute Ella/Tyler goodness. But I need a transition from the weekend before I start progressing time and events more frequently. Hopefully I won't take so long for the next chappy. Oh, BTW there's a lot of book reference in here, sorry if its confusing.**

"Geeze woman, is there any water left on the east coast?" Reid asked as Ella made her way down the stairs.

"Probably not."

"You were in there for over an hour. You aren't the only one who needs to shower today!"

"Yeah…" Ella agreed. "I definitely recommend you shower. I think my eyes are starting to water." Reid shoved her and she smacked him before racing toward the kitchen. "Morning dad," Ella said and grabbed a plate from the cupboard before dishing up breakfast.

"Good morning to you too, Lizzy," Dirk replied as he glanced over the top of his newspaper at her. "Big plans for today?"

"Not really," she said sitting next to him and drinking from her glass of orange juice. "I have some history homework to finish, and a couple chapters to read for English class, but other than that…"

"What about Reid's swim meet?" _Oh yeah…_

"Yeah, I might swing by."

"I think that would be nice of you. He's shown a great amount of support at your games. I think it's nice his friends came too."

"Well when you put it like that…" Ella said with a sarcastic glare. Dirk chuckled. "You going?"

"I might swing by…"

"And you wonder where I get my sarcasm from!"

"Speaking of your mother," Dirk replied as he folded his newspaper and set it on the table. "Have you spoken to her recently?"

"Unfortunately."

"I think it would be a good idea for you to try and patch things up with her."

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm not the problem."

"And what is the problem, exactly?" Dirk pried. Ella pushed her eggs to one side of the plate and then the other. "Eliza?"

"I just…" she sighed. "How am I supposed to move on if every time I talk to her, she's always pressuring me to open up about the accident? I don't want to talk about it, especially not with her."

"Why is that?"

"Because…to her, it was all my fault and…I just don't want to talk about it."

"I see," Dirk said and nodded. "Lizzy, you know it wasn't your fault right?" His tone was gentle, but had a firmness that Ella appreciated.

"Yeah…I didn't used to think so. It was easier to blame myself…but I think what happened…the whole thing…it really was an accident."

"There's something I think you should see," Dirk said and folded a page out of the newspaper and handed it to her.

Ella took it and scanned it with her eyes until she saw the small add on the bottom. 'Candle Light Vigil for October Wrecking'. Ella glanced up at Dirk before reading the small add. _Friday, October 31__st__ we remember those who were lost in the wreck that occurred October 23__rd__ last year. We ask that friends and family gather in the courtyard for a brief ceremony before the opening of the Harvest Festival._'

"So?" Dirk asked. Ella folded it back up and set it down.

"I'll think about it."

****

"Ella!" Sarah called from the front row. The blonde waved her over enthusiastically and Ella waved back.

"Go ahead," Dirk said from behind her. Ella smiled at him and Denise before walking down the bleacher row and sitting next to Sarah.

"Hey there," she said smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine. And you?" Ella asked as politely as she could. It wasn't that she _dis_liked Sarah….she just didn't like her. Call it neutrality.

"Can't complain," she replied. "Are you here to see Reid?"

"He swims?" Sarah laughed at Ella's sarcasm and Ella couldn't help but crack a smile. Ella glanced down at the pool. The meet hadn't started yet, but all the swimmers were lined along the far wall talking. Sarah waved at Caleb when he looked over and he smiled. "How long have you two been dating?" Ella asked for conversation's sake.

"Around a month," Sarah said with a small laugh.

"Really? I would have put money on longer…"

"Well I just transferred in this year, so I haven't know Caleb all that long."

"You seem like you've known each other your whole lives," Ella observed. "I mean…you guys are like the iconic couple."

"Thank…I think," Sarah said smiling. "It's weird with Caleb, the moment I met him it was like we just…clicked, you know. Usually I'm friends with a guy before I start dating, but with Caleb…it was instant. Like fate or something."

"Fate?"

"Or…you know what I mean. Like when you just look at the person, you know that there's something more there than just what's on the surface. I feel like I know everything about Caleb, but he's still a complete mystery to me."

"Guess it keeps the relationship interesting."

"Yeah…" Sarah said and bit her bottom lip. Ella shook her head. The girl was completely taken. "So what about you? Has Tyler won you over yet?" Ella snorted.

"Yeah…Tyler…that's a long story."

"You don't like him?" Sarah asked. She sounded genuinely confused. "You guys are so perfect for each other, though!"

"You have to say that. Your boyfriend is best friends with him." Sarah laughed. "Tyler and I are…complicated, at this point. He's made his intentions clear…" …_especially after that kiss…_ "but I don't think I'm really ready for a relationship."

"Yeah? I can understand that. Just don't keep him waiting too long. In my experience, when one of the Sons want something, they don't give up until they get it."

"I feel very objectified, thank you," Ella teased and they both laughed. The buzzer sounded signaling the start of the first wave. It was Reid's swim so Ella and Sarah stood to cheer him on. From behind where Reid was standing, Ella caught Tyler's eye. He smiled and nodded to her. She smiled in return and gave him a small wave. Pogue elbowed him and whispered something that made Tyler laugh and push his shoulder.

_Yeah…definitely objectified_.

**

"Oh you did so well," Denise gushed as she wrapped her arm around Reid. "You guys going to State Tournament your senior year, that's so exciting."

"Thanks mom," Reid said smiling. "See you guys back at the house later?" he asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Denise said and kissed him on the cheek before taking Dirk's hand.

"Bye dad. Bye Denise," Ella called as they left. "So…State Tournament, that's cool, she said looking back at Reid.

"Yep," he replied. The hall door opened behind them and Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Tyler approached.

"Hey we're headed into town for pizza and a movie, you guys in?" Caleb asked.

"Sure," Reid answered and he looked at Ella expectantly.

"Ah, I'd love to, but my book report is calling," she replied.

"Oh come on, procrastinate a little," Reid practically shouted.

"Yeah, can't. I put it off all weekend and its due tomorrow."

"Lame!" Reid called as he and Pogue started down the hall.

"Maybe next time," Caleb said giving her a small hug. Sarah waved as she followed after Caleb and the others.

"Sure I can't talk you into it?" Tyler asked as he walked at a slower pace alongside her.

"Well, you probably could. Last thing I want to do right now is stick my nose into Hemmingway's psychotic world, but unfortunately I need to do well on this paper if I want to up my grade."

"Riding the low end of the stick?"

"Yeah, I'll be happy if I make a B for my quarter grade at this point. Apparently missing five classes in a row will do that," she said with a laugh. They stopped at the base of the stairs that led to the dormitory side. "Have a good time with the guys," she said smiling.

"Yeah, won't be the same without you," he replied. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't think of anything better?" Tyler laughed.

"No, guess not off the top of my head."

"Yeah, we'll work on that," she said before climbing the stairs.

***

_He no longer dreamed of storms, nor of women , nor of great occurrences, nor of great fish, nor fights, nor contests of strength, nor of his wife. He only dreamed of places now and of the lions. They played like young cats in the dusk and he loved them as he loved the boy._

Ella sighed and set the book down. Climbing off the bed she walked over to the small refrigerator and opened it. Nothing.

"Knew I should have gone to the store…" she muttered. Grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt from the bottom drawer of her dresser, she changed into a more comfortable outfit. She flopped back down on the bed and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand. No messages. "Man…I need to get a life…"

Opening her contacts lists she scrolled through the names trying to think of someone to text. Eventually she made it to Maya.

_Bored out of my mind. When are you coming back to campus?_

She hit the send button and waited for a response. After ten minutes none had come. Ella sighed again and picked up the book. At least she'd managed to read the book…mostly.

Opening a word document on her laptop she began her report: _The Old Man and the Sea is a really good book because…_

A knock came to the door.

"Thank God!" Ella said clamoring from the bed. She threw the door open and her smile faltered. Tyler was standing in the doorway holding a pizza box and a drink carrier with two drinks.

"Hey there," he said smiling. "Thought you could use some help. Mind if I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, he stepped passed her and set the box of pizza on the end of her bed. "Wasn't sure what kind of mocha you'd like, so I got one regular and one white chocolate just in case." He looked over at her expectantly and saw Ella standing with one hand still on the door knob looking dumbfounded. "Ella?" he asked standing upright.

"Yeah…" she said coming to her senses. She breathed out a small laugh and closed the door. "White chocolate sounds great," she said taking the drink from him and sitting back down on her bed.

Tyler grabbed a chair from the desk and turned it to face Ella and sat. "So what do we have so far?" he asked as he grabbed the laptop.

"No!" Ella went to protest but Tyler was already reading over the sentence. He looked up at her with an unusual expression and Ella only shrugged.

"You _did_ read the book, right?"

"Yeah, duh," Ella retorted. "Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Might have skipped a few pages…chapters. Like the first eight…or so." Ella dropped her eyes and took a long drink of coffee for fear she might reveal more of her lackluster study habits.

"Alright. So here's the game plan," Tyler began. Ella arched an eyebrow. "You're going to read over the chapters you 'skipped', and I suggest you take notes. I'd start with the overall Plot summary followed by a detailed character synopsis, and then conclude with something profound like how the poverty of the fisherman reflects the moral depravity of our generation."

"Huh?" Ella asked after a moment of silence. Tyler laughed.

"Just read the book," he ordered.

"What what are you going to be doing while I'm working hard?" Ella asked haughtily.

"Eating pizza," Tyler replied as he opened the lid to the box. Ella's mouth watered as Tyler took a bite of the first slice. She reached for one but he slapped her hand away. "Hey! You have work to do. And you'd better hurry, the pizza is getting cold." Ella scowled but settled back against the headboard and opened the book. Tyler propped his feet on the bed as he sipped his coffee and grabbed another slice of pizza.

_Swear to God, if he eats all the pizza I'm going to…_

**

"Who decided this book was profound?" Ella asked as she closed the cover. Having finally finished reading, she and Tyler had spent the last hour discussing the contents. "I mean- some old guy poor guy goes out fishing every day, can't catch anything, then spends three days battling a giant fish, then after finally reeling it in, it gets eaten by sharks. I mean…isn't exactly your feel good kind of story."

"It's not supposed to be. It's supposed to be symbolic of a real human life."

"Pretty sucky life."

"But there's a lot you can learn from it."

"Yeah, like don't become a fisherman." Tyler laughed and Ella cracked a smile. There were worse ways to spend a Sunday evening.

"No, but really. There's a deeper meaning in the story. Throughout the whole book, the Old Man maintains a relatively positive attitude despite his circumstances. I mean…he's poor, his career isn't paying off, yet he perseveres and constantly goes out into the sea day after day and works. He probably sucks as his job, but still he works hard. Then one day, he finally latches onto something that worthwhile-the ultimate prize. That marlin wasn't just a fish to him, wasn't just a paycheck, it's symbolic that his suffering hasn't been for nothing. All his hard work is paying off."

"Yeah, but the sharks eat the fish…so it didn't pay off in the end."

"Not without a fight, though," Tyler argued. "The guy killed three sharks before they managed to eat the fish- save for the skeleton and tail."

"Ok Obi-Wan, what am I get the persevering thing…but what about the sharks?" Tyler smiled. She was cute when she was confused.

"When you're battling for the ultimate prize, there are going to be people who try and take it away. Like sharks. The Old Man fought for what he wanted. He fought for the prize."

"And failed," Ella noted. Tyler shrugged.

"You can look at it that way. Or, you can follow the example the Old Man set- to wake up every day, and persevere. You can choose to believe that your hard work will eventually pay off or you can give up and have nothing. It's all a matter of perspective." A moment of silence passed.

"Damn….that's deep," Ella said with a hint of teasing in her voice. "Can you write this paper for me?"

"Ah, but you'll never learn the ways of the force if you don't practice, young padawan."

"Drop dead." Ella groaned as she turned back to her laptop. She'd managed a pretty impressive character synopsis, with Tyler's help, and a plot summary was easy enough…after she'd finished reading the book, that is. But a detailed explanation of symbolism with a well thought out correlation to a relevant subject? Ha! Guess that's what you get for going to a Prep School. "Why can't people just say what they mean? Metaphors and symbolism just complicate the hell out of a simple principle."

"So you prefer a more direct approach?" Tyler asked. Ella looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Tyler smirked. "Sorry," he muttered, but the glint in his eye reflected no remorse.

Ella clicked her tongue and rolled onto her stomach as she began typing at the computer. For all his faults, Tyler was a good muse. Homework seemed to come naturally when he was around.

_How about that, got a hot guy in my room and I'm actually getting _work_ done…_

Ella looked up as Tyler laughed.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"What?" Ella asked and Tyler shook his head.

"Nothing," he said and his eye dropped.

"You're a crappy liar," Ella noted. "What's funny?"

"Uh…"_Shit…_ He glanced around the room and breathed a sigh of relief as he found his salvation. "That sweatshirt in your laundry basket looks familiar.

"Oh…" Ella said glancing over. _Shit…should have hidden it_. "You can have it back," she said lamely.

"Honestly didn't even miss it," Tyler admitted. He might be a crappy liar, but he was good at quick recoveries. "Keep it if you want."

"Thanks," Ella said and to avoid awkward looks she quickly returned to writing her paper. Silence befell the room again. By page three Ella couldn't stand it. "Are you going to sit there until I'm finished?" She asked looking up at him.

"Who do you think is going to proof read it?" Tyler asked with a small shrug.

"It's a little weird with you just sitting there watching me type."

"As opposed to me watching you read…"

"Yeah, well I wasn't paying attention then."

"And you're paying attention to me now?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Despite best efforts, she flushed.

"No…"

"You're a sucky liar."

"Guess we have that in common."

"Wonder what else we have in common," he chided.

"You enjoy bugging me don't you?" Ella asked with an eye roll and an exasperated sigh.

"Nah, just like to see your reaction," he admitted.

"And if I punch you?" Tyler only shrugged.

"Who would help you with your homework?" Ella growled low in her throat. Damn, he was infuriating sometimes. _But in a good way…_

"So…when are you going to let me take you out?" Tyler asked bluntly. Ella stopped typing mid word and looked up at him. "Thought you like the direct approach…"

"Um…"

"Don't say that," Tyler said with a sigh.

"I didn't say anything…" Ella defended.

"No, you said 'um'. You always say 'um' before you tell me no."

"Is 'um' actually a word?"

"Ella…"

"I mean, if you looked it up in the dictionary would you be able to find it?"

"Ella!"

"Sorry…" she muttered. She sighed as she pushed herself up into the sitting position crossing her legs Indian style. "Tyler…um."

"Um?"

"I'm just thinking," she said with vexation. Tyler relented into silence. "Ty, I'm not ready to date," she said shaking her head. "It's…_I'm_ complicated, and I'm confused and…I'm not ready. It's only been a year since Germaine…since the accident. I'm still working through a lot…more than I even know. I-I don't even know how I feel about you. I'm just getting used to the idea of us being friends."

"Not sure how you feel?" There was definitely hurt in his voice. It made Ella look up, but the same hurt was in his eyes so she quickly looked away.

"I uh…" She began, but a phone rang and cut her off. Tyler cursed as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Hey Pogue," he said glancing at Ella briefly before standing and turning his back to her. Ella took it as a sign that it was a private conversation and tried not to listen. Didn't exactly work. Small dorm rooms… "Yeah, I can cover your shift," Tyler said in a hushed voice. "When did she get back? …you going to be ok? …no, I understand. Don't worry about it…Wait, wait man you can't do that. Have you talked to Caleb? …No its just…" Ella looked sheepish as Tyler glanced over his shoulder at her. "Hey man, I can't really talk right now. Just don't do anything until you've talked to Caleb…ok man." Tyler hung up and pocketed his phone.

"Everything alright?" Ella asked hoping to avoid falling back into the previous conversation.

"Not really," Tyler answered with a surprising amount of anger in his voice.

_Is he mad at me? Or at the phone call?_

"Sorry," Tyler said and ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't mean to snap." Ella shrugged it off. "Kate's back in town and Pogue isn't handling it well."

"Man, those two should get their own after school special."

"You're tell me," Tyler replied. "I'd better go," he said. "Pogue needs a friend right now, I think."

"Yeah, I understand," Ella said. "What did you mean by 'covering his shift'?" Ella asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Um…"

"Um?"

"Another thing we have in common," he noted. Ella caught his meaning and bit her tongue.

"Something you have in common with Reid, too. I swear, the secrets the two of you must have…"

"What makes you think we're hiding something?" Tyler asked quickly.

"The fact that you mentioned you're _not_ hiding something," Ella reasoned. Tyler couldn't argue. In fact he refused to.

"Elle, I gatta go…" he said and she nodded.

"Thanks for all the help, Tyler," she said sincerely. "You're a good friend." Hopefully that was enough to defuse the tension from the earlier conversation. Tyler smiled as he stood in front of her. He bent slightly and kissed her forehead.

"_Hopefully_ I won't always be just a friend." Ella took in a sharp breath, but before she could even form her next thought he was out the door.

"Guess that's the direct approach…"


	24. Strike

Ella knew something was off as soon as she stepped into the hallway. It didn't help that the sky had finally opened and rain poured so heavily that there was a constant dull roar. Locking the door behind her, she made her way down the stairs and passed a group of people who stopped talking as she walked by.

_Ok…_ Ella thought with a furrowed brow. It only got worse as she made her way toward her locker. There was a loud commotion one moment, and then a heavy silence fell. Ella felt tense as one by one, students turned to look at her. It was then she noticed the brightly colored fliers. Seemed each group had at least one.

"Hey!" Reid said loudly. Ella jumped as she nearly ran into him. "Come with me," he said and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down the hall to an empty classroom and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Ella asked as he released her arm. Reid looked nervous for a moment.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. We don't spend enough time together. How are you?" he said in a flurry.

"Ok Reid, I think we addressed the drug issue," Ella said and made for the door but Reid blocked her path. "Reid, move. I need to get to my locker."

"Right now?"

"Uh…yeah."

"What do you need, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks for the offer, but no." she pushed him aside and grabbed the door knob.

"Ella, don't!" Reid said pushing the door shut. "You really don't want to go out there…" Ella shook her head in confusion and promptly ignored his protests. She flung the door open and stepped into the hall. The first thing she saw was Tyler and Caleb holding stacks of fliers. Tyler was currently ripping one out of someone's hands.

"I got the rest from down the hall," Pogue said to Caleb as he approached.

"Good. I'll head toward the theatre and make sure there aren't any…" he stopped mid sentence as Pogue nudged him and pointed to Ella.

"If you're trying to be subtle, you suck at it," Ella said as she walked directly up to him. She grabbed a flier and turned it over.

Staring her in the face, with all its haunting accuracy, was a photo copy of the news clipping about the accident. She stared for a moment. When she finally looked up, there was a small crowd gathered in the hall watching her…waiting for a reaction.

What was her reaction? How does one recover from shock quickly enough to even _think_ of a proper way to react?

So Ella didn't react. She simply placed the flier back on the pile Caleb was holding and calmly walked to her locker. As soon as her back was turned, the volume came back into the room. Only louder this time.

Opening her locker, Ella grabbed her script and her English book before closing it. The click of the lock snapped her back into reality. The shock wore off and it felt as though cold water were being dumped over her head. Suddenly the laughter from behind her was magnified.

She turned, slowly. Slow enough to notice everyone's eyes were on her. The students clustered in their small cliques weren't even bothering to whisper anymore. Their comments rattled on.

"I knew something was wrong with her."

"Did you see the part about her cutting her own wrists?"

"No, it was her boyfriend!"

"Her brother will _never_ play soccer again."

"I bet they kicked her out of town. I'd have her committed."

Ella's books dropped to the floor with a loud thud followed by the pounding of her feet on the tile floor. Someone shouted her name, but she kept running. She was good at running.

Bursting through the doors of the school, Ella found herself in the back courtyard. Running down the steps she turned toward the portable the school was building for additional housing. She slowed to a walk as she stepped under the overhanging. With classes about to start and the rain, the courtyard was empty.

The only thing racing faster than Ella's heart was her thoughts. Leaning against a pole, she buried her face in her hands and took several deep breaths.

_It's ok, it's ok, just breathe. It's ok…_

She tried to console herself but every time her thoughts stopped, she felt instantly overwhelmed again.

_Oh God…I can't do this again. I can't go through this._

"It's happening again." Ella gasped. Turning in all directions she looked for the source of the voice. She might be under emotional strain, but she'd definitely heard someone speak. But there was no one in sight.

_I'm going crazy…_ Ella deduced. However, the shock of the voice had provided her a temporary distraction from her situation. But then it came back, in a thick wave. She started walking toward the portable again.

But rather than it being thoughts, images flashed through her mind.

_A car door slammed. There was laughter. Lights and sounds of a party. The smell of alcohol. The taste. Laughter. A car door. Laughter. Headlights. A scream. Glass shattering. Something heavy hit her._

Ella stumbled and fell into the wall. Was she dreaming? Thunder echoed and lightning tore open the sky.

"_You killed me_." Ella was sure she heard it that time. Just like in the bathroom. A voice. That same voice. It was Germaine. He was here. "_Ella. I'm here."_

Thunder rumbled.

"Germaine?" Ella asked, afraid to even whisper his name. "Germaine?" she asked more loudly this time.

"_Ella_." The voice was softer this time, barely audible over the heavy rain. He was leaving.

"No! Germaine!" Ella called. Was he leaving. Ella was spinning in all directions, her eyes scanning every inch of the outdoor hallway looking for him….for anything.

"_Ella…_" Turning sharply to her left Ella caught this sight of something white turning the corner toward the sports fields. She ran after whoever it was.

"Wait!" she called frantically. As she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks. Standing ten feet from her, clear as day, was Germaine. Ella felt the breath rush from her body. He was looking directly at her, his eyes staring directly in to hers. She took a step forward."Germaine?" she whispered. Another step. He was reaching a hand toward her. She reached for him as well. "It can't be you."

Just as their fingertips were about to brush, there was a loud popping sound and something bright flashed. Ella felt herself being thrown backward.

_Metal was being ripped. Red lights flashed. Screaming. Someone had started crying. Shouting. Screaming. Loudly…screaming. It was shrill. Terrified. There was pain. Something sharp was digging into skin._

"Ella! Ella, stop! It's me. Stop!"

Her eyes opened just enough to stare into bright blue ones. A soft smile fell on her face. "Germaine…It's really you." Then black. Nothing but black.

XX

"It was like she wasn't even there," Tyler said. He and the other three were sitting at Reid's kitchen table. "She was looking right at me…but she wasn't there."

"What did the doctor's say?" Caleb asked looking at Reid.

"No serious damage from the electrocution, she's lucky. If the lighting had struck her directly…" no one spoke for a moment.

"What about…" Caleb started but stopped.

"What about her claiming she saw her dead boyfriend?" Pogue finished. Someone had to be honest.

"She still says she saw him. Doctors think she suffered a psychotic break. They want us to monitor her from home for a few days."

"That'll go well at school," Tyler muttered.

"I think there's a bigger picture here than what kids at school are saying," Pogue retorted.

"Think I don't know that?" Tyler snapped. "You weren't there, man, she was looking right at me and she thought _I _was Germaine. There's something seriously messed up going on."

"Are we sure that Ella isn't just…imagining all this?" Caleb asked.

"What are you saying?" Reid asked defensively.

"I'm saying Ella's got a history of…"

"What?" Reid asked. "I swear to God if you say mental illness I'll-"

"Reid, chill," Tyler interrupted. "Caleb's not asking anything that we aren't all thinking."

"Not all of us," Pogue said drawing their attention. "Didn't any of you feel it?" he asked making eye contact with each of them. "During the storm. There was something weird. Like…it was close."

"Yeah…actually," Tyler said as though someone had just pointed out the elephant in the room. "Like the storm was right over the school….like it was _in_ the school."

"There's something wrong with the school. The whole place is off. The students are restless, classes are…unfocused. Most days feel like their covered in a haze." The other three nodded their agreement so Pogue continued. "I think we're dealing with some heavy magic here. Something…Chase related?"

"Chase is dead," Caleb said with a heaviness in his voice. "I'm sure of it."

"Ok, but is there a way that he…left something behind?"

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I'm thinking Chase cast an Echo spell before he died."

"Dude, that spell doesn't work. It's a myth," Caleb argued.

"Oh yeah, myth? Kind of like witches, right? Let's face it guys; we're the creatures of myth and legend. We deal with the impossible every day. I don't think we can rule anything out at this point."

"Care to explain exactly what an _echo_ is?" Reid asked. The others looked at him incredulously. "What? I don't memorize the Book like you three nerds do."

"An Echo is a spell that a witch or warlock can cast at any point in their lifetime to…preserve a piece of his or herself."

"Preserve?"

"It's kind of like magical life insurance," Tyler stated. Back when the Wicca were first delving into necromancy, they were able to resurrect a body; some who were powerful enough could even put the right spirit back into the body, but their powers were gone. When a magical being dies, its power dies too. And can't be brought back. So they discovered a way to leave their power, or a portion of it, here in this realm so if they died, they could be resurrected and retain their power as well."

"With an echo," Reid stated. Tyler nodded. "So you think Chase cast an Echo spell and is trying to return with it?" he asked Pogue.

"It's a big stretch, but so far it's all I've been able to come up with."

"Only one way to find out," Caleb said standing and sliding his jacket on.

"What's that," Tyler asked as Pogue stood too.

"When you cast an Echo you have to project your power into something physical, a totem if you will. Generally something you imagine won't be destroyed before you can return."

"And you think it's at the school?"

"It's where all the activity has taken place."

"Great, so we destroy the totem we destroy whatever is happening." Reid stood, but Caleb pushed him back into his seat. "What?"

"You need to be here when Ella get's home. Find out everything you can about what happened. She seems to be the most susceptible to all of this. And I suggest you schedule in some _reading_ while you're at it."

"I'll stay too," Tyler said. No one needed to ask why. The boys exchanged looks before Pogue and Caleb left together.

"We should probably get some sleep. I'm sure they'll keep Ella overnight…" Reid paused when he heard the front door open and close. Both he and Tyler stood as Denise entered the kitchen. She smiled softly. "Mom?"

"She's alright, Reid, honey. Dirk is staying with her at the hospital," Denise said as she hugged him. Both held on to one another for an extra moment. "Doctor Harris says she's just fine, only a few scratches on her arm."

"From what?"

"Fingernails. Her own, they think. But they aren't sure."

"What else would it be?" Tyler asked.

"You tell me," Denise stated as she looked him directly in the eye. "Ella is claiming she saw Germaine. That he-he spoke to her, can one of you tell me how that's possible?"

"It's not," Reid interjected. "Not even for us. You can't bring people back from the dead. And even if you could…we wouldn't." Both boys were silent as Denise examined them with narrowed eyes and a set jaw.

"Alright then, I believe you." This didn't seem to be what she was hoping for because she sank in to a chair and buried her face in her hands. "Poor Ella," she said through tears. "What are we going to do for her, now?"

"It'll be ok, mom," Reid said wrapping an arm around her. "Ella is strong. She'll come through this. It's just hysteria or something. The mind can play all sorts of tricks on us, but she'll get through."  
"Dirk and I are thinking of sending her to St. Andrews…" she said quietly.

"What?" Tyler snapped. Denise didn't look up.

"What else can we do? We tried giving her a fresh start and she seemed to be doing so well…but this…"

"Mom you can't," Reid said firmly. "Sending Ella away will only make things worse. She needs to be here, with people who love her and can take care of her. If you send her to St. Andrews, she'll hate us for the rest of her life. Even if she did get better there…she'd never come back. You know that." Denise sighed.

"You're probably right. Its…I'm….It's just been a long night. I think I need to get some sleep. You boys alright?"

"Yeah, mom, we're fine. You go to bed. I'll come get you if I hear from Dirk." Denise only nodded, rose slowly from the chair, and left the room. She looked much older in that moment. "We need to do something…fast! I can't let them send Ella away."

"They won't," Tyler confirmed. Pogue and Caleb will search the school. I'll go to the hospital and see Ella."

"I'll come."

"No! You stay here in case Dirk calls."

"Won't we see him there?"

"No, I need to see Ella…alone."

"Don't go messing around in her head, Tyler. She'd been through enough."

"And she's only going to go through more unless we do something drastic," Tyler defended. Reid glared. "Look, man. We all have special…talents. Caleb's got his future reading thing, Pogue can sense stuff and I can hear thoughts. Our powers are growing…mutating. We need to work with what we have."

"And what about me?" Reid asked. "Huh? I'm not even the youngest and you're developing this…talent before me. Since when does _that_ happen?"

"Guess it's because you're the most immature," Tyler teased. Reid grinned. "Alright?" Reid nodded. "Call me." With that he headed for the door.

XXX

The hospital room was dark as Tyler slipped in. Sneaking past nurses, doctors, patients and family members was easy enough…for a warlock. Dirk was asleep in the chair across from the bed. Tyler went to him first. Touching the side of his head, his eyes flashing dark, Dirk fell into a deeper sleep. A _very_ deep sleep.

Turning to the hospital bed, Tyler paled. Ella was lying there with a tube sticking out of her arm. Her face was pale and her hair was a mess. Hospital white didn't look good on anyone.

"Ella," he whispered sitting on the edge of her bed next to her sleeping form. "I once told you that you weren't in this alone…and I meant it." He placed a hand on the side of her face. "Now tell me what happened."

For a moment the room began to spin, but soon it faded and Tyler found himself standing in the school courtyard. He watched as Ella burst through the doors and ran toward the empty wing of the school. He chased after her through the outdoor hallway that stretched between the main building and the portable until she came to a stop.

She was muttering something to herself. Words of comfort. Reassurances. Then…she was calling his name.

"Germaine?"

"_Ella…"_ Tyler turned when he heard the voice. But there was no figure there.

"No! Germaine!" Ella started running again and Tyler followed. "Wait!" Tyler came to a halt beside her as they both stared at the figure. He was tall with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Germaine…it can't be you," Ella said and stepped forward. Tyler did as well, but he didn't hesitate. He walked right up to the apparition and stuck his hand into it. Nothing but air. He withdrew his hand and tried again, but the figure wasn't solid.

As it reached out for Ella there was a loud popping noise as the lightning struck the building. It threw Ella backward and she screamed. He watched the figure of Germaine disappear and his own form run to Ella and cradle her but she continued to scream and writhe.

"Ella! Ella, stop! It's me…."

Tyler phased out of Ella's memories and found himself once again in the hospital room. He had to gasp for air and lean again the wall as he regained his composure. His brow was covered in sweat as he sank to the floor and he felt as though he were going to be ill.

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he dialed Caleb's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Caleb…we have a problem. The ghost is real."


	25. Road Trip

**A/N Ok, so a couple of you reviewed asking/commenting on the similarities between an 'echo' and a horcrux from Harry Potter. Truth is, I haven't read the books or seen the movies so I had no idea what that was, lol. I did some research on Rowling's plot of the horcrux and I'm confident that my storyline is different enough that it won't cause distraction. Thanks for the reviews! **

"Ella, how are you feeling?" Henry asked as he sat at the table opposite of Ella. Two days since the incident at school and Ella was back at home no worse for the wear…at least externally.

"If I get asked that question one more time…" Ella said and finished the rest of her sentence mentally as she took a large drink of her juice. Henry had stopped by three times now, the first to drop off flowers and get-well-soon card, the second to bring Maya for a visit, but Ella knew this one was coming. The Shrink Rap, she dubbed it. "I'm fine, Henry, really."

"And the incident? Do you remember any more about it?"

"Do you mean have I changed my story? No I haven't. I stand by it. I know I've teetered falling off the edge before, but I know what I saw. Germaine was standing there as plainly as you're sitting across the dining table from me. I almost touched him."

"Almost?"

"Well…that's when the lightning struck, I guess, and I don't remember anything after that. But I know I saw him and I don't care if you believe me."

"I do believe you." Ella arched an eyebrow. "I do," Henry confirmed. "I believe that you believe you saw him. But Ella…you know it's not possible for him to be alive."

"There are stories all over the world of people seeing their loved ones after they've died. Why can't that be true in this case?"

"Ella, none of those stories can be proven…"

"Oh what do you know?" Ella asked defensively. "Just because you can't see it or touch it or-or _analyze_ it, that doesn't mean it isn't real. Germaine came to me. I think he was warning me…blocking me from the lightning. The doctor said if it had hit me directly then I'd have been seriously hurt…or worse. But Germaine…he-he was trying to save me."

"Ella," Henry said with tears in his eyes. "Germaine is dead." Ella's face went stone cold.

"Yeah, but he still loves me."

XX

Reid was listening at the door and shook his head. Something had changed in Ella. She wasn't the same since the incident. Most of the time she didn't make any sense. She'd just ramble on about Germaine as though he were still alive. Reid was concerned.

He let the kitchen door swing shut as continued up to his room where the guys were waiting. Closing the door behind him, he took a seat on his bed next to Tyler. Pogue was sitting in the desk chair facing him and Caleb was, per usual, standing and pacing.

"I was just filling them in," Tyler said and Reid nodded.

"So it's the same thing every time?" Pogue asked.

"I'm telling you, every time I've been in someone's mind I can jump from one person to the other just by touching them within the memory. Unless…the person is dead. Then it's nothing."

"That doesn't mean that Germaine's ghost is really him," Reid stated.

"Well if it was Chase, or his Echo, then shouldn't something have happened? Shouldn't I have been able to conjure something?"

"I don't know man, memory hopping is your area. The rest of us…we can't do that shit."

"Yeah, what gives?" Reid asked. "Caleb what's the deal with our powers. Does the book have anything on it?"

"I've read it a thousand times in these last two months and nothing. Something in the bloodline is changing and it started when Chase showed up. We should avoid Using at all costs."

"But…" Tyler began.

"All costs!" Caleb reiterated. "At least until we figure out what's going on and stop it."

"Won't that require a little mojo?" Reid asked.

"Pogue and I will handle that when the time comes."

"Since when did it become the Wonder Twins instead of the Fantastic Four?" Reid snapped. "Just because Pogue is going to ascend soon doesn't mean Tyler and I aren't a part of this. In fact, I think it's the other way around. Ella's my sister. I'm not going to let Chase get to her anymore!"

"He's right, man," Pogue said glancing at Caleb. "When it was Sarah and Kate it was a different story. I think we need to let Tyler and Reid take point on this one." Caleb looked at the two of them with an obvious distaste but he nodded.

"Alright, none of us makes a move without clearing it with the others. We work as a team." He stuck his hand out and the others joined in. "Brothers. The Fantastic Four," he said with a smile.

"Fine, but Pogue has to be the Invisible Woman."

XX

"I can't say for certain, but Ella appears to be telling the truth," Henry said. He was sitting in the same position but opposite him was Dirk and Denise.

"How is that possible? Ghosts aren't real."

"She believes that she saw him and the mind can fabricate all sorts of reality," Henry explained. "In her mind, Ella is completely convinced that Germaine came to her."

"But she knows that he's dead…still dead?" Dirk asked.

"Yes," Henry nodded. "But she feels that he is reaching out to her from beyond, trying to protect her. She thinks he saved her from the lightning bolt."

"But…she's…she's not…"

"Crazy?" Henry asked and Dirk nodded. "Mr. Conroy, Ella is many things: intelligent, witty, sarcastic, troubled, and hurting. But I have never doubted the soundness of her mind. I can assure you, she is sane. But the level of her grief is causing her mind to distort reality. If she doesn't find closure soon, then I fear for her future. Trauma like this needs to be dealt with. Or it can ruin the rest of one's life…

…Ella sighed as she sat on the staircase listening to the conversation in the kitchen. She really didn't care that no one believed her. It was a far stretch from the norm. But the last thing she wanted was to be sent off to some loony farm.

"Hey there." Ella looked up and smiled as Tyler descended the stairs. He took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Yep…you've definitely lost your mind. Complete wack job." Ella swatted him away but chuckled.

"Here visiting Reid?"

"And hoping to catch a glimpse of you," he said truthfully. "Haven't seen you in a few days, wanted to see if the rumors were true," he teased.

"Right…rumors. Oh!" she said turning back to him. "Thank you for the flowers. I got them at-at the hospital. And the note."

"You're welcome."

"Orange lilies are my favorite. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he said with a shrug.

"Well, you guessed right. I put them up in my room."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Lizzie!" Dirk called as he exited the kitchen with the other two adults. "Oh," he said seeing her sitting on the stairs with Tyler. "Dr. Lee is leaving now,"

"See ya Henry," Ella said waving to him. He smiled warmly.

"Monday morning, Miss Conroy," he chided with a wink. "Don't be late."

"I make no promises." He chuckled before seeing himself out. Ella knew what was coming as soon as Denise and Dirk turned to her. Tyler must have sensed it too because he made to stand, but before he could Ella grabbed hold of his arm and looked at him pleadingly. He smiled softly and sat back down.

"Ella," Dirk said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Dr. Lee seems to think that you're ready to return to school on Monday, but Denise and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to take some time off. Maybe we could go on a trip, just the two of us? Tour some colleges maybe."

"Dad I'm fine," Ella said for the millionth time in the last two days. "Look I know you're worried that I've lost my mind, and maybe I have. Maybe I'm completely nuts, but I'm not running away from this one. I'm going to school on Monday and facing this. It's what Germaine wants." Tyler and Dirk both stiffened simultaneously. "_Wanted_," she corrected. "It's what he would have _wanted_. And uh…" she glanced at Denise for a moment, but her eyes were on the ground. "Speaking of Germaine, I'm uh…planning on going to the memorial service tomorrow night."

"Really?" Dirk asked with an edge in his tone. "When were you planning on telling me?" he was getting angry. They could all sense it.

"Well the whole getting struck by lightning thing kind of put a damper on things…"

"Don't get smart with me Eliza," Dirk said snappishly. "You don't honestly expect me to believe you decided to go _before_ the incident."

"Um, actually I do because that's what I'm saying. I have no reason to lie about this. I'm going."

"No you're not," Dirk countered. "You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Maybe you could go together," Denise suggested, but her voice was lost under Ella's outburst.

"What, so I don't go jumping in front of lightning bolts again? Yeah, that'd be pretty crazy!"

"Eliza!"

"But hey, you know how it is. All the cool kids are getting electrocuted these days."

"Eliza, I'm your father and you'll do as I say!"

"Oh so suddenly you're invoking your parental rights?" she was standing now. Denise and Tyler were looking on helplessly. "Pretty convenient considering the _five_ years you were absent."

"Hey, this has _nothing _to do with that." Now Dirk was yelling. "You're living under _my_ roof now and you'll do as you're told."

"Then I guess I'm not living under your roof anymore!" Ella walked down the rest of the stairs and stormed toward the front door.

"Ella, don't you dare walk out that door!" Dirk called and followed after her. Denise grabbed his arm and held him back as Ella slammed the door.

"Dirk, sweetheart, let her cool down. You won't solve anything while you're both fuming."

"I'm not just going to let her go out there on her own. Not with…with the way she's thinking."

"I'll go after her," Tyler said and joined them on the landing. "Ella needs to reason her way through this. Take some time for herself, or at least what she thinks as by herself. I'll go with her to Vermont, let her have her freedom and then I'll bring her back." Dirk stared at him for a moment as if sizing him up, but as Denise placed a loving hand on his arm he sighed.

"I'm trusting you, Tyler," Dirk said firmly. "That's my baby girl out there. There isn't anything or anyone in this world I wouldn't kill if they hurt her." Tyler nodded. "You bring my baby home."

XX

Ella had managed to make it five blocks before Tyler pulled up alongside her in his hummer. She climbed in without saying a word and leaned her head against the window. Tyler took the hint and didn't say anything as he drove to the school.

As he pulled to a stop in the parking lot and turned off the engine, he turned and looked at her.

"Told you I was complicated," she muttered.

"Who said I was looking for simple?" Ella looked up and shook her head. "Come on, go pack a few things. I'll take you to Vermont for the weekend." Ella furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because you're not in this alone, remember?" Ella starred at him with narrowed eyes as though she were trying to understand a complicated equation. "What?"

"How are you-I mean…you're just…perfect."

"Thanks?" Tyler asked.

"No I mean…how are you this amazing, Tyler. You'd do anything for me even though we aren't…" she trailed off at a loss for words.

"Sleeping together?" Ella laughed.

"Yeah, something like that," she said with a small blush.

"What can I say, I'm a saint. Now go pack before I change my heavenly ways and go dark side." Ella smiled and opened the door. Before she exited the car, however, she leaned over and kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"Thanks," she said before hopping out and running toward the building. Tyler grinned to himself.

_Totally worth it._

XXX

Ella felt knots twisting in her stomach as she saw the 'Welcome to Vermont' sign pass on the right side of the highway. Taking a slow breath she tried to play the scenarios in her mind.

She'd have to deal with her mother, which was a death sentence all its own, but then there was also Jeremy who was never a ray of sunshine…not to mention the memorial service. Julie and her mom would likely be there, Germaine's parents definitely would be. The soccer team, the football team…the whole school, hell, the whole town would be there. If there was one thing New England knew how to do, it was celebrate Halloween. No one missed the town celebration. It was legend.

"You're awful quiet," Tyler observed from the driver's seat. He glanced over at her and she shrugged. "What are you thinking?"

"How much this is going to suck," Ella admitted. "But I have to do this…" it was more of a reassurance than a defense for her actions. "If Germaine is trying to tell me something…if he's trying to contact me, then it would likely be at his grave, right?" Tyler hesitated before answering.

"Yeah…sure, that uh…makes sense."

"You know if you'd asked me two weeks ago if I believed in anything supernatural…ghosts and what-not, I'd have said hell no. Can't believe how quickly your perspective on life can change. Life…and death too." There was a brief silence in the car. "Do you believe in life after death, Tyler?"

"Like heaven?"

"Heaven, hell…spirits caught in between. Not like Jensen Ackles Jarred Padalecki type supernatural, but like… You know… the paranormal?"

"Uh, can't say I'm a believer," Tyler answered. "I think heaven and hell are real, but I think that's a completely different category of spirits being trapped in our realm."

"Hmm…" Ella turned her eyes out the window and watched the trees pass by. Another silence fell over the car.

"Well, while you two ponder the existence of Patrick Swayze, I'm turning some music on," Reid said as he stretched over to the front seat and clicked the radio on.

"Remind me again why we brought him?" Ella asked rolling her head to look at Tyler.

"Hey now, someone had to chaperone this little field trip," Reid responded.

"And we picked _you_?" Ella countered.

"You didn't honestly think your dad would let you go for a little weekend getaway with Baby Boy, did you? Ha! Can't have you coming back pregnant now can we?"

"Reid!"

"Dude shut up."

"Tyler and I aren't sleeping together!"

"Oh, trust me, no one knows that better than Tyler," Reid chided. He lounged back and propped his feet on the arm rest between the two front seats. Both teens riding up front were beat red. Reid smiled in satisfaction. Oh, this was going to be a fun trip.


	26. Reasons

**Hola!**

The hummer pulled to a stop in front of a green two story house. The yard was well kept with a blooming rhododendron in front of the long porch. There was an apple tree in the front yard and several brown apples lay around the base. A forgotten basket was propped against the trunk. Hannah was famous for her cinnamon applesauce.

"You ready?" Tyler asked in a gentle tone. Ella sighed and shook her head. "It's not too late to go back," he reassured her.

"Yeah…it is," Ella muttered as she opened the door. Leaving her bag in the car, she headed straight for the front door. The sound of two car doors shutting behind her was Ella's only signal that Tyler and Reid were following. Ella didn't bother to knock, but instead opened the front door and stepped inside.

Everything looked the same. The same brown carpet lined the hardwood floor in the entrance. The staircase on the right side led to the bedrooms upstairs. Ella paused in front of the side table at the base of the stairs and glanced at the family portrait of herself, Jeremy and Hannah. She bypassed it quickly and moved down the hall past the living room into the kitchen.

Pushing the swinging door open something moving outside caught her attention. Walking to the sink and staring out the window she saw Jeremy in the back. A small smile stretched across her face as she watched him kicking a soccer ball around.

As she moved to the open doorway of the back door she leaned against the frame. There was obvious strain on Jeremy's face as he juggled the ball, but he was doing it! Making a sweeping kick he shot it across the yard and into the net. Perfect shot.

"Lookin good," Ella called. Jeremy stopped, his breathing heavy. His eyes went wide for a moment as he saw Ella standing there. Suddenly her excitement over his recovery was replaced with fear. They starred at each other for a moment and Ella stood up straight.

Jeremy made his way over to her, taking slow but long strides. He stopped in front of her and, to her surprise, wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey sis," he said into her ear. Ella returned the hug and felt sharp tears stinging her eyes. The embrace lingered until he pulled back, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You look good."

"Yeah?" she asked and wiped her eyes. "So do you," she observed. "You look…great, Jeremy. I can't believe you're walking on your own. _And_ playing soccer? Jesus, you really are superman." Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, my physical therapist is great. He's a real pain in the ass, but he pushes me. Reminds me of you." Ella laughed and gave his arm a squeeze. "You in town for the memorial?" Ella didn't get a chance to answer before Jeremy's eyes adverted to something over her shoulder. Ella turned and saw Reid and Tyler standing in the kitchen.

"Oh…sorry guys," Ella said remembering the context of her arrival. "Jeremy this is Reid, Denise's son, and Tyler Simms, a good friend of mine. Guys, this is my brother Jeremy." All three boys stepped forward and exchanged handshakes.

"Good to finally meet you," Reid said as they gripped hands. "Ella talks about you a lot."

"Yeah, I bet," Jeremy said in a slightly terse tone. "And Tyler, was it?" he asked.

"Yeah, good to meet you."

"Same." Now that formalities were over Ella interjected.

"Hey, Jeremy, do you know when mom will be home?"

"Not sure. She's setting up for the carnival in the town square. She may not be home until afterward."

"Hmm…that's probably a good thing," Ella muttered. "I'm ganna get the guys settled into the guest house. Uh…do me a favor and don't tell mom, ok?"

"Yeah, sure…" Jeremy looked Reid and Tyler over with a stern glare as Ella led the way.

The guest house was a small fenced in addition on the other side of the backyard originally designed as a pool house. A white gate opened to a cement walkway that led to the front door.

"Sorry there's only one bed," Ella said as she stepped inside. There was a double bed along the far wall, on the left of the room there was a wet bar, a pool table and on the right there was an entertainment center with two brown leather couches. The carpeting was a dark green and the walls were wood paneled.

"It's alright, one of us can crash on the couch," Tyler said dropping his bag inside the door.

"Ha! One of us? I vote you," Reid called as he jumped onto the bed. Ella grinned as Tyler rolled his eyes. Really no surprise there.

"Once you guys get settled come on in to the house. I'll see what there is for lunch." Playing hostess wasn't really her forte, but she did her best. Both boys called thanks as she left them to unpack.

Jeremy was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a glass of water when she walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Ella replied as she leaned against the opposite counter. Neither of them knew what to say after that. So they said nothing at first. Both of them starred at the floor and tried not to look uncomfortable.

"So…" Ella said after almost two minutes had passed.

"Jules and I are dating," Jeremy blurted out. Ella was taken aback.

"What?"

"Yeah…for a month now. Thought you'd want to know."

"Would have liked to know a month ago…"

"Well, I'm telling you now."

"But why didn't you tell me before."

"Because you weren't here!" His outburst silenced her next argument. "Sorry," Jeremy said and it almost sounded sincere. "I just know that Julie isn't a great topic for you."

"Yeah…" Another silence.

"I love her," Jeremy continued. "It's weird. We've been friends our whole lives. I always kind of thought of her like  
a sister. But after the accident, with my physical therapy and stuff…she really was there for me."

"After I left."

"Yeah…her mom didn't really…I mean, she was ok with her being around me, I guess."

"No, that's-that's good I'm glad it hasn't affected your relationship. I mean…obviously it's changed, but in a good-in a good way. You know? Yeah…" she trailed off unsure of what to say. It stung that Mrs. Parson would allow Julie back into Jeremy's life but not into hers. It didn't' seem fair. But she was genuinely happy for them. "Julie's had a thing for you since we were eight."

"Yeah, I know," Jeremy said with a laugh. "She told me. Guess it was a long time coming."

"How is she?"

"Good, she's really good. Finishing up her senior year. She wants to be a doctor."

"I know."

"Oh…yeah, we're uh…planning on going to NYU together. We'll both start as freshmen."

"That's great Jeremy," Ella said feeling tears spring up again. So much had happened since she'd left. So much healing. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"Well, I'm not completely given up on soccer. I figure I have another nine months to get into shape and with the progress that I've made in the last year…"

"I'm so proud of you," Ella interrupted. "For awhile I thought…I thought you'd given up on everything."

"For awhile I think I did," Jeremy answered. "But Jules really came through for me. Showed me that life wasn't over just because of the accident. God, you always read about this shit happening to other people, but you never expect it to happen to you," Jeremy said with a bitter laugh as he released Ella. "I used to think you and I were inseparable."

"We were."

"The Dynamic Duo."

"Wonder Twins," Ella teased.

"Yeah…but uh…this whole thing really tore us apart. It's not right how everyone blamed you."

"When crap like this happens, it's easier to blame someone than to accept the inevitable: that there are certain things no one can control."

"Still…it's not right. I think after you left people started to get what they did to you those last few months of school."

"Can we-can we _not_ talk about it?" Ella asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Being home is hard enough right now…I don't think I can go that deep this fast."

"No I get it. It's ok. Are you sure you want to go to the memorial service tonight? The whole town will be there."

"Yeah I know. But…I really need to be there. For Germaine. It's uh…I guess I just need to see what happens. Figure out how to find some closure or something."

When it started to get dark, Ella walked out to the pool house to meet the guys. She was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans. Hopefully the attire would keep her hidden better. However unlikely it was.

"Ready?" she asked standing in the doorway. Tyler and Reid were sitting on the couch, but they stood as she entered.

"Woo hoo!" Reid said with false enthusiasm. Tyler smacked his arm. "Bitch…"

"Want me to drive?" Tyler asked ignoring Reid's insult.

"Nah, small town. We can walk," Ella replied as she led them around the back of the house and down the street.

"Are you ready for this?" Tyler asked in a hushed voice as he fell into step with her. Ella stuffed her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "What are you thinking?" She grinned.

"You ask a lot of questions…"

"Only way to get you to talk most of the time."

"Mmhmm," she replied. Tyler rolled his eyes and Ella chuckled. "Seriously?" she asked and looked at him. "I'm hoping to see Germaine tonight." Tyler's heart constricted.

"Ella…"

"Hey, you asked!" she said cutting off his argument. "I haven't changed my mind about anything. I know what I saw…and I'll find a way to prove it."

"What if you don't see anything?"

"I-" she stopped and shrugged again. "We'll see."

Ella was many things, determined was definitely one of them. Stubbornly so, in fact. Though they walked in step with one another, they were worlds apart. Both completely lost in their own thoughts. Ella imagining seeing Germaine's spirit at his grave site, how she would react, what he might say…

And Tyler. Lost and struggling for hope as to how he could talk her out of this without revealing anything. Did he believe in the supernatural? Of course. His own reflection in the mirror was proof enough of forces working outside of the norm. Ghosts…hell, it wasn't a far cry from witches and warlocks was it? But he couldn't tell Ella that. This was one area he feared he couldn't be supportive. If he did encourage her, he'd only push her farther down the rabbit hole: closer to obsession over the dead and closer to discovering magic in her own back yard…Actually, right there in her own home was more accurate.

Tyler was fortunately distracted from his frustrating dilemma when he felt Ella tense beside him.

The block they approached was littered with people dressed in festive fall colors. When they finally came to the end of the street, Tyler saw that they had turned the steps and courtyard of the city hall into the stage. A twelve instrument band was playing swing music, a few people were dancing, but mostly people were visiting the carnival type booths. A young girl ran past with a large wand of cotton candy and the faint smell of roasting corn made the whole scene picturesque.

"So," Tyler said breaking the silence. "Wanna bob and apple?" He had hope it would make her laugh, but Ella was looking far to somber to even muster a smile.

"Gatta find my mom," she said more to herself than to him. Before Tyler could even ask if she wanted him to come along, she was moving away from him. "I'll catch up with you later?" It wasn't really a question so he didn't bother answering.

"Dude…how Stars Hollow is this right now," Reid asked as he walked over.

"Did you just make a Gilmore Girls reference? So gay…"

Over an hour later Tyler had lost Reid somewhere in the crowd and he was sauntering through the crowd. He'd seen his share of small town carnivals. They weren't even mildly entertaining anymore. Especially alone.

"Tyler!" He turned to see Jeremy and a girl walking toward him. He nodded to them in acknowledgement. "You look lost," Jeremy said with a laugh.

"Looking for Ella, seen her?" Jeremy pointed and following with his eyes, he finally spotted Ella standing at a balloon stand talking with an older woman who couldn't possibly be mistaken for anyone but her mom. Same dark hair, similar frame, and by the look on her face, same 'stop-talking-to-me' facial expression.

"They've been at it for almost twenty minutes," Jeremy said pulling his attention back. "They argue a lot," he elaborated.

"Yeah…so I've heard." The girl cleared her throat.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Julie this is Tyler one of Ella's friends, Tyler this is my girlfriend Julie." They shook hands politely. Tyler couldn't help but look back over at Ella.

"Are you and Ella dating?" Julie asked suddenly. Tyler shrugged.

"We would be if she'd say yes already." Neither of them laughed. _Must not be my day_. The two exchanged looks and Jeremy muttered something to Julie. "Nice meeting you Tyler," she said waving to him as she left. _Here we go_. Tyler stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight. Jeremy was staring him down.

"Long way from Massachusetts," Jeremy said as they moved to the side of the grassy walkway.

"Yeah, about six hours," Tyler responded unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I guess Ella was pretty determined to make it this weekend."

"Mmhmm."

"And Reid...probably wanted to come for moral support."

"Something like that, yeah."

"And you?"

"Huh?"

"How do you fit into the equation?"

"I'm not sure what you're…"

"Look just leave my sister alone, ok!" Tyler was surprised at his outburst.

"Excuse me?"

"I know your type ok. You find a nice girl who's grieving and you think you can score an easy lay. So I'm telling you to back off."

"Hey," Tyler said feeling his temper rise. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Ella and I aren't like that. I care about your sister a lot and that's why I'm here. The _only_ reason I'm here." Jeremy scoffed and took a step toward Tyler, their height matching perfectly.

"Well you can hop in your car and drive back to where you came from, because from here on out, Ella is off limits. You got that?"

"I think that's up to your sister," Tyler said in a low voice. Jeremy's face flushed and his fist clenched. Tyler was pretty sure he was about to get his ass kicked when, perfect as ever, Reid made an appearance.

"Mind if I cut in on this dance?" he said pulling Tyler's shoulder so he took a step back. Not that he assumed Tyler had started the fight, but he wasn't in the mood to get hit either. "Tyler you should walk it off."

"What?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"I said, walk it off!" Reid replied turning his back to Jeremy. He subtly nodded toward the parking lot and Tyler glanced behind him. During his argument, he had failed to notice Ella storm off in that direction. Tyler tried to suppress the grin on his face. God Reid was good. He said nothing as he walked at a brisk pace toward Ella's retreating back.

"So," Reid said turning back to Jeremy. "Where can a guy grab a snack that isn't floating in backwash?"

Tyler was pacing the line of cars parked on the street when he spotted Ella sitting on a bench with her knees pulled into her chest. Her phone was flipped open and as he sat next to her he noted solitaire pulled up. Resting his arm on the back of the bench he leaned over and watched her play.

"You can put the three on the four." Her only response was taking his advice and placing the red three on the black four. Tyler sighed. "I think the ceremony is about to start," he noted seeing four or five guys begin to set up a podium and microphone. Ella was still silent. "You know I never grasped the concept of bottled water. I mean, more or less water is free. Stick a bucket outside when it's raining and there you go. Yet I can walk into a grocery store and I have to pay two bucks for a bottle. What the hell is that about? Seriously, I could make a fortune bottling our own water and selling it. I'll cut you in if you screw the caps on for me." Ella still didn't say anything but she ever so slightly leaned back against him. He took the signal and wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving her a gentle squeeze. It was then he heard her sniffle.

"Moms really suck," she said quietly.

"Yeah…they can suck pretty bad sometimes."

"I bet they think the same thing about their kids…that we suck. My mom thinks that anyway."

"Your mom loves you Ella," Tyler said gently.

"No she doesn't. She hates me as much as I hate her." He was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sure it feels that way. But I don't think that's true. I mean…if you both hated each other, then you wouldn't be as hurt as you are. Only the people you love can hurt you this badly."

They both noticed the music stopped playing and the microphone give off feedback.

"That's the mayor," she said as a tall bald man with square glasses and a three piece suit stepped up to the microphone and began speaking. As a hush fell over the crowd they could more easily hear him. "I think I changed my mind…" Ella said trailing off. "I don't want to be here anymore." She started shifting in her seat, but Tyler held on a little tighter.

"I think you'll regret leaving," he said honestly. Ella still looked uncomfortable, but sat still.

_"…but we can overcome,_" the mayor continued. "_We remember the life of a courageous young man: a son, a friend, a hero in his own way. Germaine Elliot was the sort of kid every parent dreams of having. He was ambitious and brave. He inspired greatness from all of us simply by being who he was. Today we remember the legacy Germaine left: to live each day as though we could change tomorrow."_

"That was his senior quote…." Ella said and choked back a sob. Tyler squeezed her shoulder tighter. "God I miss him so much." She turned and buried her face in Tyler's neck and he wrapped his other arm around her.

"It's ok, Ella, it's ok."

"No it's not" she said pulling back and staring him in the eye. "Tyler you don't understand, it's my fault. I keep trying to tell myself it's not…but if I wasn't…if I hadn't…then he'd…he'd still be…"

"Ella, ssh, ssh…" he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. Cupping her face she held a fist full of his shirt and started to pull him closer.

"_I know there is someone who would like to say something. Roy?"_ Ella turned, momentarily distracted by the screech of the microphone. A short man with a scraggly beard wearing a flannel jacket stood on the stage and stepped forward. The mayor whispered something to him and the man nodded. He removed a ball cap from his head before clearing his throat.

"I'm uh…Roy Oberstoff, for those of you who don't know. I was uh…" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat again. "I was the driver of the truck that hit and killed Germaine Elliot." There was a gentle murmur from the crowd. "I-I wanted to um…I spent the last year asking myself 'why me'. For the first few months I asked why I was spared. You see I uh... I never drive that late at night… I didn't understand why God would spare me and take an innocent young kid who had his whole life ahead of him…" he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He shrugged. The crowd was murmuring louder, but he continued. "A few months later my wife had a son…I didn't even know she was pregnant. And I knew that…that my son was in need of a father and maybe that was why I was spared."

Someone must have yelled something from the crowd because Roy looked momentarily taken aback. A few more shouts could be heard, but the words were undistinguishable from Ella's distance.

"I don't know!" Roy said apparently in response to someone's shout. "From what I hear about Germaine Elliot he was the best kind of person there was. And I know that I'm not anything worth saving. But the truth is…I can continue to ask myself 'why, why, why,' or I can accept the fact that there is no answer. There is no answer why! Reasons don't matter when they can't stop the pain." The crowd was suddenly silent. "I blamed myself. I really did. I shouldn't have been driving so fast trying to get home. Had I been paying closer attention I would have seen the car. Had I stayed home that night, had I done this or that or had I never been born!

"All I know is when I held my baby boy in my arms…when I saw him staring back up at me…I knew there was a reason I was still here. I'm not saying Germaine was supposed to die…God knows a parent should never have to bury their child. Germaine Elliot…he's united this town in a way I've never seen. We've come together amidst pain and tragedy and we can stand together knowing that each of us has a reason for still being here. Those three kids: Julia Parson, Jeremy and Eliza Conroy, they were spared for a reason too. Death is never right. I don't think people were ever meant to die…it's not natural…but I do know, more than ever, that good can come from any situation. That those kids will grow up to become better people…and I….I'm ganna raise my son, Maxwell Germaine Oberstoff, to be a good person too. That's the legacy Germaine Elliot left. If we, as a town, as a community of people, can overcome the pain and the selfishness of asking 'why' and heal…together…they maybe…maybe we can call ourselves stronger than death. Maybe we can answer the question 'why'…"

No one applauded when Roy moved away from the microphone. He stood there for a moment, his face red with tears and his hands shaking. It wasn't until he was met at the side of the stage by a black haired woman holding a small child that the clapping started. The mayor nodded to someone and the old hymn '_It is well with my soul_' began playing on the violin. The Mayor and a woman began lighting the candles sitting in front of Germaine's photograph. When the woman turned Ella wasn't too surprised to see it was Germaine's mother. Her hair had become grayer.

"He's right, Ella," Tyler whispered and she realized she was still clinging to him. "You're here for a reason."

"What reason?"

"I guess…that's up to you."


	27. Tomorrow

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy!_

Hours later, Ella lay restlessly in her bed. Tyler had walked her back to the house after the memorial service and after sneaking a few shots of the Johnny Walker Reid had stuffed in his duffle bag, she excused herself and went immediately upstairs.

She'd listened to the front door open and shut three times, once when Reid returned, another when her mom came in, and lastly around midnight when Jeremy had finally snuck back inside. She noted his heavy footsteps on the stairs, a lighter one then a slight thudding as he still struggled to put any weight on his bad knee. Even his shuffling on the carpet was different. He had lightly knocked on her bedroom door, even dared to open it a crack and whisper her name, but she wasn't in the mood to talk so she'd pretended to still be asleep.

When she was convinced everyone was asleep, she tossed the covers aside, slipped her sneakers on and exchanged her jeans and hoodie for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

It wasn't exactly difficult to sneak out of her house. Years of practice taught her to stay to the softer carpet in the hall, hop over the third from the last step, and use the window in the living room instead of the front door so as not to disarm the alarm system.

Once outside she let muscle memory take her down the block to Germiane's house. Although the street lights lit the front yard nicely, the house still seemed so dark and empty without the porch light.

That had been their signal, once. If Ella ever went for one of her late night jogs and wanted to sneak in…Germaine would turn the porch light on if he was still awake. It's how she knew she was welcome to come in. That she was wanted. Needless to say…The Elliots had turned it off now.

Walking past his house she continued a few blocks down toward her old high school. If she'd wanted to, she knew exactly what window in the library has the lock filed off so she could sneak in. Not that Ella ever vandalized anything…but the library was just down the hall from the locker rooms and sometimes she wanted to use the training equipment after hours.

It was a short walk around the front office to the soccer field. She's heard through the rumor mill that the girls' soccer team was having a losing season this year which explained why the nets were already disassembled. They obviously hadn't made it past the regular season games. Shame. Some of the players had potential.

Standing in the middle of the field Ella sighed and felt the first of her tears come. Glancing down at her shoe's she remember the first game she's played here…her first goal…her first red card…the first time she'd told a man she was in love with him. It was a lot of life for one soccer field. But this wasn't her destination.

Just after three in the morning, Ella slid between the black metal bars of St Otteran's Cemetery and began navigating her way through the maze of gravestones.

They'd buried Germaine just under a cedar tree on the far side of the cemetery between Gladys Collins and Weston Goll. There were several vases of fresh flowers and a candle was still flickering. Obviously friends and family had come to pay their respects throughout the day.

Ella stood several feet back for a moment as she stared at the looming grave marker. To think…this was all that was left of him. A cement slab with a few etchings. 'Germaine Elliot 1988-2006 Live Today as Though You Could Change Tomorrow.'

"Germaine?" she asked in a quiet whisper. Taking a step forward she asked, "Can you…can you hear me?" Even saying it out loud she could hear the lunacy in talking to a dead person.

She knelt on the ground in front of the hedge and placed a hand on the cool marble. Her shoulders trembled as tears streamed down her face. "Please…please answer me. Let me know you're still with me…please…I don't want to be alone anymore. Germaine …please." She placed a hand over mouth as her pleading gave way to sobs. Resting her forehead against the gravestone she wept as loudly and as openly as she'd never allowed herself to cry before. Her tears eventually caused a small pool to form on the ground and her body caved in on itself until she was laying on the damp ground with her knees tucked into her chest.

"Why God? I don't care if it's selfish, I need to know why! We were so happy…why did you take him! It should have been me….please take me…I don't want to be here anymore…please…I just want to die."

Her harsh whispers caused a new wave of body wracking sobs to overtake her and eventually she was crying so hard, her eyes dried, her voice was lost in her throat and her body trembled violently.

When her body became too exhausted to cry any longer, she stared at the candle that was down to the metal part of the wick. The fire had turned a gentle blue and barely cast off any light.

_What purpose could there possibly be for this?_

_ I don't know…_

_How am I supposed to live the rest of my life without Germaine?_

_ I don't know…_

_You're not very helpful today._

_ I know._

_Well at least you know _something!

_ I promise I'm trying._

_Trying? Trying to what?! Annoy me?_

_ Trying to move on._

_What?_

_Live Today…as though we could change tomorrow, right? Move on._

Ella sat up and wiped a hand over her face. Move on? That sounded so cold. How can you move on when you love someone so much!

_Because love doesn't die. _

_Exactly! My love for him didn't die when he did, so how can I just 'move on'!_

_ That's exactly my point. Love didn't die. It's still alive…which means it's constantly changing, moving forward, reshaping itself into something better. More appropriate._

_ That doesn't make sense._

_Yes it does. When Germaine was alive you loved him in a specific way…now that's he's dead you don't have to stop loving him…you just need to learn to love him in a different way. A way that fits into your life now._

_ I don't have a life now…_

_Maybe you should get one._

Ella rest her back against the grave and pressed her forehead against her raised knees. These endless conversations with herself were getting exhausting. But she wasn't so naïve as not to see that they were helpful.

Coming home had been such a shock…seeing everyone after so many months in Ipswich…what was worse was that everyone seemed to be doing better. Jeremy. Julie. Even her mom. They had all continued to live. Ella still felt like a shell of a person. Like she was completely empty on the inside. This last year had been such a haze of emotion and anger that it was hard to distinguish any actual events. It was like…she had stopped living altogether.

No wonder she was so bitter and angry. More had been buried a year ago than her boyfriend…she's buried all ambition for life.

"But how do I move on?" she asked herself, her voice still strained from all the crying. "I don't even know what I want out of life anymore…I just want to go back, but I can't."

_That's right…you can't. So go forward. See what's in front of you._

"What's in front of me?"

_Going back to Ipswich_

"Graduating high school."

_College_

"To study what?"

_As little as possible._

Ella actually made herself chuckle with that one. It was true. Academics were not her passion. "So…what is my passion?"

_Your friends. Your dad. Soccer. _

"Soccer…yeah…" she trailed off, her eyes squeezing shut as she pictured herself running on the soccer field, the sting of autumn air on her skin, the adrenaline rush, the strategy and the completion. It made her shiver. She loved it.

_See? There are more things in this world that you love than just Germaine._

"But I miss him."

_Well duh. You'll never stop missing him or loving him. No one is asking you not to. Being 'ok' doesn't mean forgetting, ignoring, or pretending like it doesn't matter._

"What does it mean?"

_It means accepting and forgiving. _

"That sounds like something Henry would say."

_That _is_ something Henry said._

"Oh…" Ella let her mind fall silent for a minute as she stared at the ground in front of her. She took a series of deep breaths until the pain in her chest subsided. For a moment, the wind on her skin alleviated her present pain. "Ok…accept and forgive…I…" she stopped and took a moment to figure out what she was actually feeling. "I accept that Germaine is dead...that I can't do anything to bring him back or to change what happened that day. I accept that my life…" she sniffled "my life will move on without him and that I'll never feel his arms around me again, hear his stupid laugh or fall asleep next to him…" she closed her eyes and the tears started rolling again. "I accept it…because I have no choice but to."

_And forgive?_

"I…I forgive you Germaine…for leaving me alone when you promised we'd be together forever. I forgive you for making me love you and leaving me. I forgive you for breaking all your promises and for breaking my heart."

_And?_

"And I forgive everyone who blamed me…blamed Roy…blamed the doctors, blamed God…I forgive them because they're hurting just like I am. I forgive them and I accept that I can't change how they feel."

_And?_

"And...I forgive…I-I forgive myself for what happened…for everything over this last year…"

_Really?_

"No…no I don't forgive myself yet…but I can accept that."

_Smartass._

Ella chuckled again and wiped her face only to feel more tears start. "Ok, I can't forgive everything yet…but it's a start."

_Tomorrow is always the start of a new day._

"Thanks Dr. Phil…"

_Yeah…that was the best I could come up with._

"God, I need to get some sleep."

Ella felt sunlight on her face before she opened her eyes. She rolled onto her side and rubbed her eyes before opening them. The room around her was a little blurry and her eyes felt dry, but strangely she felt well rested. Taking a peek at the clock on the end table she was granted clarification as the time read it was well after two in the afternoon. No wonder she felt rested.

Climbing out of bed she changed into fresh clothes and trekked down to the kitchen. She saw her mom, Reid and Tyler sitting on the patio in the backyard while Jeremy stood in front of the barbeque squeezing lemon over a large salmon filet.

Pulling a soda from the fridge she opened the back door and smiled as everyone glanced over.

"There she is," her mom said as though they had just been talking about her. "We wanted to let you sleep."

"Not sure you would have been able to wake me if you'd tried," Ella said sitting next to Reid next to the outdoor heater.

"Sounds dangerously like a challenge, Baby Boy," Reid said with that all too familiar grin.

"I feel provoked," Tyler stated.

"Better lock your door tonight!" Reid warned.

"Jeremy can I sleep in your room tonight?" Ella asked playing along.

"If you don't mind the noise, Julie is coming over," he tossed over his shoulder.

"Oh God!" Ella and her mom said at the same time.

"I'm traumatized."  
"Honestly, you children!" Hannah said exasperated.

"What you don't want to be a grandma?" Ella asked.

"No!" Hannah and Jeremy both yelled and he actually dropped the barbeque tongs. Reid and Tyler both chuckled as they observed the family dynamic.

"Smells good," Ella said crossing to Jeremy. "You using Dad's old recipe?" she asked and Jeremy nodded as he brushed off the tongs and used them to flip the corn cobs. "And adding your own twist."

"I call it fish a `la gravel." he teased and Ella laughed. "Heard you leave last night. Where'd you go?" Jeremy asked dropping his voice to keep the question between the two of them.

"Guess."

"I figured. I hate to ask but.."

"I'm alright," she said cutting him off. "Needed to think through some things. Process I guess."

"I get it, can't imagine it's easy on you. Can I help?" Ella smiled softly.

"Just you offering is all the help I need. It's good to be able to talk to you again. Missed you." He responded by wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"That food ready yet?" Hannah asked hoping to join in on the bonding moment.

"Almost," Jeremy said breaking his hold on his sister. "Just trying to pick off the dirt pieces."

"Are you sure you have to leave already?" Hannah asked as Ella stood just outside the front door.

"Yeah, we got school tomorrow," Ella replied. Tyler took her backpack from her and tossed it to Reid who was sticking his own bag in the back.

"You'll visit again soon, right?" Hannah asked as Ella hugged Jeremy goodbye. He ruffled her hair and she punched his arm.

"Sure mom," Ella answered not really paying attention to her as she dodged a swipe by Jeremy. She laughed and they hugged again.

"Text me when you get back," he said and Ella smiled.

"Sure. I'll keep in touch. Hug Julie for me.

"Oh I'll do more than that," he said with a wink.

"Ewe…Jeremy…" He laughed and Ella shook her head as she made her way toward the hummer.

"Ella!" she turned and saw her mom standing there with wide, watery eyes. Jeremy stood slightly behind her and nodded subtly toward her. Ella sighed and walked the few paces back and hugged her mom. Hannah held on a little longer than usual and when they finally parted Ella tried her best to smile sincerely. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too mom," Ella said and accepted one final quick hug before climbing into the passenger side of Tyler's hummer.

"Well you survived," Reid said from the backseat as Tyler pulled out of the drive and began the several hour journey back to Ipswich.

"Barely."

"Glad you came?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…yeah I am."

"Finally got to put some faces to names," Reid commented. Ella didn't bother saying anything as she watched the scenery pass by her window.

"Did you go to Germaine's grave?" Tyler asked and Ella simply nodded as she remembered the previous night. She was glad she'd gone. "And?"

"And what?"

"Well I mean…you went there looking for Germaine's ghost right?"

"I guess I did…"

"And?"

"If you're asking if I saw any apparitions, then no. I didn't. But I did find something." Tyler looked at Reid in the rearview mirror. They both looked worried.

"Found…what?" Reid asked.

"A Tomorrow."


	28. Bedtime

**This chapter is a little shorter. FYI, 5 reviews=a new chapter. So review more and I'll update more quickly :) That is all! -FP**

"And I think it was the first time I actually allowed myself to look forward instead of looking behind me." Ella took a deep breath and for the first time since sitting on the leather couch in Henry's office, she glanced up from her hands and met his eyes. He had sat patiently listening to her tell him everything that had happened over the weekend from the drive, to the memorial service, her family, and even her melt down in the cemetery. He didn't interrupt or even ask any questions, to which she was grateful. It was hard enough for her to open up, but especially something that felt this personal.

"I'm very proud of you Ella," Henry said after a silent moment passed between them. Ella nodded. "It took a lot of courage for you to face this challenge, but especially to come out of it with such conviction. I caution you not to take too much on at once. Allow yourself to transition at your own pace. Don't try to move on too quickly. The key is to drive the speed limit." She only nodded again and dropped her gaze. "So…soccer then? Too bad you don't have a talent for the sport, it will be tough," he said with that twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah well I figured if I crap-out, I can always get some bullshit degree in psychology or something simple like that." Henry laughed and Ella could hardly keep the smile off her face.

"Same time next week?" Henry asked as the bell rang.

"If I don't get struck by lightning," she promised with a wink. Henry laughed and shook his head as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Ella!' Sarah said as they crossed paths in the hall.

"Hey Sarah, how's it?"

"Not bad, you?"

"Pretty good, have you seen Tyler? I'm supposed to copy his notes from English."

"No I think the guys are going to be gone till late for their swim meet."

"Oh that's right…shit."

"You can copy mine," Sarah offered. "Probably not as detailed as Tyler, but it'll get you through the Edgar Allen Poe quiz tomorrow."

"I don't think _anyone_ is as detailed as Tyler." Sarah laughed as they approached Ella's locker.

"I left my notebook in my locker, but you can come by my dorm after classes and take a peak if you want."

"Sounds good, you're at the end of the hall right?"

"Yeah, 310."

"Perfect, I'll catch you later then," Ella said as Sarah continued on her way. Opening her locker Ella could still feel people staring at her. Apparently this school carried a rumor like a grudge and no one had quite forgotten the flier fiasco. Grabbing her theater manuscript, she shut her locker, put in her headphones and cranked up the volume on her mp3 player. _Ahh sweet ignorance._

Ella glanced up from her math book as she heard her phone chime. The library was pretty full considering the after school hours, but with semester midterms coming up it wasn't a surprise. Ella flipped her phone open and pulled up the text message from Tyler.

_Miss me?_

'who is this?' she typed and smiled to herself.

_The sexiest man alive!_

'Channing Tatum?!'

…_Ouch_

'Lol, how'd swimming go?'

_Wet._

'Funny.'

_It was good. Came in second. Caleb and Reid won. Pogue's still pissed he can't swim yet._

'I bet. And congrats!'

_Thanks, but it was only second place. Shoulda been first._

'Think of it this way, you came in first of all the losers.'

_Wow…that helped not at all._

'Lol, sorry.'

_Make it up to me?_

'Not tonight honey, I have a headache.'

_Damn…how about Chinese and world history in your room later?_

'You really know how to get a girl excited!'

_You have no idea ;) See you around 8._

'ok :)'

Ella closed her phone and smiled fondly. She turned back to her math book and deciding she'd just get Tyler to help with it later she packed her books into her bag and made her way out of the library toward Sarah's room. She passed a few people in the halls and took a shortcut through the dorm common rooms before ascending the steps. To her annoyance Kyra was lingering at the top with her friends.

"Uh-oh, I smell skank," she said glaring at Ella

"Then take a shower, Kyra," Ella retorted as she jogged past her. She could hear the scoffing from behind her but continued on her way until she knocked on Sarah's door. To her surprise when she answered it, a pretty dark skinned girl with brown hair answered. "Oh…sorry," she said quickly. "I'm looking for Sarah's room…"

"No come in," the girl said. "I'm just visiting." The girl stepped aside and allowed Ella to enter. Sarah was sitting on her bed and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Ella…uh this is Kate." It took Ella a moment but she realized what 'Kate' she was referring too.

"Oh, Kate…yeah I've heard your name mentioned in conversation," Ella said and stuck her hand out. "I'm Ella, Reid's…"

"Step-sister, yeah," Kate said shaking her hand politely. "I've heard your name mentioned in conversation." Ella smiled but an awkward silence passed and Ella glanced from Kate to Sarah then back again. "Well…I'll catch you later Sarah."

"Yeah, I'll see you in English class," Sarah said and Kate left quickly. "Sorry…" Sarah said and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"I'm sensing tension," Ella commented and Sarah shrugged. "Bad parting?"

"I'm dating her ex's best friend..."

"Got it," Ella said and let the subject drop.

"Oh, duh!" Sarah said leaping to her feet. "You need the notes!" Ella nodded and Sarah moved toward the other side of her room and began digging through her backpack. "Sorry, Kate dropped in unexpectedly and my brain kinda spazzed on me."

"No worries," Ella said and occupied herself by looking around the room. She saw a rather old looking book sitting on Sarah's nightstand and picked it up. "_Salem Witch Trials: Original Ipswich Colonists._ You reading this for history class?"

"No!" Sarah yelled. Ella jumped back startled and dropped the book. It well open at the bookmark and she knelt to pick it up the same time Sarah grabbed for it. She only managed to make out a few words '_Collins_, _Danvers, Perry, Garwin, Simms,'_ before Sarah snatched it out of her hands.

"Wait, is that the book about the five families?" Ella asked with confusion. "How come you have it?"

"I-uh…just light reading before bed, you know," Sarah said and stuck it in the top drawer of her dresser before leaning against it.

"Right," Ella said more confused about Sarah's obvious privacy and paranoia than about the fact she was interested in the town and her boyfriend's family tree.

"Here, the notes," Sarah said handing her a notebook the same time Sarah's roommate walked in.

"Yeah, give me a second to copy them..."

"No it's ok, just give it back to me tomorrow," Sarah said quickly.

"Don't you need to study?"

"Uh..no, Edgar Allen Poe is like my favorite author. I know everything about him."

"Sarah, do you have my black sweater?" her roommate, Angela, asked from the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah sorry, it's in my clean laundry pile let me grab it." Sarah moved around Ella quickly. She was obviously jumpy and it wasn't just Kate's visit. Ella covertly set her backpack on the dresser and as she stuck the notebook in the open flap, she slid the top drawer open and caught a better look at the text: _written by Mary Walcott_.

"Well, thanks for the notes I'll see you tomorrow," Ella called loudly to cover the sound of the drawer shutting.

"Uh…ok…Ella, see you!" Sarah called back but Ella was already out the door. There was something Sarah was hiding…her reaction to her seeing the book was evidence enough. A little online shopping was in order.

Ella heard the knock from her bathroom as she finished brushing out her hair. She set her brush down and moved to open the door. Tyler smiled brightly as she stepped aside to let him in.

"I come bearing Peking Duck and Chow Mein," he said setting the bag of takeout on the dresser and removing a few of the styrofoam containers.

"Mm smells tasty!" she said hopping on her bed and taking the one he handed her. She opened it and began picking at it with her fingers.

"Glad to see you cleaned up for me," Tyler said observing the mess of clothes and books round the room.

"I picked up the underwear," Ella retorted as she dangled a few noodles over her mouth before scarfing them down. Tyler smiled and plopped down next to her using the wall as a backrest while he began eating his own dinner.

"How's homework coming?" he asked in between bites.

"You tell me, you just got here," Ella said with a mouth full of food.

"You're hopeless," he chuckled and pulled out his history book. "What was the last chapter you read?"

"Genesis one," she said grabbing her own book. Tyler rolled his eyes and shook his head. Why he expected a straight answer….

"Ok, let's start with the Byzantine Era. I know that'll be on the midterm."

"Is that in the New Testament or the Old?"

Tyler opened his eyes after feeling his head roll too far to the side. Taking a sharp inhalation he realized he'd fallen asleep in Ella's room while they were studying. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Ella was laying on the floor next to an empty food container and her open text book. Sliding off the bed, he knelt and gently shook her.

"Ella, wake up, go to bed," he said and noted on his watch it was already after midnight. She groaned and buried her face farther into the pillow she'd napped on. Tyler laughed and without waiting for a further response, he took her arm and wrapped it around his neck before picking her up and setting her gently down on her bed.

"You picked me up," she said with a sleepy giggle and Tyler laughed. "That was funny," she said before rolling over so her back was to him.

"Well I didn't want to have to listen to you complain about how your back hurt tomorrow," he said and draped the blanket over her.

"Hey, don't go yet," she said pulling on his arm. "You have to finish reading about the Persian Empire…"

"We'll cover it tomorrow, Napoleon," he teased but she pulled on his arm again. He raised an eyebrow but sat on the bed next to her. She placed her pillow on his lap and rest her head on it. "You just want a bedtime story," he said with a chuckle.

"It's just that when you talk I get so sleepy," she mumbled. Tyler rolled his eyes, but happily kicked his shoes off and picked up the history book next to him. Before he'd even read the first sentence he could hear her breathing had changed as she slipped into slumber. Setting his book aside once again, he leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.


End file.
